La Vida De Un Lord
by TheNewerOne
Summary: Esta es la historia de un joven Lord, quien presenciara varios acontecimientos que cambiaran su vida. El joven Lord tendrá varias aventuras y conocerá a distintas personas diferentes e interesantes durante su vida, en el camino hacia su destino...
1. Capitulo 1: El Comienzo

Esta es la historia del joven hijo de un Lord, quien, tras una serie de eventos trágicos, horrorosos y desafortunados, será llevado a cometer un acto horrible que cambiara su vida, para siempre….

Characters Copyrighted by DreamsWorks.

Imagen de Portada creada por Nico Marlet y Raymond Zibach.

Text Copyrighted by TheNewerOne, 2014-2016

* * *

_Hace micho tiempo, en la Antigua China..._

La Vida De Un Lord

Episodio I- La Saga Comienza

_Son tiempos de incertidumbre para el Imperio._

_La elección de la nueva Familia Real ha causado_

_mucha controversia por toda China. Varias regiones_

_del Imperio han intentado derrocar al nuevo_

_Emperador, el temible Shenzong._

_Una de estas regiones es la PROVINCIA _

_DE GONGMEN, una de las mas prosperas _

_de todo el Imperio. Su gobernante, _

_Lord Chao, ha decidido visitar la CAPITAL_

_del Imperio con esperanzas de calmar_

_la situación en su Provincia y en el Imperio._

_ Al encontrarse con una gran falta_

_de apoyo por parte de las demás Provincias _

_de China, el decide regresar a su hogar_

_en la Provincia de Gongmen. A pesar de_

_que su visita fue un fracaso, los intentos_

_de derrocar al Emperador se detuvieron_

_después de su visita._

_Su hijo, Baojia, esta a punto de casarse_

_con la hija de los señores Cheung, una _

_ de las Familia de Comerciantes mas _

_poderosas de toda China. Mientras esto _

_sucede, una terrible fuerza del mal _

_prepara su regreso de manera silenciosa…._

* * *

Capitulo 1: La Boda

* * *

Este día iba a ser muy especial para ella. Se iba a casar con el Lord de la Ciudad de Gongmen. Aquel hombre era, según su madre, alguien muy especial. Y la verdad es que ella estaba de acuerdo. Habia muchos rumores sobre el Lord. Algunos dicen que tenia influencias mas allá de China, unos decían que podía otros tienen la ridícula idea de decir que el era descendiente Ave Fenghuang, pero quizá sea porque los Pavo reales siempre han sido descritos así, ya que tiene varias similitudes con el ave legendaria. Desde hace miles de años el ave Fenix ha sido la deidad mas importante del Clan del Pavo real, el cual incluye a la Familia Real de Gongmen. Pero al fin y al cabo solo eran cosas que decía la gente.

Mei Cheung era una pavo real de veintisiete años, la segunda hija del señor Guiren Chang. Ella tenia un plumaje de color rosa, considerado entre las pavo reales como el color mas bello que había. Ella era una mujer muy inteligente y lista. Su madre siempre le decía que era alguien especial, incluso cuando ella hacia algo mal. Su padre la respetaba mucho, algo que hacia que ella se sintiera bien. Su padre le tenia mucho cariño, el haría lo que fuera para que su hija se sintiera feliz.

Ella era una amante de las artes, sobre todo la pintura. Ella visitaba el mercado para ver que obras llegaban cada semana, todas ellas fascinantes. Su padre, sin embargo, quizo que ella se casara con el hijo de Lord Chao, lo que no tenia nada de malo.

Ella estaba lista para casarse con el Lord. Ella llevaba puesto un vestido de boda de color rojo, un hanfu, que para ella fue una buena elección, casi combinaba con su plumaje rosa, ademas de un arreglo especial que se tenia que poner en la cabeza. Sus padres habían estando buscando a el hombre perfecto. para su hija, aunque el no quisiera. El quería estar con un hombre que simplemente fuera interesante. Pero el si lo era. Las dos familias se pusieron de acuerdo viendo si eran compatibles a traves de la astrología, es decir, comparando las fechas de nacimiento.

Todo estaba listo ya, en cualquier momento comenzara la Ceremonia de bodas. "Mei, es momento de que salgas.", le dijo su hermana con mucha prisa. Ella respiro profundamente y salió de su habitación. "Bueno, creo que ya estoy lista." dijo así misma con calma, mientras caminaba una ultima vez por su casa, la casa de su familia. Ella tenia varios recuerdos hermosos de su infancia, cuando solo era un pequeño polluelo, aquella vez en la que su familia entera fue al Festival de Invierno.

Pero no todo fue felicidad.

Ella recuerda la vez en la que sus padres pelearon cuando su madre pensó que su padre tenia otra esposa(lo cual fue falso, era solo una vieja amiga de su padre), o cuando ella misma intento huir cuando tenia quince años-gracias a una pelea que hubo entre ella y su hermana; ella odia pelear con ella, pero lo que su hermana dijo que causo tal disgusto que no le hablo por tres , eso quedo en el pasado, y tiene que ver hacia el futuro._``Ojalá que aun se acuerde de mi´´_ pensó ella. Una escolta la esperaba para llevarla a la Torre de la Flama Sagrada. "¿Es necesario esto?" , le pregunto a un lobo escolta. "Si, eso fue lo que dijeron sus padres, señorita".

Ella suspiro y comenzó la marcha hacia el Palacio. Ella vio a los habitantes de Gongmen, celebrando el evento. ¿Por que sus padres escogieron a alguien con mucho mas poder que toda su familia entera?. La respuesta era que su padre y madre querían tener influencia en China, aunque su familia era de las mas poderosas de la provincia y una de las mas poderosas de toda China. Ella de hecho ya lo había conocido; esto sucedió cuando su familia realizo una visita a la Torre de la Flama Sagrada para establecer una nueva ruta comercial hacia las tierras mas allá de China, como Corea y Japón. Esa visita no fue tan buena ni tan mala, solo fue una visita rápida. Pero Baojia, ese hombre era muy dulce, era muy encantador.

Su familia ha sido comerciante por mas de 10 generaciones, y querían aprovechar que la familia de el Lord estaba buscando también una esposa para su hijo. Ella no sabia si eran cosas del destino o puras coincidencias(quizás los padres de Baojia le habían rezado a los dioses, pero quien sabe...).

De tanto estar pensando en varias cosas, no se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado a la Torre. La Torre de la Flama Sagrada era una estructura monumental, Era un símbolo del clan de los pavo reales, un símbolo de poder. Ella estaba siendo acompañada de su familia, a quien realmente no le había puesto atención desde que salieron de la casa. Pero quizá era lo mejor. No quería tener tanta presión de su familia, sobre todo de su padre.

Su madre se acerco a ella para darle un abrazo. "Hija, me siento muy orgullosa de ti, y lo sabes."La pavoreal empezó a llorar. Su hija, a quien tanto amo, al fin es una padre igualmente le dio un abrazo."Hija, esto es muy importante para nuestra familia, ojalá que seas feliz con Baojia."

Guiren Chang tenia cincuenta y dos años. El era uno de los comerciantes mas importantes de toda China. El comenzó su negocio prácticamente desde que el era un niño. Su padre también fue el dueño de una red comerciante, pero solo de importancia regional. El quería hacer algo mas que ser algo mas que tener importancia en la región, el quería ir mas allá de China.

Así que el decidió contratar gente apta para el viaje, y creo su primera ruta comercial con un imperio en Java. Luego el decidió comerciar con varios imperios de la India, y así su red comercial fue creciendo hasta convertirse en una de las mas importante, sino es que la mas importante, de toda China. El, a pesar de ser una persona con una gran fortuna, era sencillo. El le gustaba pasar mas tiempo con su familia que estar en su trabajo, pero ser un comerciante importante era una gran responsabilidad.

"Mei." dijo su hermana un poco celosa."Te casaras con el hijo de Lord Chao, y sabes que el, a pesar de tener treinta y jueve años, tiene un aspecto físico muy…uff, no se como describirlo. Ojalá que tus hijos sean igual que él."Mei vio a su hermana, sonriente, y le dijo que así seria. Su hermana, Huan Chang, era menor que ella, Huang tenia veinticinco años.

Ella era muy diferente a comparación con Mei. Ella era una mujer que le encantaba divertirse, no le gustaba tomar casi todo enserio. Han era una jugadora de xiangqi, un juego similar al ajedrez, así como otros juegos de azar. Ella estaba feliz de que su hermana se casara con Baojia, era una suerte que su padre haya hecho que su hermana se casara con un gran hombre.

Mei y su familia caminaron por el Palacio, esperando a que apareciera Baojia.

Baojia Zhang era un pavo real con un plumaje de color azul, el color mas común que se encuentra en un pavo real. El vestía un hanfu masculino de boda de color azul y verde muy elegante, hecho con la tela mas fina de la provincia; el le tuvo que repetir miles de veces a la Adivina de que no lo mordiera. El era el segundo hijo Lord Chao, el gobernante de la provincia de Gongmen. Lord Chao era considerado uno de los mejores gobernantes que había tenido la ciudad, pero mucha gente esperaba con ansias el día en que Baojia fuera nombrado Lord de Gongmen. El era una persona muy inteligente, y ha ayudado a su padre en varias ocasiones, notablemente cuando sucedió una inundación en varias provincias del norte de China. El era una persona apasionada por la lectura, la librería de la Torre de la Flama Sagrada estaba llena de varios rollos y libros que el había leído en su juventud.

El había asistido a la Escuala Militar Imperial a la edad de diecisiete, por orden de su padre. Aunque las clases fueron interesantes, el no era una persona de la vida militar. El quería continuar el trabajo de su padre mas que nada. Aunque su amigo, el Emperador Shenzong, si lo era. El encontraba algo peculiar que uno de sus amigos de la infancia fuera la persona mas poderosa del Imperio. El tuvo su enseñanza de alto nivel en el Taixue, la Academia Imperial. El fue uno de los mejores alumnos de la escuela, sobresaliendo en su grupo por sus capacidades. Ahí fue donde se volvió a encontrar con Shenzong, pero el prefería no recordar eso. No fue un buen tiempo para los dos.

El era una persona muy amable, sencilla y generalmente tranquila, aunque la escuela militar le dejo un carácter algo explosivo si se le hacia enojar. La ultima vez que el se enojo de una manera tan fuerte fue cuando Shenzong...No fue nada agradable, a decir verdad.

_"De solo pensar que yo tengo 23 años…"_ pensó Mei algo incomoda. Aunque era algo común que hubieran personas que se casaban con alguien menor que la otra, ella pensaba que eso era algo raro, pero, las mujeres prácticamente no podían quejarse de eso de manera abierta, todas las decisiones las tomaban las familias, no las parejas. Aunque ella tenia la confianza de que nada malo iba pasar entre ella y Baojia.

Las puertas de la Torre se abrieron y fueron recibidos por el Jefe Lobo."Buenos días señores Chang, soy el Jefe Lobo, General del Ejercito de Gongmen y Segundo al Mando del Equipo de Seguridad de la Familia Real Zhang, Hao Wei,mucho gusto en conocerlos."El saludo a la futura esposa de Baojia."La Familia Real los esta esperando adentro, pasen." dijo el lobo, quien acompaño a la novia de Baojia.

No había forma de describir la belleza con la que estaba decorada la decoraciones de color rojo, símbolo del amor. Y luego lo vio. La familia real estaba caminando hacia ella. Era el momento. La familia de Baojia le dio la bienvenida con varios obsequios,según la tradición del clan."Bienvenidos señores Cheung, acepten nuestros humildes obsequios como muestra de nuestra gratitud." le dijo el Lord de la que obsequios. Perlas, seda fina, ropa, entre otras cosas de valor.

"Hola,Mei." le dijo el hijo del Lord de Gongmen. Esta palabra sorprendió a Mei. Era la primera cosa que ella escuchaba de el en mucho tiempo.

Era Bao. "_Oh por los dioses." _pensó Mei, tratando de irse a ver a su familia, pero no sirvió de nada; el hizo una reverencia y le sonrío."Gusto en volver a verte. ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que nos vimos por ultima vez, hace siete, o diez años?"Mei no sabia que decir. _``¿Que hago?Estoy muy nerviosa para esto!´´_pensó preocupada. Ella le iba a responder, pero el la interrumpió.

"No importa, luego lo recordare. Mei, hoy es un día en el que el Sol esta resplandeciendo de una manera que me hace sentir bien, y ,¿Sabes que?, eso no esta nada encante este tipo de clima."Caminaba alrededor de Mei, quizá así iba a hablar."No tengas miedo Mei, no te haré nada malo, lo prometo. Recuerda aquella vez Mei, los dos tuvimos una experiencia agradable, y lo sabes."

En eso tenia razón. El era un hombre amable, así que trato de decirle algo."Hola Baojia."Fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió decir. "Si, todavía me acuerdo de aquella visita a la Torre hace varios años, y quiero decirte que…"Baojia interrumpió a Mei."Mei, no puedes discutir el día de la boda. Cuando nos casemos discutimos,¿si?" le dijo discretamente a Mei.

Baojia no podía dejar de ver el hermoso hanfu de bodas que ella llevaba, era una obra maestra; su peculiar plumaje rosa era algo que le llamaba mucho la atención, había algo que le gustaba de ese plumaje."Te ves muy bien, Mei." le dijo Baojia en cumplido. Ella se sintió halagada por sus palabras, sonaban sinceras. La pareja hizo el intercambio de votos; ambas familias estaban emocionadas por este momento.

El sacerdote dio la indicación para decir los votos matrimoniales.

"Baojia Zhang,¿esta usted dispuesto s casarse con Mei Cheung, en sagrado matrimonio de por vida?" dijo el sacerdote, quien era una oveja.

"Si." le dijo en respuesta.

"En la enfermedad o en la salud, pobreza o riqueza, en los buenos o malos tiempos,¿esta usted dispuesto a amarla, a darle comodidad y consuelo, respetarla y protegerla?" le dijo el sacerdote de Gongmen a Baojia, quien vio a Mei brevemente y respondio con un si.

"¿Ofrecerán ustedes, respeto a la tierra y al cielo?" le pregunto el sacerdote a la pareja, respondiendo con un si emocionado.

"Baojia Zhang,¿será usted fiel a Mei Cheung para siempre?" le pregunto el sacerdote a la pareja.

Baojia estaba emocionado por esta pregunta, la cual seria le ultima."Acepto." dijo Baojia con confianza de si mismo. A Mei se le hicieron las mismas preguntas, obviamente respondiendo de manera positiva."Bien, usted, Baojia Zhang, puede besar a Mei Cheung."

Los dos pavo reales se besaron, Mei de una manera apasionada, agarrando en sorpresa a Baojia."Vaya Mei, eso si que fue una sorpresa." le dijo sorprendido a su futura esposa.¡¿En que estaba pensando?! Ella ya era su esposa."Estoy llena de sorpresas." le dijo de manera juguetona a Baojia; los dos terminaron de besarse y observaron a los invitados de la boda aplaudir. Mei vio que su madre estaba llorando,no porque estuviese triste, sino mas bien por que ella estaba feliz. Finalmente había llegado el día en que su hija, su pequeña Mei, se convierte en una mujer._``Ella creció tan rápido...´´ _pensó la madre de Mei, observando como su hija y su esposo.

* * *

Después de la Ceremonia…

En China, el banquete de la boda quizá era mas importante que la boda en si. Varios invitados contaban alguna historia de su vida. Pero los invitados no nada mas y nada menos que varias leyendas del Kung Fu. Asistieron a la boda el Maestro Oogway, el Maestro Shifu, El Maestro Rinoceronte y su hijo,el Maestro Rino Ciclón y el Gran Maestro Víbora. Otros invitados incluían a el Jefe de la Villa de Pandas, el señor Hou Shan, y el Representante del Emperador Shengzong. Todos ellos eran grandes amigos de La Familia Real de Gongmen, excepto el Representante del Emperador, quien no pudo asistir por_ cierto_s motivos personales.

"Lord Chao, solo puedo decirle a su hijo que tenga una buena vida con su esposa." dijo pomposamente el Señor Hou; el Lord le agradeció, así como su hijo, por el cumplido. Mei estaba nerviosa de estar rodeada de personas tan importantes, pero ella no podía contener su nerviosismo al estar sentada en frente de varios Maestros de Kung fu tan importantes como el Maestro Oogway y el Maestro Rinoceronte-era algo que ella nunca pensaba que iba a pesarle en su vida, estar en presencia de estas personas. Baojia era el alma de esta fiesta, prácticamente todo el mundo le estaba poniendo toda la atención; el estaba contando varias historias familiares de manera carismática, algunos rieron, pero otros solo oían.

Baojia vio que Mei estaba muy callada, casi estoica salvo una que otra pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Ella era linda, pero parecía que Mei no era el tipo de persona que le gustaba estar rodeada de muchas personas-eso se podía arreglar, solamente tenia que acostumbrarla a eso.

Baojia decidió finalizar el banquete un poco antes de lo planeado, después de todo, era su boda. La verdad era que el quería hablar en privado sobre algunas cosas personales con Mei, para conocerse un poco mejor. Después de despedirse de los invitados, Baojia llevo a Mei a su habitación. La habitación era muy, pero muy lujosa. Puertas hechas con madera fina de los bosques del centro, un armario , que juzgando por el diseño, provenía de una tierra muy lejana, lamparas que colgaban del techo,dando una buena iluminación a la habitación y una colección de jarrones de su tatarabuelo. Pero dos cosas destacaban de esta habitación: la cama relativamente enorme, con sabanas hechas de telas finas y almohadas esparcidas al final de la cama muy bien ordenadas.

La otra cosa que destaca de la habitación es un enorme dibujo en la pared. El dibujo representaba a la dios Fenghuang, divinidad máxima de los pavo reales.´Ya veo por que le dicen descendiente de Fenghuang… O eso decían; prácticamente eso se decía de los pavo reales en China, se decía que cada Familia Real

"Si que tienes muchos familiares Bao." le dijo sarcásticamente a su marido. Ella observo la habitación por unos minutos admirándola. La habitación en la que ella vivió por casi toda su vida hasta este momento no era nada comparada a la de Baojia."Solo vi a tus padres y a tu hermana.¿Donde esta el resto de tu familia?" le pregunto sin tratar de hacer que ella se sintiera ofendida por si acaso. Mei vio la cama, pensando en acostarse en ella, así que camino hacia esta y se acostó;ella mas bien estaba cansada por todo lo que había pasado en el día."Mis otros familiares..." dijo en una pausa casi incomoda,"están ocupados en sus propios asuntos." le dijo en respuesta, pero la manera en que lo dijo, muy vaga, levanto sospechas en Baojia.

"Dime la verdad, tu y yo somos un matrimonio, no debe de haber secretos entre los dos." le dijo a Mei en confianza para que ella se sintiera segura, pero ella cambio de tema.

"Me encanta tu habitación."Muy tímida dijo y camino un poco por el cuarto."Nuestra habitación." le dijo. Mei se sorprendió al oír esto. Baojia tuvo que seguirle la corriente ante el súbdito cambio de tema de la conversación. Se supone que las parejas recién casadas tenían que dormir en habitaciones separadas."Hable con mi madre sobre esto y ella accedió a cumplir este favor."

"Baojia, dime,¿Por que quisiste hacer esto?¿Por que te casaste con alguien menor que tu?"Baojia se quedo congelado al escuchar estas sabia si realmente valía la pena responder."¿Que quieres que te diga? Esto es, no se como decírtelo." le dijo el pavo real."Pues...yo solo tengo treinta y nueve años, no creo que eso sea tan malo, he escuchado de personas de sesenta que se casan con alguien de veinte." dijo el futuro Lord.

"Pero, déjame decirte algo. Yo creo que con el tiempo nuestra relación será mucho mejor, créeme. En un año seré Lord, y tengo planeado grandes cosas para la Provincia. Imagina por un momento ver a una provincia sin crimen, sin violencia. El Consejo de Kung Fu me ha aconsejado que protejamos a nuestros descendientes, nuestros hijos." dijo el pavo real.

"¿Ya tan pronto quieres tener hijos, Baojia?" dijo Mei riendo. Baojia la vio a la cara con seriedad y se acerco a ella. Ella dejo de reír y lo vio a la cara, parece que hay algo que el quiere decirle.

"Quisiera hablar de eso precisamente Mei. Nuestros hijos tienen que ser grandes líderes, líderes fuertes. ¿Como deberíamos nombrarlos?" dijo Baojia, haciendo que Mei se sorprendiera al oir esto.

"Creo que eso debería de ser algo para después, y no creo que debamos tener tantos hijos, con unos solo bastaría." le aconsejo a el futuro Lord, alejándose un poco de el,

"No,no, eso es algo que tenemos que decidir desde ahora, y solamente el destino dirá si tu tienes varios hijos." le dijo a Mei mientras caminaba hacia la ventana de la habitación, observando a la grandiosa ciudad de Gongmen, ahora también la ciudad de su esposa.

"Si tuviéramos una hija, seria Fan,si fuera niño, no se,¿Shen?"A Baojia la atención el ultimo nombre que dijo Mei. _``Pensamiento profundo, flama, nombre suena bien.´´_ Elquedo fascinado con el nombre; ese nombre "Me sorprendes Mei, Shen es el nombre indicado para nuestro hijo. Quizás le de mi Guan Dao cuando sea adulto, tal vez." El le señalo hacia una pared de la habitación, donde estaba la espada; el le tenia que dar algo a su hijo cuando este crezca.

"Me gusta ese nombre. Quiero que sea el mejor Lord que ha visto la provincia, claro, si es que tu llegas a ser uno bueno, Baojia"dijo Mei riendo." Veremos con el tiempo, querida."Los dos pavo reales rieron, y se sentaron en la cama; Mei veía a Baojia a los ojos, y le dio un beso en la mejilla."¿Que harías tu por una mujer?" La pregunto de Mei,no, de su esposa, lo sorprendió. De verdad que el no esperaba una pregunta así-pero, el respetaba a las mujeres, a diferencia de varias personas, si no es que el mundo entero. Es algo de familia la verdad, su padre le ha enseñado valores muy importantes, valores que le han sido parte de su familia por generaciones."Lo que yo haría por una mujer...todo." La respuesta de Baojia le causo gracia._``No...es tan bueno para ser verdad...´´ _pensó dudando de las palabras de Baojia; ella sabia el rol que tiene la mujer en China...y no es muy agradable.

"Demuéstralo." Le dijo Mei a su esposo con una cara sonriente, pensando en que el no iba a tener algo para demostrar que tenia razón. Para empezar, el tendría que hacer que el punto de vista del resto del Imperio aceptara su ley, no de manera gubernamental, sino de manera social, y eso seria difícil. Ella vio que su esposo se dirigía hacia a la cama, pero no sabia lo que iba a hacer.

Baojia abrió un cajón que estaba al lado de la cama, y saco un papel,un documento; el se lo enseño a Mei, quien se sorprendió al ver el contenido del documento."Esto...es..." dijo tartamudeando leyendo el papel.

"Si, es una ley que voy a aprobar cuando sea Lord, será a favor de ustedes, la mujer, digamos que haré un gran favor para todos; les dará los mismos derechos que tienen los hombres, será algo que nunca antes se había visto en toda China. Es una ley que esta basada en una ley de la antigua Grecia, una civilización que dejo de existir hace ya muchos años, por desgracia. Que gran cultura fue esa,."¿Que opinas de eso?"

Mei vio el documento y se lo entrego a Baojia; ella estaba emocionada ahora. Era algo que ella había deseado, libertad para la mujer. Su madre siempre le decía que se debía de obedecer a el hombre, pero ella no estaba de acuerdo con esa idea, pero tenia que fingir que lo hacia. Lo que quería hacer Baojia era algo nuevo, era algo que nadie se había atrevido a hacer en la historia de China, pero,¿iba a funcionar? En un mundo que casi siempre tenia miedo de lo innovador, esta idea sonaba algo arriesgada.

"¿Estas seguro de esto? Es decir, nadie ha hecho esto antes, la gente dirá cosas de ti-"

"Mira, a mi no me importa lo que va decir la gente fuera de Gongmen sobre esto, lo que a mi me importa son los ciudadanos de la Provincia, y lo que mas me importa eres tu." le dijo a Mei poniendo su mano en su hombro."Bao..."

"¿Bao?" le pregunto a su esposa al ver como ella le había dado un apodo, y le gustaba; y lo mejor es que su esposa se lo dio." Me gusta como suena eso." le dijo a su esposa, mirándole a la cara con una sonrisa en su pico.

"¿Que cosa?" le pregunto a Baojia, confundida.

"Bao, me gusta eso." le respondió a su esposa, caminando por la habitación.

"Oh, perdón Baojia, me quede trabada cuando te iba a decir algo."

"¿Y que me querías decir?"

"Me gusta esto pero...¿estas seguro sobre esto?" Ella tenia que estar segura de que su esposo...Bao, sabia lo que hacia para tal plan que tiene, o sino seria puras promesas, aunque bien era sabido que la Familia Real de Gongmen siempre cumplía con sus promesas, por mas imposibles que sean.

"Claro que si va a funcionar, solo necesitó que creas en esto." Esto era muy nuevo para ella;era algo que ella no esperaba que sucediera en su primer día como la esposa del futuro Lord, pero esto quizás seria interesante. Ademas, algo bueno tendría que salir de esto, viendo que iba a ser de gran ayuda para una gran parte de la sociedad de China que se siente infeliz por su trato; era un pequeño comienzo para algo muy grande, a decir verdad.

"Bien, Bao, si tu lo dices. Aun así Bao, creo que tienes que pensar en como vas a hacer tu trabajo cuando tengas que regir la Provincia; tienes que ser mejor que tu padre, y lo sabes,¿cierto?" le dijo a Bao con la expectativa en alto, esperando una buena respuesta de su parte. Baojia había presenciado varias de las grandes obras que hizo su padre, pero aun así, el sabia que faltaba mucho por hacer por su Ciudad.

"Ese es el desafió de cada Lord y Gobernante de cada Provincia de China, ser mejor que su antecesor, y yo me he puesto a crear varios planes que harán de Gongmen la ciudad mas poderosa del Imperio, después de la Capital, claro." Solamente que el no sabia si esos planes iban a tener éxito alguno, o si podrían ser llevados a cabo.

"Eso suena algo pretencioso." murmuro Mei, observando a su esposo. El sonrío, y le dijo,"No lo es, creo que es tiempo de que Gongmen sea mas reconocida en el Imperio."

Pero el esta lo suficientemente determinado a hacer lo que sea, cueste lo que cueste. Si algún sacrificio se tiene que hacer, se hará si es para el bien de la comunidad, el tenia lo necesario para ser el mejor Lord que esta Ciudad ha visto en toda su larga historia._``Nada podrá detenerme´´_ pensó el futuro Lord de Gongmen, viendo a su esposa, quien parecía estar asombrada por lo que su determinación, pero el no sabia lo que ella estaba pensando, pero debía de ser algo bueno."Sabes Bao, creo que esto es el inicio de algo muy grande, un comienzo." le dijo con una sonrisa dulce a Baojia, quien se levanto levanto de la mano y miro hacia el balcón, viendo el atardecer, un atardecer que simboliza un comienzo."Si, esto es solo un comienzo para algo grande, algo maravilloso." le dijo a su esposa sonriendo.

Baojia vio el atardecer con esperanza y con grandes expectativas del mañana; tanto el y como Mei sabia que esto solo era el comienzo de una nueva etapa de su vida, pero, el destino tenia otras cosas planeadas para la pareja recién casada. El destino era algo muy peculiar, ya que cualquier cosa podría pasar, el destino controlaba la vida de todos. Era una fuerza que no podía ser controlada.

Se decía que el amor podía superar todo, pero Mei no creía en cosas como esas. Cosas como estas solamente pasaban en las novelas de romance, en las que sus protagonistas logran superar cualquier obstáculo con el amor, pero en la vida real todo era distinto. La vida real era cínica casi siempre. Era algo que ella entendía.

Mei tenia ocultado un secreto que su familia no le dijo a Baojia ,pero que sus padres si sabían, pero no tendrían el valor suficiente para decírselo a su hijo. Un secreto que tendría graves consecuencias en el futuro, pero, ella se lo tendría que decir algún día, y cuando ese día llegue, solo los dioses podrán ayudarla, si es que el lo comprende.

Y si solo los dos tan solo tuvieran una idea de lo que les esperaba a futuro...

* * *

(N/A: Soy un escritor un poco lento, gracias a que tengo una vida ocupada. Estoy tratando de adelantarme con con los siguientes capítulos, pero no será sino hasta el próximo fin de semana que publicare otro capitulo. En el siguiente capitulo aparecerá por primera vez nuestro protagonista, así como otro personaje muy importante para la historia( adivinen quien). El secreto mencionado al final del capitulo será revelado conforme avance la historia, la cual se pondrá muy oscura. La boda originalmente iba a ser mostrada en su totalidad, pero no tuve mas ideas de como descubrí en internet que Baojia significa"el que protege a la familia", lo cual sonaba bien para el personaje, y que tendrá que ver mucho en la historia. Por si se preguntan que si la idea de Baojia es anacrónica...pues mas o menos. No quiero poner tantos anacronismos en la historia, pero, hay ciertas cosas de la antigua China que son Truth in Television( Verdad de Televisión), y la idea de que a la mujer se le de los mismo derechos del hombre es algo que si paso en la antigua Grecia, sobre todo en la Ciudad-Estado de Esparta. Varias cosas sobre la antigua China serán mencionadas en esta historia, así como otras cosas que salen en The Art of Kung Fu Panda 1 y 2. La historia será como una compilación de historias. Si habrá una que otra que tenga continuidad, pero el punto es ver paso a paso lo que convirtió a Shen en lo que es en Kung Fu Panda 2. Hubo algunas cosa que no fueron aprovechadas en esta película que la pudieron hacer mejor de lo que es, no pienso que sea mala, es muy buena, pero se pudo haber hecho mas. Creo que DreamWorks metió la pata al hacer que cada película tenga su propio villano, en vez de tener al menos uno que salga de manera recurrente en las películas de Kung Fu Panda, solo quedara ver que hacen con el villano de la tercera.

SOUNDTRACK

El tema de Shen, compuesto por Hans Zimmer:

watch?v=EbNE35ttc0w

Tema de Baojia:

watch?v=o9Xitymz7S4

P.D.

Esta trilogía ser como una trilogía de dos partes, en el que la primera parte será independiente de las otras dos partes; esto se debe a que la historia será como una trilogía, ademas, la publicare de manera separada, ya que si la escribo como una sola historia no seria una buena idea, ya que cada Volumen tendrá un tono distinto . La historia estar dividida en varios arcos argumentarles, pero será hasta el capitulo 5 que empezara el primero.

Cabe destacar que este capitulo será reescrito de manera continua, debido al hecho de que no me gusta como es que quedo, se hizo tan rápido que no hubo tiempo de hacer mas desarrollo para los personajes. No se preocupen, ya estoy en eso.

En fin, bienvenidos a esta historia, traigan sus palomitas bajas en calorías, sus golosinas, chocolates y disfruten esta historia.

Gracias por leer, y por favor la próxima:)


	2. Capitulo 2: El Nacimiento

Capitulo 2: El Nacimiento

(Y aquí esta, uno de los capítulos mas importantes de la historia, advienen quien nace...disfrutenlo)

* * *

4 Años Después….

La vida ha cambiado mucho para los dos gobernantes de la provincia de Gongmen, para bien o para mal. Lord Baojia era una persona que daba acogida a los cambios, ya que el sabia que eran lo mejor en la vida.

Ambos se habían convertido en héroes para el Imperio después de rescatar a un político muy importante, y vaya que eso los ayudo mucho. Una gran batalla ocurrió en la frontera norte del Imperio con Mongolia para rescatar a esa persona; una misión de rescate se convirtió en una gran batalla para salvar a una persona. Las noticias del rescate se esparcieron por cada rincón del Imperio. Esto hizo que la Provincia de Gongmen fuera mas respetada dentro del Consejo Imperial.

Esto hizo que la ley de Baojia sobre los derechos de las mujeres fuera vista con mejores ojos por otras provincias, pero algunas obviamente no estaban a favor de tal ley. La ley hizo que la provincia tuviera una sociedad mas equitativa y respetuosa, el hizo algo que su padre no pudo lograr durante su mandato. Su padre también soñaba con algo similar, pero en ese entonces(hace quince años), todo el mundo veía con mala espina la idea de una sociedad estable y equitativa.

Las cosas han cambiado favorablemente para bien, eso era bueno.

Han pasado varias cosas en los cuatro años en que Baojia y Mei han estado casados. El rescate del político quizás fue una de ellas; fue un suceso que hizo que el y su esposa estuvieran mas cerca uno del otro; varias cosas terribles pasaron en la misión que casi creían que no lograrían sobrevivirla, pero afortunadamente nada grave paso. Ambos al principio tenían incertidumbre de que el matrimonio fuera a funcionar, pero lograron superar las adversidades.

Baojia le enseño kung fu a Mei para que aprendiera defensa personal durante la misión de rescate, y se sorprendió al ver que ella era muy buena para el kung fu. Baojia fue uno de los mejores alumnos que el Maestro Rino Ciclón tuvo, por lo que enseñarle artes marciales le parecía una muy buena idea para la misión, ya que se enfrentaron a muchos peligros durante esta. Los dos fueron imparables durante el rescate.

Pero hoy iba a suceder algo muy importante no solo para los dos, sino para toda la Provincia de Gongmen.

El nacimiento de un hijo era un gran evento para una familia, sobre todo en la realeza. El sueño de todo madre y padre era tener un hijo fuerte y sano, y Baojia quería tener un hijo que pudiese ser un gran líder en el futuro, alguien que pueda ser un digno sucesor.

Un día, y sin previo aviso alguno, Lady Mei, la esposa del gobernante de Gongmen puso un huevo; aunque desde hace ya un tiempo que ella se sentía mal. Fue algo muy inesperado, ella no sabia que hacer, todo esto era nuevo para ella."¡Baojia, acabo de poner un huevo!" le dijo con mucha emoción a su esposo. El no sabia como reaccionar al escuchar esto."¿Qu...Que?" le pregunto tartamudeando a su esposa."¡Acabo de tener un huevo." exclamo la pavo real, emocionada.

Esto había sorprendido a la Lady y al Lord de Gongmen, pero lo bueno es que Baojia ya había previsto esto."Vayamos con el Doctor Wu, el te dirá que tienes que hacer." le dijo a su esposa, quien estaba cargando el huevo en sus brazos.

El día en que nace un hijo es un evento que le cambia la vida a un padre para siempre. Las fantasías del hijo que aun no nace toman el control de la mente, y las expectativas empiezan a crecer. Los padres siempre esperan que el hijo sea inteligente, que sea sano, y que sea capaz de lograr lo que requieren. Pero las cosas no siempre pasan como se planean.

Lord Baojia y Lady Mei estaban muy emocionados al ver que iban a ser padres."Mi Lord, mi Lady, tendrán que cuidar muy bien del huevo, tendrán que dejarlo en una habitación con la temperatura adecuada para su periodo de formación, y también tienen que evitar que el huevo sufra algun daño." dijo el doctor. Le pusieron mucha atención al huevo. Instalaron un cuarto especial en La Torre de La Flama Sagrada, la enfermería, donde el huevo estaría caliente y a salvo hasta que se abriera, y donde el polluelo seria cuidado hasta que estuviera listo para ser llevado a su habitación.

Ambos padres se olvidaron un poco de sus actividades políticas y visitaban la enfermería frecuentemente, en especial Mei, quien estaba la mayor parte del día sentada al lado del nido de almohadas, contemplando el huevo. Había algo que a ella le preocupaba sobre el huevo, pero no podía recordar que era.

La incubación de un huevo de pavo real duraba un mes aproximadamente, lo cual le parecía mucho tiempo. Ella apenas podía esperar hasta que naciera su polluelo, con plumas rizadas y pequeñas garitas, para poder sostenerlo en sus alas. Baojia estaba menos distraído de su trabajo, pero no menos emocionado que su esposa, y su entusiasmo eterno lo hacia sonreír en mas de una ocasión.

Un día , después de que ella estuviera pasando varios minutos frustrada sobre no saber cual iba a ser el sexo de su polluelo, el le dijo que podía pensar en algo especial para ella."Podríamos hablar con La Adivina",el declaro,"y nos podría decirnos si el polluelo será macho o hembra." dijo Baojia, notando la cara de curiosidad de su esposa.

Mei estaba emocionada por la idea, así que envío a Baojia a que trajera a La Adivina, una cabra hembra que tenia un gran conocimiento. Ella era casi ignorada dentro del palacio y siempre tenia una cara sarcástica, incluso mientras se dirigía al Cuarto del Trono."¿Si, mi Lord?" ella pregunto, haciendo una reverencia.

"Adivina, mi esposa quiere saber si nuestro hijo será niño o niña",le dijo Baojia."Deseamos que usted pueda adivinar la respuesta a esto." El lord estaba emocionado por esto, era una gran oportunidad para tener un gran sucesor a el trono de Gongmen. El quería tener un hijo que fuera fuerte e inteligente, su padre había esperado eso de el.

"Tendremos que ver si el destino esta dispuesto a dar tal información", ella dijo, y camino con confianza en las escaleras que llevaban hacia el trono."Necesitare una pluma de ustedes dos."

Baojia y Mei se vieron el uno a otro, algo intrigados, pero ambos se quitaron una pequeña pluma de sus alas después de un momento de duda."Ahora",dijo la Adivina, poniendo las plumas al fondo de su tazón. Ella pudo haber quitado un pedacito de sus batas, algo que ella hacia casi siempre a sus clientes, pero ella era lo suficientemente inteligente como para no hacer esto con sus gobernantes y superiores.

"Veamos que tiene preparado el futuro para el bebe…" dijo la Adivina, observando su tazón.

Ella arrojo polvo brillante a las plumas, y humo colorido se levanto hacia el aire. Las imágenes en el humo empezaron bien. Un enorme huevo, de color azul profundo, flotaba sobre ellos, rodeado de niebla verde que hacia que se viera placentero. La Adivina frunció sus labios, y vio directamente el fondo del tazón."Veo que… el huevo se abrirá antes de tiempo."

"¿Que" dijo Mei, al mismo tiempo que la niebla que rodeaba al huevo se torno de un color blanco. Flamas blancas empezaron a girar alrededor del huevo, haciendo que el huevo dejara de ser verde para terminar sin color. La cascara del huevo se rompió en pedazos que se disolvieron en mas humo, y este humo se condenso hasta tener la forma de un pavo real…pero seguía siendo blanco.

"Veo blanco, y fuego y oscuridad", dijo La Adivina, observando el humo con mucho cuidado."El futuro de su hijo estará sumido en oscuridad." continuo la vieja cabra. Esto hizo enojar a Baojia.

"¡Esto no es posible!", grito Baojia, moviendo sus alas hacia las imágenes en el humo, haciendo que se desvanecieran.¿Que fue lo que acabamos de ver?,no te pedimos que nos dijeras estas falsedades!"

Mi Lord, esto fue lo que el Universo decidió revelarnos", ella respondió, impávida."Podemos hacer un buen uso de esta visión para…"

"Retirese, por favor", dijo Baojia, tratando de no gritarle en la cara."Tiene suerte de que no la expulse de La Torre."

Después de este incidente, Baojia y Mei tuvieron la idea de contarle a todo aquel con quien hablaran de lo ridículo de esa predicción. Pero una gran duda se planto en el fondo de sus almas.¿Realmente su hijo iba a nacer prematuramente? ¿Y que significaba "blanco, fuego y oscuridad"?

El blanco era el color de la muerte… ¿Acaso las imágenes confusas estaban prediciendo un augurio de mala suerte?

Se estaba acercando el final del mes, y los preparativos para el nacimiento continuaban. Mei estaba mas y mas tiempo en la enfermería, y ella, aunque no lo admitía en publico, si estaba preocupada de que el huevo naciera prematuramente. Esto ya había pasado en su familia…

Quedaban diez días, luego ocho, luego siete. Y luego, en el sexto día antes de que el huevo se abriera, los médicos y auxiliares se sorprendieron al oír el ruido de un ave tratando de picar. El huevo se estaba abriendo.

La alarma sobo por todos lados, y pronto, Baojia y Mei fueron corriendo a presenciar el acto. Ellos vieron a su hijo aun por nacer, agarrandose el uno al otro con miedo, en lo que pareciera el evento que hizo que cada medico en la ciudad viera al huevo con sus respiraciones siendo rehenes en sus pechos. El Lord y la Lady se sentían débiles y como si se quisieran desmayar; ellos ahora se arrepintieron de su decisión de rechazar la predicción de La Adivina, y vieron como pequeñas grietas y rupturas aparecían en la superficie del huevo, con una extraña combinación de emoción y terror.

Después de todo, tomo alrededor de varias horas para que el huevo se abriera completamente; obviamente el polluelo adentro estaba teniendo algunos problemas. Ninguna de las personas congregadas en la enfermería se atrevió a irse. Al fin, hubo un sonido de rompimiento, y el frente del cascaron se fragmento. Fluido del huevo salió del orificio del huevo, y un pequeño cuerpo débil colapso en el conjunto de sabanas y almohadas con golpe.

Rápidamente dos médicos trataron de limpiar al polluelo, así como Baojia y Mei, quienes trataron desesperadamente de echarle un primer vistazo a su hijo. Pero todo el mundo-todos los doctores y en especial los dos pavo reales- se congelaron cuando dieron su primer vistazo al bebe.

Cada una de sus plumas eran de color blanco.

El polluelo tumbado en las sabanas aun no había abierto sus ojos. Sus delgadas plumas estaban empapadas en el fluido del huevo, y estaba temblando violentamente. Después de que haya pasado casi un minuto en el todo el mundo vio vio en horror a eso y nadie trato de hacer algún movimiento para levantarlo, eso empezó a piar débilmente, por instinto tratando de averiguar donde estaban sus padres. Para los médicos y para Baojia y Mei, sus píos sonaban débiles y roncos, mas como los sonidos agudos que haría un pavo real sano.

Al menos, el doctor principal del palacio indecisamente levanto al polluelo y empezó a secarlo con una toalla, actuando como si al presionarlo muy fuerte se hiciera añicos. Baojia y Mei empezaron a abrazarse."¿Que…que…es e…esa…cosa?" pregunto Baojia con voz temblorosa, mientras Mei vio preocupadamente.

"Bueno, señor, es…" el medico tartamudeo, teniendo poco éxito al empañar al polluelo."Es un pequeño niño…"

"¡Eso no es un niño!" Los ojos de el Lord estaban empezando a llenarse de mortificación."¡Eso no es un pavo real!¡Los pavo reales no son BLANCOS!" El estaba realmente enojado por esta serie de eventos. El medico, un perro, simplemente observo a el Lord de la Ciudad de Gongmen, tratando de no decir algo que pudiese enojar aun mas al Lord.

"Creo que es un albino, señor," otro medico contribuyo tentativamente."No es fácil saber, ya que el no ha abierto los ojos…"

El polluelo estaba retorciendo un poco dentro de su envoltorio, aun temblando ferozmente. El polluelo abrió su pequeño pico, como si fuera a piar de nuevo, pero todo lo que salió fue un tosido-un verdadero tosido esta vez-doloroso y seco para todos los que estaban ahí. El tosió por varios minutos, y luego se dejo caer en los brazos del doctor, succionando aire.

Mei empezó a balancearse un poco."Oh, por los dioses…",ella jadeo."Mi bebe, algo esta mal con el…el tiene un color malo…"

"No puedo creer lo que voy a decir, pero el es un mal augurio."dijo Baojia, entristecido. Estas palabras serian llevadas por La Ciudad de Gongmen en los años futuros: mal color, mal augurio, mal color, mal augurio…

Baojia estaba enojado, rechazando ver a su hijo, que el medico estaba ofreciendo ver, rechazando en hecho de que eso era su hijo."Esta cosa no puede ser nuestra descendencia", el declaro con rigidez."Esto no puede ser el siguiente Lord de es muy enfermizo y no merece nuestra atención. Yo digo que el morirá de todas formas…"

"¡Baojia!",grito Mei, agarrando su ala."No hables de esa manera. No es su culpa ni la tuya de que el… luzca así.

Baojia dio una profundo bocanada, creyendo que esto era un sueño.¿Como pudo haber pasado esto?¿Como es que su hijo, su sangre, haya sido un… mal augurio?¿Por que le dijo a La Adivina que se retirara tan prontamente?¿Que significaría esto para su ciudad?…

"Cuidenlo", le dijo a los médicos."Denle medicina y lo que sea que el necesite. Mi esposa y yo lo dejaremos a su cuidado." le dijo a los médicos, quienes se quedaron observando a el Lord y Lady.

Mei no estaba segura sobre dejarlo, pero ella no podría aguantar un minuto mas viendo al polluelo, ella quería llorar.

"¿No lo van a nombrar, señor?", le pregunto el doctor principal, con poco entusiasmo. Baojia apretó sus puños. Si, ellos ya habían preparado un nombre en caso de que fuera un niño, pero el nombre ahora parecía muy cruel. Pero, aun tenían que nombrar al niño…

"Su nombre es Shen," declaro Baojia amargamente,"que significa divinidad, y flama." Y al decir eso, el tomo el ala de su esposa y salieron rápidamente de la enfermería, corriendo hacia su habitación. La Adivina caminaba hacia la enfermería cuando los pavo reales salieron de la habitación, pero no pudo preguntarles el porque corrían.

* * *

Al llegar, el le puso candado a la puerta para evitar que algún sirviente los interrumpiera; el pavo real dio un grito de enojo, y lloro."¿Que fue lo que...paso?" le pregunto a Mei desesperado. Ella no le respondió y miro hacia el balcón de la habitación, una tormenta se estaba acercando a Gongmen, tanto literal como metafóricamente. Las cosas para ellos, la Ciudad y la Provincia no volverán a ser como lo eran antes, aun así, ella no podía creer lo que había pasado, y Baojia aun mas. Baojia estaba furioso ante esto.

No era justo que su esposa haya tenido un fenómeno en vez de un niño sano.

"Pero...el es nuestro hijo..." le dijo a Baojia murmurando, quien no podía contener su llanto, el iba a llorar hasta olvidar lo que vio, y quizás eso seria lo mejor. El se acostó en la cama, y trato de dormir para olvidar lo que paso el día de hoy-tanto esfuerzo se puso para que el naciera sin ningún defecto, pero no sirvió de nada, ese niño no es su hijo, pero, si Mei cree que esta en lo correcto, ella se equivoca."Ese niño se ve muy...débil. El no se merece mi atención, y espero que lo entiendas." Mei casi se avienta a la cama para darle una golpiza por las crueles palabras que dijo, pero tenia que contenerse; ella lo ama, pero lo que dijo fue muy cruel, es decir, Shen es solo un bebe...

"Ya sabes lo que dicen sobre el albinismo Mei. Es terrible, así como la gente que lo padece." dijo el Lord. El sabia que había pasado la raya al haber dicho esto, ya que el sabia que parte de la familia de su esposa era albina.

Mei estaba muy enojada al oír lo que Baojia había dicho. "Eso es lo que dices ahora Bao, pero recuerda que el apenas acaba de nacer. Con el pasar del tiempo, es será mejor de lo que tu esperabas, el será capaz de hacer grandes cosas por todos, y ahí será cuando tu te arrepientas de lo que dijiste." Baojia sin embargo, trato de ignorar sus palabras. Pero, quizás ella tenia algo de razón. Solo el tiempo dirá si ese niño hace grandes obras por todos, pero, solo el tiempo lo dirá.

Mei esta triste por la forma en la que su esposo recibió a su hijo, esto era algo devastador. Ella no estaba de acuerdo con lo que su esposo decía, pero ella tenia que hacer lo que podía para evitar una posible separación si las cosas se ponen malas entre los dos. Pero ella tenia esperanza de que nada malo iba a suceder.

"Eso veremos Mei, eso veremos." El se dirigió al balcón de la habitación, y observo a la gran Ciudad de Gongmen. Algún día el iba a morir, eso lo sabia, pero el no le teme a la muerte, el le teme a este niño recién nacido, quien parece que le traerá la ruina a esta ciudad si no sabe como actuar cuando sea grande, si es que ese niño llega a serlo...

* * *

(N/A: Y aquí esta, el capitulo donde aparece nuestro protagonista en persona. No tengo mucho que decir esta vez, pero no podré publicar hasta una semana después, ya que estaré fuera por unos dí por que Baojia se comporta cabron con su hijo se explicara conforme avance la historia,eso les puedo decir por ahora. En el siguiente capitulo se verán mas cosas importantes para la historia así que...

Hasta la próxima :)

SOUNDTRACK:

Nacimiento de Shen: watch?v=TfRLrSBimgk&amp;list=PLg1hvssN_l398SaTKtqBtpOhyTwauvo5U&amp;index=12


	3. Capitulo 3: Un Hogar

Capitulo 3: Un Hogar

(Y en este capitulo un momento impactante sucede, hay revelaciones, y varias cosas que aparecerán en futuros capitulo tiene su origen aquí. Disfrutenlo :)

* * *

En los primeros días de su vida, el recién nacido Shen no conoció los placeres de la comodidad o afección que un padre y una madre le daban a un hijo. El no sabia donde estaban sus padres, aunque el se había empezado a dar cuanta de algo, ellos lo ignoraban.

El gasto cada momento de su corta en su cama, mientras que varios médicos de la ciudad lo atendía. Mantener al joven heredero al trono parecía ser una tarea no tan fácil. El todavía no había abierto los ojos, y de vez en cuando tenia algún berrinche, a pesar de ser débil. Cada minuto el estaba tosiendo, lloriqueando o piando desesperadamente, sabiendo que las figuras alrededor de el no eran sus padres, y se preguntaba a adonde habían ido.

De hecho, ellos estaban pensativos en los confines de sus aposentos, pensando en lo injusto de todo esto, sobre todo Baojia; no era justo que su hijo hubiera nacido albino, el lloraba cada vez que el pensaba sobre esto._"Esto debe de ser algún castigo divino." _El pensaba llorando, acostado en su cama. Mei no compartía la misma opinión. Ella creía que era injusto que el no pudiese dormir en la Torre, el tenia que dormir con la Adivina en un pequeño cuarto ubicado al otro lado del patio central; ella se preocupaba por el y de vez en cuando lo trataba de ir a visitar, pero el se lo impedía.

Ella encontraba estupido la idea que Baojia no le permitiera ver a su _hijo_. Ella fue la que cuido del niño for varios días, solo para esperar que el naciera. Ella se disgusto cuando Baojia se la llevo a la habitación de manera forzada, ella quiera estar con Shen, ver su obra de vida. Ella solo se preocupaba por su hijo como cualquier madre haría. Pero ella tendría que tener mas cuidado al visitarlo, aunque ella trataría de convencer a Baojia de que lo visite, a la fuerza o no.

Shen lloraba también, sobre todo cuando era tiempo de que le pusieran agujas de acupuntura, o al ser forzado a tomar leche mezclada con varios medicamentos. Alimentarlo era una tarea rutinaria que tomaba de dos a tres horas completas en realizar, y algunos especulaban que el iba a quedarse delgado no importa lo que hicieran. Pero, cuatro días después de haber salido del huevo, el estaba tercamente tratando de vivir, con mayor énfasis en tratando.

Esa noche, la Adivina fue a visitarlo.

Ella fue muy tarde, cuando muchos de los médicos y asistentes se habían marchado a sus hogares; los que se quedaron se durmieron, exhaustos de tanto trabajo. Ella se movió con lentitud a través de la enfermería, queriendo ver al niño del que todo el mundo ha estado hablando, para ver si era cierto que el niño estaba condenado como muchos creían. Ella se acerco a su cama, y le dio un vistazo a el niño… y parecía ser amor a primera vista.

La pequeña cosa estaba enfermiza y con fiebre, haciendo que rompiera su corazón. El todavía no había abierto sus ojos, y el estaba llorando débilmente, como si estuviera mendigando para que alguien lo cuidara. Ella respiro rápidamente, y acaricio sus plumas."Oh, pequeñín."

Shen empezó a gemir cuando sintió su mano en su frente. El estaba aterrorizado de ser tocado; claro que, el solo había sido hincado, y picado, nunca acariciado tranquilamente. Esto hizo que empezara a sentir simpatía por la Adivina, y ella lo saco de la cama y lo meció. "Esta bien, no tengas miedo, no te haré daño."

El se estaba retorciendo, llorando algo áspero.

"Shhh…no llores." Ella lo puso en su hombro, tiernamente acariciando su cabeza. Paulatinamente, el dejo de retorcerse al darse cuenta de lo bien que se sentía ser acariciado, y su cabeza se poso sobre su hombro. Por primera vez en su recién iniciada vida, dejo de preocuparse por pequeñeces .

En ese entonces, ella se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Shen estaban abiertos.

El estaba mirando con curiosidad con los párpados medio cerrados. Sus irises eran de color rojo carmesí, lo cual probablemente pondría en mas alarma, pero la Adivina solo vio la confirmación de que su albinismo; no era nada de que temer. El abrió su pico y bostezo, y la vio con ganas de dormir.

Ella no podía contener una risita. El era adorable. "Bebe dormilón." Ella empezó a canturrear, acariciando bajo su pico. El hizo un arrullo y cerro sus ojos de nuevo, y presiono su cara en su bata. Por primera vez desde que nació, el estaba durmiendo tranquilamente.

Por el resto de la noche, la Adivina sostuvo a Shen en sus brazos, dandole el amor que le faltaba. Cada ves que el se movía, ella acariciaba su panza o acariciaría sus patitas, y el se dormiría rápidamente.

Al menos, los doctores se despertaron y, ninguno de ellos estuvo contentos al ver a la Adivina sentada ahí y los viera con una cara engreída. Pero sus actitudes cambiaron al darse cuenta de lo bien que cuidaba al polluelo problemático.

Durante los siguientes días ella se alisto para ayudar a los médicos; ella sujetaba a Shen cuando era tiempo de que le pusieran agujas de acupuntura, lo alimentaba y le daba sus medicinas. El empezaba a mejorarse, ya no tosía demasiado, sus fiebres terminaron.

Cuando se le informo a Baojia y a Mei de esto, ellos no sabían como sentirse. En parte, ellos estaban felices de que su hijo se pusiera mejor, pero, el seguía teniendo ese color, y el Doctor Principal del Palacio había admitido de que el dudaba si el polluelo iba a llegar a su séptimo cumpleaños.

Si ellos dos cuidaban a Shen por ellos mismos, estarían rotos de corazón cuando llegara el día. Así que tomaron una decisión muy dura. Nombraron a la Adivina su niñera oficial. Aunque ella no aprobaba la decisión de Baojia y Mei, ella no podía negar que estaba contenta con cuidar al polluelo. Ella incluso empezó a pensar que ella seria su otra madre.

Y así, una semana y media después del nacimiento de Shen, se declaro de que el podía salir ya de cuidados intensivos, y la Adivina lo llevo a su cuarto, su nuevo hogar.

* * *

4 Años Después….

* * *

Shen era un niño muy diferente a los demás. A los cuatro años, el era de lejos, muy inteligente, pero había un problema. El no podía hablar. Los ciudadanos de la provincia pensaron que el estaba enfermo de la cabeza al no poder hablar a tal edad. Silencioso, albino e idiota. Tantas cosas han sucedido en estos cuatro años que han hecho que la Adivina, la niñera de Shen, viera el mundo de manera distinta. Tanta gente le ha deseado el mal a el niño que ella ha cuidado desde que el nació que ella no lo podía creer.

La provincia aun no se ha rendido en la idea de que el niño morirá pronto(aunque no todos en ella compartían la misma idea, las personas con ideales muy radicales querían verlo fuera de ella, pero su madre estaba en contra de esto y como respuesta, ellos eran los expulsados). El ha crecido, pero no mucho. Se ha rumoreado de que el ya estaba completamente enfermo. Sus plumas seguían siendo del color de la muerte, el blanco. En toda China y ciertas partes de Asia ese color que inspiraba temor en la gente era el color de la muerte por excelencia desde tiempos inmemorables, y lo seguirá siendo hasta que el fin de los tiempos.

El ha estado en el cuidado de la Adivina desde el día que nació. El se ha quedado con ella en su habitación, que esta en un terreno de la Torre. El sigue a la cabra a donde sea, siempre y cuando sea con el permiso de sus padres-el todavía no ha ido a la Ciudad, algo que el quisiera hacer. Shen podía escribir, al menos, podía leer,y seguir indicaciones. La Adivina lo ha estado educando desde que tenia un año, y le ha tratado de dar una buena educación, le ha enseñado matemáticas simples, ya luego ira con las mas complicadas. Ella trataba de darle clases de etiqueta al niño, pero a el no le parecían gustar mucho.

No importaba que tan duro ella se esforzara, Shen aun no podía hablar. Ella aun se pregunta el por que. Cuando Baojia y Mei se enteraron de esto, ellos pensaron, o al menos Baojia, que era justo. Baojia no quería que hablara de todas formas. Ellos le dijeron a la Adivina que lo llevaran con ellos.

Ambos ignoraron el hecho de que Shen estaba escondido atrás de la Adivina. Los dos eran muy altos,mucho mas altos que la Adivina. El

Sin embargo, ellos ya habían visto a Shen después de que el naciera. La Adivina le contó a Shen que ellos dos eran sus padres, señalándolos. Las veces en las que Baojia y Mei visitaban a Shen fueron cuando el tenia ocho meses, y quizá por eso no se acordaba de ellos, al menos eso pensaba Mei.

El Lord y la Lady se acercaron al niño, tratando de hablar con el, y le hicieron preguntas aleatorias, pero el solo respondía a las preguntas que tenían como respuesta si y no. Baojia pensó que quizá esta seria la conversación mas larga que tendría con su hijo. Las cosas se pusieron mas…incomodas, cada vez que los dos se acercaban a Shen, quien se acercaba a la Adivina, llegando al punto de que Shen y la Adivina tuvieron que caminar en círculos por cinco minutos. Baojia les ordeno que se detuvieran, ya decidieron no acercarse mas al niño.

Esto hizo que Shen terminara afuera del Cuarto del Trono, lo cual lo calmo. La Adivina decidió hablar en privado con el Lord y la Lady. En ese momento, Mei recibió la noticia de que un escanda había sucedido con su hermana, por lo cual ella tuvo que irse rápidamente, no sin antes despedirse de Shen, el cual reacciono temblorosamente al abrazo que le dio.

Boajia le dijo a la Adivina que tendría una reunión importante en unos minutos, y que estaría con Shen cuando terminara. La Adivina acepto y decidió que durante la espera, le contaría mas cosas sobre sus padres; tratando de darle la idea de que podía estar solo con sus padres, de que se acostumbrara a estar con ellos.

Pasaron quince minutos y Baojia regreso, y le dijo a la Adivina de que los dejara solos. Ella sonrío amablemente y salió del cuarto. `Mejor aprovecho esta oportunidad.´ pensó Baojia.

Baojia observo detalladamente a su hijo( claro, tratando de ignorar el color). Shen lo vio a los talones inquieto. Su cabeza no llegaba ni a la mitad de la pierna de Baojia.(El podría, de hecho debería, pero ya saben todos porque…)

"Hijo,¿Has visto alguna vez al Maestro Rino Ciclón pelear,si?" le pregunto Baojia, recordando que una vez el Maestro le contó que vio a su hijo viéndolo a el y a otro maestros de Kung Fu practicar, con mucho entusiasmo, solo para huir cuando el Maestro le llamo la atención. Baojia se sintió decepcionado, a pesar de haber tenido algo de esperanza al principio.

Shen inclino la cabeza felizmente. A el le gustaba el Kung Fu, le gustaba ver como practicaban Kung Fu.

"¿Donde supiste de ellos?" le pregunto Baojia. Shen sonrío felizmente, y sacudió el final de su bata. El sabia que algo estaba mal con este niño. No podía hablar, pero parecía poder expresarse de otra forma. Mientras todos hablaban alrededor de el, creyendo que el no los entendía, de hecho si podía entender._``Interesante.´´_pensó Baojia.

"¿Fue la Adivina, cierto?", pregunto Baojia. Shen inclino la cabeza. Su niñera tenia razón, su padre era muy gentil.

"¿Te contó el origen del Kung Fu." le pregunto Baojia a su hijo con un tono curioso. Shen inclino la cabeza en no. El iba a tomar esta como la oportunidad perfecta para poder convivir con su hijo, aunque a el le disguste el color de su plumaje.

Baojia puso un ala sobre el hombro de su hijo y lo guío al trono. El se sentó y dejo espacio para su hijo, y lo sentó sobre el, sosteniéndolo con ambas alas. Esta era la primera vez que el agarraba a su hijo, algo que no se le había ocurrido antes.

"Al otro lado del océano, hay unas islas llamadas Galapagos. Hace mil años o mas, una tortuga nado de ahí a China, y su nombre era Oogway…" Baojia le contó a Shen mas historias, sobre Shifu y Tai Lung, el Rollo del Dragón, y la leyenda del Guerrero Dragón. Estas historias lo fascinaron, y cuando el le dijo que el Maestro Rino Ciclón, el Maestro Cocodrilo y el Maestro Buey eran parte del Consejo de Kung Fu, el cual tiene su sede en la Ciudad de Gongmen, el se emociono muchísimo.¡El quería entranar Kung Fu con ellos!

Baojia se dio cuenta de que el niño estaba entretenido, y lo acercaba cada vez mas con cada historia. La Adivina le dijo que Shen podía leer y escribir, así como dibujar, y entendía preguntas de si y no, entonces, ¿por que no hablaba? El trataba de buscar solución alguna a este problema pero era inútil.

Incluso examinaron su garganta con la ayuda de un medico, quien dijo que estaba bien. No es como si Shen hubiera sido muy débil para llorar, e incluso así, el tuvo la fuerza para hablar con un lenguaje infantil. Incluso las veces en las que se ha enfermado, con una garganta muy seca, y no podía ni toser, los únicos sonidos que ha oído salir de la boca de Shen son tosimos, seguidos por llantos. Quizá sea por la edad, pero Shen nunca ha hecho ningún escanda cuando llora, aunque el no ha visto demasiado al niño como para saber si era cierto.

Baojia termino con una historia de su abuelo, su predecesor. Shen estuvo calmado después de eso. Baojia movió a un lado a su hijo del trono. "Hijo, algún día, cuando tu crezcas, tu te sentaras aquí."

"¿Que te parece, Shen?" le pregunto Baojia a Shen. El le dio rápidamente un vistazo con los ojos muy abiertos, y luego vio sus talones, y vio una cuerda en su bata, y tuvo un tic nervioso.

"¿Shen?" La situación se estaba empezando a poner mala para los dos.

Su hijo continuo viendo sus talones, como si fuera algo entretenido.

Baojia vio que su control se había esfumado y trato de hacer reaccionar a su hijo. "Shen, respondeme", y agarro al niño de por los hombros, quizá demasiado fuerte, y en el peor momento. Shen estaba a medio escalón y tropezó, casi cayendo. Su padre lo levanto, sujetándolo demasiado fuerte. Shen cerro sus ojos apretadamente por un momento.

"¿Estas bien, te hice daño?", le pregunto Baojia. El no tenia la intención…su hijo era muy débil,¿que tal si lo hubiera herido?

Shen sacudió su cabeza, pareciendo rebelarse. Baojia no sintió nada roto en su espalda; se calmo, no había visto la rebeldía en los ojos rojos de su hijo.

Con rigidez, Baojia continuo bajando, y Shen lo seguía. Baojia se detuvo a medio camino en la Torre, Shen parando abruptamente, casi pisando las plumas de la cola de su padre.

"Tengo que atender a una junta muy importante ahora Shen; la Adivina esta en la librería. Baojia continua caminando, hasta que sintió tocando su brazo avariciosamente."¿Que sucede?" le pregunto a su hijo, quien parecía estar tratando de decirle algo.

Baojia tuvo muchas expectativas cuando vio a Shen abrir su pico, solo para terminar cerrandolo, inseguro de que hacer. El finalmente había perdido el control con este niño, no podía aguantar estar con por un minuto mas.

"No tengo mas tiempo para tu silencio, niño." Baojia dijo de golpe, jalando su manga, y bajo las escaleras sin voltear a ver a su hijo. El se arrepintió por sus palabras. Pero, por los dioses, como no iba a decirlo después de que el niño de ese color burlón guardando silencio, su pobre salud prácticamente marcando el final del linaje de su familia,¿el niño llegaría a vivir para sentarse en el trono? El solo podía hacerse esta pregunta hasta que el momento llegue para ver lo que suceda.

Shen vio la espalda de su padre, hasta que el desapareció, seguido por las plumas de su cola. Shen se quedo ahí por un rato, observando la majestuosa habitación, y luego salió hacia su cuarto.

* * *

Después de haber preparado el te y unos dumplings, la Adivina ojo el ruido de los pequeños talones de Shen, y lo vio marcando con una estructura desinflada.

"Algo dulce y caliento para ti, Shen." le dijo la Adivina a Shen, sirivendole te y dumplings. Shen se sentó en el piso, se arrastro, y acepto la tasa de te. La Adivina le ofreció dumplings, pero no acepto. Al menos bebió su te, aunque sus ojos rojos estaban distantes.

"¿Te gustaría que te contara una historia?"

Shen bajo su taza fuertemente.

"No quiero oír mas historias." El dijo levantándose, ignorando a la Adivina. El simplemente quería irse a la cama; su padre había actuado de una manera que a el no le había gustado, y el quería olvidar esto. El trato de pasar un momento normal con su padre pero el se lo negó, y el se tenia que expresar. Para sorpresa suya, el hablo,algo que el pensaba que no haría ahora.

Shen salió de la librería rápidamente, y se fue a su habitación. La Adivina se quedo viendo a la puerta con un shock amargo, soltando su taza de te, algo que ella no esperaba que sucediera tan pronto, y ella no esperaba que esto la hubiera sorprendido.

A los cuatro años de edad, Shen hablo. Esto era algo de lo que todo el mundo tenia que enterarse, y ella estaba ansiosa por ver la cara de Lord Baojia cuando se entere de esto. Ella salió del cuarto y se dirigió a la Torre para contarle de esto a el Lord y Lady de Gongmen, ansiosa de anunciarle esto a las personas mas importantes de la Ciudad y de la Provincia, ademas, sus reacciones serian algo interesante que ver.

* * *

(N/A: Que capitulo. La verdad, no fue tan sencillo escribirlo, porque no sabia que tono debía tener. Algo que no mencione en el capitulo anterior es que realmente los pavo reales no son albinos, sino leucismo, que es prácticamente igual que el albinismo, solo que un animal con leucismo tiene el color de ojo normal. Otro dato es que un polluelo que nace albino, tiene el plumaje amarillo, y las plumas blancas no salen sino hasta que están mas desarrollados, pero por motivos narrativos y dramáticos, esto sucede cuando Shen nace. En cuanto a lo de que Oogway viene de las Islas Galapagos, en el libro dtras de escena de Kung Fu Panda 2,The Art of Kung Fu Panda, se menciona que Oogway de hecho viene de ahí, solo que no dicen como, pero es posible que haya construido alguna embarcación y las corrientes marinas lo llevaron a China. En cuanto a Shen aprendiendo Kung Fu, cuando lleguemos a capítulos futuros, ahí se vera, y habrán muchas escenas de acción derivados de esto.

Bien, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, hasta la próxima :)


	4. Capitulo 4: Ojos Rojos, Parte 1

(Y aquí esta, el cuarto capitulo, perdonen la tardanza.)

* * *

Capitulo 4: Ojos Rojos, Parte 1

Shen no ha podido recordar exactamente de la vez en que se dio cuenta de que el era muy diferente a los otros pavo reales. El se había dado cuenta de lo diferente de lo que eran las demás personas, por su puesto. La Adivina era mas grande, tenia cuernos, pezuñas, y capas y capas de ropa; y que el no era igual. El tenia plumas, un pico, alas y garras. Y luego estaban los lobos guardias, que tienen pelo, hocicos con dientes afilados. Todos eran distintos. Esto despertaba la curiosidad de Shen.

Pero Shen en algunas ocasiones observaba con cuidado a sus padres, en las raras veces que los ve, y pensó que lucían graciosos a comparación de el. Ellos tenían picos, alas, plumas y garras en sus pies como el, podía el tener una idea de como el iba a crecer, aunque la cola lo intrigaba, pero la Adivina dijo que crecería igualmente. Lo gracioso de ellos eran de colores. Su padre tenia plumaje azul y su madre tenia un plumaje de color rosa. Esto dejaba perplejo al niño, hasta que vio que los conejos si eran conejos, con sus largas orejas, con dientes largos, bigotes y colas que parecen algodón, aunque algunos tenían manchas en su pelaje, otros tenían pelaje negro, otros blanco. Todos tenían un color distinto, un patrón distinto, como el y sus padres.

Pero, luego el se dio cuenta de que el pelaje de algunos conejos se parecía al de sus padres. Y su plumaje no era igual al de su padre o madre. Esto era algo muy curioso para el joven pavo real.

El estuvo perturbado cuando al fin entendió al menos una cosa que dijo el medico en una de esas odiosas citas que el hacia. Era la platica típica de los sirvientes y cortesanos en la torre. Todos ellos miraban ocasionalmente, aunque eso dejaba de pasar conforme pasaba el tiempo. Eran los sirvientes nuevos los que lo hacían mas, en comparación. El incluso llego a oír a sus padres teniendo una conversación sobre eso, y no se lo dijo a nadie, incluso a la Adivina. Claramente, todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo de que había algo con su color de plumaje. Que increíble; junto al hecho de que el estaba en la cama demasiadas veces, su color era estúpidamente distinto.

Pero, el nunca había visto a otros pavo reales, solo a sus padres. Pero eso cambiaría, porque esa mismo día un gran evento tomaría lugar en la ciudad. El no recordaba de que era ese festival, pero sabia que iba a conocer y ver muchos pavo reales.

Shen no sabia el por que, solo el y sus padres era los únicos pavo reales que vivían en la Ciudad de Gongmen. ¿ Era algo territorial , o preferencial?

De tanto estar pensando en esto, Shen no se dio cuenta de que la Adivina había entrado a la habitación."Shen, es hora de que te prepares para el evento." le dijo la Adivina. Ella le puso una bata de color rojo, lo cual parecía, desde el punto de vista de Shen, algo irónico. El rojo es el color del amor, y eso es, según su punto de vista, algo que sus padres no le dan. Shen decidió hacerle una pregunta que debió de haber hecho hace mucho tiempo. "Adivina, ¿por que yo soy blanco?"

La Adivina no sabia que responderle. Ella, sin embargo, trato de inventa algo que pudiera creer. La verdad era que ella no sabia realmente el porque. Ella simplemente había predicho que el iba a nacer así, mas no el porque. No, no podría hacerle eso a Shen, el es muy joven, y decirle que no sabia podría afectarle.

"Shen, yo no se el porque. Pero, quizá algún día sepas el porque." Eso fue lo mejor que le pudo decir. Shen no estaba satisfecho con esa respuesta. El quería saber la verdad."¿Por que no luzco como los demás, porque a mi?"

Al menos Shen no estaba gritando, o haciendo escándalo. La Adivina estaba pensando en una respuesta, pero en ese entonces, un sirviente conejo entro a la habitación. "Adivina, se solicita que usted lleve a Shen a sus padres. Ahora." y se fue rápidamente. El era nuevo, y le tenia miedo al hijo del Lord y la Lady. Había escuchado rumores de que el no era de este mundo, pero tenia que hacer otras cosas. Ese día iba a estar lleno de trabajo.

La Adivina agarro a Shen de su ala y se fueron hacia la Torre. Al salir de la habitación, tomaron una puerta que los llevaría al patio. Valla sorpresa que se llevaron al verlo lleno de pavo reales. Todos provenían de lugares muy lejano. Unos venían de India, otros de Pakistan, varios de Indonesia, y demás tierras lejanas y misteriosas. Era un gran show de colores.

"¿Donde están los pavo reales blancos?", pregunto Shen, viendo a una familia de pavo reales del Congo. Esos pavo reales lucían muy peculiares, y estaban muy bien protegidos por guaridas gorilas. Estaban vestidos con unas ropas muy extrañas, se podrías describir como una rara combinación de hanfus y vestidos. Ellos hablaban en un idioma muy extraño, pero dejo de concentrarse en ellos cuando vio que varias serpientes, cobras para ser precisos, anunciaron con instrumentos musicales muy raros, la llegada de una familia real.

La Adivina decidió hablarle a Shen sobre ellos, al fin y al cabo, ya casi llegaban a la entrada."Shen, ellos son la Familia Real Ghandi, la mas grande que ha visto India. La influencia de su imperio es muy grande, llegando incluso a superar al Imperio Maurya en extension. El emperador del Imperio Sūraja, aquel pavo real que esta parado en medio de la familia, Aadi Ghandi,es considerado como uno de los mejores emperadores que ha tenido India. Su esposa, la emperatriz Ananda Barman, ha hecho también grandes avances en varios problemas sociales en su Imperio." dijo la Adivina, notando que Shen no entendió lo que ella dijo."En pocas palabras, ella ha hecho muchas cosas buenas." dijo la vieja cabra, y el niño esta vez si entendió lo que ella dijo.

Shen estaba fascinado con todo esto, pero no había tiempo de ver a los demás pavo reales. La Adivina llevo a Shen al cuarto del trono, donde estaban siendo esperados por Baojia y Mei. Los dos estaban vestidos con los hanfus mas elegantes que tenían. Después del nacimiento de Shen, la noticia de que el era albino llego a varios lugares, incluso la India, y La Familia Real Ghandi, por increíble que pareciera, le fascino esta noticia. Aunque para Baojia era absurdo que la familia real le fascinara esto, de la región de donde la familia real proviene, el color blanco significa purificación y paz.

Si tan solo se tuviera esa creencia en China...

* * *

China, en especial la Provincia de Gongmen, ha sido desde hace mucho tiempo uno de los socios comerciales mas importantes del imperio Imperio Maurya. Han pasado tres mil años desde que el Emperador Patel y Lord Yun hayan declarado a el imperio y a la provincia como aliados. El emperador observaba como la ciudad se acercaba cada vez mas; había sido un viaje muy largo, pero valdría la pena, después de todo, el vería de nuevo a su viejo amigo, a Baojia.

Aadi tenia cuarenta y dos años, aunque el lucia como alguien con quince años menos de la edad que el tenia. El llevaba vestido un sherwani hecho de seda, de color rojo. Aadi Ghandi ocupaba el cargo de Emperador desde hace veintidós años. El era el hijo de Irffan Ghandi, el emperador que ha tenido uno de los tiempos de gobierno mas prospero del Imperio Maurya.

El nació y creció en Mumbai. El asistió a las mejores escuelas del Imperio; su padre quería que el fuera un gran líder, uno que supiera lo que el pueblo quería. El era un hombre sencillo, pero algo extravagante. El solía hacer fiestas muy grandes, algo que el amaba hacer en ciertas ocasiones. El se caso con Ananda Bachchan hace veinte años; el, se caso con ella cuando tenia trece años, y la ceremonia ocurrió cuando el tenia veintitrés años, era una tradición que el encontraba peculiar. A pesar de esto, el la amaba mucho.

El era una persona muy culta; el era un gran aficionado de la música, y sabia tocar instrumentos como la sitar. El tocaba la sitar cada vez que alguien importante visitaba el Palacio Maurya.

El emperador camino por el barco, recargandose sobre la proa del barco. El vio a su esposa, quien camino hacia donde el estaba recargado.

"Hola Ananda,¿disfrutando el viaje?" le pregunto a su esposa de manera elegante.

"Si, acabo de revisar el equipaje para ver que esta todo." le respondió a su marido."Sabes, te preocupas mucho por eso." le dijo a su esposa; ella le dijo,"Los pequeños detalles hacen que todo sea bueno Aadi." le dijo en respuesta a lo que el dijo."Bueno, en eso tienes razón." El tuvo que decir eso para evitar una discusión.

Ananda Bachchan tenia treinta y siete. Ella tenia un plumaje de color verde oscuro muy fino. Mucha gente, incluyendo su esposo, le ha dicho que ese color la hace ver muy hermosa, algo que la alargaba. Ella era la hija del mercante Mohandas Bachchan, el comerciante mas importante del imperio y de la India. Ella se había casado con Aadi de la manera tradicional a los ocho años de edad, aunque la ceremonia de boda oficial fue mucho después, cuando ella tenia dieciocho; su hermana de veinte años se había casado con un hombre de cincuenta años, por lo cual la diferencia de edad entre los dos no era tan grande.

Su padre sabia que si una de sus hijas se casaba con el hijo del Emperador del Imperio Maurya seria ventajoso para el y su familia, por lo que decidió que su primera hija era ideal para casarse con el hijo del emperador. Ella era inteligente, sabia mucho del negocio familiar, era buena haciendo cuentas matemáticas, y tenia una persona con mucha actitud.

Ananda quizo conocer mejor a Aadi antes de que se casara con el, pero la tradición prohibía a la pareja conocerse antes del día de la ceremonia de matrimonio. El día de la ceremonia fue un día muy ocupado para toda su familia, ella recordaba como su madre discutió con los cocineros por detalles tan pequeños como la temperatura de la comida. Ella heredo(aunque ella no quiera aceptarlo) esa característica de su madre.

Ella observaba las olas del océano, viendo como las olas chocaban contra el barco.

"¿Seguro que traes todo? Recuerda que estaremos aquí por varias semanas." le dijo su esposa, a lo cual el respondió, con un sonrisa,"Claro que traigo todo, mi amor." Su esposa sonrío, y agarro su mano, observando como la ciudad se acercaba cada vez mas.

La esposa del emperador, Ananda Bachchan, era una mujer que le gustaba viajar; ella odiaba si algo importante se quedaba en casa, eso arruinaba el viaje para ella. Ella en algunas ocasiones incluso se regresaba por algo si este era olvidado en casa, lo que no cansaba mucho a su esposo e hijos si el viaje era muy largo.

El emperador vio que su hijos salieron de sus habitaciones, y le hablo a Devdan, el hijo del medio, queriendo hablar con el."¿Emocionado?" le pregunto a su hijo, quien respondió con un tono algo molesto,"Algo." Devdan realmente no quería venir, pero tuvo que aceptar luego de que sus padres le dijeran que lo iban a castigar de manera severa; al menos el iba a un lugar ya conocido.

Devdan era un joven problemático; le gustaba hacer muchas bromas, las cuales a menudo terminaban en desastre. Sus padres constantemente lo regañaban, y le decían que ya tenia que madurar, pero a el no le importaba lo que ellos le decían el absoluto.

"Vamos, intenta estar feliz por un momento." le dijo su madre.

"No." le respondió estoicamente a su madre.

El joven pavo real y su padre han tenido varios problemas...estaban pasando por una situación que no era anda agradable, a decir verdad."Bueno, esta será la primera vez que Devika vendrá a el Festival, y la verdad ella se ve muy emocionada por esto, y creo que también deberías de estar emocionado, ya que Lord Baojia tuvo un hijo." dijo el emperador, feliz de que vería a el hijo de su viejo amigo."Bien por el." dijo su hijo enojado, alejandose de su padre para irse a otra parte del barco.

"No puedo creer que tu estés discutiendo con tu hijo cuando estamos de viaje." dijo su esposa, cruzada de brazos."Es que el no entiende, sabes que lo que el esta haciendo esta mal." le dijo a su esposa."Pero estuviste discutiendo con el durante todo el viaje, parece ser que tu crees que el no entiende lo que tu le dices, el ya esta grande y puede entender estas cosas. Incluso Indira sabe que esta mal que discutan todo el tiempo." Ella sabia que su hijo estaba mal con lo que el hacia, pero ya habría tiempo de discutir este asunto, no ahora." le dijo su esposa, tratando de dejar de estar enojada. Su hija mayor, Indira, solamente estaba observando la situación, sin mostrar emoción alguna al respecto. A ella le parecía algo raro que su hija no mostrara mucha emoción, pero esa fue su decisión y ella no quería interferir en eso.

Indira tenia dieciséis años de edad. Ella era la hija mas responsable de los tres, por lo que su padre ha pensado seriamente en que le debía de ser su sucesora en el cargo de Emperador. Ella siempre hacia lo que le decían, y a pesar de su falta de emociones, ella era una buena persona, una persona que se preocupaba por lo demás.

"Lo siento, pero no puedo evitar hablar sobre eso, sabes que odio...lo que le pasa a Devdan." dijo el pavo real, algo apenado por esto. El decidió calmarse y disfrutar de la vista de la Ciudad, la cual se acercaba cada vez mas. Su esposa, también ya calmada, dijo,"Ya quiero ver al hijo de Mei,¡quiero saber como es!" dijo emocionada."Yo igual, me siento feliz por el, su deseo de tener un hijo se hizo realidad." dijo Aadi, observando las olas del océano.

Una hora después, el barco comenzó a aproximarse a la Ciudad, moviéndose lentamente sobre las olas del océano."Ahí esta." dijo Aadi, sonriendo al ver la ciudad de su mejor amigo. El barco se acerco al muelle, y la puerta de abordaje bajo; la familia bajo bajo al muelle, donde varias familias estaban esperando las carretas que los iban a llevar a la Torre. Varios barcos habían llegado a la Ciudad, algunos partiendo hacia alguna lugar para poder ser amarrados. Un conejo les hizo las seña de que se acercaran, y les dijo que fueran con un lobo que estaba sentado en una mesa, anotando cosas que la familia desconocía, aunque probablemente era el nombre de las familias presentes.

El equipaje fue bajado por varios sirvientes de la Torre que fueron a ayudar a las familias reales que llegaban a la Ciudad; las dejaban en varios carritos para luego irlas a dejar a el Palacio.

"Bienvenidos a la Ciudad de Gongmen, Familia Real Ghandi." dijo el lobo, parándose de su asiento, quien luego se identificó como,"El Comandante del Ejercito de Gonmen", y estaba ayudando a recibir a las familias reales. Ellos ya lo conocían, pero parecía que a el lobo le gustaba introducirse de todas formas con gente que ya conocía, y lo hizo de manera cordial." Es un gusto tenerlos de nuevo en la ciuad.¿Como estuvo su viaje?" pregunto el lobo, a lo cual Aadi respondió,"Gracias por la recibida. El viaje estuvo bien, no sucedió nada en particular, pero fue cansado." le respondió a el comandante sin dar mucho detalle."Ya quisiera que Gongmen estuviera mas cerca de mi hogar." dijo la emperatriz con una sonrisa, a lo cual el lobo respondió con una sonrisa."Síganme, los llevare a su carretas."

La familia camino hacia donde estaba, y se sentó Devika se sentóen la carroza junto a sus hermanos, sus padres se sentaron en la otra. Aadi le pregunto al Jefe Lobo,"¿Vendrá con nosotros?"

"No, tengo que recibir a las demás familias reales, solo faltan otras diez, pero iré a la Torre cuando termine con mi labor. Bueno, tengo que continuar con mi trabajo. Disfruten de su estancia en la Ciudad." La carroza partió del puerto y se dirigió a la Torre de la Flama Sagrada, donde Lord Baojia los recibiría. La carroza salió del puerto, el cual estaba siendo, al parecer, arreglado. Devika observo varios edificios, notando como la arquitectura de la India y de China era muy diferente.

"Vaya, esta ciudad si que es grande¡Quiero ir a pasear en la ciudad!." dijo su hija pequeña, Devika, muy emocionada."Si hija mía, esta ciudad es una de las mas grandes de toda China." dijo su padre, sonriendo. Devdan se sentía algo molesto, el no quiso venir, el prefería estar en casa y salir de fiesta con sus amigos, pero sus padres le dijeron que tenia que venir. Indira, por otra parte, quería aprovechar este viaje para hacer varias cosas, como pintar el paisaje que rodeaba a la Ciudad, leer, y un largo etc. Ella amaba viajar.

La carroza continuo su viaje hacia la torre, mientras que la familia real admiraba cada detalle sobre el lugar, Devika siendo la mas emocionada por estar aquí. Ella observo que había mas carretas que estaban transportando pavo reales, todos con destino a la Torre. El transporte se acercaba mas hacia el Palacio, mientras que varias personas se aglomeraron en el lugar, felices de recibir a los invitados.

"¿Que tan alta es la Torre?" le pregunto a su hermano, viendo el palacio que se acercaba, y el le respondió con un tono molesto,"No lo se." A lo cual ella le pregunto,"¿Pero cuanto pesa?" le pregunto sonriendo a su hermano. Devdan se confundió al escuchar las peculiares preguntas de su hermana.

"Eso no tiene sentido." La respuesta amargada de causo la risa de sus padre, y una pequeña sonrisa por parte de su hermana."Odio esto." dijo el joven pavo real, enojado; ni siquiera Indira demostraba tales emociones. La carreta llego a la Torre, y un sirviente les dijo que pasaran a el patio, donde Lord Baojia los recibiría. El lugar ya estaba lleno de otras familias reales. El emperador esperaba encontrarse con algunos amigos entre las tantas familias reales, el no ha hablado con algunos de ellos en mucho tiempo. La familia salió de la carreta; Ananda le dio algunas monedas al conductor, quien regreso al muelle por mas invitados.

Devika observo la grandeza de la Torre. Era una estructura maravillosa, y era muy distinta a el palacio que era el hogar de la joven pavo real. La Torre de La Flama Sagrada era una edificación mas alta, y tenia un diseño mas complejo que el de su hogar; por otra parte, su hogar tenia un estilo arquitectónico distinto, mas sencillo, pero a la vez elegante.

Aadi camino hacia donde estaba su hija, y dijo con mucha alegría,"Mi querida familia, bienvenidos a la Ciudad de Gongmen. Devika observaba la ciudad, admirando la grandeza de esta.

"Es...increíble." murmuro la niña, observando la Emperador sonrío al ver que su hija estaba maravillada por el lugar. Devdan, Ananda e Indira los observaban. Ananda salió de la carreta y camino hacia donde estaba su hija menor, y se arrodillo a su lado.

"Si, si lo es." le dijo su padre en respuesta de manera alegre, sonriendo al ver a su hija feliz. La niña cayo al suelo, al voltear a ver a la ciudad, ya que desde el lugar en el que estaban se daba una hermosa vista. Ella y su familia observaron la grandeza de la ciudad; ella estaba maravillada por lo que estaba viendo; los invitados que se dirigían a la Torre causaban un hermoso desfile de color."Vamos, todavía hay mucho que ver." le dijo el Emperador a su hija gentilmente.

Después de observar la ciudad, Aadi le dio una propina a los conductores por haberos traído, y después de que Indira y Devdan se bajaron de la carreta en la cual ellos viajaron, la familia camino hacia el patio de la Torre. Los demás invitados estaban entrando al palacio.

La familia real entro al patio de la Torre, donde un sirviente le dijo entraran a el noto algo a lo lejos. Ella vio , entre toda la multitud, a un niño, un pavo real, de color blanco, acompañado por una viejo cabra."¿Quien es el?" se pregunto a ella misma, tratando de observarlo de nuevo, pero el desaparecido entre la multitud._"¿Quien es el?" _se pregunto la niña, curiosa de saber quien era el. El tenia un plumaje muy raro, tenia un plumaje de color blanco. Ningún pavo real tenia su plumaje de ese color. Era extraño.

* * *

"Mi Lord, aquí esta Shen.", dijo la Adivina, sonriendo. Shen camino lentamente hacia sus padres; el quería que su padre estuviera feliz con el. El quería que su padre lo respetara.

"Puedes retirarte, muchas gracias.", le dijo Baojia.

Baojia al menos estaba complacido en que la Adivina lo arreglo muy bien para la ocasión. Mei vio a Shen con curiosidad. Su ropa de color rojo, contrastaba con su plumaje blanco, era la combinación de dos colores que tenían un significado distinto en China, el blanco de la muerte, y el rojo del amor. "Mei, nuestros invitados nos están esperando. Shen quiero que te comportes muy bien. Después de presentarte a la Familia Real Ghandi, iras al patio del palacio con los hijos de los invitados,¿entendiste?"

Shen le respondió muy feliz. "¡Papa, la Adivina me dijo muchas cosas sobre la Familia Real, deben de ser personas muy geniales!" Baojia sonrió al ver a su hijo estar feliz, la primera vez que sonríe viendo a Shen."Si hijo, lo son." le dijo de manera un poco alegre a su hijo.

Los tres pavo reales salieron del Cuarto del Trono y bajaron hacia el salón donde estaban los invitados. La bajada iba a ser algo larga, así que Baojia trato de tener una conversación con su esposa e hijo."Así que Shen,¿como te has portado con la Adivina?", le pregunto Baojia. "Bien padre, tu sabes bien que siempre me he portado bien." A Baojia le pareció que su pregunto fue muy estupida viendo la respuesta de su hijo. Mei, quien vio que la situación con su esposo e hijo no iba a terminar bien, decidió intervenir antes de que pasara algo malo.

"Shen, los hijos de los invitados van a estar en el patio del palacio,¿vas a jugar con ellos?", le pregunto Mei a Shen. El estaba algo nervioso con la idea de conocer gente distinta y nueva para el. Durante estos cuatro años, Shen siempre ha estado con la Adivina, nunca ha tenido amigos de su edad con quien jugar. Todo por culpa del hecho de que el era muy enfermizo. No podía salir a jugar, ya que si llegaba a oler tierra podía enfermarse, y ni hablar de cuando llegaba el invierno. No era una buena idea de que el saliera de su habitación.

"Mama, no se si…si puedan aceptarme, o incluso entenderme." le respondió Shen. Mei estaba preocupada con la respuesta de su hijo. Un año antes del festival, ella le escribió varias cartas a las madres de cada familia que iba a ir a Gongmen, y específicamente les dijo que mantuvieran vigilados a sus hijos, así como decirles que le tuvieran respeto a Shen. Ella cuando era niña, había visto como otros niños maltrataban a los que nacían diferentes a los demás, y no quería que eso pasara en un evento de esta magnitud.

"A lo que me refiero mama, es que no se si los otros niños entiendan lo que digo, ya que deben de ser de otros lugares donde no hablen cantones. Baojia y Mei se tranquilizaron al oír esto. Ambos pensaban a que se refería al hecho de que nadie lo entendería por su color. Baojia sonrió y amablemente le respondió a Shen que las familias reales hablaban diversos idiomas, incluyendo cantones. Shen se tranquilizo al oír esto.

Continuaron bajando las escaleras sin hacer mucha platica. Ocasionalmente Baojia le decía a Shen como portarse en frente de los invitados. A Shen le parecían poco interesante lo que le decía su padre, tener que escuchar como debía de portarse, cuando la Adivina siempre le decía eso.

Paso el tiempo y llegaron a la planta baja de la Torre, donde estaban siendo esperados por sus invitados."Muy bien, prepárense." le dijo Baojia susurrando a Mei y Shen. Ellos fueron recibidos por aplausos, mientras que los músicos de la Torre tocaban anunciando su llegada. Baojia dio la señal para que dejaran de aplaudir, asi como para que parara la música, y se dio un discurso para los invitados."Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes, muchas gracias por venir. M alegro mucho de que todos ustedes hayan podido al Festival del Clan del Pavo real, celebrando otro año mas de la union de todos los clanes para la creación de uno solo. Este año es muy especial para el clan del pavo real, y sobre todo, de la Provincia de Gongmen."

Baojia realmente no estaba seguro de que lo que estaba diciendo realmente era lo correcto, pero fue Mei quien escribió su discurso, y lo hizo practicar durante cinco largos años. Pero, el de todas formas sabia que algunas familias venían de lugares donde cierto color no representaba la muerte. Baojia dejo de pensar en estas cosas y continuo con su discurso.

"Durante estos cinco años, yo y mi esposa, Lady Mei, tuvimos un hijo. ¡Su nombre es Shen!" Y Baojia introdujo a su hijo a los invitados. Algunos de ellos quedaron fascinados, algunos se asustaron, algunos se emocionaron, pero todos se quedaron perplejos. Muchos se preguntaron,¿como pudo nacer un hijo blanco si ellos no son de ese color?,¿será un mal augurio?,¿alguien lanzo una maldicion a la familia?, y entre otras preguntas.

Baojia podía ver la cara de descontento en algunos de los invitados, así que decidió terminar su discurso de una manera apropiada."Nuestros sirvientes amablemente llevaran sus pertenencias a sus respectivas habitaciónes, y pasaremos al Comedor Real para el banquete de inauguración del Festival. Varios sirvientes llegaron a la planta baja, y se llevaron las pertenencias de los invitados a las habitaciones, mientras que los invitados fueron llevados cortésmente al Comedor Real por Baojia. Mei, decidió quedarse unos momentos mas con Shen, para llevarlo al patio de la Torre con los niños.

Al llegar al patio, Mei le dio un abrazo a Shen."Hijo, le diré a la Adivina a que venga a , cuí quiero." Mei le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo dejo de abrazar."Tengo que ir con tu padre, el solo no podrá con los invitados." dijo con una sonrisa y se fue rápidamente al comedor. Shen ahora no sabia que hacer. Trato de dar pasos lentos hacia los niños, quienes estaban jugando, hasta que uno de ellos se dio cuenta de que el se estaba acercando."Debe de ser el hijo de Lord Baojia y Lady Mei." dijo uno de los niños. Uno de los niños, la hija menor de la Familia Ghandi, se acerco a Shen para hablarle.

"¿Tu eres Shen?" le pregunto al niño albino.

"Si…¿quien eres tu?" le pregunto Shen con miedo. A el le llamo la atención de que el plumaje de esta niña fuera verde; en todos sus años viviendo en Gongmen(los cuales no eran muchos, diciendo la verdad), el nunca había visto a un pavo real de color verde, solamente el color de plumaje azul de su padre y el color rosado de su madre. Este era su primer Festival después de todo, y el vería mas pavo reales de colores de plumaje distintos, pero había algo que le llamaba aun mas la atención, y era el acento con el que hablaba. No sonaba como como Chino Mandarín o Chino Gan, no, su voz sonaba a algo diferente a lo que ha acento sonaba muy fuerte, así como denso, y era...extraño de oír, siendo sincero.

"Oh, donde están mis modales, mi nombre es Devika Ghandi, mucho gusto…¿Shen?" le dijo en respuesta a la pregunta del niño algo tarde."Si, soy Shen Zhang Cheung. Gusto en conocerte." le respondió nervioso, con una voz temblorosa. Esta conversación parecía que se iba a poner incomoda, pero ella decidió decir algo para evitarlo, así que se le ocurrió algo.

"Igualmente. ¿Que te parece si te introduzco a mis hermanos?" le pregunto Devika. Shen no sabia si debía de confiar en ella. Apenas la acaba de conocer, viene de un lugar muy lejano, y no sabe como se portaran sus hermanos al verlo. Pero, ya que no sabia que iba a hacer durante el resto del día, le respondió con un amable si y fueron ver a sus hermanos. Ademas, ella no se parecía ser mala persona. Shen estaba nervioso y emocionado a la vez por conocer a los hermanos de Devika.

_"Ojalá que esto no salga mal." _pensó Shen mientras caminaba hacia los hermanos de Devika._¿Como serán?¿Serán igual de altos que su padre y madre?¿Serán buenas personas? _Eran algunas de las preguntas que el niño se hacia sobre los hermanos de esta niña, y mas importante aun,¿lo juzgaran por su color? El no puede saber la respuesta a esta pregunta, pero los nervios lo estaban preocupando."¿Como son tus hermanos?" le pregunto curioso a la niña."Ya veras, solo sígueme." le respondió a su nuevo amigo; esto hizo que el se preocupara un poco mas sobre sus hermanos, pero de nuevo, si el los conocía y sabia como eran, el sabrá la verdad.

* * *

(N/A: Y si, tendré que dividir el capitulo cuatro en dos partes, ya que parece que la pagina no quiere aceptar todo el capitulo. Me gustaría que alguien me explicara el porque, y se lo agradecería. Entonces, veamos algunos datos. La familia real Ghandi tiene el apellido de la verdadera familia real, solo que la verdadera vivio en el siglo veinte, y no, Mohandas Ghandi no esta relacionado con ellos. No sabia en que familia real de todas las que fueron al festival iba a enfocarse el capitulo, asi que decidí enfocarme en una familia hindu, ya que los ancestros de Shen eran de India, obviamente. En la segunda parte la familia real tendrá mas desarrollo, aparecera un rival para Baojia, y habrá una escena algo interesante.

No se porque, pero esta canción sonaba en mi mente cuando escribí la llegada de la familia real a Gongmen, por lo que creo que este tema le queda de cierta película estaría bien:

SOUNDTRACK:

Llegada a la Ciudad y Tema de Gongmen :

watch?v=8b6GtjhiMec

Tema de Devika:

watch?v=45xpcWyT8ME&amp;index=28&amp;list=PLSkDgOjIVZrRTap9uOv_LWdA8ql5Z7L0i

Muy bien, con eso dicho, hasta la próxima :)


	5. Capitulo 4: Ojos Rojos, Parte 2

( Y aquí esta la segunda parte del capitulo cuatro, Ojos Rojos, disfrutenlo.)

* * *

Ojos Rojos, Parte 2

_Mientras tanto, en el Comedor de la Torre…_

Baojia parecía estar feliz. El Festival estaba empezando muy bien, y eso era una muy buena señal de que este Festival iba a ser un éxito total. Ninguno de los Festivales que a el le ha tocado organizar ha sido malo, pero a su padre si le toco esa "suerte". El y Mei trataban de hacer que cada festival fuera mejor que el anterior, y este año tenían algo muy grande preparado para este evento. En el comedor se oían distintas lenguas, algunas eran variantes del Chino, y otras eran completamente extranjeras.

El Clan del Pavo real fue creado hace dos mil años cuando varios líderes de diversas familias reales decidieron dejar a un lado sus diferencias y decidieron unir fuerzas para ayudarse mutuamente. Ya que el clan del Pavo real fue creado en verano, se acordo que cada verano cada cuatro años iba se haría una festividad que honrara la union de las familias reales. La Familia Real de Gongmen ha seguido esta tradición por generaciones, ellos eran la Familia Real a la que le ha tocado demasiadas veces ser sede del Festival, y lo hacen con alegría y honor, la familia real se sentía honrada cada vez que les tocaba hacer el festival, era algo digno de recordar.

Al otro lado de la mesa estaba sentado su amigo, Aadi Ghandi, Emperador del Imperio Munger, y a su lado estaba sentado su esposa, la Emperatriz Ananda Khan. Ellos dos eran los mejores amigos del Lord y Lady de Gongmen, aunque Aadi los conocía mucho mejor, ya que su esposa no los conoció hasta que ella contrajo matrimonio con el, pero ella sabia de ellos. Ambos dúos de gobernantes disfrutaban mucho este festival, ya que era el periodo de tiempo donde mas podían verse sin tener que viajar a India, en el caso de Baojia, o a China, en el caso de Aadi. Baojia conocía a Aadi desde su infancia, prácticamente eran mejores amigos desde esta.

Aadi siempre trataba de ayudar a su amigo en algún momento de ayuda, aunque el no siempre era cooperativo. El siempre insistía en que no necesitaba de su ayuda, aunque era obvio de que a veces era todo lo contrario. Aun así, el era un buen amigo; a el le hubiera gustado darle ayuda alguna en la misión de rescate que Baojia emprendió cinco años atrás, pero las circunstancias no le permitieron brindársela.

El y su esposa se preocuparon mucho por la vida de sus amigos cuando partieron al rescate, temían que algo les pasara, y mas cuando se enteraron de quienes eran las personas detrás del secuestro. Cuando ellos volvieron a Gongmen ellos les dieron una calurosa bienvenida a sus amigos. No les importaba si el cautivo había muerto o no, a ellos solo les importaba de que ellos estuvieran vivos.

Aadi se dio cuenta de que Baojia era una persona con un comportamiento muy peculiar. Después de la muerte de su hermano Han, el estuvo recluso dentro de la Torre, y cada carta que el le enviaba no tenia respuesta alguna. Todas ellas tenían algo en común: que el tenia que dejarlo ir. La muerte de Han no tenia que afectarlo por el resto de su vida, el tenia una esposa que lo amaba y todavía no tenia un hijo, el trato de visitarlo, pero cada vez que iba los guardias le prohibían la entrada. No fue sino hasta que el le escribió a Mei que Baojia dejo de comportarse así; el le pidió a Mei que tratara de hablar con el para que dejara ir a su hermano.

Sin embargo, es probable de que el aun no lo haya superado, pero el lo iba a apoyar, después de todo el era su amigo. El ahora estaba pensando en una interrogante que el ha tenido desde hace un buen tiempo.¿Por que su hijo era blanco? El ha tratado de buscar alguna solución en todos lados, pero no podía encontrarla en ningún lado. El no podía invadir la privacidad de la familia de Baojia o de Mei, no, eso seria algo muy bajo para el, y no podía darle dinero a un sirviente para que le diera información personal, eso terminaría con la vida del sirviente, así que el tendría que preguntarle a su amigo si sabe algo.

"¿Así que tu hijo es albino?" le pregunto Aadi con un interés muy peculiar. Baojia estaba algo apenado por esta pregunta. Aadi vio la cara que puso Baojia. El no tenia ninguna intensión de poner en pena a la Familia de Gongmen, después de todo, eran tiempos de festividad, y no era el mejor momento para que hubiera una discusión.

"Si, si lo es." Al dar esta respuesta, los invitados se asombraron al oír la respuesta. Baojia tenia que hacer algo rápido si no quería que el banquete continuara así. ¿Y tu imperio, como te esta yendo siendo emperador?" Al menos intento hacer una pregunta buena. Desde hace un tiempo que oye noticias de la situación del Imperio."Oh, me esta yendo muy bien. Yo y Ananda estamos encargándonos de un problema muy grave,¿verdad Ananda?"

"Si. En India hay un gran problema de migración sin permiso en India, miles o millones de personas llegan a nuestro imperio cada año, y estamos analizando posibles soluciones para este problema. Una de ellas es cerrar las fronteras del imperio, otra seria poner mas vigilancia en-" Alguien tosió e interrumpió a Aadi.

"¡Creo que eso es pura basura!" grito una voz que estaba sentada al final del comedor. La voz sonaba disputada y enojada a la vez.

Todo el mundo volteo a ver al Rey del Imperio Kediri, Iskandar. Dentro del Clan del Pavo real, Iskandar era el peor de todos los los gobernantes. Su reinado estaba lleno de corrupción, había mucho crimen en su imperio, el racismo reinaba hacia los migrantes."Yo creo que tienes que matarlos, los migrantes son la peor escoria del mundo, y Baojia, tu hijo es una decepción, asi como tu esposa." Esto hizo enojar a Baojia. El fue corriendo rápidamente hacia el, pero la esposa de Iskandar, la reina Bethari, lo detuvo."Lord Baojia, detenga este estupido acto hacia el Rey del Imperio Kediri, de inmediato." le ordeno Bethari.

"Si el sigue comportándose así, usted y su familia tendrá que irse." Baojia le advirtió a los dos gobernantes. El no sabia el por que Iskandar tenia un comportamiento como tal, se supone que el lo había invitado para que pudiera convivir con otras personas; Iskandar y su familia eran personas muy solitarias

"Entiendo, Boajia. En ese caso, me quedare aquí, pero yo y me esposa nos retiramos y nos iremos a nuestra habitación." Y así, los dos pavo reales se fueron a su habitación.

En ese instante la comida llego y comenzó a ser servida."Al menos comeremos en paz." dijo Baojia felizmente. Para este banquete, se decidió hacer algo distinto para comer, y decidieron escoger la comida local cantonesa. Y valla que la comida lucia deliciosa. Lo mein, sopa de benincasa insípida, zhaliang, yuba o piel de soja, fideos celofán con calabaza y camarón seco, frutas importadas de la India, fideos wonton, rollo de fideo de arroz, yi mein, el legendario pidan o huevo del siglo, traído de la parte mas remota de China, y de postre, guilinggao, barras de coco, sopa de frijol azuki, y baobing."De lo que se van a perder Iskandar y Bethari." murmuro Baojia.

"Baojia, esto luce delicioso." dijo Aaadi. Baojia inclino la cabeza en agradecimiento. La comida se hizo con mucho cuidado, y se aseguro de que no estuviera envenenada, ya que era posible que entre las personas que trabajan en la Torre, hubiera algunos que tuvieran odio hacia algunos de los gobernantes. El resto del banquete continuo con normalidad, de vez en cuando alguno de los invitados hablaba de alguna anécdota, otro contaba una historia y otro hablaba de política. Pero, Mei estaba hablando con Ananda sobre las cosas que le ha contado Baojia sobre su juventud, no todas, y le dijo que cuando el era joven, tenia una gran voz para cantar.

"¿Es enserio Mei?" le pregunto Ananda a su amiga con curiosidad. Ella oía tantas cosas sobre Lord

"Claro, ademas de que es bueno tocando instrumentos musicales." le respondió Mei. Ananda se fascino al oír esto, y decidió lo que iba a hacer."Lord Baojia, es cierto eso,¿de que usted tiene una gran voz para el canto?" le pregunto Ananda. Todos los invitados se quedaron sorprendidos al oír esto. Baojia, por otra parte, estaba algo apenado al oír esto, pero a la vez orgulloso al ver que alguien sabia de su talento. El no había cantado desde que tenia treinta años, y quizá su voz había cambiado durante todo este tiempo."Si, claro que si. Pero, hoy no puedo cantar, no se que canción podría ser buena para cantarla."

Pero todos los invitados empezaron a convencer a Baojia de que cantara una canción."Vamos Boajia, tu puedes." dijo Mei sonriendo.

"Muy bien, ya que todos insisten, voy a cantar, pero necesitare que alguien toque un instrumento musical." El le hablo a un sirviente y le dijo que le trajeran su erhu especial. El lo había usado en aquellas ocasiones en las que cantaba, y valla que había pasado un tiempo desde que la había usado. El sirviente le trajo su erhu y le dijo que le trajera papel para escribir. El sirviente volvió con el papel y se lo dio. Baojia rápidamente empezo a escribir una canción. ¿Pero, de que debía tratar la canción?

Baojia entonces se acordó de una historia que una vez leyo, era sobre dos amantes, uno de ellos era mortal, y el otro, inmortal. A el le gusto mucho esa historia, le pareció muy trágica y romántica. El lloro cuando termino de leerla; lloro al ver como el inmortal vivía por siempre, mientras que la mujer que el amaba tenia que morir de vejez. Parecía perfecto para la canción. Termino de escribir la canción y se paro de su silla, para tocar mejor el erhu.

"Muy bien, señoritas y señores , espero que la canción sea de su agrado. Esta basada en una historia de amor muy….peculiar, disfutenla." dijo Boajia felizmente. Y empezó a tocando unas notas con el erhu. Y empezó a cantar.

"_No hay tiempo para nosotros."_

_"No hay lugar para nosotros."_

_"¿Que esto que construye nuestros sueños, y aun_

_así se escapa de nosotros?"_

_"¿Quien quiere vivir por siempre?"_

_"¿Quien quiere vivir por siempre?"_

_"Ooooohhhhh…"_

_"No haaay oportunidad para nosotros."_

_"Toodooo esta decidido para nosotros."_

_"Este mundo tiene solo un momento dulce, preparado_

_para nosotros."_

_"¿Quien quiere vivir por siempre?"_

_"¿Quien quiere vivir por siempre?"_

_"Oooohhhhh…"_

_"¡¿Quien se atreve a amar por siempre?!"_

_"Ohhhhhhh…."_

_"¡¿Cuando el amor debe morir?!"_

Y Baojia empezó a tocar el erhu con mucha pasión. Y en ese momento, el empezó a acordarse de los momentos mas dolorosos de su vida, pero, quizá el mas doloroso fue la muerte de su hermano cuando el era en aquel entonces el Lord de Gongmen, cuando Baojia tenia 28 años.'Hermano….' El estuvo demasiado triste por varios días después de el funeral de su hermano, pero no podía llorar ahora, porque podría afectar su imagen enfrente de los invitados. Baojia volvió a cantar, pero esta vez con otro tono de voz, uno mas acorde a la letra de esta parte de la canción.

_"Pero, no toques mis lagrimas, con tus labios."_

_"¡Toca miii muuundo, con la punta de tus dedos!"_

_"Y podemos tenerlo por siempre."_

_"Y podemos amar por siempre."_

_"¡Para siempre, es nuestro presente!"_

_"¡¿Quien quiere vivir por siempre?!"_

_"¡¿Quien quiere vivir por siempre?!"_

_"¡Por siempre, es nuestro presente!"_

_De todos modos¿quien espera para siempre?"_

Y termino la canción. Los invitados quedaron maravillados y casi en lagrimas por la canción. Ellos no hablan escuchado tal belleza de canción en sus vidas, y Baojia, el tenia la voz de un ángel. Los invitados, sobre todo Aadi, se levantaron de sus asientos y aplaudieron en ovación. ``Al menos les gusto la canción.´´ pensó Baojia.

"Baojia, excelente canción, quizá sea la mejor canción que he escuchado y escuchare en toda mi vida." le dijo Aadi felicitándolo. "Muchas gracias." dijo Baojia a los invitados. Pero, ninguno tenia que saber sus sentimientos cuando la canto, así como el hecho de que casi iba a llorar. Pero, el festival termina en dos semanas, y muchas cosas podrían pasar.

"Bien, ya que les gusto esta canción,¿quisieran que cantara otra?¨ le pregunto Baojia a los invitados, quienes aplaudieron para que cantara otra canción.¨Muy bien, lo haré, pero esta vez la canción necesitara de el apoyo de todos ustedes." Todos los invitados se le unieron para cantar una canción muy alegre, con un tono distinto a la canción seria que canto Baojia hace unos momentos. Después de terminar de cantar, todos procedieron a comer.

"Baojia, aun me preocupa algo." le dijo su esposa al Lord de Gongmen, ella lo estaba viendo preocupada."¿Que te preocupa?" le pregunto. Ella temia por la vida de su hijo y la de su esposo, había algo raro en el comportamiento de Iskandar que le daba mala espina. Por todas las cosas malas que se decían sobre su reinado, también era cierto que el era una persona noble, una persona que no podría hacerle daño a los demás.

"Iskandar. Hay algo raro en el, yo se que su reino ha de ser una colmena de miserables, pero tu sabes que el nunca se comporta así. Algo debe se estar pasando." Baojia sabia que nadie mas tenia que saber esto, así que el tuvo que ser precavido, sobre todo al estar rodeado de tanta gente de otros lugares, aunque el tenia confianza en Aadi y Ananda."Mira, voy a estar vigilándolo durante las semanas que dure este festival, te prometo que el no te hará daño a ti ni a nadie." le dijo murmurando a Mei, quien se tranquilizo un poco.

Aadi se había dado cuenta de que Baojia le había dicho algo a su esposa, y eso se veía muy sospechoso, pero no era el tiempo indicado para indagar._``No creo que seas capas de mentirme, amigo.´´ _el pensó mientras comía lentamente sus fideos.

Baojia tendría que hacer todo lo posible para tener sus ojos en ese hombre, el podría ser peligroso. Pero,¿que será lo que haya ocasionado tal comportamiento? El no podría saber esa respuesta, y no se atrevería ni loco a acercarse a la esposa de Iskandar, ella podría decirle a su esposo._``Solo espero que ese hombre no arruine el festival.´´_ pensó Baojia mientras tomaba su te.

* * *

_Mientras tanto, en el patio de la Torre…_

Shen se había sorprendido al ver a los hermanos de Devika. Los dos eran mas altos que el, incluso Devika era un poco mas alta que el. El tímidamente los saludo. "H-hhh-hol-a-soy-shs-sh-Shen."

_``Bueno, al menos lo intento.´´_penso Devika.

"Si, sabemos quien eres. Mi nombre es Indira, y aquel ave floja que esta durmiendo arriba de nosotros", señalo con su dedo hacia la rama del árbol donde estaban parados," se llama Devdan." Indira vio una roca en el suelo y la agarro, lanzándola hacia su hermano. El pavo real se desperto abruptamente, y cayo al suelo, apenas tratando de no golpearse en el rostro."¡Indira!" grito Dev.

"Que bueno que te despiertas, porque aquí esta el hijo de Lord Baojia y Lady Mei, Shen." le dijo Indira a Dev con un tono de autoridad. Quizá Devdian sea el hijo mayor, pero ella era la mas madura de los tres, y sus padres confiaban en todo en ella. Dev, por otra parte, creía que el era el mas importante, ya que el iba a ser el sucesor de su padre en el futuro."Ahh, el hijo de esos dos tipos. Bueno, déjame presentarme." dijo Dev, mientras que las plumas de su cola se alzaron, nada mas para llamar la atención." Mi nombre es Devdian, pero puedes decirme Dev. Soy hijo del Emperador Aadi, y ser el futuro gobernante del Imperio…este…como se llame." dijo Dev con un tono de poder."Hola Dev. Soy Shen." fue lo que le dijo Shen a Dev.

A Indira le pareció interesante el hecho de que Shen era blanco. La idea de que un pavo real blanco existiera era absurda, ya que nadie en ningún lugar de la India, y quizá del mundo, había visto uno, y ademas, un pavo real no era atractivo sin un color de plumaje llamativo. Shen tenia un plumaje blanco, y algo de rojo, viendo las plumas de su cola.

"Shen,¿por que eres blanco?" le pregunto Indira. Ella nunca había visto a un pavo real tan…blanco. Quizá la madre de Shen tenia alguna enfermedad, no comió bien antes de poner el huevo, y un largo etc. Su hermano, Dev, por otra parte, tenia poco interés sobre el porque Shen era blanco. El simplemente quería seguir durmiendo debajo del árbol, pero su hermana tenia que despertarlo. Por lo general, a Devdan le interesaban muchas cosas, como el porque los carnívoros no se comían a los de su especie, el porque ellos, seres humanos con pelaje y plumas, usaban ropa, y varios misterios de la vida, pero el porque Shen era blanco no le interesaba mucho.

"Vaya Indira, te emocionas demasiado por el pobre niño. Ademas, quizá el también se pregunta el porque tienes color." dijo Dev.

"Bueno…", ella no lo quería decir, pero tenia algo razón," quizá tengas algo de razón, pero hay algo de el que me parece muy raro aun." Shen se confundió al oír esto."¿Que cosa?" le pregunto Shen."Tus ojos, son de color rojo." dijo Indira. Devdan se acerco a Shen y examino sus ojos y si, sus pupilas eran de color rojo."Interesante." dijo Devdan. ``Creo que esto ahora si me interesa.´´pensó Dev.

"¿Y que tiene si mis ojos son rojos?" pregunto Shen. Devika vio a sus hermanos, ambos estaban pensando. Indira y Dev no tenían una respuesta, así que Devika dijo:"Eso te hace especial,¿no?"

Paso el tiempo y llego la hora de dormir. La Adivina fue a recoger a Shen al patio. El se despidió de Devika y sus hermanos, quienes dijeron que mañana iban a jugar algo muy genial. Los cuatro prometieron que iban a jugar, y se fueron a sus habitaciones. Al llegar a su habitación, Shen le hizo una pregunta a la Adivina.

"Nana,¿tu crees que yo soy especial?" le pregunto Shen. La Adivina sonrió y le dijo que si." Si Shen, tu eres especial, tu siempre lo serás. Duerme Shen, mañana será un buen dí noches." Ella apago la vela de su habitación. "Buenas noches, nana." le dijo Shen cansado.

"Ojalá que mañana sea así." dijo Shen antes de cerrar los ojos para poder dormir. Mañana debía de ser un buen día, claro que si, ademas, el festival apenas esta empezando, y muchas cosas podrían suceder...

* * *

(N/A: Y así concluye el capitulo 4, ojalá que lo hayan disfrutado. Una de las razones del porque me tarde mucho en publicarlo se debe a que tenia exámenes por cuatro días, desde el 8 al 12 de Enero. De todas formas, decidí continuar escribiéndolo antes de los exámenes para terminarlo el 13 de Enero. OK, entonces, pasamos a algunos datos.

Devika: del hindi pequeña diosa. A mi parecer, le quedaba bien el nombre.

Ananda: del hindi, felicidad.

Devdan: del hindi, regalo de dios. El nombre me pareció adecuado para el, ya que en parte el cree que es la reencarnación de un dios. En el siguiente capitulo se vera esto.

Indira: del hindi, belleza.

Aadi: del hindi, importante. Obviamente lo es.

Iskandar: NO TENGO NI LA MENOR IDEA, SOLO LO LEEI EN WIKIPEDIA.

Bethari: del Indonesio, diosa. Ella cree ser una.

El Imperio de Iskandar esta basado en el Imperio Majapahit, el cual quizá el ultimo Imperio de Indonesia sin influencia musulmana. Iskandar y Bethari son pavo reales de Java, los cuales son idénticos a los pavo reales de la India, solo que el color de plumaje es medio verdoso.

La canción que canta Baojia es una referencia a la película de 1986, Highlanders, de hecho, la canción que el canta sale en la película, y en parte tendra algo que ver con la trama del Fanfic.

En el siguiente capitulo, algo muy grave sucede y Shen tendrá que aprender Kung Fu, haciendo que a la historia aparezcan tres peculiares maestros de Kung Fu. Ya saben quienes son,¿no?

Recuerden reseñar en los comentarios, compartan el fanfic para que sea mas conocido y leído. Muy bien, eso es todo, hasta la próxima :)


	6. Capitulo 5: Ajedrez

Capitulo 5: Ajedrez

* * *

A la mañana siguiente la Adivina le dijo a Shen que estaba en buena condición para salir a jugar."¿A que van a jugar?" le pregunto amablemente la vieja cabra."Me dijeron que iba a ser una sorpresa, aunque creo que va a ser divertido." dijo el pequeño pavo real emocionado."Eso suena bien Shen, y tu madre te ira a vigilar al rato. Tu padre esta ocupado con los demás padres de familia." dijo la Adivina.

La Adivina rápidamente le puso a Shen una túnica de color rojo, la cual combinaba con el color de los irises del niño. Los dos desayunaron dumplings rellenos de verduras. Los dos terminaron de desayunar y salieron de la habitación hacia el patio. El y la Adivina pasaron por un una larga serie de jardines interconectados entre si, y se encontraron con los tres hijos de Aaadi y Ananda. "Hola Shen, te estaba esperando, ya quiero jugar contigo." dijo Devika muy emocionada.

"Buenos días Shen" dijo Indira, quien vio a la Adivina acompañando a Shen."¿y usted debe ser…?"

"Soy la Adivina, soy la nana de Shen." respondió la Adivina a la joven pavo real."Buenos días Adivina, yo soy-" Ella no pudo completar lo que iba a decir ya que la Adivina la interrumpió.

"Tu eres Indira, y el debe ser tu hermano, Devdan, y ella es su hermana menor, Devika." dijo la Adivina interrumpiendo a la joven pavo real. Los tres pavo reales hindus se sorprendieron al ver como la vieja cabra dijo sus nombres antes de que Indira los introdujera."¿C…como es que usted…sabe nuestros nombres?" pregunto Devdan incrédulamente.¨Como les dije, soy la Adivina. No tienen que sorprenderse, esa es mi habilidad. Digamos que es como un tipo de magia." dijo la Adivina, haciendo que los tres pavo reales se calmaran. Al menos uno de ellos pensaban que Shen le había dicho a la vieja cabra

"¡Eso, es muy, pero muy genial!" dijo Devdan. "Muchas gracias Devdan. Bueno Shen, tengo que irme, me llamaron para que hiciera un ritual. Voy a volver al rato, así que quiero que te portes bien con los sirvientes y con los invitados,¿bien?" le dijo la Adivina a Shen. Ella le dio un abrazo de despedida y se fue, volteando a ver a Shen a lo lejos. Ella estaba algo preocupada de que a el le pasara algo, aunque ella tenia confianza en los hermanos mayores de Devika para cuidarlo.

"Entonces,¿a que vamos a jugar?" pregunto el pavo real blanco a Devika. "Hermano, muéstrale." dijo la pequeña pavo real a Devdan. El hermano de Devika traía con el un tablero de un juego de mesa, el cual lucia muy extraño."¿Es un juego de mesa?¿Cual es su nombre? Nunca había visto un juego de mesa así." le dijo Shen a Devdan, pero Indira le respondió primero antes de que su hermano dijera algo.¨Este juego de mesa se llama ajedrez, es un juego de mesa de un lugar llamado Arabia."

Shen había jugado otros juegos de mesa como el mahjong,¿sera este juego similar?Shen tendría que jugarlo para saberlo."¿Como se juega?" le pregunto Shen a cualquiera de los dos hermanos de Devika. Esta vez Devdan le respondió a Shen.¨Es simple, solamente mueves las piezas en la dirección en la que te puedas comer las piezas del jugador rival. Las direcciones son de izquierda a derecha, de arriba a abajo, cualquier dirección puede hacerte ganar, ese es el punto.¨ dijo Devdan. Shen se emociono al oír esto, y empezó a mover sus pequeñas alas."¡Juguemos, estoy muy emocionado!" dijo el pequeño albino brincando.

"Muy bien, muy bien, déjame sacar las piezas y jugamos." El joven pavo real saco las piezas de ajedrez, las cuales cautivaron a Shen por su belleza. Las fichas de mahjong no eran igual de hermosas que las piezas de ajedrez."Muy bien Shen, escoge el color de las piezas, negro o blanco." dijo Devdan. Shen decidió escoger las piezas de color blanco, una manera sutil de decir de que el ganaría el juego. Devdan acomodo sus fichas y las de Shen, quien estaba alucinado por la forma de las piezas.

"Bien Shen, te voy a explicar de manera corta la importancia de cada pieza, y como se juega el ajedrez. Veamos, el rey es la pieza mas importante, pero también la mas débil, ya que solo se puede mover una casilla en cualquier dirección, ah si se me olvidaba Shen, las casillas son los cuadros de color negro y blanco del tablero. Continuando, el rey no puede situarse por si mismo un jaque, donde podría ser capturado." le explico el joven pavo real al niño, quien escuchaba curioso a lo que decía el joven; este juego sonaba muy interesante.

Indira y Devika estaban buscando unas sillas para ellas, ya que quizá a Devdan se le olvido que tenia hermanas, y le pidieron a un sirviente que les trajera unas."Muchas gracias, puedes irte." le dijo Indira en agradecimiento."Si Devdan pierde en contra de Shen, eso significa que el es un completo idiota." le dijo la pavo real a su hermana menor.

"Bien Shen, ya que te explique todas esas tonterías de ajedrez, juguemos." dijo el joven pavo real s Shen. Las hermanas de Devdan se sentaron en la mesa, esperando ver el juego de ajedrez.¡¨Vamos Shen, tu puedes!¨ le dijo Devika a el pavo real albino.¨Lo que tu digas Devika.¨ dijo Shen de manera juguetona.

"Yo empiezo." dijo Devdan, y movio a la derecha un peon. Era el turno de Shen. El también movio un peon, pero a la izquierda. Devdan vio esto y movio un peon a la derecha. Devdan entonces, movio un alfil hacia la izquierda, comiendose la pieza de Shen.¨Es muy obvio que voy a ganar.¨ dijo el pavo real de manera creída.

"Nunca hables antes de la victoria hermano." le dijo Indira de manera tentadora.¨No me digas eso hermana, claro que si ganare. Solo mira.¨ le dijo su hermano con tono sarcástico.¨Lo que tu digas.¨ le dijo Indira, quien decidió quedarse callada por el resto del juego. Indira siempre se pregunta el por que su hermano le encantaba fingir ser mejor que los demás, cuando realmente no lo era.

Ella nada mas quería que el empezara a madurar, incluso otros jóvenes de su edad eran mas serios que el. Quizá la culpa la tenga su padre, quien siempre lo trato como niño y le daba todo lo que el quería. Pero que podía hacer ella, solo el tiempo dirá si madurara o no.

Shen decidió mover un caballo tres casillas a la derecha, comiendo otro peon, haciendo que Devdan se empezara a poner nervioso. Pero aun faltaban muchas piezas para que acabara el juego, y era muy probable de que le iba a ganar a Shen.¨Buena movida niño, pero solo mira…¡esto!¨ grito el pavo real hindu, moviendo una torre, comiendo el caballo de Shen.

"¿Solo eso?" le pregunto el pavo real albino de manera inexpresiva. El pobre de Devdan estaba quedando como un completo idiota. "¿Estas usando humor irónico?" le pregunto como respuesta Devdan.¨Devdan, por favor responde mi pregunta, no actúes como un idiota." le dijo el niño albino.

Lo que dijo Shen hizo que Devika e Indira se sorprendieran. Lo que dijo causo una conmoción entre los tres hermanos hindúes. Indira no podía creer que un niño le había dicho idiota a un adolescente, mientras que Devika admiraba a Shen por ser tan…atrevido. Devana, por otra parte, esta avergonzado por eso."¡¿Con que idiota, eh?!" dijo Devdan tratando de jactarse de que el no era un idiota."Te voy a ganar, Shen."dijo Devdan de manera decidida."Aunque aun no me respondiste." dijo Shen susurrando.

Después de que Devdan dijera eso, el juego se puso mas intenso. Devana estaba dispuesto a demostrarle a Indira de que el no era un idiota y que un niño no podía ganarle. Llego el momento critico del juego, solamente le quedaban a los dos jugadores cuatro piezas. A Shen le quedaba el rey, la reina, una torre y un caballo, mientras que a Devdan le quedaba la reina, el rey, un alfil y una torre."Escoge sabiamente una pieza, mi pequeño amigo." le dijo Devdan a Shen de manera sabia."Tu también, Dev." le respondió el niño albino.

Shen deicidio mover el caballo, comiendo el alfil de Devdan. En respuesta, Devdan uso la torre, devorando al caballo. Shen vio esto y movio la torre, devorando al caballo. Ahora solo quedaban reyes y reinas.¨Creo que yo voy a ganar.¨ le dijo Devdan a Shen.

"Ni lo pienses." le dijo Shen en respuesta de manera juguetona. Devana rápidamente devoro a la reina, dejándole solo un rey. Indira y Devika estaban nerviosas por ver quien ganaba, aunque ambas esperaban que Shen ganara. Shen noto que la reina de Devdan estaba al lado de su rey, así que decidió devorar a su reina. Y paso lo impensable.¨Shen, creo que esto es, un empate.¨ le dijo Devdan a Shen.¨¿Un empate? Esta bien, fue divertido.¨ dijo Shen inocentemente. Lo único que le importaba es que se había divertido. ¨¡Shen!¨ le dijo Devika, quien se lanzo a darle un abrazo.

"Muchas…gracias." le dijo Shen al reaccionar a ese sentimiento tan…peculiar. Era algo que el no había sentido antes, era extraño. "Shen, tu si que juegas bien." le dijo la pequeña pavo real muy feliz.

"Así que Indira,¿sigo siendo un idiota?" le pregunto su hermano de manera molesta. Ella sin embargo, le respondió muy sinceramente que el no lo era.¨Hermano, claro que no lo eres, solamente te decía así jugando. Solo quiero que tu ya empieces a cambiar, es lo mejor para ti." le dijo la pavo real.¨Lo intentare, pero no será un proceso rápido." le respondió su hermano con una sonrisa.

Ahí fue cuando Devdan se dio cuenta de algo muy raro. En el jardín que estaba cerca de donde ellos estaba, había un árbol, y debajo de ese árbol, un niño los estaba observando de una manera muy niño era un pavo real de plumaje verde,e iba vestido con una bata de color dorado."Indira, creo que alguien nos ha estado viendo." le dijo a su hermana, terminando su sonrisa. Shen y Devika oyeron lo que dijo Devdan y trataron de acercarse al niño, pero Indira los detuvo.

"No vayan, que tal si ese niño les hace algo." les dijo Indira a los niños de manera sutil, en caso de que el niño los oyera. Para sorpresa del cuarteto, el niño empezó a acercarse, y una cosa se hizo notar del niño. El niño traía sus manos detrás de el, como si estuviera ocultando algo. El niño se paro enfrente de Devdan, quien le hizo una pregunta."¿Como te llamas niño?" le pregunto de manera amable, quizá solo quería jugar con su hermanita y con Shen.

Pero el niño mostró lo que tenia ocultado. Era un juguete de manera con forma de oruga. El niño se acerco a Shen, y le murmuro algo en el oído."Shen, tu morirás." le murmuro de manera siniestra. Shen se estupefacto al oír esto."¿Que?" fue lo único que el pudo decir cuando ell niño desconocido empezó a golpear a Shen con el juguete de madera, casi haciendo que empezara a sangrar en la cabeza. Indira le dijo a su hermano que fuera a buscar a algún sirviente o padre cercano para encargarse de esto, mientras que ella trato de detener al niño.

"¡Detente!" le ordeno al niño, pero era inútil, ya que seguía golpeando a Shen, quien estaba llorando. Devika solo estaba viendo en terror como su amigo estaba siendo golpeado por el niño desconocido. Ella se estaba haciendo varias preguntas.¿De quien era este niño tan violento?¿Por que estaba golpeando a Shen? Ella no habia visto a este niño antes

Indira trato con todas sus fuerzas de sostener al niño, pero el se solo y empezó a darle picotazos a Shen. No tardo mucho para que llegara Mei acompañada de varios sirvientes, quienes agarraron al niño y se lo llevaron a alguna parte de la Torre. Mei casi lloraba al ver como estaba su hijo, su cabeza cubierta casi en su totalidad en sangre."Sh…Shhh…Shen…" dijo tartamudeando la Lady de la Provincia Gongmen."No te preocupes hijo, te llevaremos con los doctores para que se hagan cargo de esas heridas. No se como agradecerles a ustedes tres por haber estado con mi hijo. Fue mi culpa por no haber estado aquí vigilándolo." dijo Mei con el corazón casi roto."Le agradeceré a sus padres por lo que hicieron, muchas gracias." dijo la madre de Shen sin ponerle atención a los hijos de Aadi, y ella rápidamente llevo a Shen a la enfermería. El estaba sangrando demasiado, el niño casi estaba desmayandose, el se veía muy cansado.

"Por el amor de Vishnu, esto es muy grave." le dijo Indira a sus hermanos de manera seria.¨Nada mas podemos rezar para que se ponga mejor.¨ dijo Devdan, quien estaba abrazando a su hermana. La niña estaba llorando como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. Era cruel ver como otro niño le hizo algo tan malo solo porque si. Ella quería entender esto, pero todavía era muy joven.

El niño que había golpeado a Shen huía del patio corriendo para evitar que alguien lo atrapara. Sus padres le habían dicho que el tenia que hacer algo doloroso a Shen, pero no le dieron mas detalles del porque. El se sentía algo mal por ese niño, no le parecía justo la idea de sus padres, pero había algo bueno en todo esto: le iban a dar dulces.

* * *

_En la Enfermería…_

Mei recargo a Shen lentamente en la cama de la enfermería, esperando a que llegaran los médicos. Ella estuvo esperando por unos diez minutos, y llego rápidamente el doctor.¨Doctor Wu, que bueno que esta aquí, tiene que ayudar a mi hijo, esta sangrando, mírelo.¨ le dijo Mei al doctor con nervios de que su hijo muriera desangrado. El doctor observo a su hijo y vio que el origen de su desangre era en su craneo, en la frente para ser precisos.¨Mi Lady, esto es muy grave, necesitare la ayuda de la Señorita Bing, voy a enviar a un mensajero para que le informe de la situación. En lo que ella viene, yo y mis asistentes trataran de vendar sus heridas.¨ le informo el doctor a Mei.

"Muy bien, voy a tener que traer a mi esposo para que vea lo que paso. Ella le ordeno a un sirviente que estaba pasando por la enfermería de que le informara a Baojia de la situación, y el sirviente fue rápidamente a buscarlo. El sirviente encontro al Lord en una habitación de la Torre, platicando con sus amigos."Mi Lord, lamento interrumpirlo, pero su esposa lo necesita." le informo el sirviente a Baojia.

"¿Que sucede?¿Que esta pasando?" le pregunto el Lord al sirviente.¨Mi Lord, su hijo esta herido de gravedad. Es urgente.¨ Al oír esto, Baojia tuvo que salir rápidamente de la platica, y corro rápidamente a la enfermería. El llego rápidamente."Mei,¿que le paso a Shen?" el pregunto enojado,¿que podría ser ahora?

"Que bueno que llegaste, Shen esta sangrando de gravedad, ahorita van a tener que ponerle vendas para que no sangre en lo que traen a la Señorita Bing." le dijo Mei con preocupación a su esposo."¿La Señorita Bing de la Villa de Pandas?¿No que estaba de viaje?" le pregunto a su esposa de manera exigente.¨No, ella acaba de regresar de su viaje a Sichuan." le respondió con seriedad a Baojia. La señorita Bing era una vieja amigo de los dos, y también era una experta en heridas, y era obvio que necesitaban su ayuda.

_``Esto se va a poner muy feo.´´ _pensó Mei. El se preguntaba el porque habían herido a su hijo, pero,¿quien lo hizo? El le hizo esa respuesta a su esposa, pero ella no lo sabia. El tendría que buscar respuestas al respecto. Pero, el tenia que hacer algo sobre esto. El no quería que su hijo tuviera que ser golpeado por alguien mas. El sabia que lo que iba a hacer estaba mal, el le tenia disgusto a este niño, pero el sabia que Mei se preocupaba por el.

El noto que ella estaba llorando un poco, de manera sutil para que el no se diera cuenta."Mei, tenemos que hacer algo al respecto." le dijo a Mei tocando su cara, quitando una lagrima que se deslizaba por su mejilla."¿A que te refieres?" le pregunto la pavo real con preocupación. "Mei, nuestro hijo tiene que aprender Kung Fu." le dijo Baojia a su esposa de manera decisiva; Mei lo vio a los ojos, sin saber como reaccionar."¿Que opinas?" le pregunto a su esposa. Su hijo todavía era muy pequeño para poder entrenar artes marciales, aun no cumplía ni los cinco años, la edad adecuada para practicar kung fu."No lo se..." fue lo único que ella pudo decir ante esta situación.

* * *

(N/A: HSQ(Holy Shit Quotient) ciertamente. Con este capitulo la historia se pondrá algo mas seria. La verdad me dolió tener que escribir LA ESCENA, porque solo miren a Shen, tan joven e inocente.¿Quien le hizo eso a Shen? Lo averiguaremos en el siguiente capitulo, y no será nada bonito.

En otras cosas, habrá sección de preguntas y respuesta. Básicamente ustedes me harán una pregunta respecto a la historia, sus dudas y curiosidades. Háganme una pregunta en los comentarios y les responderé en el capitulo 6. Va a haber sección de preguntas y respuestas cada determinado capitulo, siendo este el primero donde se hará sección de preguntas y respuestas, así que ya saben. Pero las preguntas tiene que estar estrictamente relacionadas con el fic, nada mas.

Otra cosa, edite el primer capitulo, y cambie un poco la edad de Baojia, así que creo que lo mejor seria volver a leer ese capitulo.

Muy bien, dicho esto, hasta la próxima :)


	7. Capitulo 6 : Somos Lo Que Somos

Capitulo 6: Somos Lo Que Somos

* * *

"¿Kung Fu? Pero Baojia, Shen tiene cuatro años, es muy joven para que aprenda artes marciales." le dijo Mei a su esposo. Los dos salieron de la enfermería por un rato para hablar de esto.¨Mei, si Shen aprende kung fu a tan temprana edad es posible de que sea un gran experto cuando sea adulto. Yo, por ejemplo, empece a aprender Kung Fu a los seis años, y mírame. Me hubiera convertido en maestro de kung fu si no fuera por el hecho de que iba a ser el Lord de Gongmen." le dijo a su esposa para que pudiera aceptar la idea con mayor facilidad, pero parecía ser inútil.

Era bien sabido que un niño que practicara Kung Fu comienza su entrenamiento a los cinco años, ya que era posible que ellos murieran durante su entrenamiento, también empezaban el entrenamiento a esa edad para poder aprovechar su niñez, aunque Mei podría hacer algunos arreglos para que el Maestro Rino Ciclón no le de un entrenamiento tan fuerte a su hijo, aunque era posible que el no este de acuerdo con su idea, aunque era mas probable que el Maestro Buey no aceptará su idea.

El Consejo de Kung Fu era muy estricto con la aceptación de miembros, y las familias reales no eran la excepción; muy a fuerza aceptaban a alguien que fuese como Shen, aunque de vez en cuando hacían excepciones. Si el alumno mostraba valor y mucha fuerza de voluntad, era aceptado para poder entrenar Kung Fu, aunque en el caso de infantes como Shen, eran puestos a un entrenamiento básico antes de los cinco años.

Mei volteo a ver a otra dirección, tratando de pensar en lo que le paso a su hijo, pero Baojia la agarro de los hombros y le dio un meso en la mejilla."Mei, no le va a pasar nada a nuestro hijo, confía en mi." le dijo su esposo tratando de calmarla."¿Pero y si Shen es herido en alguna pelea de kung fu? Solamente imagina que duro entrenamiento tendría." le dijo Mei preocupada.

Baojia la vio a los ojos, notando que casi quería llorar.¨Mei, no le pasara nada. Me voy a asegurar de que nuestro hijo no sufra durante su entrenamiento, le diré a los maestros de que no sean tan duros con el, te lo prometo.¨ le dijo el Lord a su esposa de manera agradable. Mei lo vio también a los ojos, los cuales mostraban confianza.

Un sirviente apareció, y les dijo que la Señorita Bing ya había llegado a la Torre."Bien, quiero que la traiga a aquí." le ordeno al sirviente, quien rápidamente fue a traerla."Cuando pase todo esto Shen aprenderá kung fu." le dijo a su esposa, dandole un abrazo.

"Es bueno ver a viejos amigos." dijo una voz femenina con tono feliz."Igualmente, señorita Bing." le respondió Baojia, quien estrecho sus manos con la panda."¿Que es lo que sucede, mi Lord?" le pregunto la panda a Baojia.

"Señorita Bing, alguien, un niño, ataco a mi hijo, haciendo que Shen sangrara de gravedad. Necesitamos su ayuda.¨ le dijo el Lord de manera preocupante. La panda estuvo impactada al oír esto.¿Por que le paso eso a Shen? Ella decidió comportarse de manera profesional para tratar este asunto.¨ Permítanme que vea a Shen, por favor.¨ les dijo amablemente a los dos pavo reales.

La panda entro a la enfermería y casi tiembla de horror al ver como las vendas que cubrían la cabeza de Shen estaban cubiertas de sangre.``Por los dioses,¡esto es terrible!´´pensó la señorita Bing. Ella se acerco al niño y agarro su cabeza con sus manos, le dijo al doctor que tendría que quitarle las vendas a Shen por un momento. El acepto y ella procedió a quitarle las vendas. Lo tuvo que hacer lentamente, y cuando termino, vio que las heridas aun estaban abiertas.

"Mi Lord, mi Lady, afortunadamente las heridas de Shen va a sanar, sus heridas son leves, solamente tendré que coserle las heridas, pero Shen esta perdiendo mucha sangre." Ella lo analizo por unos momentos y se dio cuenta de que el niño una conmoción cerebral. Ella le ordeno al Doctor Wu de que le trajera mucho hielo para hacer que sus heridas se mejoren. La panda le informo a los dos pavo reales sobre lo que tenia Shen, y ella les dijo que el niño iba a tener que estar en la enfermería al menos una semana, y que iba a traer vendas en la cabeza por un mes.

"No se preocupen, soy buena con este tipo de heridas. Pero, disculpen si me entrometo,¿quien le hizo esto a Shen?¿Ya va a investigar señor?" le pregunto a Baojia y Mei.¨Señorita Bing, nosotros nos encargaremos de este asunto, usted mientras, encárguese de nuestro hijo, por favor.¨ le respondió Baojia. El doctor regreso con el hielo, y le dijo a Bing de que era hora de operar a iba a estar triste por el hecho de que no iba a ver a su hijo por una semana, aunque regularmente ellos estaban con Shen tres días a la semana por el trabajo, pero el festival le ha permitido estar un poco mas cercana a su hijo."Disculpe señorita Bing y señor Wu, antes de que empiecen a operar a Shen,¿puede hablar con el?" le pregunto a los dos doctores.

"Claro que si." le respondió la panda amablemente. Mei entro a la enfermería y se paro enfrente de la cama de Shen. Ella se puso de rodillas y trato de despertar al durmiente Shen. El niño abrió débilmente los ojos, y se puso feliz al ver a su madre."M..mmm…mama." le dijo débilmente el pavo real albino.¨¿Me va a pasar algo?" le pregunto el albino con una voz muy débil.¨No te preocupes Shen, el Doctor Wu y la señorita Bing, una vieja amiga, se encargaran de esas heridas." le respondió

"Mama,¿crees que voy a morir porque soy blanco?" le pregunto Shen a su madre. Ella estuvo impactada al oír a su hijo, un niño de cuatro años, decir eso.

"¿Por que dices eso?" le pregunto Mei."Por que he oído que el blanco es el color de la mala suerte." le respondió su hijo, quien se puso triste al decir esto."Bien, el color blanco es el color de la muerte, pero no significa que tu vayas a morir." le respondió su madre."Regularmente me enfermo, mama." le dijo Shen de manera triste.

"Y sin embargo, te recuperas. Miralo de esta manera. Tus plumas son blancas,pero,¿de que color son tus ojos"¨ le pregunto de manera curiosa a su hijo.¨Son rojos." le respondió a su madre."Y el rojo también es el color de la buena suerte, Shen." le dijo su madre, quien le dio un abrazo; el se emociono al oir que el color de su plumaje no es tan malo después de todo. "Shen, yo siempre te querré, sin importar lo que paso. Tu padre igualmente te ama, solo que siempre ocupado, pero yo estaré mas cerca de ti, te lo prometo." le dijo a su hijo de manera dulce. Ella dejo de abrazar a su hijo, y al voltear se dio cuenta de que Baojia estaba viendo desde la puerta."Mei, es hora de que los doctores hagan su trabajo." le dijo el Lord a su esposa.

Ella se despidió de su hijo, y se fue con Baojia. Shen vio como sus figuras desaparecían mientras se alejaban, pero llego a notar que su madre volteo a verlo."Esto va a ser muy aburrido." se dijo el albino a si mismo de manera sarcástica. Estar una semana en una enfermera no era algo que el tenia planeado, el solo quería jugar con sus nuevo amigos, pero ese tonto niño lo arruino todo.

Los dos pavo reales se dirigían a la habitación donde se encontraba el niño causante de las heridas de Shen. Baojia constantemente se preguntaba en su mente el porque un niño le pudo haber hecho eso a otro.¨Baojia,¿crees que Shen no va a morir?¨ le pregunto su esposa.¨No, pero de todas formas el va morir cuando tenga siete años…¨ le respondió a su esposa de manera enojada. El Lord ya tenia tanta presión y su esposa le termina preguntando eso.¨¡¿Como puedes decir eso?!¿No ves que tu hijo esta herido de gravedad y tu me dices tal cosa?¿No te preocupa Shen?¨ le pregunto gritándole a su esposo.

Baojia se avergonzó de lo que dijo e intento disculparse. "Perdoname mi amor, no fue mi intención decirte eso, es solo que estoy muy estresado por lo que le paso a Shen, me disculpo." le dijo Baojia, quien hizo una reverencia de perdón."En ese caso demuéstralo." le dijo Mei.¨¿Demostrar que?" le pregunto su esposo confundid."Demustrame que tu te preocupas por tu hijo. Cuando el haya sanado, quiero que pases mas tiempo con el,¿hecho?" le dijo su esposa. Baojia se sentía culpable al haber dicho hace mucho tiempo que Shen no valía la pena, pero el vio que esta era la oportunidad para mejorar su relación con Shen."Hecho." le dijo de manera determinada a Mei."Pero ahora tenemos algo mas serio que tratar." le dijo de manera seria a su esposa.

De solo pensar que el tendría que pasar tiempo con ese niño le daba asco. El no quería acercarse a el ni aunque lo estuvieran amenazando a muerte, el preferiría morir a que estar cerca de el. El estaba estresado por los supuestos problemas que este niño estaba causando; este niño parece que va a causar muchos problemas, y mas ya que ahora sabe hablar. Quien sabe que cosas el le vaya a decir a la gente, el podría ser muy chismoso, así que el no le confiara secreto alguno a este niño.

Los dos pavo reales entraron a la habitación, donde el niño estaba atado a una silla bajo una vigilancia extrema. Había al menos seis guardias lobos, los cuales estaban atentos a que el niño hiciera algo."¿Les ha dicho algo el niño?" le pregunto Baojia a un lobo guardia."No señor, le hemos estado interrogando, pero solo ha respondido con insultos." le informo el guardia a Baojia, molesto.

"En ese caso yo me encargare." le dijo al lobo. Si bien es cierto que Baojia era un hombre bondadoso y ejemplar, también era cierto que el tenia un lado desagradable, y ese pobre niño iba a sufrir el lado desagradable. El se sentó en una silla y empezó a hablar con el niño."¿Como te llamas?" le trato de preguntar amablemente. El le hizo esa pregunta al menos veinte veces, y respondió.¨Banyu." le respondió de manera floja a el Lord, quien trato de adivinar de donde podría venir un nombre así, quizás debía de ser arabe.

"¿Por que atacaste a mi hijo?" le pregunto Baojia al niño pavo real de manera seria."Porque me lo ordenaron." respondió de manera sorpresiva y fría."¿Y quien te lo ordeno?" le pregunto Baojia al niño, aunque esta vez no respondio a la primera vez. Pregunto treinta veces hasta que le dio una respuesta, y estuvo impactado al oír su respuesta."Mi familia." le respondió el niño. "¿Y quienes son tu familia?" le pregunto irritado el pavo real."Iskandar." le respondió el niño. Al oír eso Baojia le ordeno a los guardias de que vigilaran al niño, mientras otros dos lobos lo acompañaron a buscar a la familia de el niño."¡Mei, quédate a vigilar al niño!" le ordeno Baojia a su esposa.

Baojia y los dos lobos los buscaron por la Torre, y encontraron a Iskandar y su esposa comiendo en sus habitaciones."¡Iskandar, tenemos que hablar.!" le grito al pavo real javanés."¿Que quieres Baojia?Yo y Bethari estamos comiendo." le dijo de manera floja a Baojia. El agarro a Iskandar, tirando su plato y tirándolo al piso, pisando con su pata su cuello.

"Tu maldito hijo golpeo a mi hijo, lo hizo sangrar.¿Por que?" le pregunto enojado a Iskandar."Simple Baojia, por interés personal." le dijo a Baojia. Iskandar no pudo terminar de comer ya que Baojia empezó a estrangularlo."¡¿Por que?!" le pregunto furiosamente al pavo real javanés."P…p…porque es lo mejor para mi."le respondió, tratando de hablar a pesar de estar siendo estrangulado.¨¿Con que es lo mejor para ti, eh? En ese caso tu y tu familia serán expulsadas del clan, eso es lo mejor para mi entonces. Empaquen sus cosas si no quieres ser ejecutado." le dijo con una furia que el rara vez tenia.

El soltó a Iskandar, quien se levanto del suelo y se sobo el cuello."Te lo advierto Baojia, las cosas no volverán a ser las mismas para tu familia."le dijo con una voz rasposa a Baojia."Si, claro." le dijo de manera sarcástica a Iskandar. El le ordeno a los guardias lobos que se llevaran a Iskandar y Bethari a la entrada de la Torre.

Baojia volvió al cuarto donde estaba el niño y le ordeno a los guardias que estaban allí que se llevaran al niño con sus padre.¨¿Que paso Baojia?¨ le pregunto preocupada a Baojia."Iskandar es un bastardo, como no lo expulse del clan antes." le dijo a su esposa."¿Que es lo que vas a hacer?" le pregunto de manera preocupada a Boajia.

"Lo que tuve que haber hecho desde hace mucho tiempo, ven conmigo." le dijo a su esposa. Los dos pavo reales salieron del cuarto y se dirigieron a la entrada de la Torre. Mientras bajaban las escaleras, Mei le pregunto a su esposo si Iskandar lo había amenazado.¨El me dijo algo. El me dijo que varias cosas no serian las mismas para nosotros, nuestra familia." le dijo a su esposa."¿Que crees que signifique eso?" le pregunto a su esposo.¨No se, pero no tenemos que pensar en eso, porque tenemos otro asunto enreda manos ahora." le dijo a Mei.

Baojia y Mei llegaron a la entrada de la Torre, donde los pavo reales javaneses estaban siendo vigilados por los guardias lobos. Al menos pudieron llevarse sus equipajes."Iskandar, me has decepcionado. Por los crímenes que tu y tu familia han cometido, serán expulsados del Clan del Pavo real.¿Tienen algo que decir?"pregunto el Lord de Gongmen con un tono de autoridad a el pavo real javanés.

"Solamente te tengo que decir algo, y eso es lo que te dije anteriormente. Las cosas no volverán a lo mismo, tu familia no esta a salvo de lo que se avecina." le dijo Iskandar al Lord. "¿A que te refieres con eso?" le pregunto con duda a Iskandar, quien parecía estar sonriendo de manera demencial."Eso es algo que tu tendrás que averiguar por ti mismo." Y al decir esto, Iskandar y su familia se fueron rápidamente de la Torre, los guardias del Palacio cerraron rápidamente la entrada."¿Que crees que es lo que vaya a pasar Baojia?" le pregunto con miedo a su esposo."No se, pero tendremos que ser mas precavidos con Shen a partir de ahora." le respondió a Mei; puede que a Baojia no le guste esta idea, pero era lo mejor que podían hacer por ahora.

Baojia recordó el comportamiento de Iskandar en el primer día del festival, quizás esto explicaba su comportamiento, pero no era suficiente como para demostrarlo, el quería la verdad, pero ahora parecía imposible obtenerlas ahora que Iskandar se marcho del Palacio.

_``Pero, espero que eso no tenga nada que ver con mi hijo.´´_ se dijo a si mismo Baojia en su mente. Esta advertencia tenia que ser alguna estupidez, pero,¿que pasaría si esta fuera verdad? Iskandar, sin embargo, sabia la verdad de los hechos. Algo muy malvado y antiguo estaba amenazando a varias familias del Clan del Pavo real, y Baojia era una posible víctima de esa criatura, y eso seria peligroso para todos.

No había palabras suficientes para poder describirla, era perversa, horripilante, era lo peor que ha tocado este mundo desde tiempos inmemorables. Alguien tiene que detener a esa cosa y a sus planes contra civilizaciones enteras.

El no podía decirle la verdad de lo que sucedió, si el hacia eso, esa cosa podría asesinarlo a el y a su familia. El tendría que hacer algo regresando a su hogar para detener a esa cosa, y el tenia un plan, pero quizás el no sobreviva._``Una persona por millones, eso suena justo.´´_ Si el muere, su sacrificio no seria en vano, al menos la gente olvidaría su terrible reinado y seria recordado como un héroe, pero por ahora, el solo trataría de poner su plan a flote...

* * *

(N/A: Aunque Iskandar se refiere a ya saben que cosa le pasara a Shen, esa linea de dialogo también marca el inicio de algo. Y si se preguntan si la historia va a tener un villano, si lo va a tener, pero tardara un buen rato en salir.

Me siento algo decepcionado el hecho de que ninguno de los lectores hizo alguna pregunta en la sección de preguntas y respuestas que se iba a mostrar en este capitulo, así que, en contra de lo que había originalmente escrito, la sección de Preguntas y Respuestas saldrá en el capitulo 9, así que ya saben ahora. Como dato adicional, edite el capitulo 4, parte 2, por motivos de continuidad, para que le den una leída.

La escena en la que la señorita Bing dice que las heridas de Shen sanaran es una referencia a la escena que hay entre Po y Shen al final de Kung Fu Panda 2. De manera extrañamente apropiada, las heridas son parte importante de esa escena. Lo puse porque se veía genial hacer una referencia.

Ustedes son mis lectores, así que pueden dar alguna idea para la historia, claro, siempre y cuando sea buena.

Para el siguiente capitulo, la familia Ghandi será la protagonista, ya que tengo que desarrollar a los personajes originales que tienen protagonismo.

El titulo del episodio originalmente iba a ser Una Lección, pero lo cambie a Somos Lo Que Somos ya que es a la vez una referencia al poema de Alfred,Lord Tennyson,Ulysses, y a la película Skyfall.

Bien, dicho todo esto, hasta el próximo capitulo.


	8. Capitulo 7: Felicidad

Capitulo 7: Felicidad

* * *

_Dos Dias después…_

Aaadi y Ananda estaban desayunando con sus hijos, así como planeando en que iban a hacer el resto del día. La familia en realidad se sentía mal por lo que le había pasado a Shen; no era justo que eso le hubiera pasado a el."Y díganme hijos míos,¿van a pasar tiempo con Shen?" le pregunto Ananda a sus hijos."Claro que si, pero antes quisiéramos dar un paseo por la ciudad." le dijo Devdan a su madre. Después del incidente con Shen, Ananda y Aaadi estuvieron pensando en que algo similar le podría suceder a alguno de sus hijos, en especial a Devika."¿Están seguros?¿Que tal si les sucede algo?" les pregunto su padre.

"No te preocupes de eso padre, nada mas dile a unos guardias lobos de Lord Baojia y listo." le dijo Indira sonriendo." Ademas, podemos traerle algo a Shen, un regalo sorpresa. Solamente le preguntamos a la Adivina o a sus padres que cosa le gusta a Shen.¨ le dijo Devdan a su padre. Aaadi tuvo que pensarlo por un momento sobre eso. No es que odiara a la familia de Baojia, pero el sentía que había algo raro con ese niño, algo inquietante. No podía ser posible que, a pesar de cualquier explicación que le haya dado Baojia, el y su esposa tuvieron un hijo albino.

Solamente el puede rezar para que ese niño llegue a tener un buen futuro por delante. El sonrió y le dio permiso a sus hijos de dar el paseo por la ciudad.¨Pueden ir a pasear, pero, vuelvan dentro de cuatro horas, exactamente cuatro horas,¿entendido?¨ le dijo a sus hijos. Sus tres hijos dijeron que si y terminaron de desayunar para irse de paseo.

Aaadi y Ananda salieron al patio de la Torre para descansar un rato después de haber tenido tantos días ocupados, y de tan solo pensar en el viaje de regreso. Ananda le pidio a un sirviente que le trajera una tetera y tazas para ella y su esposo.¨Bueno, en lo que viene el te, tenemos que hablar.¨ le dijo a su esposo, quien estaba pensando en…bueno, ella no sabia en lo que Aaadi pensaba, así que lo mejor era preguntarle.

"!¿En que estas pensando Aadi?" le pregunto a su esposo queriendo saber;ella era su esposa, no había nada de que temer.

El pavo real hindu recordó varias cosas pasadas. El y Baojia eran amigos desde la infancia, ellos tenían una de esas raras amistades que duran mucho recuerda las veces en que Baojia le mandaba varias cartas sobre varias cosas que le pasaban a el y a su familia. Pero Baojia dejo de enviarle cartas cuando su hermano, Han, murió de frío en un viaje a los Himalayas.

La muerte de Han quizá fue, sino es que es, el momento mas oscuro de la Familia Zhang, porque fue la primera vez que un Lord de la familia fallecía mientras seguía gobernando, así como el hecho de que hubo casi una crisis en la provincia de tales proporciones que no se había visto en varios años.

Aaadi, siendo el mejor amigo de Baojia, trato de animarlo de la mejor manera posible, pero fue en vano, ya que el no podía de olvidarlo. Mucha gente, incluso el mismo, creía que era el fin de la Familia Real de Gongmen. No fue sino hasta que se anuncio que Baojia se iba a casar que las cosas mejoraron para su amigo."¿Aadi?¿Me escuchas?" le pregunto su esposa, quien noto que Aaadi tenia la mirada fija en la mesa donde estaban sentados.

Aaadi reacciono tardíamente a las preguntas de su esposa, haciendo que la situación se pusiera incomoda."¿Que?" le respondió con poca fluidez. El sirviente volvió con el te y las tazas y amablemente les sirvió te."Muchas gracias." le dijo al sirviente con una sonrisa, y este dio una reverencia y se retiro.·Ahora que se fue el sirviente, dime,¿en que estabas pensando?" le pregunto de manera sutil mientras tomaba te."Estaba recordando varias cosas que le han pasado a Baojia. A veces siento que el tiene algo de mala suerte." le dijo a Ananda. El respetaba mucho a su amigo,

Ananda dejo de tomar su te y lo miro a la cara de manera escéptica."¿Por que crees que Baojia tiene mala suerte?" le cuestiono a Aaadi, El pavo real dio un gemido, y se rasco la cabeza. tratando de buscar algo con que responderle.¨"No lo ves? Su hijo es tiene el plumaje blanco, el y su esposa no lo tienen de ese color. Ademas, no es pura coincidencia el hecho de que su esposa, Mei, no pudo haber tenido mas hijos después de haber tenido a Shen. Es una extraña coincidencia." le dijo de manera preocupada a su Ananda.

"Las coincidencias no existen Aadi, quizás es el destino que quiere que las cosas sucedan." le dijo inteligentemente a su esposo. A diferencia de varias personas, ella no creía en las coincidencias, magia y otras cosas sobrenaturales. El motivo de esto es que cuando ella era joven, sus padres y profesores le decían siempre una frase: hay una explicación para todo. Sin embargo, ya que hay mucha gente que cree en esas cosas, ella procuro no decirlo en publico, solamente podía desmentir estas cosas en privado."Respeto tu opinión mi amor, es solo que, aun no me explico como es eso posible. ¿No podrá ser que Mei…?"le dijo dijo cautelosamente a Ananda, ya que al lado de su mesa había varios sirvientes, y ellos podrían empezar un chismorreo, ellos eran así.

Ella tenia una religión, el hinduismo, pero creer en lo sobrenatural era extraño. Cosas raras pasan en este mundo, y ella sabia lo sabia. La gente era fácil de manipular por la gente mas importante, algo irónico, considerando que ella era la esposa de Lord Baojia, uno de los gobernantes mas importantes de todo el Imperio, pero ella no abusaba de el poder de su esposo.

"No, ella no tiene nada que ver con eso. Ademas, nosotros no sabemos mucho de la familia de Mei mas allá de sus padres y hermanas, si alguno de ellos es eso. Aunque creo que ella me dijo,en una visita que realizo con su esposo hace cinco años, cuando fue a Mumbai, que unos parientes suyos eran de ya sabes que color." le dijo en voz baja a su Aaadi. Ambos pavo reales caminaban por la torre, Ananda observando la decoración de la Torre. Ella estaba fascinada por lo que habían hecho; había puesto pinturas colgando del techo que retrataban a la divinidad Fenghuang, el símbolo mas respetado por el Clan del Pavo real.

Ella sabia que la familia de Mei tenia miembros que tenían un plumaje de color blando, por lo cual era obvio que Shen tenia que tener un plumaje de ese color. Mei siempre le dice las cosas que le afectan, pero ella casi no le ha contado mucho sobre el tema.

"No creo que solo porque unos parientes suyos sean de ese color, no significa que Shen tenga el plumaje así, es decir, el hijo por lo general tiene características de los dos padres." le dijo a Ananda."Mejor dejemos de hablar de esto, yo no quiero seguir pensando en el porque el hijo de Baojia y Mei nació así, ese es asunto de ellos.¨ le dijo Ananda a su esposo mientras este se servia te. Aaadi opto por hablar de otra cosa, ademas, el festival era para pasarlo bien, no tener que preocuparse por los problemas de otros.

"¿Y si mejor vamos a dar una vuelta por el palacio?" le dijo levantándose de su asiento, y agarrandola de la mano, por poco tirándola al suelo."¿Adonde vamos?" le pregunto curiosa a su marido.

"¡Al salón de juegos!" le dijo emocionado; ella lo vio a los ojos mientras corrían, y le dijo gritando de manera cómica:"¡Cuidado con mi sari!" le dijo gritando

Al entrar en la torre, y después de subir varios escalones, los dos pavo reales hindúes entraron al salón de juegos, el cual estaba repleto de invitados. Varias voces que sonaban extranjeras y desconocidas para ellos entraron en sus oídos. Varios de ellos, en su mayoría hombres, estaban sentados en varias mesas, jugando juegos de azar y tomando alcohol.

"¿Que están haciendo?" le pregunto Ananda a su esposo.

"¿No es obvio? Esta pasando un buen rato." le respondió con una sonrisa en su pico, y fueron a buscar algo que tomar. El le pregunto al cantinero:"Duìbùqǐ, xiānshēng,¿Yǐnliào, nǐ yǒu ma?" le pregunto en chino, aunque el creía que su manejo del idioma era malo, ya que desde hace un tiempo que no lo hablaba, incluso durante la presente visita a la ciudad, el había sido ayudado por un interprete para poder convivir con los demás invitados, así como los ciudadanos de Gongmen.

Pero el cantinero respondió sorprendentemente."Yǒu, báijiǔ, huángjiǔ, píjiǔ, pútáojiǔ, qīngjiǔ cóng rìběn, chóu jiǔ, gǒuqǐ jiǔ, hé niúnǎi." le respondió jovialmente al pavo real hindu, quien quedo perplejo por la cantidad de bebidas que había en el local. Baojia siempre instalaba un bar cada vez que había un festival, pero el obviamente contrataba a gente de confianza para el local, así como vigilar que ninguno de los invitados se emborrachara.

"¿Que fue lo que te dijo, Aaadi?"

"Me dijo que hay muchas bebidas. Todos esos nombres o palabras en chino que me dijo eran bebidas alcohólicas, escoge una. Y por cierto, te recomiendo que aprendas a hablar chino." le dijo de manera seca a Ananda. Ella trato de recordar alguna de las mencionadas, y una le llamo la atención: el pútáojiǔ, o vino." Creo que el..ehhh...pútáojiǔ suena bien, pidelo." le dijo tímidamente.

"Hǎole, gěi wǒ liǎng bēi pútáojiǔ de, qǐng." le dijo de manera amable al cantinero, pagándole de inmediato. El le dio una copa muy grande de la bebida a su esposa, quien se sorprendió por el tamaño del objeto."¿No crees que es mucho?" le dijo su esposa.

"No, he tomado de copas mas grandes." le dijo sarcásticamente. Ella dio una risa falsa, encontrándole poca gracia a lo que dijo."Muy bien...creo que...tenemos que buscar a alguien con quien sentarnos." le dijo en una pausa incomoda a Aadi, quien busco a alguna cara conocida; el no solía hablar mucho con los demás líderes de los imperios de algun tema que no fuera la política, el dejaba los temas personales a sus amigos mas cercanos, como Baojia, así como a su esposa.

Aadi logro a ver al rey del Imperio Kongo, Lukeni Nimi. La mesa donde el estaba sentado estaba ocupado por el y su esposa, haciendo parecer que querían algo de privacidad( aunque es bien sabido que Lukeni era bueno, y sigue siendo, bueno para hacer fiestas y varios eventos.)

"Hola, señor Nimi." le dijo Aadi de manera caballerosa al pavo real del Congo, besando la mano de su esposa, la señorita Jetta Nimi. Era típico para la gente educada de la India besar en la mano a una mujer, aunque los malentendidos podían suceder de vez en cuando, ya que hay personas que lo ven como si fuera algo sexual, pero afortunadamente, Lukeni sabia lo que significaba."Que elegante de su parte, señor Ghandi." le dijo en halago al emperador hindu.

"Hola Aadi." le saludo, y observo las dos copas que llevaban los dos pavo reales, casi lanzándose en un ataque de risa por el ridículo tamaño de estas."No me digas que van a beber todo eso,¿o si?" le pregunto curioso a Aadi, quien se sentó al mismo tiempo que su esposa."Si puedo hacerlo, viejo amigo." le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, y comenzó a beber el pútáojiǔ, hasta dejar la copa a la mitad."Ttt..te...te...dije..jje...que...ehp...si podía." le dijo borracho, causando que Lukeni se riera, llamando la atención de algunos de los otros invitados.

"Esto me pone en ridículo." murmuro Ananda, frunciendo el ceño.

"No se preocupe señorita Ghandi, yo se como quitarle eso a su esposo." le dijo Lukeni, terminando de reír."¿Como?" le pregunto con curiosidad, mientras veía como Aadi empezaba a bailar de una manera extraña, una forma sencilla de hacer el ridículo. Aadi nunca fue alguien que bebiera alcohol en cantidades exageradas, el solo bebia una o dos copas _pequeñas_ de esta clase de bebidas, ademas, el solo bebía en ocasiones especiales, como su cumpleaños...

_"Ojalá que esto no nos ponga en ridículo cuando volvamos a India." _pensó la pavo real, preocupada. Los chismes como este viajaban rápido, sobre todo si venían de la boca de un sirviente.

Ananda no se dio cuenta, sin embargo, de que Lukeni puso a dormir a Aadi, después de darle una bebida misteriosa; ella se dio cuanta cuando oyó que alguien tiro una mesa, y era el. Unos sirvientes que estaban en el lugar rápidamente levantaron la mesa y acomodaron a Aadi para que pudiera dormir en esta."¿Que le hiciste?" le pregunto enojada al pavo real del Congo.

"Tranquila señorita Ghandi, no se enoje. Le di a su marido una bebida especial que ayuda a quitar los efectos del alcohol, pero tiene un efecto secundario: se quedara dormido, por lo menos, unos treinta minutos, a lo mucho." le explico a Ananda, quien se calmo al oír esto."Que bien, ahora tendré que esperar media hora." dijo inexpresiva.

"Bueno señorita Ghandi-" dijo Jetta, quien fue interrumpida por Ananda,"Oh, solo díganme Ananda, no es como si estudies fueran desconocidos." dijo la pavo real africana con una sonrisa.

"Bien, Ananda, creo que una buena forma de pasar el tiempo es platicando, así que,¿por que no nos cuenta a mi y a mi marido sobre usted, si es que quiere, claro." dijo Jetta feliz a la pavo real hindu. Ananda tomo un poco de la copa que ella traía y empezó a contarles su vida con Aadi."Mi historia con Aadi es muy...peculiar.

A diferencia de como varias personas se casan en otros países, en la India, los matrimonios son arreglados, pero a diferencia de otros que solo estaban casados por el dinero o por tener una posición importante en la alta sociedad, no, yo me case con el por amor." le dijo a los dos pavo reales de Kongo, quienes estaban atentos a lo que les decía Ananda.

"Yo lo amaba, y todavía lo amo, porque hay algo en el que me gusta de el, quizás sea porque el es muy encantador, a su manera. Mis padres sabían de esto, pero estaban dudosos si un posible matrimonio iba a rendir frutos porque, Aadi era de la realeza, y yo solo era la hija de una familia de comerciantes, aunque de gran influencia, no era probable que los padres de Aadi pensaran en mi como su futura esposa.

"Pero, algo increíble paso. Un día tocaron a nuestra casa, y vaya era la sorpresa al ver que era Aadi, acompañado de sus padres. Sus padres y los míos platicaron sobre el matrimonio, y ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en el matrimonio. Yo estuve muy emocionada sobre esto, me iba a casar con la persona que amaba."

"¿Y, como era tu relación con Aadi?" le pregunto Jetta.

"Mi relación con Aadi es muy...buena, la verdad es que nunca pensé que me iba a casar con el, pensaba que casarse con la persona que amas era algo que solo pasaba en los cuentos para niños, pero esto...esto me hizo cambiar. Recuerdo cuando el y yo solíamos ir a caminar a las orillas del rio Ganges, cuando solíamos ir a Mumbai a comprar y visitar, en fin, que buenos tiempos fueron aquellos, y los siguen siendo." ella les dijo, y volteo a ver a Aadi, quien seguía durmiendo en una mesa aledaña a la mesa donde ella estaba sentada.

"Entonces, el amor es algo muy importante para ti." le dijo Lukeni, tomando un poco de báijiǔ."Mis amigos y Aadi siempre me dicen eso, que el amor es muy importante para mi, pero yo pienso que es importante para todos, es decir, desde que somos niños nuestros padres y madres nos aman, el amor es algo que no se puede describir con palabras." dijo Ananda, quien sonreía de manera dulce.

"Eso fue muy hermoso." le dijo Jetta a Ananda de manera dulce, y Ananda le agradeció por sus sinceras palabras."Si, de vez en cuando digo cosas así. Pueden sonar ridículas a veces, pero bueno, se puede ser ridículo una vez en la vida." dijo la Emperatriz.

"Pero, también pienso que hay cosas mas importantes que el amor, como la familia. Puede que suene como algo sacado de una novela mala, pero es cierto. La familia es algo que me importa mucho a mi; yo hago lo que sea para proteger a mis hijos. No importa que gran invento o acto hagamos, nuestros hijos serán nuestro legado al mundo." dijo mientras ella se arreglaba las plumas de su mano con su pico lentamente.

"Si, también pienso lo mismo." le dijo Lukeni a Ananda con una sonrisa.

"Yo le digo a mis hijos que ellos tienen un gran futuro por delante, y hago lo posible para que puedan tenerlo. A mi me preocupa mi familia, demasiado,¿verdad Jetta?" le dijo a Ananda para luego hacer una pregunta a su esposa, quien respondió con un si inclinando la cabeza.

"Sabes, recuerdo el día que que los conocimos a ustedes." le dijo Lukeni a Ananda, quien se sorprendió al oír lo que le dijo."¿En serio?¡Que genial! Pensaba que ya no recordabas ese día por lo que te paso en la cabeza..."

"Oh no, recuerdo algo de ese día, mas no todo. Lo bueno es que recuerdo el momento en que su esposo y usted nos conocieron." le dijo el pavo real de Kongo a Ananda.

_``Disculpe,¿ no es usted Lukeni Nimi?¿Del Imperio Kongo " le pregunto una persona a Lukeni, quien le respondió:"Claro que si, y usted debe ser..." _

_"Oh si, soy Aadi Ghandi." _

_"¿El emperador del Imperio Maurya Sūraja?" pregunto Lukeni; el estaba emocionado de conocer al emperador Aadi._

_"Si, ese mismo." le respondió, sonriendo y estrechando su mano con el pavo real del Imperio Kongo."Es un honor conocerlo señor Ghandi, déjeme presentarle a mi esposa, ahorita regreso." Lukeni fue a buscar a su esposa, quien estaba conversando con una pavo real."Disculpe que interrumpa, pero tengo que presentarle a alguien a mi esposa." le dijo a la otra pavo real._

_"No hay problema." le dijo la otra pavo real. El agarro de la mano a Jetta y la llevo con Aadi._

_"Señor Ghandi, ella es mi esposa, Jetta." _

_"Mucho gusto señorita Nimi, soy el señor Ghandi." le dijo estrechando su mano con la de la pavo real, así como dandole un beso a la mano."No se alarme señorita Nimi, aquí en la India esto es un saludo que hacen los caballeros a las mujeres mas importantes." le aclaro por si había alguna confusión._

_ "¿En serio? **No lo sabia." **__La manera en la que Lukeni dijo estas ultimas palabras causaron sospechas en Aadi de que el rey del Imperio Kongo estaba sintiendo celos, o que se estaba empezando a enojar; de todas formas era un comportamiento hostil que el odiaba."No creo que sea necesario que se enoje, señor Nimi, solo es una expresión de mi país." _

_"¿En serio? ¡Por que de donde yo vengo esto es una expresión de enojo!" le dijo y se lanzo a darle de golpes a Aadi. _

"Si, todavía lo recuerdo, que raro fue. Que bueno que las cosas mejoraron mucho." le dijo Luneki a Jetta, quien estaba bebiendo algo del pútáojiǔ de Ananda, y eso lo puso alerta."¡Jetta!¡No bebas eso!" le advirtió Lukeni a su esposa."No pasa nada, yo estoy tomando un poquito de...como se llame esta bebida, y no sabe tan mal." le dijo imitando muy mal su voz."¡Oye! No me imites."

"Genial, bueno, tendré que esperar aquí hasta que vuelvan los niños." Se dijo Ananda a ella misma, dando un trago del pútáojiǔ, y acaricio la cabeza del durmiente Aadi, deseando que este día acabara. Si de por si su hijo tomaba, los hombres eran raros."Esto nunca me paso a mi..." dijo la Emperatriz, escuchando la música de fondo que sonaba en el lugar."¿A que se refiere con eso?" dijo Lukeni, observando dormir a el Emperador pavo real, calmando a los dos pavo reales.

"Oh si, nunca les había mencionado eso ya que Aadi no sabe, ahora que el esta durmiendo quizás pueda mencionarles eso." dijo la pavo real, bebiendo un poco de su bebida."Hace muchos años, antes de que yo me casara Aadi ya de grande, yo solía ir a varias cantinas de Mumbai, antes yo era una mujer muy...rebelde. No me gustaba mucho quedarme en mi hogar, no me interesaba mucho el negocio familiar. Aunque yo ya estaba casada con Aadi, no creía que yo iba a poder lograr algo con el...pero ya saben como termino eso." dijo la pavo real, sonriendo al recordar esas memorias.

"¿Y nadie veía eso como algo malo?" le pregunto Jetta, curiosa por saber como una mujer de una familia importante pudo lograr evitar el odio de la gente de India."Mi padre nunca supo que yo hacia eso. mi madre sabia lo que yo hacia, lo bueno es que ella nunca se lo contó a mi padre, ya que ella también tuvo unos cuantos secretos cuando ella era joven. Yo fingía ser la hija de un rey muy influyente, por lo cual eso me dejaba hacer varias cosas." dijo la mujer, riendo al recordar esos momentos de su juventud.

"Yo solía participar en varios concursos para ver quien era el que mas aguantaba bebiendo, y yo ganaba siempre. Ni siquiera el criminal mas adicto era capaz de ganarme. Esa fue una buena época, y no es que odie mi vida actualmente, pero creo que no he hecho muchas cosas emocionantes desde que me case con Aadi. Todas esas aventuras que tuve de joven se acabaron cuando me case con el, pero, la vida en si es la aventura mas grande de todas, según mi padre." dijo la pavo real, observando el vaso que tenia en sus manos.

"De jóvenes todos queríamos hacer lo que sea para sentirnos...no se, mas grandes. Es solo cuando alguien llega a la verdadera adultez que el mundo cambia de manera drástica." dijo Jetta, quien se sintió algo identificada con lo que narro Ananda."Si, yo recuerdo que antes que me convirtiera en rey era alguien mas loco, bueno, descabellado es la palabra correcta. Solía hacer muchas bromas, me gustaba, y todavía me gusta, la comedia. Reír es una gran sensación, y creo que la comedia es la mejor forma de hacerlo." dijo el rey pavo real, bebiendo un poco de su bebida.

Ella decidió platicar un rato con Lukeni y su esposa por un rato hasta que Aadi súbitamente despertó, mareado."¿Que paso?" le pregunto con una voz cansada a Ananda."Te emborrachaste y te quedaste dormido." dijo la pavo real, dudando si lo que ella estaba viendo era real.

"Oh...ojalá que nadie mas lo haya visto."

"Si, _varias _personas lo vieron, solo reza para que no te vuelvas objeto de burla entre los invitados." dijo Jetta.

"No puede ser..." dijo la Emperatriz, avergonzada por lo que estaba pasando.

"No te preocupes mi amor, yo me encargo de arreglar esto." le dijo con una sonrisa el Emperador a su esposa.

Aadi y Ananda se observaron el uno al otro por unos momentos, y sonrieron. Esto fue divertido, le recordaba a las locuras que los dos hacían cuando apenas estaban recién casados. Las cosas han cambiado mucho para los dos. La vida debía de ser disfrutada al máximo, cada minuto era precioso. Aadi y Ananda se querían hasta en las peores ocasiones. La vida era tan corta como para que estas cosas les afectaran.

"Eso espero, Aadi." dijo Ananda, riendo. Los dos se quedaron en el bar por unas horas mas; al terminar la conversación con Lukeni y su esposa, los dos pavo reales del Imperio Maurya salieron de la cantina y caminaron hacia por la Torre, esperando el regreso de sus hijos.

* * *

Los hijos del Emperador del Imperio Maurya caminaban por la ciudad de Gongmen. Devika estaba fascinada por lo que ella veía. Los tres hermanos habían caminado hacia el mercado. Ella se sentía muy emocionada; esta era la primera vez que ella visitaba China.

"¡Mira!" le dijo Devika a su hermana mayor, señalando con su dedo una puesto en el que se vendían juguetes. Ella sonrió un poco al ver a su hermana brincar de alegría; ella también actuó así cuando vino por primera vez a esta ciudad. Ella vino por primera vez cuando tenia cuatro años, su hermano en aquel entonces tenia tres. Devdan, por su parte, simplemente observaba la ciudad con algo de interés.

"¿Y que piensas llevarle a Shen?" le pregunto Devdan a su hermana menor. El se sentía mal por lo que le había pasado al niño. El se preguntaba porque ese niño ataco a Shen.¿Malos padres?¿Una infancia terrible? El no sabia con exactitud el porque ese niño lo ataco.

El nunca le hizo eso a ningún niño cuando el fue mas joven. A pesar de lo que sus padres opinaban de el, el sabia que actos eran realmente terribles.

"No lo se, apenas lo conozco desde hace unos días, veamos ese puesto de juguetes para ver que hay primero." dijo la joven pavo real a su hermano, pensando en que juguete debía de ser el favorito de Shen. Indira tenia guardado el dinero que iban a usar. Ella no quería que Devdan lo llevara. El gastaba mucho dinero en cosas innecesarias.

Los tres hermanos caminaron hacia el puesto, el cual estaba siendo atendido por un venado.

"Buenos días jóvenes." dijo el vendedor. Los tres hermanos respondieron con un "Buenos días".

"¿Que se les ofrece?" pregunto el vendedor de manera amable a los tres hermanos. Devika fue la que hablo primero."Estamos buscando un regalo para un amigo. El esta...enfermo" dijo la niña con una sonrisa. Ella no quería decirle a un extraño lo que le había pasado a su amigo."Pues vinieron al lugar correcto . Yo tengo una gran variedad de juguetes en mi puesto.¿Que tipo de juguete desearían comprarle a su amigo?" pregunto el venado de manera gentil a los jóvenes. Devika trato de adivinar que tipo de juguete le gustaba a Shen. Quizás un balón, un juguete de madera...

"¿Cual cree que seria un regalo ideal para un amigo?" le pregunto el vendedor a la niña pavo real. Ella pensó por unos momentos, y observo el puesto por unos minutos, buscando un regalo que fuera bueno para su amigo. Ella observo un juguete muy peculiar. El juguete se veía bien, a Shen posiblemente le iba a gustar."Creo que este se ve bien." dijo la niña pavo real alegremente, sonriendo. Ella volteo a ver a sus hermanos, quienes estuvieron de acuerdo.

Ella había escogido un juguete que quizás le iba a gustar mucho a Shen. Los tres hermanos caminaron por el mercado, observando los demás locales; todos ellos vendían productos que era pocas veces vistos en los mercados del Imperio Maurya; solamente eran vistos en los mercados durante ciertas épocas del año, por lo general era en verano donde los productos chinos eran abundantes en el mercado. A Indira le gustaban mucho las artesanías de China, eran muy hermosas.

Indira sabia que su hermana había hecho lo correcto. Ella, sin embargo, aun se preguntaba porque los padres del niño que ataco a Shen le obligaron a que lo hiciera. Fue algo muy extraño.

Los hermanos, al terminar de explorar el mercado, se dirigieron hacia la Torre. Devika estaba emocionada por darle el regalo a su amigo.

* * *

Shen estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en la enfermería; el solo pensaba en salir de la enfermería, era un lugar muy aburrido. El quería volver a estar con sus amigos y con la Adivina. El se preguntaba porque ese niño le había golpeado, fue algo muy extraño. El nunca lo había visto antes, ni siquiera lo vio en el patio durante el primer día del festival.

Su madre le había hecho una visita ayer para saber como se encontraba, como el se sentía. El la quería mucho, ella no era como su padre. Ella lo quería mucho. El deseaba que su padre se preocupara lo quisiera, pero esto nunca iba a suceder, al parecer. El quería ser libre de este sufrimiento, pero las cosas no eran así, desafortunadamente.

Los tres hermanos entraron a la enfermería, y observaron a Shen en una de las camas de la habitación."¿Lo despierto?" le pregunto Devika a Indira, quien le dijo con un tono de preocupación(una cosa que no pasaba muy a menudo),"Si, pero de manera calmada." La pequeña pavo real se acerco lentamente hacia la cama en la que estaba Shen.

Ella observo a su amigo por unos momentos y movie el brazo de Shen lentamente. El niño albino comienzo a despertarse; el no quería despertar.

Al abrir sus ojos, el vio a Devika y sus hermanos."Hola Shen." dijo Devika, sonriendo al ver a su amigo de nuevo.

"¿Devika?¿Que haces aquí?" le pregunto confundido a su amiga. El observo a la niña y a sus hermanos mayores caminar hacia la cama donde el estaba acostado. La hermana mayor, Indira, parecía que estaba ocultando algo, ya que ella tenia sus brazos detrás de su espalda.

"Una visita sorpresa." dijo la joven pavo real, sonriendo al ver la reacción de su amigo cuando ella rápidamente le dio un abrazo.

El pensaba que los tres hermanos no se preocupaban por el; el pensaba que Devika solamente era su amiga por lastima. El jamas habría creído que el tendría amigos por el color de su plumaje.

"Y un regalo." añadió la joven pavo real, quien abrazo con mucha fuerza a Shen, haciendo que gruñera en dolor; el aun sentía dolor por las heridas."Devika, con cuidado, todavía me duele el cuerpo." se quejo el niño albino, y su amiga termino su abrazo.

"Lo siento Shen, pero me he sentido triste por lo que te paso." dijo la niña pavo real a su amigo. Sus hermanos mayores se pararon enfrente de los dos amigos. Devdan sonrío al ver la escena que ocurría ante sus ojos, e Indira sonrío un poco. Ella estaba feliz por la amistad de su hermana menor con el Lord de Gongmen.

"Es bueno saber que estés bien, chico." dijo Devdan, quien estaba parado lado de su hermana menor."Ya sabia que nada malo te iba a suceder." añadió el pavo real.

Shen sonrío de felicidad al ver a sus amigos reunidos con el. El se sentía fantástico.

"Gracias Devika, por haber venido a verme." dijo el niño pavo real, quien aun no podía levantarse de la cama hasta que estuviese listo para salir de la enfermería.

"No hay de que, Shen." dijo la niña de manera alegre. Los ojos rojos de Shen observaron a la niña por unos momentos, y luego le pregunto,¿Por que tu hermana tiene sus manos en su espalda?¿Estas ocultando algo?"

La hermana mayor del pavo real observo a Shen, y lentamente revelo lo que tenia en sus manos. Era un pequeño juguete de madera. El juguete tenia la forma del ave fénix, lo cual hizo que Shen sonriera.

"¿Que opinas Shen?" pregunto Devika, observando la reacción de su amigo. El niño observo el juguete de madera por unos momentos.

"¡Esta genial!" le respondo emocionado a su amiga. Ella abrazo de nuevo a su amigo, pero esta vez de manera mas delicada."Muchas gracias." dijo Shen en agradecimiento.

"No hay de que, Shen." le dijo en respuesta a su amigo. El observo el juguete de madera de nuevo, y sonrío al ver

"¿Que tal si nos quedamos un rato aquí?" pregunto Devdan.

"Si, después de todo nuestros padres de seguro quieren estar solos por un rato. Esta bien, nos quedaremos aquí." le dijo Indira a su hermana menor. La pequeña pavo real brinco de alegría al escuchar esto."¡Genial! Vamos a jugar todo el día Shen." le dijo Devika a Shen, emocionada. Su amigo rió de felicidad al ver a su amiga brincar de alegría.

El se sentía feliz de estar con sus amigos.

* * *

Pero nadie en la Ciudad de Gongmen sabia que un plan macabro y siniestro estaba siendo llevado a cabo por alguien que quería cobrar venganza, un plan que atentaba contra la vida de Shen y la de todo el mundo.

En las cumbres nevadas de Tavan Bogd en Mongolia, un ser, una persona temible que había sido encerrado hace mucho tiempo había despertado. El había sido encerrado después de una batalla grandiosa que tuvo contra su mayor rival. El tiempo había llegado para escapar de esta prisión, el ya tenia la energía suficiente para poder hacerlo. Durante todos los años que el ha estado encerrado, el había sido restringido de sus poderes por un sello que había sido puesto por su rival en un intento por evitar su escape.

El lugar donde el se encontraba encerrado estaba vigilado por varios de los mejores soldados del Imperio, atentos a que el intentara escapar. La persona a cargo de vigilarlo era el Comandante Wong, un leopardo de cincuenta y cinco años. El iba a escapar hoy. Solamente tenia que matar del leopardo para lograr su escape.

El estaba encerrado en una celda, mejor dicho una pequeña isleta rocosa en medio de un gran abismo; el no sabe si este tenia un final o no, a el no le importaba. Dentro de la enorme caverna había varios puestos de vigilancia, todos ellos apuntando con flechas hacia donde el estaba en caso de que el escapara, pero no seria inútil detenerlo. Hoy el comandante iba a realizar una visita de inspección a su celda, por lo que el tenia que aprovechar la visita para huir.

"Buenos días, espero que hayas tenido un buen sueño." dijo una voz muy familiar en tono burlón; el prácticamente ha estado durmiendo por mucho tiempo. Era Wong. El comandante había llegado a la "celda" usando una polea debido a la gran altura que había entre la plataforma y la isleta rocosa. El leopardo del Amur bajo de la polea, acompañado por dos guardias gorilas, quienes cargaban consigo una ballesta cada uno. Wong el mismo llevaba un arco y flecha bien abastecido de flechas, los guardias gorilas llevaban consigo varios proyectiles de ballesta, todo en caso de que el prisionero intentara hacer algo.

El ya había intentado escapar antes, pero el no era tan poderoso como lo es ahora, por lo que las posibilidades de que el escapara era altas. Una mujer llamada Jia le daba toda la información que el tenia que saber al respecto sobre el prisionero, pero ella no pudo estar presente en la visita ya que iba en camino a la Ciudad de Gongmen. Ella no había especificado el porque de su partida, pero le había dicho que iba volvería lo mas pronto posible.

Wong fue nombrado comandante con honores de la Academia Imperial Militar hace veinte años. El nunca había pensado que iba a tener que vigilar a un asesino de tal magnitud como el que estaba encerrado en esta carcel. Hace diez años el había sido escogido como el siguiente carcelero para vigilar a uno de los asesinos mas grandes que todo el Imperio habia visto; el no lo consideraba un honor como su antecesor lo consideraba. Wong lo consideraba como la responsabilidad que el detestaba. Jia le decía que el prisionero se alimentaba de la energía negativa y de la agresividad de la gente, y considerando el hecho de que la mayoria de los guardias eran personas agresivas, era probable que el prisionero este planeando un escape.

"Hola, señor Wong. Que inesperado de su parte que usted venga a visitarme.¿Donde esta esa mujer que siempre lo acompaña en sus visitas?" dijo el prisionero de manera calmada, observando con cuidado al leopardo. Wong se paro justo en frente de donde el prisionero estaba encadenado. El tenia algo de miedo al estar parado enfrente de una persona tan terrible, un asesino desquiciado. Cada cuatro días el realizaba junto a Jia una inspección de la celda para encontrar cosas que estuvieran fuera de lo normal para evitar que el prisionero llegase a escapar.

"Ella esta ocupada en otros asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia, asesino." le dijo fríamente al prisionero. El sabia que sus palabras no intimidaban al prisionero, pero al menos lo intentaba."Pues si me interesa saber donde esta, como se llamaba, ah ya recuerdo, Jia. Me siento mal por saber que ella es la asistente de la Guardiana, que lastima la verdad." le dijo a Wong, burlándose de la mujer.

"No metas a Jia en esto, imbecil." le dijo en tono de advertencia al prisionero, quien sonrío al escuchar lo que le dijo el carcelero. Durante su tiempo en la cueva(el cual había sido mucho), el había aprendido a obtener la información que el necesitaba sobre cada carcelero que lo vigilaba, así como la gente que la Guardiana envía para que le diga que hacer.

"Ten cuidado con tus palabras Wong, no sabes de lo que soy capaz." dijo el prisionero en un tono amenazante. El leopardo de las nieves sintió un nudo en su garganta al escuchar lo que dijo el prisionero."Si se de lo que eres capaz, pero la Divinidad detendrá tus planes." le dijo al prisionero, quien lo observo detenidamente por unos momentos, y luego sonrío."Nadie puede detenerme. Sus esfuerzos por detenerme serán en vano. Esta prision es solo un obstáculo para mi." dijo el prisionero estoicamente.

"La confianza que tiene sobre usted mismo es su debilidad." dijo Wong, mientras que los dos guardias gorilas apuntaban sus ballestas al prisionero. Ambos guardias estaban preparados en caso de que el prisionero estuviera tramando algo.

"Tus palabras no me ofenden, gato idiota.¿Vino solamente a intentar insultarme o viene a otra cosa? Mi paciencia se esta acabando, carcelero." le dijo de manera un poco molesta a Wong, observando .

El leopardo sonrío a manera de burla."Ya sabes a lo que vengo." le dijo Wong al prisionero.

"Otra aburrida visita de seguridad, que bien." dijo el prisionero con poco entusiasmo. El leopardo camino alrededor del prisionero, cuyas cadenas cubrían sus pies y brazos. Wong observo la "celda", buscando cualquier cosa que se viera fuera de lugar. El prisionero ya había intentado escapar en el pasado sin mucho éxito.

El observo que había unas cuentas grietas en el techo de la enorme caverna, pero no parecían haber sido creadas por el prisionero, debían de ser formaciones naturales. El observo las cadenas que sujetaban al prisionero, observando si estaban oxidadas. Las cadenas habían sido cambiadas por ultima vez varios años antes de que el fuera puesta a cargo de la carcel; vaya que han resistido mucho tiempo.

"No hay nada extraño aquí, Wong, sabes que no puedo hacer que estas cadenas se debiliten. No tengo la fuerza suficiente como para hacerlo." Wong rápidamente dedujo que lo que el prisionero había dicho sonaba muy sospechoso.

"¿Estas ocultando algo?¿Verdad?" le pregunto al prisionero, quien simplemente sonrío al escuchar la pregunta del leopardo."Depende." le respondió al carcelero de manera burlona."¿Depende de que?" le pregunto el carcelero de manera frustrada al prisionero."De lo que usted piense." le respondió de manera repulsiva.

El observo de manera detenida al prisionero. El estaba vestido en una túnica que muy apenas mostraba su rostro; mucho se decía al respecto del porque el nunca mostraba su rostro. Jia le decía que el se vestía así porque el creía que nadie tenia que saber como el lucia, pero incluso ella no estaba segura de que esto fuese cierto.

El prisionero en realidad no creía necesario que su rostro fuese visible para ser temido. Lo que el ha hecho en el pasado debe de ser suficiente como para asustar hasta la persona mas valiente.

"Vaya, parece que usted se quiere pasar de listo." le dijo el carcelero al convicto. Wong observo a su alrededor, intentando buscar algo que estuviese mal de nuevo."Y parece que usted no piensa dejarme en paz." le dijo en respuesta al leopardo con una voz estoica. A Wong le impresionaba que tan rápido podía cambiar de expresiones cuando hablaba; primero estaba feliz, y luego hablaba sin emoción.

El carcelero se aseguro una ultima vez de que no hubiese nada raro en la celda; al parecer no había nada extraño.

"Parece que esta vez no hay nada extraño, pero cuando regrese Jia me asegurare mejor de que no estés escondiendo algo." advirtió Wong. El convicto rió al escuchar lo que el leopardo de las nieves había dicho."Te aseguro que no encontraran nada, Wong." dijo el prisionero engreídamente.

"Ya veremos, prisionero." le dijo al convicto. El leopardo y los dos guardias gorilas salieron de la celda, mientras el prisionero observaba como el carcelero partía de la cueva usando una polea. El observo como el carcelero y los guardias se alejaban de su celda, y el sonrío.

El de hecho si estaba planeado algo, pero el no necesitaba de la ayuda de nadie y nada para hacerlo. Durante todo el tiempo que el había estado encerrado, sus poderes se habían hecho mas fuertes.

El había descubierto una forma para que Jia no se diese cuenta de esto. El había bloqueado la habilidad de la mujer de detectar sus poderes usando un escudo que bloqueaba su habilidad de detectarlos. El tendría que esperar hasta mas tarde para escapar. El tenia que sorprender a Wong, y a Jia; el quería dejar en claro que el ha regresado, nadie lo podrá detener.

Al pasar las horas, el termino de planificar su plan de escape. Mientras tanto, Wong se encontraba en la oficina de la carcel. El estaba escribiendo una carta, la Divinidad siendo el destinatario. El le estaba escribiendo una advertencia sobre el prisionero. El sabia que algo estaba mal desde el momento que el convicto le dijo que el no estaba planeando algo.

Eso obviamente significaba lo contrario.

El había dicho cosas similares en el pasado para intentar escapar, pero había fracasado en todos sus intentos anteriores de escape. Esta vez el no iba a intentarlo de nuevo.

El termino de escribir la carta, y salió de la oficina; el se la dio a un águila mensajera, quien partido rumbo a Nepal, donde la Divinidad vivía. La prision tenia una serie de pasillos que terminaban en el puente que llevaba a la "celda" del prisionero. Había una salida de emergencia al otro lado del puente, aunque nunca ha sido utilizada(salvo en una ocasión, la cual involucraba al prisionero).

Wong tenia mucho miedo al saber que clase de persona estaba encerrada en la celda. El nunca había esperado que el prisionero fuera un monstruo. Ese hombre hacia que los hunos se vieran como las personas menos sadicas y terribles del mundo. El era una amenaza para todos.

El le había avisado a todos los guardias de la carcel que estuviesen listos en caso de que algo sucediera. El dejo a una guarnición de soldados a cargo de la vigilancia del prisionero; aunque el era vigilado por una gran cantidad de guardias desde el puente y varias torres de vigilancia localizadas en distintos puntos de la caverna, el creía que todos los guardias de la carcel tenia que vigilarlo.

"Si algo sucede, den la señal de alarma." le ordenó a los guardias, y se dirigió a su oficina. El iba a escribirle una carta al Emperador para avisarle que se prepare en caso de que el prisionero escape. El termino de escribirla, y se la dio a un ganso mensajero para que la llevara a la Ciudad Imperial.

El hará todo lo posible para que el prisionero no escape.

* * *

Al pasar las horas, el prisionero se preparaba para comenzar con su plan.

La hora ha llegado.

El lentamente comenzó a romper las cadenas que lo sujetaban con mucha fuerza. Jia había sugerido que las cadenas estuviesen hechas de los metales mas resistentes que hubiesen en las regiones cercanas. Pero ella nunca considero el hecho de que el lograría volver a ser poderoso como antes. Las cadenas se empezaron a romper; el hombre estaba sonriendo mientras estaba haciendo esto.

El ejerció mas fuerza en la destrucción de las cadenas, y estas se rompieron al fin. El observo a su alrededor, buscando a algún guardia que se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que el había hecho.

Uno de los guardias gorila que vigilaban al prisionero desde el puente rápidamente se dio cuenta de esto, y dio la alarma de emergencia."¡Todo el mundo a sus posiciones!" grito el gorila a sus compañeros.

Wong escucho a lo lejos la alarma de escape. El salió rápidamente de la oficina, y observo el caos en el que se había convertido la carcel. El veía como todos los guardias corrían hacia el puente, todos armados con ballestas y fechas y arcos.

"¿Que sucede?" le pregunto angustiado a un guardia gorila que iba corriendo hacia el puente y que había pasado enfrente de su oficina, la cual estaba construida en la piedra de la caverna.

"El prisionero ha escapado." Apenas el guardia termino de decir esto, cuando el escucho un ruido que procedía del puente. Wong y el guardia, así como varios guardias que seguían corriendo hacia el puente. El leopardo corrió lo mas rápido que podía hasta que llego al puente. El puente tenia una distancia de al menos treinta metros; todos los guardias de la carcel se posicionaron al borde del puente, apuntando sus flechas y galletas hacia donde estaba el prisionero, quien estaba simplemente observando todo lo que sucedía en el puente sin mover un músculo.

Wong observo al prisionero con miedo."¡Destruyan la polea!" le ordeno a los guardias que estaban a su lado. El tenia que evitar que el convicto la usara para escapar, aunque era poco probable; pero el tenia que estar preparado para todo.

El no podía creer que esto ha sucedido, esto era imposible. Y Jia no estaba aquí para poder ayudarle.

El observo como los guardias destruían las cuerdas que sostenían la polea. Después de que estas fuesen destruidas, la polea cayo hacia el suelo de caverna, pasando a un lado de isleta rocosa en la que estaba el prisionero.

El convicto observo como al polea caía hacia el suelo de la caverna, y luego volvió a observar el puente, donde el vio a Wong. El leopardo estaba observando al prisionero de manera odiosa; el debía de ser detenido.

"¡Disparen!" le ordeno a los guardias, quien obedecieron la orden. Las flechas y las ballestas dispararon sus cargas hacia el prisionero, quien las esquivo con mucha agilidad. Wong se quedo perplejo al ver lo que había sucedido ante sus ojos."¡De nuevo!" le ordeno a los guardias, quienes dispararon hacia el prisionero de nuevo. El convicto esquivo de nuevo las flechas, pero esta vez el agarro una flechas y las lanzo hacia los guardias que estaban en las torres de la caverna. El tuvo una idea.

Wong estaba furioso al ver lo que el había hecho._"¡No puede ser!" _pensó el carcelero.

El prisionero entonces corrió hasta el borde del islote, y salto hacia la pared de la caverna, donde corrió hasta llegar a la cima de la gran cueva. El luego salto hacia el puente, cayendo rápidamente hacia la estructura. Wong observo lo que estaba sucediendo, y le ordeno a los soldados,"¡Disparen con todo!"

Los guardias lanzaron todas sus flechas y proyectiles de ballesta hacia el prisionero. El convicto, al observar esto, rápidamente dio una vuelta, y pateo todas las flechas y proyectiles que se interponían en su camino. El continuo pateando las fechas y proyectiles hasta que llego al puente. Cuando el aterrizo en la estructura, todo el mundo se quedo quieto. Todos los guardias rodearon al prisionero, quien sonrío de manera siniestra.

Wong camino lentamente hacia donde estaba parado el convicto, deteniéndose antes de que se acercara mucho al convicto.

"Tu no saldrás de aquí, maldito." le dijo de manera desafiante al prisionero. El hombre convicto dio una risa burlona al carcelero, y luego camino hacia el leopardo."No, nadie puede detenerme. Yo ya he ganado." dijo de manera amenazante carcelero. El leopardo y el prisionero comenzaron a caminar alrededor del circulo que los guardias habían creado."Serás detenido." le respondió al convicto, retándolo.

"Será en vano." dijo el prisionero, quien corrió hacia donde estaba el carcelero. Wong vio esto y esquivo con su brazo el golpe del convicto. Los dos comenzaron una pelea brutal, un combate mortal. Wong golpeo al convicto en el estomago, pero el no sintió dolor alguno. El carcelero salto y rasguño la cara del leopardo, quien grito de dolor.

Los guardias rápidamente se lanzaron a atacar al asesino, quien tuvo que pelear contra ellos ahora. Wong, al ver esto, decidió correr hacia la bodega de la carcel; el tenia que aprovechar la distracción para idear una forma de detener al prisionero. El puso su mano en la herida, tratando de detener el sangrado.

Hace unos días, había llegado un cargamento de doce cajas de pólvora a la prision; la pólvora era usada para hacer detonaciones en la caverna para construcción. Si el usaba la pólvora para destruir la prision y evitar que el convicto lograse escapar, aun cuando eso implicara que el y los guardias murieran. Seria un sacrificio para el bien común.

El rápidamente llevo una caja hacia la pared de la carcel, y luego fue por las demas cajas, poniéndolas en diferentes partes de la cueva. Mientras tanto, los guardias luchaban contra el prisionero. Todos ellos intentaban herir al convicto, pero nada le causaba daño alguno. El prisionero, sin embargo, era imparable.

El prisionero mato a cada guardia que se atreviera a luchar con el de manera sangrienta. Nada quedaba de las personas que luchaban contra el; todas ellas terminaban dejando un gran charco de sangre en el lugar donde caían. El prisionero disfrutaba ver el sufrimiento de los guardias al ver como sufrían de dolor; el los mataba con las garras de sus pies de manera rápida.

Luego el uso uno de sus poderes para acabar con la vida de unos guardias que se acercaban a el en cuestión de segundos. Los que observaron esto casi gritaban de terror; era imposible que una persona fuese capaz de esto. Varios guardias rodearon al convicto en un circulo, listos para atacar todos juntos al asesino.

El prisionero sonrío al observar esto; todos los guardias gritaron y se lanzaron al ataque.

* * *

El finalmente había logrado escapar de su prisión, en la cual el estuvo encerrado por mucho tiempo. El tenia un plan, el cual lo había planeado desde el primer día en que el fue encerrado, y era bueno. Todos los guaridas inútiles que lo vigilaban encontraron su final de manera rápida, ni siquiera sintieron de que manera murieron. El huyo hacia un lugar que muy poca gente transitaba.

En la frontera entre China y Mongolia, lejos de la Gran Muralla China, en la mesetas de Mongolia,había una casa abandonada, olvidada por sus antiguos dueños ya hace varios años. El sabia de la casa porque ya había estado antes en este lugar, y estaba muy interesado en la casa solamente porque le gustaba el paisaje. El había acordado reunirse con alguien en esa casa para discutir de un plan que le había sido explicado. El podía comunicarse con otras personas desde cualquier lugar. Esta era una habilidad que el había aprendido hace un largo tiempo. El sabia con quien se había comunicado, un viejo conocido, mas bien enemigos.

En esa casa estaban dos figuras hablando, las dos personas iban vestidas en tapaderas oscuras para ocultar sus identidades."¿Cual es la misión, señor?" le pregunto una de las figuras con una voz barítono, profunda. La otra figura, con una voz grave, le respondió:"Tu misión es matar a el hijo de Lord Baojia de Gongmen. Usa cualquier método posible para hacerlo, pero te recomiendo que uses veneno. Te recomiendo que uses veneno de la serpiente mamba negra, el cual podrás conseguir en Guyuan, en la provincia de Ningxia." le informo la figura misteriosa al asesino.

"¿Y como me infiltro a la Torre de La Flama Sagrada?" le pregunto el asesino con duda.¨Soborna a un sirviente para que lo haga,¨ la persona le dio una bolsa que contenía miles de monedas de oro.¨y si piensas en usar el veneno, dile al sirviente que lo sirva en alguna bebida. Debes de saber que el hijo de Lord Baojia es muy enfermizo, así que trata de que el veneno sea vertido en su medicina. Recuerda, usa cualquier método posible, pero que muera.¨ le dijo al asesino de forma repulsiva.

"¿Y cuanto me va a pagar por este trabajo?" le pregunto dudoso a su empleador. No es que el fuera codiciosos como muchas personas pensaban, el solo tenia dudas al respecto."Te voy a pagar novecientas monedas de oro por adelantado, y cuando cumplas tu trabajo, otras novecientas monedas." le dijo y señalo a la bolsa que le había dado anteriormente.

"Recuerda que la bolsa que te entregue es para sobornar al empleado, y si quieres, para quedarte en alguna posada o si quieres tomar algo en alguna taberna en el camino a la Ciudad de Gongmen. Te recomiendo que no hagas tantas paradas en el camino, de hecho, solamente haz paradas en las provincias de Hunan y Guangxi, y sobre todo, trata de no llamar atención a ninguna persona que te encuentres en el camino. Ten cuidado al entrar en la provincia de Gongmen, ya que hay muchos patrullajes de tropas en las ciudades cercanas a Gongmen, como Guangzhou." le informo el empleador al asesino.

"Tenemos que hacer que el hijo de Lord Baojia deje de existir, y si no lo logramos, entonces el se convertirá en mi nuevo aprendiz." dijo la persona misteriosa, observado las paredes de la deteriorada casa. El ex-prisonero tenia dos aprendices; antes de ser encerrado, el le había enseñado a dos personas todo lo que el sabia. El pronto les daría una visita, ya que el sabia que ellos estaban esperando su regreso.

"Como usted lo ordene, señor." le dijo mientras veía hacia afuera por una ventana de la casa."Disculpe por las preguntas que voy a hacerle,pero,¿porque asesinar a el hijo de Lord Baojia?¿no seria mejor matar a Lord Baojia?" le pregunto el asesino a la persona que lo ha empleado.

La persona le respondió de manera discreta, tratando de no revelar mucho sobre su plan."Porque estoy planeando algo muy grande, algo mas allá de una simple venganza. Quiero que Lord Baojia sufra como jamas lo ha hecho. Si fallas en tu misión no te voy a hacer nada, bueno, si te voy a hacer algo. Voy a tener a dos matones míos vigilándote en Gongmen, y si fallas, te traerán a mi, y te daré al unos quinientos o seiscientos latigazos, o mas. He hecho cosas peores, eso te lo puedo asegurar." le dijo al asesino de manera siniestra a el asesino. El le entrego la bolsa que contenía las novecientas monedas de oro, la primera parte de su paga.

"Ahora vete, y cumple con tu misión." le ordeno la figura encapuchada a el asesino. El asesino salió de la casa abandonada corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo, sin darse cuenta de que la figura comenzo a reír de manera perturbadora. El hecho de que el iba a matar a un niño lo perturbaba al extremo, pero era su trabajo, y el necesitaba mucho ese dinero.

A pesar del hecho de ser un asesino, el realmente no era un psicopata o demente maniaco como muchos de sus empleadores, o como los seguidores del empleador, el solo era el que recibía la orden, y el las obedecia. En realidad el solo era una persona normal que tuvo la mala suerte de encontrar pocas oportunidades en este mundo. Aunque, el también tenia otro problema, pero el prefería no recordarlo tan a menudo, ni contárselo a nadie por su seguridad personal. Era algo que el quería no volver a recordar, e involucraba a su empleador actual.

Pero el tenia que hacer lo que tenia que hacer. El viaje a Gongmen iba a durar alrededor de dos semanas si hacia paradas para descansar continuamente, y cinco si hacia paradas de descanso en las provincias donde le había recomendado. Esta iba a ser la primera vez que iba a matar a un niño como misión, y le iba a doler mucho a el. El solo podía desearle lo mejor al niño."Perdóname." se dijo a si mismo mientras corría por la meseta de Mongolia.

Pero, su empleador tenia un haz bajo la manga si el fallaba, pero iba a tener que planearlo de manera cuidadosa para que fuera un total éxito. El salió de la casa, la cual se derrumbo cuando piso un pie afuera del lugar."_Es tiempo de ir a otro lugar."_ pensó de manera siniestra, caminando hacia China, formulando lentamente su plan siniestro, pero antes de llevarlo a cabo, el tenia que atar unos cabos sueltos...

* * *

(N/A:¿Pensaban que el villano iba a salir en capitulo futuros? Mentí. Pero cabe aclarar que el asesino misterioso( ese será su nombre en la historia) no es el verdadero villano, pero ya habrá tiempo para hablar de el, todo a su tiempo. Gongmen no fue mostrada en este capitulo, porque la visita de los hermanos realmente no importa, la que importa es la visita de Shen ya que, bueno, el es el motivo por el que esta historia se esta cuanto a lo de Mei, ella no tiene nada que ver con eso, lo explicare después. El final de este capitulo es algo así como un teaser de un capitulo próximo, aunque no daré mas detalles al he dado cuenta de que no le doy mucho protagonismo a la Adivina,y se supone que ella cuidaba de Shen mientras sus padres estaban ocupados, por lo que ella tendría que tener mas apariciones e impacto, así que en el siguiente capitulo le daré mas protagonismo, así como mas dinámica con Shen, así como en capitulo futuros.. Se me olvidaba mencionar, tengo cuenta de DeviantArt y Tumblr, TheDndy15 y Random Stuff respectivamente, ahí me podrán hacer preguntas y publicare trivias y demás cosas del fanfic, les comento. Bueno, eso es todo y hasta la próxima.

SOUNDTRACK:

Escape de la Prision:

watch?v=FWv1UYZV2hM&amp;index=2&amp;list=PLg1hvssN_l398SaTKtqBtpOhyTwauvo5U


	9. Capitulo 8: Detrás De La Muralla

Capitulo 8: Detrás de la Muralla

( Tengo que anunciar que a partir de este capitulo, los capítulos nuevos serán publicados cada fin de semana desde febrero hasta las vacaciones de semana santa o de primavera, ya que van a iniciar las clases y voy a estar muy ocupado. Solamente será temporal, será en las vacaciones de verano que los capítulos serán publicados con mayor frecuencia, pero ya me estoy adelantando con los demás capítulos.)

* * *

Finalmente había llegado el día que Shen tanto había estado esperando. Al fin había terminado la semana en la que el iba a estar en la enfermería, y estaba muy emocionado. Sus padres le habían dicho que el iba a empezar a aprender kung fu. Shen se puso mas feliz que nunca al oír esta noticia, ya que el era un gran admirador de este arte marcial. La Adivina fue a recogerlo a la enfermería con la autorización de Lord Baojia para llevarlo al patio principal de la Torre, donde iba a ser su primera clase de kung fu. El estaba listo para aprender kung fu. El sabia que no iba a ser fácil, pero iba a ser divertido.

"Hola Shen, ya estas listo para salir de la enfermería. Te voy a llevar al patio del palacio para que tengas tu primera clase de kung fu." le dijo la Adivina al joven pavo real, sonriendo."Que bueno, ya no quiero volver a este aburrido lugar." le dijo el niño a su nana, levantándose de la cama en la que el estuvo acostado estos días. El agarro el juguete que Devika le había regalado hace unos días; fue un gesto amable de su parte regalarle algo, esto hacia que se sintiera mas feliz al saber que tenia amigos que se preocupaban por el. Los dos caminaron hacia el patio; Shen se sentía muy emocionado.

"¿Estas listo Shen?" le pregunto alegremente la vieja cabra a el joven pavo real."¡Si!¡si!¡si!¡si!¡si!¡si¡Ya quiero aprender Kung Fu! le respondió aleteando de felicidad a la Adivina. Ella sonrió al ver a Shen tan lleno de felicidad, algo que no había visto en el por un buen tiempo. Ella sentía que era su culpa por lo que le paso a Shen;ella lo había cuidado desde que el era un polluelo, lo alimentaba y cuidaba con todo su amor. Si bien era cierto que Lord Baojia y Lady Mei, sobre todo Mei, habían se preocupaban por Shen, ellos estaban muy ocupados para darle mucha atención a su hijo.

Ella se culpaba a ella misma por lo que le paso a Shen. El era como un hijo para ella, algo que ella hubiese querido tener, pero de manera irónica, el destino no quiso que eso pasara."Adivina…" le dijo el niño a la vieja cabra."¿tu siempre quisiste ser una adivina?" le pregunto de manera curiosa. Ella había estado esperando el día en que llegara a preguntarle su verdadero nombre, pero esta pregunta era una verdadera sorpresa. Ya que decidieron pasar ir a la cocina de la Torre por algo de comer antes de ir al patio, ella decidió que seria la oportunidad perfecta para responderle cualquier duda que el tenia sobre ella.

"Veras Shen, adivinar el futuro no es algo que una persona escoge, es algo que le toca a una persona." Ella vio que Shen se confundió al oír esta respuesta. Déjame explicártelo con mayor claridad." le respondió mientras guardaba unas manzanas para comerlas en el patio."Adivinar el futuro es algo que solo le llega a pasar a un seleccionado grupo de personas. Nadie sabe el porque de este hecho.

Es similar a la leyenda de los inmortales,de la que seguro tu tienes conocimiento." le dijo a Shen, quien respondió inclinando la cabeza, afirmando que sabia de la leyenda. La leyenda de los Inmortales, esa leyenda era una de las mas fascinantes de toda China; se dice que la leyenda ha estado siendo contada desde el origen del hombre, lo cual le daba a esta mucho mas interés que otras leyendas-es tan antigua como el tiempo en si. La leyenda cuenta que hay gente en este mundo que ha vivido mas de lo normal, gente que ha vivido por siglos, viviendo vidas secretas hasta que llegue un cierto momento en el que todos se reúnan y peleen hasta que solo quede uno; muchos piensan que ser un inmortal seria genial, pero una parte de la leyenda siempre es pasada de alto, y quizás eso seria lo mejor.

"Pero te voy a decirte algo Shen. Yo predigo el futuro, pero es de cada persona que escucha una profecía sobre ella misma que tiene que hacer algo para hacer que ese futuro se cumpla o no se cumpla." le dijo al pavo real, quien mostró en su rostro confusión. "Perdoname si te confundí de nuevo Shen, no fue mi intención. A lo que me refiero es que la persona que oye una profecía sobre ella misma no puede pelear contra su destino. Solamente con sus acciones pueden evitar algún destino negativo. Si su destino es positivo, lo único que tiene que hacer es hacer lo correcto para que este suceda." le dijo con mayor claridad al niño.

"Entonces,¿quieres decir que tengo que controlarme para tener un buen futuro?" le pregunto curiosamente a la adivina.¨Exactamente Shen. Si tu tomas las decisiones correctas en tu vida, tu tendrás un destino positivo, y esa es una de las razones por las que tus padres decidieron que tu ibas a entrenar kung fu, aunque ellos no te lo hayan dicho.¨ le dijo sabiamente a Shen. El estuvo feliz al oír estas palabras de sabiduría. Esa era una de las cosas que mas le agradaba de la Adivina, que ella le daba alguna lección que era buena para el, aunque fueran difíciles de aplicar en la vida.

"Nana,¿y como te sentiste cuando descubriste que podías adivinar el futuro?" le pregunto a la Adivina. Ella recordó el momento exacto cuando sucedió esto por primera vez. Esto paso cuando ella tenia alrededor de seis años, eso ocurrio hace mucho tiempo; un día ella estaba durmiendo cuando de repente empezó a tener extrañas visiones, pero ahora ya no recuerda de que eran esas visiones. Esto alarmo mucho a sus padres, quienes trataron de hacer a un monje la exorcizara, creyendo que algún demonio de la Montaña Demonio de Wu Shon se había metido en su cuerpo. La gente le tenia mucho miedo a la gente que adivinaba el futuro, ya que era algo muy extraño para la gran mayoría de las personas, las cuales no estaban acostumbradas a ver cosas de este tipo.

El monje les explico que ella tenia la habilidad de adivinar el futuro, y el les ofreció a los padres de la Adivina la oportunidad de poder controlar esta habilidad. Ella no sabia como reaccionar ante tal poder, pero conforme avanzaron los años, ella fue capaz de controlarlo. El lado negativo de esto fue que, como las personas que son capaces de predecir el futuro tienden a vivir mas años que una persona normal, todas las personas que ella amaba murieron. Pero ese era el precio de tener esta habilidad. Es por eso que varias personas relacionan esta habilidad con la leyenda de los inmortales,a pesar de que la inmortalidad y la habilidad de predecir el futuro no tengan nada que ver una con la otra; pero los inmortales no eran reales, solo eran un cuento para niños.

"Shen, siéndote sincera, al principio me sentí extraña, tenia mucho miedo y no sabia que hacer." le respondió la Adivina, quien le dio una manzana a Shen para que tuviera las fuerzas suficientes para su primera lección del arte marcial. El pavo real noto que había un parecido entres la habilidad de predecir el futuro y su albinismo. El sabe que los sirvientes de la torre se alejan de manera sutil cuando lo ven pasar, pero no lo hacían de manera tan obvia por que, de todas formas, el era el hijo de Lord Baojia, y cualquier falta de respeto a la familia real era una sentencia de muerte instantánea.

¨No fueron sino hasta muchos años después que, con la ayuda del monje budista Ming, llegue a controlar mi habilidad.¨ prosiguió la adivina. Shen quería saber mas cosas de la adivina, así que el pavo real continuo haciéndole preguntas, pero la que mas le importaba era la siguiente:"¿Cual es tu verdadero nombre?" le pregunto el albino a la vieja cabra.

"Mingyun" le respondió con una sonrisa a Shen. Shen casi se atraganta con la manzana al oír su respuesta ."Mingyun" dijo Shen atónito. El empezó a brincar de felicidad; al fin sabia el verdadero nombre de su nana, algo que lo había intrigado desde que ella lo cuidaba. No es como si ella realmente se llamara adivina,claro, seria como decir que su padre se llama Lord(pensándolo bien, el hubiera creído que su padre no tenia nombre alguno sino fuera por que la vieja cabra le dijo el nombre de sus padres...)

"Se que no es fácil ser diferente Shen, pero tendrás que esforzarte lo suficiente para que la gente te acepte." le dijo solemne al pavo real, quien vio la manzana que estaba comiendo. Ya habían salido de la cocina hace un buen rato en dirección al patio de la torre, pero debido a que habían parado un momento para poder hablar a gusto, se estaban tardando un poco. La adivina se dio cuenta de esto y decidió apurarse, terminando abruptamente la conversación.

Llegaron al patio del palacio,donde los estaban esperando el maestro Rino Ciclón, el maestro Buey Tormenta, el maestro Cocodrilo y Lord Baojia. Shen se sorprendió al ver a su padre con los tres maestros; el pensaba que su padre iba a estar ocupado con los invitados del festival. "Hola Shen, te hemos estado esperando." le dijo el Lord a su hijo, un poco incomodo por su plumaje blanco, odiaba tener que verlo, no era...natural.

"Hoy hijo, es el día en que tu empezaras a entrenar y aprender kung fu. No será tan sencillo, pero conforme avance el tiempo, serás un gran maestro de kung fu." le dijo con seguridad y orgullo fingido a Shen, el no sabia si su hijo realmente iba a ser bueno en esto."Bien, ya que te dije estas palabras para que te inspires, voy a estar viéndote entrenar, junto a la adivina. Buena suerte,Shen." le dijo felizmente a su hijo, quien se confundió con lo ultimo que dijo su padre. El Lord se fue con la adivina, quien estaba partiendo una manzana en los escalones que llevaban al patio. Ella le ofreció un pedazo de la manzana, y el amablemente la acepto. "Solamente espero que esto sea bueno para su hijo, mi Lord." le dijo la profeta al pavo real, viendo al niño a lo lejos.

"Eso veremos." le dijo a La Adivina ambiguamente a su vieja nana.

Shen estaba muy nervioso. El maestro Rino Ciclón se acerco a Shen, haciendo que este empezara a temblar de miedo. El era muy alto,quizá mucho mas alto que sus padres, pero el rinoceronte era una persona confiable, así que trato de dejar de temblar.¨Dime Shen,¿por que estas aquí?¨ le pregunto con un tono de autoridad al niño."Para…aprender…kung…fu"le respondió tartamudeando al maestro."¡Te equivocas! No solo aprenderás kung fu, aprenderás varias lecciones que serán importantes para tu vida. Si quieres ser un gran maestro de Kung fu, tendrás que tener paciencia, coraje, confianza en ti mismo, disciplina y compasión." le dijo el rinoceronte al pavo real albino gritando como si el fuera alguna general del Ejercito.

"¿Entendido?" le pregunto al niño, quien estaba nervioso con todo lo que estaba pasando, y con solo imaginar lo que iba a pasar en las lecciones que estaba por venir, ni quería imaginárselo."Si…" le respondió tímidamente al maestro de artes marciales."¡Mas alto que no te escucho!" le ordeno a Shen."¡Si!" le dijo en respuesta al rinoceronte de la mejor manera posible.¨Bien, y a partir de ahora me dirás maestro." le dijo a el pavo real albino. "Si quieres aprender kung fu, tendrás que ponerte en forma, ya que un nivel de fuerza es necesario incluso para los movimientos básicos de kung fu." le dijo al niño."¿Entendiste Shen?" le ordeno al albino.

"¿Shen?"

"¡Maestro!" dijo Shen sacudiéndose, tratando de estar parado de la manera mas recta posible y vio al maestro Rino Ciclón. Antes de salir de la enfermería, la adivina le había aconsejado que el tenia que escuchar al maestro de kung fu todo el tiempo, así como tener respeto."Con calma,¨"le dijo el maestro Rino Ciclón, y el niño escucho un tono de diversión en su voz estruendosa,"las artes marciales requieren que tu seas mas flexible. Olvida lo que te dije sobre lo de ponerte en forma y mejor haz lo siguiente." le dijo el rinoceronte al pavo real.

El maestro Rino Ciclón empezó a una forma, lenta y firme. Shen agarro el indicio y empezó a copiarlo, y después recordé que el había visto al maestro hacer esto con sus alumnos en ese mismo patio. "¿Reconoces esta forma, verdad?" le dijo el maestro, quien estaba sonriendo ligeramente. Shen inclino la cabeza en respuesta, pero esto arruino su duplicación de la forma del maestro. El volvió a copiar la forma del rinoceronte, simplemente diciendo:"Si maestro." El rinoceronte vio que Shen parecía tener poca concentración, así que decidió contarle una historia para animarlo a poner mas atención.

"Sabes, yo conocí al maestro Buey Tormenta y al maestro Cocodrilo en una pelea callejera de kung fu,¿ has escuchado antes de esa historia?" le pregunto al niño. "Claro que si, mi padre me conto de la historia de como usted y los otros maestros se conocieron.¨ le respondió respetuosamente al maestro. "Quizá esto no lo sepas, pero tu padre solía venirme a ver como yo y los otros dos maestros peleábamos." le dijo al pavo real albino.

"¿Enserio?" le pregunto sorprendido al maestro Rino Ciclón. El le dio un vistazo rápido a su padre, quien estaba viéndolo desde a lo lejos. "¿ El también lo hacia?" le pregunto al rinoceronte sarcásticamente."Oh si, el tenia mucho mas interés en aprender Kung fu que en ir a sus clases de etiqueta." Shen decidió no inclinar su cabeza en respuesta, en ves de eso murmuro."Es mucho mejor que ir a las clases de etiqueta." El niño había empezado a tener estas clases desde que el empezó a hablar, y estas clases no eran simples lecciones de modales; no, eran estúpidamente complicadas e intrincadas, con un grupo de reglas para cualquier tipo de situación.

"Muchas cosas son mas preferibles que eso." le dijo el maestro de artes marciales estando de acuerdo con lo que dijo, con una sonrisa. El se enderezo con gracia y se inclino, y Shen hizo lo mismo, pero mas rígido, inseguro si el tenia que seguir viendo al maestro o bajarlos."Ahora tu hazlo." le ordeno al niño y el obedeció. Shen trato de mantener la calma cada vez que era corregido en la corrección ocasional del rinoceronte, ya que nunca era antipático y apuntaba a que lo hiciera bien("baja tus alas";"levanta tu pie";"mantén tu cabeza al mismo nivel de tus hombros", etc).

Cuando el termino, el maestro simplemente ordeno:"De nuevo."

El niño lo hizo tres veces seguidas sin ninguna queja, recordando lo que le había dicho la adivina sobre la obediencia. Después, el maestro Rino Ciclón le enseño otra forma; aunque el niño reconoció esta también, cada pose era larga, sin tantos movimientos como la anterior, y Shen lo vio como algo mas difícil. El hijo del Lord empezó a frustrarse al ver como no podía mantener su pie en cierto ángulo por cierta cantidad de tiempo, tropezando e intentándolo de nuevo; solamente para caerse tratando de ganar su balance; solamente para volver a levantarse y volver a intentarlo como si nada hubiera pasado.

El maestro volvió a hacer la forma de nuevo y de nuevo. Shen vio al maestro y vio que no esta decepcionado; y supuso que lo había hecho bien, no ha sido débil, al menos. El maestro se arrodillo y Shen lo copio. El pensó que sus piernas no lo podrían hacer, pero se sorprendió al ver que sus piernas estaban aptas para el movimiento.

Rino Ciclón cerro sus ojos, tomando un respiro profundo. Shen lo copio y escucho lo que dijo,¨Haz que tu mente este en calma; limpia cualquier pensamiento de tu mente.¨ Eso hizo que Shen abriera sus ojos, perplejos."¿No quiere que piense?" le pregunto al maestro de artes marciales, viéndolo. Con los ojos bien cerrados, el maestro sonrío, diciendo,"En este momento, no."

"Yo creo que no…" le dijo cansado al Maestro de Kung fu tuvo que idear algo para que el niño no se rindiera-no debía de ser tan difícil. Su padre pudo hacer todo lo que le ordeno cuando el tomo sus lecciones,¿y su hijo no podría hacerlo? Eso tenia que arreglarse.

El maestro sacudió su cabeza en ."Inténtalo." le dijo de manera no gentil. Shen inclino su cabeza indecisamente, y cerro sus ojos de nuevo."Recuerda respira adentro y afuera." le dijo al pavo real albino. El niño trato de pensar en nada, pero de pronto el pensó que estaba atrapado en el tiempo. De alguna manera,se sentía como si no pasaran las horas y minutos, aun cuando sintió que algo que lo estaba jalando."Shen trato de estar quieto, pero sus alas se movían, su cara se retorcía y su pico se sacudía, como si el tuviera el instinto de querer volar.

"Quédate quieto, Shen." le dijo el maestro al pavo real albino. Shen recordó como es que sus padres podían no mostrar emoción alguna cuando estaban en el cuarto del trono cuando hablaban con la corte, daban ordenes y juicios. El tenia que ser fisicamente como ellos, el podía hacer eso al menos.

El niño seguia se seguía moviendo, y el maestro Rino Ciclón le recordaba que debía estar quieto, y después de un rato, el le dijo que eso era todo por hoy, y Shen no tenia certeza de cuanto tiempo había pasado, aunque se sintió como mucho para el. El pavo real blanco se levanto con gracia, y descubrió un nuevo dolor, pero un dolor acompañado de cansancio."No podía dejar de pensar, maestro." le dijo nervioso al maestro.

El soltó una risa reconfortante. "Me sorprendería si no lo hubieras hecho, Shen, tu primera lección esta completa, puedes irte." le dijo el rinoceronte mientras este lo llevaba con su padre y la adivina, mientras los otros dos maestros de retiraron. Shen sentía algo de dolor en las piernas, pero, había algo raro en ese dolor que le parecía peculiar. Si ser un héroe significaba tener que sufrir y soportar dolor, el tendría que dar su mejor esfuerzo, cueste lo que cueste; después de todo, todos los grandes maestros de Kung Fu tuvieron que pasar por lo mismo que el pasara, y posiblemente solo así el podrá ser respetado por todos.

* * *

Shen practico las formas por si mismo en el patio de la torre. Devdan, Indira y Devika estaban viendo como practicaba; ellos ayudaban a que no se sintiera muy solo. El, sin embargo, se saltaba la parte de la meditación. La idea de no pensar lo dejaba muy perplejo y lo tenia que eludir. El niño pauso cuando sintió una extraña sensación. El sentía que alguien, no Devika, Indira o Devdan, lo estaba viendo. El volteo hacia las paredes del palacio y vio a un cachorro de lobo, quien inmediatamente salir de vista.

El pavo real blanco corrió hacia el muro donde había huido, seguido por los hermanos Ghandi.¨¿A donde vas?¨ el le pregunto.¨Este...a la ciudad.¨ le respondió el otro niño, agarrando un bolso en su mano.¨Ehh, me refiero a que haces aquí.¨ le dijo el pavo real albino al lobo. Los tres hermanos llegaron, haciendo que el lobo casi se asustara.¨¿Quienes son ellos?¨le pregunto con inseguridad al pavo real.¨No te preocupes, son amigos.¨ le respondió.

Devdan, como siempre influenciado con su ego, fue el primero en presentarse al lobo.¨Soy Devdan Ghandi, hijo del emperador Aaadi Ghandi.¨ le dijo al lobo.¨Yo soy Devika Ghandi, hija del emperador Aaadi Ghandi y la emperatriz Ananda.¨ le respondió dulcemente al lobo.¨Y yo soy Indira Ghandi, y ya sabes quienes son mis padres.¨ le dijo de manera impávida.

¨Ahora, volviendo al tema,¿como escalaste el muro?¨le pregunto intrigado al lobo.¨Eso es confidencial.¨ el respondió de inmediato. Pero sus orejas bajaron de inmediato, y el parecía no estar seguro.¨Espere,¿eso fue una orden,amo?¿Le tengo que responder?¨ le pregunto el lobo al niño albino. Shen lo pensó por unos segundos, y luego sacudió su cabeza.¨No...no lo creo.¨

El lobo sonrío y le dijo,"Genial, gracias amo."

Indira se dio cuenta de la torre de vigilancia en la muralla de la torre, y le dijo al niño,"Pero si eso es secreto,¿que hay de los vigilantes?" le pregunto al niño lobo. Shen parpadeo al oír esto, y se le quedo viendo al otro niño, quien tenia el hocico abierto. Los dos niños y los tres hermanos encontraron que un lobo los estaba viendo atentamente, y luego dio una sonrisa con suficiencia. El niño lobo dio un gemido, dándose una manotada en la cara."Maldicion, es Jin, me va a estar molestando cuando mama vuelva."

"¿Que es el de ti?¨le pregunto Devdan con duda."El es mi hermano." le respondió sobándose la cabeza. Los talones de Shen estaban tambaleando, conociendo la sensación de estar en problemas."Este...¿como te llamas?" el pregunto con curiosidad al lobo."Mi nombre es...An." le respondió de manera sutilmente vergonzosa disgustada. Devika lo vio, confundida. "¿No te gusta?" El lobo lucia molesto, sin decir mas.

"¡Es un horrendo nombre para un futuro comandante!¡No me gusta!" le respondió de manera quejosa Ese nombre no sonaba adecuado para el. Fue hasta hace poco que descubrió que fue su madre quien le dio su nombre."Suena como un buen nombre en mi opinión." le dijo Shen."No amo, usted no sabe lo que significa." le dijo con vergüenza al pavo real albino."Si se lo que significa. " le dijo al niño lobo."¿Y porque me estabas observando hace un rato?" le pregunto a An con curiosidad.

"Ehh...teestabaviendoentrenar." le dijo rápidamente al pavo real, cambiando de tema; el sabia que iba a ser vergonzoso si los otros niños sabían lo que significaba, aunque el no dudaba de que ellos supieran algo de Chino, aunque el sabia que Shen estaba aprendiendo hindi en sus clases de etiqueta.

"Si, te vi." le dijo al niño lobo, notando que no le gustaba hablar del significado de su nombre. Al menos estaba aliviado al saber que había otra persona que hablaba rápido como el de vez en cuando hacia."¿Y como sabias que te estaba viendo?" le pregunto curioso al pavo real.

"Sentí que me estabas viendo." Shen sabia que era algo raro para decir, pero, el rara vez hablaba con los hijos del Jefe Lobo.

"Oh si, siento que tu podrías, viendo como todo el mundo antes te gritaba solo por tu..." El no sabia si dijo lo correcto al mencionar de manera indirecta su defecto, pero, tenia que hacerlo.

"Ya no es tan común." insistió Shen, un poco mosqueado, pero en mayor parte, impávido, ya que An no lo dijo con malas intenciones."Solo los sirvientes parecen hacer eso todavía." le respondió el pavo real al niño lobo."Aun así, va a ser muy útil. Mi tío siempre le dice a mi hermano que tiene que estar alerta de sus alrededores, desde el movimiento mas pequeño del pato, hasta una persona rascando su trasero-" Shen río, seguido por los hermanos Ghandi, y An los acompaño, la suya convirtiéndose en un aullido feliz. Los hermanos Ghandi tuvieron que irse rápidamente, ya que sus padres los habían llamado para comer. Los dos niños se despidieron y dijeron que quizá iban a poder jugar mañana."¿Así que empezaste hoy con el Kung fu?¨"le pregunto al albino.

"Si, creo que me va a gustar eso." le respondió sonriendo al lobo. An inclino su cabeza y le hizo una pregunta a Shen:"Si amo, solo imagine todo lo que usted odia hacer cuando aprenda Kung fu.¡Podría ser un héroe!" La idea de ser un héroe le agrado mucho al niño albino; podria ser la oportunidad perfecta para que todo el mundo(excepto La adivina, y quizás su madre) dejen de verlo como una persona que trae mala suerte, un mal augurio. Si el logra convertirse en un héroe gracias al Kung fu, será igual de respetado que el Maestro Oogway, que el Maestro Rinoceronte...

¿Cuantos años tiene, amo?" La pregunta interrumpió la fantasía de Shen. Justo cuando se estaba poniendo bueno...

"Tengo cuatro años. Voy a cumplir cinco en unos meses.¿Por que?" le dijo al niño lobo; el se sentía algo extraño al oír que otro niño le decía amo, eso era algo incomodo de oír por parte de otra persona.

An hizo una sonrisa y dijo sarcásticamente:"Bueno, así es como los cumpleaños suelen pasa-" El lobo se dio cuenta de la mirada molesta de furia que tenia Shen,"ohh, tengo siete años. Y porque te pregunto esto...es que en tu cumpleaños te voy a regalar algo."

Shen se sintió un poco mejor al oír que An era mayor, era una buena justificante del porque el era mas grande que el. El albino abrio su pico, solo para ser interrumpido por la adivina, quien lo estaba llamando para que fuera a comer. El se animo al oír que alguien le estaba hablando a An, viendo que las orejas del lobo se levantaron; ademas, el le iba a dar algo en su cumpleaños-era la primera vez que alguien que no era la Adivina le daba un regalo.

"Bueno, tengo que irme."le dijo An al albino, dirigiéndose hacia las barracas, planeando devorar lo que había dentro del bolso.¨¿Volverás a esta parte de la muralla?"pregunto Shen en voz baja."Si, quizás. También puedes encontrarme en las barracas, si quieres." le respondió el lobo al pavo real."Si estas autorizado...¿tienes autorización de estar aquí?" le pregunto An a Shen.

"Claro que si tengo la autorización de estar aquí, soy el hijo del Lord." le respondió con una sonrisa al lobo, efectivamente cubriendo el hecho de que sus padres quizá no lo dejen estar ahí(aunque el hecho de que el festival iba a terminar en tres semanas, y el hecho de que este festival haría que sus padres estén ocupados tal vez será una ventaja;el sabia que la adivina no iba a protestar por que el iba a estar en esa parte de la muralla.).

"Bien, nos vemos luego, amo."le dijo a Shen despidiéndose, y corro rápidamente a las barracas, sabiendo que quizás iba a ser castigado por haber salido de sin el permiso de su padre."Adiós An. Oye" le dijo el albino al futuro comandante lobo, y se dirigió a su habitación, feliz de haber hecho un nuevo amigo.

"¿Si, Amo?" pregunto An.

"Solo dime Shen." El camino hacia su cuarto; había en el una sensación extraña que no había sentido nunca antes, pero el no sabia que es lo que era. Pero, el estaba muy contento por haber hecho otro amigo, ese día no fue muy malo, aunque el ahora quería saber como seria mañana.

* * *

(N/A: El motivo por el que a An no le gusta su nombre es por el hecho de que significa, en Chino, paz. Y si, el es un joven Jefe Lobo. Yo pienso que el se convirtió en el jefe lobo después del exilio de Shen, ya que el probablemente iba a ocupar el cargo de su padre al mismo tiempo que Shen se iba a convertir en Lord, o si no mucho antes de eso. El maestro Rino Ciclón era un buen personaje en la película, y no me gusto el hecho de que el solo fue un campo de tres minutos, ademas de que el tiene un backstory muy interesante, asi que aquí se expandirá su papel, junto al de los otros dos maestros. Se me hizo interesante la idea de que el quizás le haya enseñado artes marciales a Shen, así que lo inclui en la historia. Si es posible que el haya tenido una historia con los padres de Shen, tiene que haber una historia entre el y Shen. Yo creo que quizá Shen conoció a los tres maestros de kung fu tiene sentido ya que ellos tuvieron el control de Gongmen después del exilio de Shen. En cuanto a la adivina, su verdadero nombre significa `destino´, lo cual pudo haber sido una coincidencia cuando sus padres la nombraron. La idea de que haya inmortales en el universo de Kung Fu Panda quizás tenga algo de lógica considerando todas las cosas que hay en ese universo, pero solo el tiempo dirá si es posible o no. Bien, dicho esto, hasta la próxima.


	10. Capitulo 9: Yīgè chéngshì de màoxiǎn

Capitulo 9: Yīgè chéngshì de màoxiǎn

(Perdonen por no haber publicado ningun capitulo por un buen rato, pero es que he tenido unas semanas muy ocupadas. Mañana empiezan los exámenes, por lo cual tampoco tendré tiempo para poder publicar otro. Pero lo bueno es que ya se acercan las vacaciones de primavera, lo que significa que habrá mas capítulos cada tres días, si dios quiere. Bien, disfruten el nuevo capitulo de La Vida de Un Lord.)

* * *

"Así que déjame entender esto, tus padres son los gobernantes de la Ciudad de Gongmen,¿pero no te dejan salir a pasear en ella? Que estupido; incluso a mi me dejan salir del imperio de vez en cuando." le dijo Dev estupefacto al oír lo que le dijo Shen. El y los tres hermanos estaban desayunando, ya que sus padres iban a estar algo ocupados por una buena parte de la mañana.

"Creo que… es porque mis padres se preocupan por mi." le dijo el albino al hindu. Incluso el mismo se dio cuenta de que su respuesta fue muy vaga para satisfacer la duda del otro pavo real. Pero, el también se hacia esa pregunta de vez en cuando. Sus padres parecen ser que son sobre protectores, o al menos, la adivina lo es. En mas de una ocasión, el le hacia esa pregunta a la adivina, pero ella no parecía tener una respuesta mas allá del "Tus padres se preocupan por ti", algo que parece un poco exagerado; si una persona como Devdan, así como los hijos de los demás gobernantes de las otras provincias podían viajar y salir de sus hogares,¿por que el no?

"Sabes Dev, no tengo una mejor respuesta que darte," le dijo mientras el veía a Devika, quien tenia en su rostro una expresión de duda. "pero voy a averiguar esto." Indira ya había terminado de desayunar, por lo que había estando leyendo una de sus novelas favoritas; pero al escuchar la conversación que estaba sucediendo entre su hermano y el niño, decidió intervenir( mas por el hecho de que estaba aburrida, mas que nada; leer no le iba a quitar el aburrimiento por el momento)."Yo pienso que tus padres lo hacen por varios factores, por ejemplo, lo que paso entre tu y ese niño; de seguro no quieren que algo así, o mucho peor, suceda."

"¿No es eso algo tonto de su parte?" le pregunto a Indira, mientras el terminaba su desayuno. Indira casi se enoja al oír lo que dijo Shen, pero se calmo, aunque de manera graciosa."Shen, no digas eso, tus padres de seguro se preocupan por tu bien; ademas, los padres se preocupan por sus hijos y solo quieren lo mejor para nosotros, pero al fin y al cabo, yo no se mucho de tu relación con tus padres, así que no es mi problema." le dijo la pavo real de una manera idiota.

Ella no podía decir algo mas en el asunto, y Devika era muy pequeña para poder dar alguna opinión al cuatro pavo reales terminaron de desayunar; los dos hermanos le dijeron a Shen si este podía jugar con Devika, pero el declino amablemente, diciendo que tenia algo que hacer. El fue a ver a la adivina, quien estaba preparando te mientras leía un rollo escrito en un idioma que el no conocía, pero seguro tenia que ver con la adivinación."Adivina…"

"¿Quieres saber el por que no puedes ir a la ciudad, verdad?" le pregunto antes de que el niño pudiera decir algo."Oh…si, quiero saber eso, pero esta vez quiero saber la verdad del por que, porque siempre me responden con lo mismo." El tono del niño hizo que la adivina dejara de hacer el te, y se concentrara en el albino."An me ha hablado de todo lo que sabe ciudad."

"¿ En serio?"

"Si, y también me dijo que eran las barracas y que tuviera cuidado si algún día fuera a ellas, porque pasan algunas cosas muy raras de vez en cuando, pero no me dijo que eran."

Y así fue como Shen empezó seguir y seguir contándole lo que el niño lobo le había contado sobre la Ciudad de Gongmen; su nana compartiendo algun comentario, irónico o común.

"Shen, eso es algo que yo no te puedo responder." Shen estuvo inconforme con lo que le respondo, pero ella continuo." Y no te estoy mintiendo, solo tus padres saben el por que; yo solo te decía lo que un niño de tu edad podría entender. Tu estas muy joven aun para entender la verdad." le dijo a Shen con un tono seco. Pero el seguía con la duda.

"Llévame con mis padres. Quiero que ellos me digan la verdad." le ordeno como si el fuera ya el Lord."Shen, pero tus padres están…"

"¡Dije que me lleves con ellos!¡Ya¡Ya!¡Ya!¡Ya!" le ordeno gritándole. Ella no tuvo mas que acceder a su orden, pero solo para calmarlo.

* * *

Lord Baojia se encontraba reunido con los demás invitados( en particular, los líderes de los Imperios y Reinos) para hablar de algunos asuntos políticos relacionados con la Provincia y Ciudad de Gongmen. El Festival no solo era una celebración, sino también la oportunidad exacta para hablar de los problemas, situaciones económicas, y políticas de cada Reino e Imperio que asiste. Baojia estaba caminando alrededor de la mesa, hablando de un plan que el ha estado haciendo por meses.

"Y como les he estado diciendo, tengo planeada una visita a la Ciudad Imperial para poder convencer al Emperador de que pueda mejorar las relaciones con los imperios de Mongolia, así como hacer que las ciudades portuarias como Gongmen, Guangzhou, Hebei, y entre otras ciudades." Baojia y los lideres invitados habían organizado una conferencia sobre varias propuestas y temas que eran de suma importancia para sus respectivos lugares de origen, ademas de poder saber la opinión de los invitados.

"Muy buena idea Baojia, pero,¿como lo piensas llevar a cabo?" le pregunto Aaadi interesado por la propuesta de su viejo amigo.

"Eso va a ser algo un poco complicado, porque yo pienso que, desde mi punto de vista, el Emperador Shengzong ha sido uno de los peores emperadores que el imperio ha tenido; perdoname por salirme del tema, pero esto es algo que también afecta a todas las provincias. Su mandato ha estado lleno de corrupción, el crimen ha estado en un aumento considerable, algo que no se había visto que sucediera con sus antecesores, pero por suerte el crimen no ha sido tan alarmante en las provincias del sur y del oeste; lidiar con el Emperador no es nada fácil, porque el es una persona muy…" dijo mientras le dio una mirada aparte a Mei.

Ella se veía muy bien en el sari de color púrpura que le había regalado Ananda; pero el podría alagarla después."primitiva." El tenia una rivalidad no oficial con el emperador; consideraba que el no era el adecuado para gobernar al imperio. Varios conflictos han sucedido alrededor de China por culpa de la mala forma en la que la capital administraba las provincias del oeste del imperio. También estaba el hecho de que varia gente inocente ha sido enviada a prision por la corrupción que hay en la ley, las cortes son ineficientes. Baojia creía que se debía cambiar de familia gobernante, pero eso le podría costar la vida; el emperador se burlaría de el si le decía sus ideas de como mejorar a China.

"Déjenme explicarme. Sus métodos de diplomacia son demasiado ineficaces, no puede resolver un conflicto por el mismo sin que los demás gobernantes de las provincias le digan que hacer, ademas de varios-" Alguien estaba tocando la puerta del cuarto; el le ordeno a un sirviente que estaba sirviendo te que abriera la puerta. Era la adivina, acompañada por un Shen impaciente.

"Mi Lord, es la adivina. Dice que su hijo quiere hablar con usted." le murmuro al pavo real sutilmente."Gracias. Disculpen, pero tengo algo que atender. Mei, encárgate de esto." le dijo a los invitados, mientras su esposa se quedo boquiabierta, y al salir del cuarto para encontrar a su hijo, quien lo estaba viendo enojado.

"Que te pasa Shen,¿no ves que-"

"Quiero ir a la ciudad." le dijo el niño a su padre como si el tuviera alguna autoridad sobre el."¿Como?" le pregunto pasmado.

"Papa, creo que ya es tiempo de que deba salir a la ciudad, tengo ganas de ver que hay mas allá de la muralla. Devika si puede salir de su palacio, An si puede ir a la ciudad, bueno, si sus padres no lo castigan-"

"An,¿el hijo del Comandante?"

"Si, el es mi nuevo amigo, pero eso no importa. Lo que importa es que yo quiero salir de esta tonta torre y poder ir a la ciudad,¿por favor?" le dijo enojado a su padre.

Baojia se quedo pensando en lo que su hijo le dijo, recordando algo que el y Mei habían discutido después del nacimiento de Shen. Y eso era, prohibirle la salida de la ciudad a su hijo."Mira Shen, quiero que entiendas que hacemos esto porque es lo mejor para ti. Salir a la ciudad seria muy peligroso para ti." le explico sinceramente a su hijo, pero viendo que el tenia dudas al respecto.

"¿Y por que?" le pregunto su hijo curioso de saber la verdad.

Fue cuando Shen le pregunto eso a su padre que el se dio cuenta de que no había otra manera de responderle. Se acabaron las mentiras, era la hora de la verdad."Shen, lo que te voy a decir quizás no lo vas a entender, pero cuando crezcas lo harás." El respiro profundamente y se arrodillo para que pudiera estar a la altura de su hijo.

"Hijo, allá afuera hay gente que se volvería demente al solo verte. Hay gente que te podría hacer daño por el color de tu plumaje; no quiero decir que los ciudadanos de Gongmen sean malos, no, son gente trabajadora, amable, hospitalaria y con buenas constumbres, lo que quiero decir es que hay gente allá afuera que te hara daño solo por lo que eres." le dijo a su hijo de la manera mas comprensible para su edad.

"Por que yo soy…asi?" le pregunto a su padre fríamente. Baojia no sabia la respuesta para esa pregunta, desgraciadamente."Eso…es…algo…de…lo…que…yo…no…tengo…respuesta…alguna." le contesto con un tic.

"Pero,¿si puedo salir a la ciudad?"

Baojia estuvo decidiendo si tener que dejarlo ir a la ciudad, o no._``Vamos Baojia, es hora de dejarlo ir.´´_ pensó de manera positiva._``No, no lo dejes salir, el es muy débil para poder afrontar el mundo exterior, y recuerda que es muy posible que sea atacado por algún loco.´´_ pensó de manera negativa._``¡Basta"! Esto es algo que yo tengo que decidir.´´ _El pavo real estuvo pensando por algunos minutos su decisión. Por una vez el tenia que hacer algo bueno por su hijo, Mei se lo decía de vez en cuando.

"Hijo, podrás ir a la ciudad." le dijo a Shen, quien empezó a brincar de felicidad, dandole un abrazo muy fuerte. "Pero, tu y la adivina tendrán que ser acompañados por algunos lobos guardias." le dijo a su hijo con tono de autoridad.

"¡Gracias,gracias,gracias,gracias!" le dijo gritando a su padre."Te quiero." le dijo contento y le dio un abrazo. La adivina estuvo viendo esto y sonrío al ver por vez primera algo que pensaba que nunca iba a pasar: Shen y Baojia estaban teniendo un momento feliz."¿No quisieras venir con nosotros papa?" le pregunto a su padre.

"Lo siento, pero ahorita estoy muy ocupado, tengo una reunión que continuar. Pero, quizás después de que termine el festival tu madre y yo podremos ir contigo a la ciudad." le dijo a su hijo. El le dijo a un guardia lobo que estaba pasando por el lugar que le dijera a otros guardias que cuidaran a su hijo y a la adivina, explicándole que ellos iban a salir a la ciudad. El obedeció su orden y fue corriendo a las barracas.

* * *

Shen estaba muy emocionado. Probablemente este iba a ser uno de los mejores días de su vida. El, la adivina, y los guardias lobos que los iban a vigilar, estaban en la puerta de la muralla. El niño estaba ansioso de salir, aleteando como si estuviera tratando de volar. El momento esperado había llegado: la puerta se abrió. La adivina estaba feliz de ver que Shen iba a ir a Gongmen al fin.

"Shen, tu cumpleaños numero cinco se esta acercando, por lo que esta ida es un regalo adelantado." le dijo sonriendo al pavo real blanco.

Mientras salían del palacio, su cara se puso seria y el empezó a caminar despacio, viéndola."Veras cosas nuevas y diferentes en la ciudad, querido; pero algunas personas van a actuar de la misma manera que actuar contigo en el palacio, en particular como los nuevos sirvientes-"

"Oh, ya estoy acostumbrado a que me miren." Shen la tranquilizo, dado a que el tiene cuatro años( pronto cinco), y no le gustaba verla preocupada.

Ella sonrió, aunque el niño se dio cuenta de que eso no puedo llegar a los ojos de la adivina."Supongo que lo estas." Ella agarro el ala de Shen, y le dijo:"Recuerda, que por ningún motivo, tienes que soltar mi mano; la Ciudad de Gongmen es un lugar muy grande, para ponerlo ligeramente."

El pronto entendido a lo que ella se refería. El le había dado uno que otro vistazo a la ciudad desde el balcón del cuarto del trono, claro, viendo las pilas de edificios y que tan lejos llegaba la ciudad, así como las calles entrecruzadas; pero era muy diferente caminar en la ciudad y ver como esos edificios que desde la torre se veían muy pequeños ahoran era altísimos, lo suficientemente cercanos para que el pudiera leer lo que decían y las linternas que colgaban entre ellos. Y con toda la ciudad desbordante de gente, era abrumador, emocionante, todos esos nuevos olores y colores, Shen no sabia a donde ver primero, el verdaderamente estaba dando vueltas para ver todo.

"Con calma Shen, mi brazo no puede retorcerse tanto, y te podrías marear." le dijo la adivina mientras lo llevaba a una panadería, para poder almorzar algo. La ciudad era tan nueva e interesante para el; estaba tan concentrado en ella que no se dio cuenta de que varias personas lo estaban viendo mientras caminaban a la panadería.

El ansiosamente señalo las carretas que iban rápido a la adivina, y prácticamente le dio un tirón a su brazo cuando señalo a una que había chocado con un puesto de fideos. El no había visto todo el choque, solo hoyo gritos de auxilio y unos cuantos trozos de la carreta."¡Tengo que contárselo a An, el nunca ha visto algo así!"

"¿En serio?" le pregunto la vieja cabra, y tuvo que abstenerse de decirle que ella había visto el choque, y sabia porque el conductor se había dado cuenta de que el único hijo de Lord y Lady Baojia estaba ahí, y el no podía de dejar de estar boquiabierto.

"¡Si, el me habría dicho si lo hubiera hecho!" Shen vio que la adivina lo estaba llevando a un edificio pequeño, y le pregunto:"¿Es esta la panadería?"

"Si querido."

"Huele delicioso."

"Confía en tu olfato, es la mejor forma de juzgar a una persona." Ella lo dijo tan sabiamente que Shen dio una sonrisa, mientras la adivina sonreía con suficiencia. Shen estuvo cohibido cuando entraron al establecimiento; los demás clientes se calmaron, viendo; ellos se retiraron para que la adivina y Shen pudieran pasar al mostrador. Ella dirigio a Shen hacia adelante con calma, como si ellos estuvieran haciendo fila y ellos eran los siguientes en ser atendidos.

"Hola Chang." la adivina dijo en saludo al tanuki panadero.

"Hola señorita Adivina,¿que se le ofrece el día de hoy?" saludo el panadero, tratando de no ponerle mucha atención al niño, simplemente tratando de ponerle atención a los otros clientes. Chang obviamente no era de China, el era hijo de una familia de inmigrantes japoneses; ellos tenían otras costumbres a las de los chinos, pero había algo en común entre ellos: el color blanco es el color de la muerte. Pero el, al igual que los ciudadanos de Gongmen, no podían decir nada sobre el hijo de Lord Baojia y Mei en publico. El entonces, solo de dedico a atender a la adivina.

La adivina le dio recomendaciones a Shen sobre que pan escoger, y le pregunto si había alguno que le llamaba la atención. Al final optaron por comprar un paquete de pasteles de luna, así como dos botellas de jugo. El duo salio de la panadería, y se sentaron a comer los pasteles en unos escalones.

"Come despacio Shen, te podrías ahogar." le recordó la adivina al niño, quien devoraba su comida.

"EsqueestamuybuenoNana" le dijo con la boca llena a la vieja cabra.

"No mastiques con el pico lleno." Shen trago e iba a agarrar otro pastel, pero la adivinar le dio su botella de jugo."Recuerda Shen, bebe algo para poder pasarte la comida."

"Parece que la nueva clase de etiqueta es útil." ella murmuro calladamente.

El trago el pastel antes de contestarle."Son aburridas, y…tediosas…¿es esa la palabra?"

"Si, ambas palabras cuentan." dijo la adivina, quien como otro pastel lunar.

Después de terminar de almorzar, Shen le pregunto a la adivina si podían ir a ver al maestro Rino Ciclón, ya que el le había contado que el y los otros maestros entrenaban en la Academia de Kung Fu de Gongmen.

"El esta en la academia,¿verdad?"

Si, el esta aquí en la ciudad." le respondio a Shen." Vamos a visitarlo."

En el camino a la academia, la adivina vio que Shen estaba viendo las carretas correr, llenas de pasajeros.

"Te gustaría irte en una?" le pregunto la adivina al niño. Los guardias lobos que los acompañaban les hicieron señas de que se iban a adelantar a la academia.

La respuesta del niño fue arrastrarla a una carreta que estaba dejando un pasajero.

Los dos se subieron y la adivina le dijo al conductor antílope que los llevara al callejón donde se encuentra la academia.

"¿Puede apurarse?"

"No, no va a hacer."

"Pero nana-"

"No, ya casi llegamos."

La carreta llego al callejón; la adivina le pago al conductor y le dio las gracias, quien rápidamente se fue del lugar. Los lobos estaban esperándolos. Ella les dijo que podían regresar al palacio, y si Lord Baojia preguntaba, que le dijeran que ella y Shen estaban con el maestro Rino Ciclón."Pero señorita,¿no estarán mas expuestos a los peligros de la Ciudad? Piense en el niño." El soldado lobo tenia una razón para preocuparse; era su trabajo mantener segura a la Familia Real, y probablemente algo podría pasarle al hijo de Lord Baojia y Lady Mei.

"No se preocupe, estaremos con el Maestro Rino Ciclón, ustedes pueden retirarse."

"¿Pero si-"

"Puede regresar a la Torre, si Lord Baojia o Lady Mei necesitan una explicación dígale lo que escucho,¿entendido?" El soldado lobo, Comandante de la guarnición que los acompaña, no tuve otra opción mas que decirle a sus hombres que regresaran a la Torre De La Flama Sagrada, solo esperaba que sus superiores entendieran y no lo ejecutaran.

Shen vio la entrada a un establecimiento, pero no lucia como un lugar de entrenamiento."¿Es-?" el tartamudeo perplejo.

"¿Es aquí?" le pregunto Shen a la adivina.

"Quizás el pobre conductor nos llevo al lugar equivocado." le dijo la adivina con una risita.

Shen entro al local, y se detuvo para observarlo. El local estaba lleno de estantes con botellas de colores extraños, llenas de líquidos o hierbas; también habían cosas de aspecto extraño que emanaban humo y aromas extraños. Al otro lado de la habitación había un cajero, con otro estante lleno de botellas. Shen se dio cuenta que este debía ser el hogar de algún medico, porque había una cama y algunas posesiones personales del dueño del local, quizás era posible que trabajara en la torre.

"¿Estas segura que aquí es?" Shen pregunto de nuevo, viendo a la adivina.

"Las apariencias engañan, Shen." le dijo la vieja cabra al albino."O mas de un piso a un edificio."

"Oh, claro." le dijo mientras el la seguía, sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa de la adivina.

"¿Que es este lugar?" le pregunto el niño a la profeta.

"Una tienda de medicinas."

"Si,¿en que puedo ayudarlos?" dijo la figura que estaba en el cajero, quien llevaba una botella que contenía un liquido rojo. Shen se sorprendió al ver a la persona, salió de la nada; incluso las plumas de su cola se levantaron. La persona era un ave de plumaje gris y negro. Parece un águila, pero con las patas de una grulla, era mas alto que el. Debía ser un ave de algún lugar lejano.

"Bien,¿que los trae aquí hoy?¿Quieres algo para el niño?" le pregunto emocionado a la Adivina, ella fue la primera amiga que hizo cuando llego a la Ciudad, el casi no tenia con quien hablar, la gente por lo general casi no le hablaba mucho a los extranjeros, quizás por miedo de que les hicieran algo malo. A la Adivina le gustaba hablar mucho con la gente de otros lugares, y cuando se entero que se iba a abrir una tienda de medicinas al lado del centro de entrenamiento, aprovecho para poder hablar con el dueño de este es muy amable, pero también era alguien algo reservado en ocasiones.

"El esta aquí, Hai." dijo inclinando su cabeza hacia abajo del mostrador.

El ave se acerco para verlo , pero Shen tímidamente se escondió detrás de la adivina.

"Es un placer conocerlo, hijo de Lord Baojia." el dijo mientras hacia una reverencia." Gracias, también es un placer conocerlo." el dijo recordando una de las frases que recordaba de las clases de etiqueta.

El ave dio una risita."Parece que te va bien en las clases de etiqueta,¿cierto?"

"No realmente." Shen respondió, y solo se quedo mirando mientras Hai daba una risa. Shen arrastro los pies; pero era cierto.

"Vamos Hai, no te rías." le dijo la adivina, mientras que Shen la veía, confundido.

"Pero eso es divertido." le dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

"Si, pero recuerda que yo te conozco desde que eras pequeño." le recordó al ave.

"Oh, si es cierto." le dijo a la adivina, mientras el buscaba algo debajo del mostrador."Dime niño,¿cuantos años tienes?" le pregunto al pavo real albino. Esta persona parecía de confiar, así que se lo iba a decir.

"Tengo cuatro años, pero en unas semanas cumpliré cinco años." le dijo, mientras estiraba sus talones, pero el apenas alcanzaba el mostrador y no podía ver lo que estaba haciendo el ave.

"Oye, disculpe la pregunta señor,pero,¿que tipo de ave es usted?" le pregunto curioso al dueño de la tienda."Soy un ave secretario." le respondo al albino sonriendo; a el le gustaba cuando la gente preguntaba que tipo de ave era, era la oportunidad perfecta para poder socializar con la gente.

"Parece que no eres de por aquí." le dijo al ave de aspecto extraño.

"Bueno, mis padres no son de Gongmen, ellos vienen de Somalia, un lugar que esta en Africa. Yo nací aquí, por eso tengo nombre chino, pero respeto las tradiciones del lugar de donde vienen mis padres." le dijo el africano al pavo real. El saco unos dulces que tenia debajo del contador y se los ofreció a Shen."En mi familia, ofrecer dulces a la gente que conocemos es símbolo de amistad, ten Shen, disfrutarlos." le dio los dulces al niño, quien se emociono. A Shen le gustaban los dulces, pero no los comía a diario.

"Dile gracias a Han por los dulces, Shen." le dijo la adivina.

"¡Gracias Han!" le agradeció feliz al ave secretario."Entonces díganme,¿que hacen aquí?" le pregunto a la adivina.

"Shen quiere ver al maestro Rino Ciclón y la academia." le respondio.

"Vinieron justo a tiempo, el y los otros maestros deben de estar entrenando." le respondio Han.

"Bien, Shen, ven conmigo." le dijo la adivina al niño.

"Espérame." le dijo rápido a su nana.

Shen se detuvo, tratando de parecer paciente. La adivina se despidió de Hai, y ella agarro el ala de Shen para llevarlo a los escalones.

Ella le murmuro a Shen mientras odian que los ruidos del entrenamiento se acercaban."Recuerda Shen, tienes que tener respeto y estar calmado."

Shen inclino la cabeza en señal de si, y ellos llegaron a un balcón que estaba solo. Shen camino hacia el pasamano, y la adivina puso su mano en su hombro de manera gentil. Vieron hacia abajo y vieron que una lince y un jabalí luchando. Shen estaba fascinado.

"Hola Shen,Adivina." El niño se dio vuelta y vio que era Rino Ciclón, y los estaba acompañando en el balcón. La adivina y Shen saludaron al maestro, pero Shen pronto volvió a concentrarse en la lucha. El maestro se recargo en el pasamano, al lado de Shen." El motivo de este ejercicio es sacar al oponente del circulo que esta en el centro de la academia.¿Tu quien crees que gane?"

Con sus ojos aun en la lucha, Shen respondió: "El jabalí, el es mas grande."

"Tal ves." le dijo el rinoceronte. Al final, gano la lince. Mientras los estudiantes hacian una reverencia y la siguiente lucha se preparaba, el maestro Rino Ciclón vio a Shen.¿Por que gano ella?" le pregunto el maestro al niño. Shen estaba con el sueño fruncido, tratando de elegir bien lo que iba a decir."La lince gano…por que…ehhh…,ella esquivo su puño, pero al mismo tiempo agarro su brazo y lo lanzo,¿pero como? El era mas grande y fuerte¿verdad?"

"Si, lo es." le respondió. Shen quito sus alas del pasamano, y puso su cabeza en ellas, pensando demasiado y recordando." Pero su puño…su puño iba en dirección al lince y no golpeo nada, pero,¿eso fue lo que tuvo que hacer para que ella agarrara su brazo?"

Sino Ciclón inclino su cabeza hacia el niño, sonriendo."Si, ella uso la fuerza de su oponente y la uso en su contra. Así es como un guerrero mas pequeño puede ganar."

"¿Siempre funciona?" le pregunto Shen.

"En medio de una batalla, solo unos cuantos son capaces de usar varias técnicas; siempre tienes que esperar lo inesperado. Pero esa estrategia es invaluable, y te puede dar varias opciones." le dijo en respuesta a Shen.

Shen y el maestro observaron la siguiente pelea, que era entre unos jóvenes rinocerontes, mientras Rino Ciclón le daba alguna prueba cada vez que alguien ganaba."¿Cuando podré bajar a luchar?" le pregunto con impaciencia al rinoceronte."Una vez que hayas aprendido lo básico." fue la unica respuesta que le adivina le dijo a Shen que era hora de regresar al palacio; Shen y el maestro Rino Ciclón hicieron una reverencia y le agradeció por la lección; la adivina hizo lo mismo. Los dos salieron de la academia, despidiéndose de Hai de nuevo. La adivina busco otra carreta."No se nos tiene que hacer tarde." le dijo la vieja cabra a Shen.

"¿Para que?". El le pregunto con un poco de ansiedad, inmediatamente con la duda de que si había olvidado algo. El trato de adivinar a donde iban con las direcciones que la adivina le daba al conductor, pero era inutil, incluso la información que la habia dado An sobre la ciudad no era útil.

"Ya lo veras." le dijo la adivina. La carreta se detuvo en una de las varias plazas de la ciudad, y había muchos padres e hijos reunidos para una obra de sombras. La carreta se detuvo y Shen se bajo rápidamente de esta, haciendo que la adivina se apresurara a pagarle al conductor., y luego la jalo al lugar de la obra.

"¡Graciasgraciasgraciasgracias!." le dijo gritando feliz a la Adivina. La vieja cabra simplemente sonrío." De nada, Shen." Ella lo llevo cerca del pequeño teatro donde iba a tomar lugar la obra de títeres; estas obras eran algo que se hacia a diario en Gongmen para que las familias pudieran disfrutar una buena tarde después de tanto trabajo.

_``Este debe de ser el mejor día de mi vida.´´_ pensó Shen, quien se sentó en el piso para disfrutar de la obra. Varios niños y sus padres estaban reunidos en la plaza, a el le hubiera gustado venir con sus padres, pero estaba feliz de que la Adivina lo hubiera acompañado.

* * *

Pasaron las horas y termino la obra. La adivina y Shen volvieron al palacio relativamente temprano."Nana, quiero dormir." le dijo con una voz dormilona a la vieja cabra. Ella estaba cargando a Shen, quien se había cansado de caminar hasta la Torre; la plaza donde tomo lugar la obra tampoco estaba tan cerca del palacio.

"No te preocupes Shen, ya casi llegamos." le dijo abriendo la puerta de su habitación. Ella lo acoso en la cama y le canto una canción de cuna."Duerme cariño." le dijo, tapándolo. Shen cerro sus ojos, y todo se torno oscuro. Mei fue a ver a su hijo y a la adivina; los soldados que habían regresado a la Torre le habían dicho a Baojia que iban a estar con el Maestro Rino Ciclón. Ella pensaba que habían vuelto para darles una mala noticia, pero cuando le dijeron lo que paso se alivio, iban a estar con alguien confiable.

La vieja cabra le contó todo lo que paso en el día, haciendo que la pavo real sonriera."Creo que Baojia hizo lo correcto." dijo alegremente, y vio a su hijo dormir, por primera vez desde que el nació. A veces ella desearía pasar mas tiempo con su hijo, pero...la vida es así. Ella salió de la habitación para dirigirse a su cuarto, solamente tratando de pensar en dormir después de un largo día ocupada en el Festival.

* * *

(Y al fin Shen va a la gran ciudad. Yo pienso que Gongmen es el equivalente de la antigua China de Hong kong, la ciudad donde hay gente de varios lugares. Creo que Kung Fu Panda 2 desperdicio la oportunidad de mostrar la gran diversidad de la ciudad en sus habitantes, siempre se ponen a las mismas especies de animales. A diferencia del resto de China, la provincia de Gongmen no era racista con la gente de otros lugares(bueno, no tanto, todavía había gente que no se acostumbraba a las ideas de Baojia), por que puedo decir que Baojia esta adelantado para su época en varias de sus ideas, pero después de lo que paso con Shen la gente las olvido. Se había mencionado en un capitulo anterior la ciudad de Guangzhou, reforzando la interpretación de que Gongmen es realmente Hong Kong, desde mi opinión personal, claro esta. El titulo, significa, Ciudad de Aventura, por si las dudas. La idea de que Hai es un ave secretario se me vino a la mente después de ver el fan art de SinisterEnternity(una de mis artistas de DeviantArt favoritas). En The Art of Kung Fu Panda 2, se menciona que la prision en la que estaban el Maestro Buey y Cocodrilo era la vieja Academia de Kung Fu. También se menciono que había una historia en la que el Kung fu era ilegal, haciendo que la Academia se convirtiera algo así como en un secreto Club de La Pelea, con una tienda de medicinas incluida. Parecía una buena idea incluir una tienda de medicinas al lado de un lugar como la academia, así que lo incluí. Hai esta inspirado en un personaje que salía en la imagen que mostraba la tienda de medicinas, solo que era una rata, así que decidió ponerlo como un ave secretario para darle mas diversidad al elenco de personajes.

Cuando se menciona que el emperador y su gobierno es inútil, es una insinuación hacia el gobierno de Mexico, país en el que vivo. Es mas un comentario sobre como es que desde tiempos antiguos han existido gobiernos así, y que quizás en el futuro estos sigan existiendo. Boajia realmente odia al emperador, por que el y el emperador se conocían de niños, y el emperador era mejor que Baojia en casi todo, o al menos eso es lo que el emperador creía. Baojia también era bueno en varias cosas, solo que el emperador solía olvidar esto; conforme avancen los capítulos veremos cual fue el origen de este odio mutuo de manera mas clara, pero tendrán que esperar.

Bueno, dicho esto, me despido, y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Adiós.


	11. Capitulo 10: Preparaciones

Capitulo 10: Preparaciones

(Mejor tarde que nunca. Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo de la historia, disfrutenlo.)

* * *

Era el ultimo día del Festival de Verano. A la mañana siguiente todos los invitados regresaran a sus respectivos reinos e imperios, y varias cosas sucederían en ese día. Lord Baojia y Lady Mei estaban muy ocupados ese día, tratando de supervisar que todo saliera a la perfección; estuvieron horas y horas tratando de asegurarse de que el director del espectáculo que iba a tomar lugar esa noche hiciera bien su trabajo, debido a que el era relativamente nuevo en esto.

"¡Así no es como debe de ir!" le grito Mei a uno de los sirvientes que estaba ayudando en los arreglos, mientras Baojia veía a el joven director tratar de organizar el espectáculo, pero lo estaba haciendo de una manera pésima; esto hizo que se sintiera frustrado."¿Por que las cosas nunca salen como se planean?" le dijo a un sirviente, un conejo, que estaba limpiando el lugar."No lo se mi Lord, pero, quizás una explicación para esto seria la falta de organización para hacer las cosas como usted quiere que sean. Creo que usted debe de saber que es lo que quiere hacer, pero es solo mi opinión."

Lo que dijo el sirviente tenia mucho sentido. Pero a el le sorprendió el hecho de que un simple sirviente haya dicho algo tan importante, quizás el sirviente venia de una familia con muchos valores, quizás era el hijo de algún comerciante importante que lo había castigado por algo que había hecho, quizás venia de una familia con muchos valores, posiblemente le haya dicho eso para poder conseguir su simpatía y hacer que le diera algún puesto importante, pero solamente preguntándole iba a saber, y le dijo:"Tiene usted mucha razón, pero, déjeme hacerle una pregunta.¿Usted tiene otro trabajo?" le pregunto al conejo, quien reacciono de manera incomoda a la pregunta del pavo real.

"No mi Lord, solo soy sirviente de manera temporal, de hecho voy a heredar el negocio de mi padre en unas semanas. Mi padre es dueño de un negocio de especias, y me ha dicho que el negocio de la especia deja mucho dinero." le dijo mientras continuaba con su trabajo. El conejo pensaba que el Lord lo estaba interrogando, pero el pavo real se mostró amable, aunque quizás también era u a fachada que el usaba para ocultar su otra cara; bien era sabido entre los sirvientes del palacio que Lord Baojia tenia dos caras, el lado amable, gentil, el que se preocupa por los ciudadanos de Gongmen y siempre le ha sido fiel a su esposa, el honrado Lord de la provincia.

Y luego esta su otra cara, la cual afortunadamente, según le han dicho, rara vez hace mostrar a el mundo, y seria preferible que el no viera ese lado del Lord. Se decía que Lord Baojia hacia cosas no muy agradables cuando el se enojaba hasta el limite; lo bueno es que, según le ha contado un amigo suyo que también trabaja en la torre, que el Lord no se enojaba así en presencia de Lady Mei, probablemente para que ella no sufriera de su furia. Varias cosas se decían de el Lord y su familia, _sobre todo_ de su hijo, Shen.

Ese niño…la mayoría de los sirvientes en el palacio le temen, y por un buen motivo. El color de su plumaje de mala surte, el color de la muerte; la mayoría lo veía con miedo cada vez que el niño pasaba al lado de uno de sus compañeros de trabajo ellos trataban de ignorarlo, pero había un aura espeluznante en ese joven. Decir eso enfrente de Lord Baojia,** y en especial**, Lady Mei, significaría la muerte instantánea. Lady Mei parece que se preocupa mas por su hijo que Lord Baojia, pero el no puede estar seguro del por que. Justo cuando pensaba en irse del lugar, Lord Baojia interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"¿Con que ese negocio deja mucho dinero? Y entonces,¿por que esta trabajando de sirviente aquí en la torre?" le pregunto al conejo, quien noto que dentro del hanfu del pavo real había un zhanmadao, como si estuviera listo para atacarlo.

Esto hizo que el sirviente conejo empezara a preocuparse, pero trato de ocultarlo respondiéndole al Lord con una sonrisa."Porque mi padre me dijo que tenia que ser mas responsable, ademas mi Lord, no había mucho que hacer en la casa, así que vine a la torre y vi que el puesto de sirviente estaba disponible, y pensé que, al ser un trabajo que conlleva una gran responsabilidad, me podría ayudar a ser mejor." le dijo al Lord un poco nervioso.

"Es bueno oír eso. En mi familia, una de las cosas que mas se aprecia es la responsabilidad, y usted, joven, es un ejemplo para la sociedad." le dijo al conejo, quien dudaba si el pavo real se lo había dicho con buenas intenciones.

"Bueno, creo que tienes mucho trabajo que hacer, así que retírate." le ordeno al conejo, quien se alivio al saber esto."Oh, y otra cosa,¿cual es tu nombre?" le pregunto al conejo, quien rápidamente le respondió."Mi nombre es Cheng,mi Lord." le respondió de manera amable, pero apresurada al Lord. Esta pequeña conversación con el conejo fue lo que necesitaba para dejar de preocuparse por el espectáculo por un momento. Aunque el era una persona que no le gustaba despreocuparse, de vez en cuando tiene que tomarse un descanso.

Ser el Lord de la Provincia de Gongmen es una ocupación que todo el mundo piensa que es sencilla, pero la mayoría no sabe que ser Lord significa estar muy ocupado. Mucho papeleo que hacer, ir de visita a varias ciudades(claro que, hay ventajas de ir a otras ciudades, como por ejemplo, comprar alcohol que no se puede conseguir en Gongmen…), ir a ver al Emperador…Sin embargo, el disfruta esta ocupación,ya que el ayuda sus ciudadanos a que tengan vidas mejores, así como hacer que el Imperio sea un lugar mejor.

El Imperio ha estado pasando tiempos muy malos recientemente; varios esta de acuerdo, el incluido, de que el actual Emperador ha hecho de su reinado uno corrupto, en donde varios Lords y Gobernantes de ciertas Provincias se roban el dinero del pueblo, un Imperio en el que el crimen ha crecido de tal manera que no se ha visto desde el reinado del Emperador Ruizong de Tang. Su próxima visita a la Ciudad Imperial iba a ser importante, desde su punto de vista, porque iba a tratar de convencer al Emperador de que cambiara su forma de gobernar, aunque era poco probable de que lo fuera a convencer.

Baojia recuerda como era Shengzong de joven. Inteligente, con una gran moral, y con mucho talento. Pero, la gente cambia, y Shengzong cambio para mal. La corrupción lo consumió a tal grado que su moral dejo de existir. Si bien se sabe que la Ciudad Prohibida, donde vive el Emperador, no era un lugar agradable, Shengzong la convirtió en un infierno. Las cosas que suceden en ese lugar son…desagradables, sin tener que decir mas.

El vio hacia el cielo, y se sentó en las escaleras que llevan a la puerta de la Torre_.``La vida de un Lord debe de ser muy distinta a la vida de un Emperador´´_ pensó el pavo real, sacando de su hanfu la zhanmadao, admirándola.``La vida debe de ser como lo que una espada, puede cortarse en pedazos si no se sabe usar´´ reflexiono el Lord. La analogía que había entre la vida de Shengzong y su pensamiento era…bien, no la mejor de todas. El recuerda cuando los dos solían competir por cualquier cosa cuando eran niños, tratando de demostrar quien era el mejor, y Shengzong era casi bueno en todo.

Casi en todo. Sus padres solían decirle que no le importara lo que hicieran los demás, lo que importaba era en lo que el era bueno, y eso se demostró conforme avanzaron los años. Baojia le mostró al mundo lo que podía hacer, ademas de tomar en cuenta todos los consejos para bien que le dieron sus familiares y amigos, convirtiéndolo en una mejor persona. El no sabe lo que realmente le paso a su amigo; conforme avanzaron los años los dos se distanciaron muchísimo, incluso el duda si el sigue siendo su amigo.

El se alarmo cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, y una voz familiar y femenina le hablo."Así que aquí has estado todo este tiempo."

El tono de su voz no sonaba enojado, sino mas bien cansado."Si Mei, aquí he estado." le dijo con una sonrisa, y volteo a verla, la espada dejando de ser de su atención."¿Que haces aquí? Pensé que estabas supervisando las decoraciones del comedor."

"Justo había terminado de hacer eso cuando me pregunte donde estabas. Le pregunte a un sirviente conejo que me encontré en el camino y me dijo que tuvo una conversación contigo aquí en el patio y bueno, aquí estoy. Es bueno ver que estas conviviendo con los sirvientes." le dijo con unas sonrisa, sentándose a su lado, pero su sonrisa rápidamente se desvaneció."Ojalá que esto salga bien, llevamos mucho tiempo organizándolo." le dijo preocupada a su marido.

"No te preocupes Mei, las cosas saldrán bien. Solo quisiera que pudiéramos descansar un poco." le dijo a su esposa, y guardo la zhanmadao en su hanfu."¿Sigues guardando la espada de Han?"

"Si, Mei." le respondió, viendo hacia la muralla del palacio. Han le había dado la espada cuando el había cumplido dieciocho años, como un regalo de cumpleaños; fue el día antes de la muerte de Han que el le dijo:"Cuida…bi…bien…de…ella." Su muerte fue muy injusta, como es posible que una buena persona, un buen hombre, haya muerto sin haber hecho nada malo. A veces la vida es así. Su rostro se trono a una expresión triste, haciendo que Mei le diera un peso en su boca, rápidamente haciendo que se olvidara de lo que estaba pensando.

"Vamos Bao, no te pongas triste. Recuerda que el el futuro es lo mas importante ahora, piensa en tu hijo, piensa en mi, piensa en todo lo que has hecho como Lord." le dijo gentilmente a su esposo, quien sus manos alrededor de su cuello."No se que pensar sobre Shen, no se si el se merece de mi atención." le dijo con un tono triste a Mei." Si se merece tu atención, es solo que…tienes que tratar de relacionarte mejor con el.¿No recuerdas la promesa que me habías hecho? Me habías prometido que ibas a pasar mas tiempo con tu hijo." le recordó a su esposo, sintiendo vergüenza de no haber cumplido su palabra.

"Perdoname por no haber cumplido con mi palabra, pero estos días han sido muy ocupados, ademas, yo estuve con el en su primera lección de kung fu."

"Pero solo hiciste eso, y ni siquiera trataste de convivir con el esa experiencia. La adivina me dijo que tu te sentaste aquí y solo lo viste tomar la lección." Baojia se levanto, le ofreció su mano a Mei para levantarse, y se fueron hacia la torre."¿Por que odias a Shen?¿Es solo por que es albino? Te tengo que recordar que uno de tus ancestros también lo fue."

"Pero lo de mi ancestros fue hace cientos de años, y el falleció antes de que pudiera haber dejado descendencia alguna." le dijo en un tono molesto; los dos pavo reales entraron a la torre, la cual estaba repleta de sirvientes caminando de un lado para otro, unos con adornos, otros saliendo de la torre, otros entrando."Solo el tiempo dirá si yo me podré tener una buena relación con mi hijo." le dijo a Mei murmurando, para no llamar la atención de los sirvientes, que el, al igual que su esposa, sabían que eran demasiado chismosos sobre sus asuntos personales."Ven, vamos a nuestra habitación." le dijo agarrando su ala y subieron las escaleras en dirección hacia el cuarto.

"Vamos Bao, no es como si Shen te fuera a causar la muerte. Solo es el color de su plumaje, solo piensa en cuando el crezca, el será un gran Lord, una buena persona, y es nuestro labor hacer eso." le dijo apretando su mano; ella sabe que si Baojia no quiere tomar bien su papel como el padre, ella lo tendrá que hacer su papel de madre. Ella ha estado vigilando a Shen desde que lo dejaron al cuidado de La Adivina, pero aun así, ella duda si Shen la ha visto.``No puedo hacer esto yo sola, si tan solo Baojia…´´

Mei y su marido continuaron subiendo las escaleras, viendo desde estas la planta baja de la Torre, notando que los sirvientes estaban observándolos."¡Regresen a sus trabajos!" le ordeno Bao a los sirvientes con un gran grito que hizo que Mei temblara. Los sirvientes no tuvieron otra opción que volver a lo que estaban haciendo. Finalmente habían llegado a la habitación, la cual apenas había sido terminada de ser limpiada, haciendo que esta oliera de manera maravillosa."Ahora si, ya que tu y yo estamos a solas, dime el porque odias a tu hijo." le demando a su esposo, poniendo sus manos en su cadera.

Baojia camino por la habitación hasta llegar al balcón de esta, observando a la Ciudad de Gongmen y lo que hay mas allá de esta."Dime como se siente, que tu familia entera, excepto tus padres y tu hermano, te odien." le dijo secamente a Mei, quien quito sus manos de su cadera, y camino hacia el balcón, pero sin acercarse tanto a Bao, quien se quedo quieto al oír el movimiento de sus piernas.

"Mi familia me odiaba cuando era un niño pequeño, todos excepto mis padres y Han me insultaban, me olvidaban cuando algo importante pasaba. Tu no sabes como se siente eso, querida."

Mei se acerco a el y le dio un abrazo gentil para que su esposo se sintiera cómodo."Si se como se siente eso, mi amor. Mi familia sentía un gran asco al verme, decían que era una bastarda, que nunca debí de haber nacido." dijo soltando una lagrima, la cual se deslizo lentamente en su mejilla.

"Solo mi madre y mi hermana me querían, y todavía siguen queriéndome. Cuando me case contigo…pensaba que las cosas iban a ser malas, pero…me sentí muy feliz cuando me aceptaste por lo que yo soy. Solo quisiera que hicieras lo mismo con Shen, que lo quieras a pesar de lo que es." dijo gimiendo; Bao noto que ella estaba llorando, así que el puso su mano en su mejilla y le quito las lagrimas que de deslizaban en ella.

"Vamos Mei, tu tampoco te pongas triste, lo bueno es que hay gente que se preocupa por ti, y entre esas personas estoy yo." le dijo a Mei, quien lo vio a la cara, y le dio un beso, el cual no fue un beso apasionado, sino un beso normal, uno de esos besos que solo son un símbolo de amor. Pero este momento fue interrumpido cuando alguien toco la puerta de la habitación."¿Quien es?" le pregunto Baojia a la persona que estaba detrás de la puerta."Soy la señorita Yu." le respondió la persona.

"Por los dioses, no..."

"¿La dejaras pasar?" le pregunto Mei.

"No tengo de otra." le dijo a Mei, y el se dirigió a la puerta, y la abrió."Pase señorita Higuchi." le dijo a la Señorita Yu, una viaje grulla que trabajaba en el palacio como la asesora de imagen de Lord Baojia y Lady Mei. Ella se volvió infame en el palacio, y en toda China, por ser extremadamente una persona muy mandona, _incluso_ el _Ejercito Imperial_ la obedece, bueno, eso solo paso una vez cuando ellos hicieron una visita oficial, pero aun así. Ella había conseguido el trabajo de asesora de manera voluntaria, literalmente hechando de patadas del palacio a la anterior asesora de moda; ellos no podían despedirla, por mas quejas que hubieran de los sirvientes del palacio, _ella era muy buena con su trabajo._

No se sabe casi nada de ella antes de que trabajara en el palacio, lo único que se sabe de ella es que vivía en Japón, en la Ciudad de Kyoto para ser mas especifico, pero solo se sabe eso."Buenas tardes, Lord Baojia, Lady Mei, me hago presencia en su habitación debido a que hoy es el ultimo día de el Festival, y les voy a escoger la ropa adecuada a la situación." dijo con un tono pomposo a el Lord de Gongmen., y se dirigió al armario de estos como si fuera suyo(era un mal habito al que se tuvieron que acostumbrar, aunque bueno, otra cosa que ellos sabían era que tiene veinte años, y quizás todavía no madura mentalmente), y busco el atuendo apropiado para los dos pavo reales.

Baojia y Mei vieron como la grulla japonesa seleccionaba cuidadosamente las prendas que vestirán esa noche; una ropa le llamo la atención, era el sari que Ananda le había regalado a Mei._``Que ropa tan interesante, debe de ser de uno de esos estupidos hindúes´´ _penso de manera cruel la asesora; ella no odia a la gente de India, odia _a_ los gobernantes de los Imperios y Re¡nos de ese lugar, sin importar que tan buenos o malos sean."Mire mi Lady,¿desea ponerse esta ropa?" le pregunto con un falso tono de curiosidad.

"Este sari ya lo use, no creo que se vea-"

"Vamos mi Lady,¡ese sari será visto como un símbolo de que ustedes tiene una gran amistad con toda la India!" le dijo falsamente emocionada, porque a ella realmente no le importaba eso, a ella solo le importaba que le pagaran por su labor y nada mas."Bien, si usted lo dice, vestiré el sari, solo que con una condición."

"¿Que es lo que quiere?"

Mei le murmuro al oído lo que quiera, asombrando a la japonesa por primera vez en todo este tiempo que ella ha estado trabajando."Voy a necesitar de mucha ayuda, incluyendo la de esa tal Ananda." le murmuro a Lady Mei, quien le ordeno a la grulla que fuera por las esteticistas de la Torre y Ananda.

"¿Donde la encuentro?"

"De seguro debe de estar en la librería de la Torre, aunque tendrás que buscar por todos lados, tu no sabes que es lo que ella podría estar haciendo." le dijo a la asesora, quien rápidamente salió de la habitación."¿Y que me voy a poner yo?" dijo Bao al ver como la grulla se iba corriendo del cuarto; Mei solamente rió al ver la cara embobada de su esposo."No te preocupes, te ayudare a buscar la ropa ideal para ti." le dijo agarrando su mano y llevándolo al armario, el cual era demasiado grande que podría ser un mercado de ropa."¿Que estas planeando hacer?" le pregunto a su esposa, quien trato de buscar una ropa que se viera bien para el."Eso es secreto." le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, agarrando un hanfu de color rojo y lo observo, comparándolo con el color rosado de su plumaje._``¿Será este el indicado?´´ _penso observando el hanfu.`_`Si, si se le vera bien, pero tengo que saber su opinión.´´ _

"¿Que opinas de este, Bao?"

Su esposo se acerco a ella y agarro la ropa; ella sonrió al ver que a Baojia le gusto el hanfu, y le dijo:"Tendre que ir a tomar un baño entonces. Tu espérame aquí,¿o me acompañas?" le dijo a manera de coqueteo.

"No, gracias. Ya luego tendremos tiempo para _"eso"_, lo siento. Y si quieres saber que es lo que voy a hacer, tendrás que esperar un buen rato para saberlo." le dijo burlonamente a Baojia, quien salió del cuarto hacia el baño. En el camino hacia el baño, el cual estaba en el primer piso de la Torre, vio que la señorita Higuchi, Ananda y varias personas, posiblemente esteticistas, se dirigían a la habitación._``¿Que es lo que estará planeando esa mujer?´´ _pensó el pavo real mientras bajaba las escaleras. Después de llegar al baño, el preparo la tina con las mejores esencias, manzanilla, lavanda, entre otras muchas. Una vez el había tenido la extraña idea de bañarse en te, según el no recordaba mal, pero la descarto al ver que seria un desperdicio de esta bebida; de vez en cuando debe de hacer aluna excentricidad,¿no?

El se quito la ropa, dejo el hanfu que se iba a poner para esta noche en el perchero, dejo la ropa sucia en el piso, y se metió a la tina, la cual estaba tibia; era verano, y no quería bañarse en agua fría, ni mucho menos en agua caliente. Paso una media hora y Baojia salió de la tina; el se seco, y se puso el nuevo handfu , el cual no se veía nada mal en el, pero no recuerda cuando lo uso por ultima vez. El se puso su mejor perfume, y salió del baño; le ordeno a un sirviente pato que estaba pasando por su camino y le ordeno que lo llevara a la lavandería del Palacio. El volvió a la habitación, y vio que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave."Abran la puerta." le ordeno a quien sea que haya cerrado la puerta.

La puerta se abrió y salió la Señorita Higuchi, quien cerro la puerta rápidamente."¿Que esta pasando?¿Por que cerraron la puerta?" le pregunto molesto a la grulla."Mi Lord, eso es una sorpresa que usted vera a la hora de la cena, mejor vaya a dar una vuelta o vaya a ver a su hijo." le dijo entrando de nuevo al cuarto, y cerrando la puerta con la llave que le había dado Lady Mei._``Mei...´´_pensó el Lord mientras caminaba hacia el Cuarto del Trono, el cual estaba ocho pisos mas arriba. Mientras subía hacia el Cuarto, el pareció ver desde el balcón de las escalera a Shen corriendo con los hijos de Aadi y el hijo del Comandante Wei correr hacia las escaleras, como si hubieran hecho algo grave."¡Shen!" le grito a su hijo, quien apenas lo vio, pero siguió corriendo."¿Que es lo que estaba haciendo?" se pregunto a el mismo, mientras continuaba caminando hacia el Cuatro del Trono; el llego al lugar, y camino por unos minutos alrededor del trono.

El miro los cuatro tapices que colgaban del techo de la Torre, y se sentó en el trono, solo para quedarse dormido .

* * *

Pasaron las horas y Baojia despertó; el balcón del Cuarto estaba abierto y vio que ya había anochecido.¿Por cuanto tiempo estuvo durmiendo? Debió de haber sido mucho tiempo, ya que el se durmió cuando era de tarde. Baojia vio que un sirviente estaba ahí, algo de lo que apenas se había dado cuenta. El se levanto del trono y camino hacia donde estaba el sirviente."¿Que hace usted aquí?" le pregunto el Lord al conejo de manera mandona, tratando de emular de manera burlona lo que hacia la Señorita Higuchi; hacer algo así era algo que no era característico de el. El no se burlaba de nadie, por mas tonta o estupida que fuera la persona, pero con tantas cosas que han pasado en este día, hacer esto era algo para divertirse.

"Mi Lord, Lady Mei lo busca." le dijo la comadreja sirviente."Gracias, dígalo a Lady Mei que me venga a buscar aquí." dijo algo molesto al sirviente, quien no sabia si decírselo o no._``No tengo otra opción.´´ _pensó sin tanta preocupación la comadreja."Mi Lord, ella quería que usted vaya a verla." le dijo un poco tímido al Lord, quien le ordeno que se fuera. La comadreja sirvienta se fue sin queja alguna(la sirvienta pensaba en hacerle una queja sobre su sueldo, pero prefirió hacerlo en otra ocasión).

Baojia salió rápido del Cuarto del Trono en dirección a su habitación._``¿Que es lo que se habrá hecho?¿Se vera bien?´´ _pensó el pavo real, curioso de ver que es lo que Mei se hizo. Al llegar a su habitación, se llevo una gran sorpresa que casi hace que se caiga al piso.

"M...eee...iiii...Tte...ves...·" dijo tartamudeando, y vaya que si tenia un motivo para hacerlo. Ella lucia completamente diferente, mucho mejor que la vez anterior que ella uso el sari. Ella lucia como una diosa de la mitología hindu, algo fuera de este mundo, bueno no tanto. Era la combinación perfecta de belleza y la ropa ideal._``¡Por los dioses, ella se ve muy bien!´´ _pensó mientras veía a Mei.

"¿Te me vas a quedar viendo o nos vamos a la cena?" le dijo mirándolo a la cara.

"¿Tan tarde es?" le pregunto aun atontado por la apariencia de Mei."Si, te quedaste dormido por horas. Tanto que los mongoles ya conquistan todo el mundo." le respondió a su esposo son un humor sacarron que ella de vez en cuando usaba."Que graciosos Mei. En fin, tenemos que irnos, señorita Higuchi, gracias por lo que usted y Ananda le hicieron a mi esposa,¿no se va a adelantar, señorita Ghandi?" le dijo a la Emperatriz, quien le respondió:"Claro que si, de seguro Aadi se estará preguntando en donde he estado, el se preocupa mucho por mi. Con permiso, Lord Baojia." Hizo reverencia y salió de la habitación hacia el comedor, donde seguramente su esposo la estaría esperando. Ella no le pudo decir a el exactamente a donde iba, pero le dijo que buscara a los niños y que se vistiera para la cena._``Solamente deseo que no se emborrache como la vez anterior...´´_ pensó la pavo real mientras bajaba las escaleras a prisa.

Ella termino de bajar las escaleras y camino hacia el comedor. A la entrada de este estaba Aadi, quien estaba con los brazos cruzados."¿Que paso Aadi?¿Donde están los niños?" le pregunto preocupada-ella no había visto a sus hijos en casi todo el día, la ultima vez que los vio estaban con Shen."Tus hijos están aquí, pero no sabes lo que hicieron, bueno, lo que **hizo** Devdan." El puso mayor énfasis en Devdan, dando a entender que su hijo hizo algo grave o una de sus ya típicas travesuras."Shen también esta con ellos y los hijos de los demás invitados. Cuando volvamos a casa quiero que hablemos muy bien con el." Agarro la mano de Ananda gentilmente y entraron al comedor, el cual olía delicioso-mucho mejor aun que la primera cena de este festival.

Baojia y Mei llegaron justo al mismo tiempo que Aadi y Ananda entraron a la habitación; los dos pavo reales se sorprendieron al ver lo bien que quedo el interior de la Torre-las linternas hacían que los tapices de color dorado lucieran muy bien, le daban un cálido ambiente a la Torre."¿Donde esta Shen?" le recordó a Mei a su esposo, quien había olvidado donde estaba su hijo."Mira Mei, no tenemos tiempo para esto-" El vio que del comedor salió Shen, quien estaba sonriendo al verlos."¿Donde has estado todo el día?" Mei le pregunto preocupada, dandole un abrazo.

"Haciendo...cosas..." le respondió ocultando lo que realmente paso(quizás ellos no tenían que saber lo que paso, pero los padres de Devika de seguro lo sabrán, pero es poco probable de que le digan a sus padres)."Bien Shen, es hora de ir a cenar; lo importante es que te divertiste con tus amigos." Ella esta feliz de que su hijo haya hecho amigos durante este festival, el primero de muchos de los que el vera...

* * *

(N/A: Y al fin, después de mucho tiempo, un nuevo capitulo. Este capitulo es desde el punto de vista de Mei y Bao, y el siguiente será desde el punto de vista de Shen y de sus amigos. Yo quise hacer un capitulo así ya que quería hacer un capitulo que usa este tipo de técnica, la de el punto de vista de un hecho desde varios personajes, algo al estilo Rashomon.

Así que vayamos con algunos datos...El nombre completo de la señorita Higuchi es Momoko Higuchi, una referencia a Shinji Higuchi, uno de los mejores directores de efectos especiales del Japón reciente, y Momoko Kochi, la actriz que interpreto a un personaje principal de la película de 1954, Gojira. Hay que recordar que cuando termine este fanfic, haré uno de Godzilla, así que ya saben, preparense.

Grulla16- Muchas gracias, no te preocupes, conforme avance la historia veremos como es que nuestro protagonista se vuelve malvado y el porque de esto de manera mas detallada que en la película. Bueno, yo veo mas a Shen antes de que hiciera la masacre como un héroe, mas o menos, yo creo que el antes de ese suceso hizo actos heroicos, pero después del incidente la gente olvido sus hazañas heroicas, lo mismo que paso con Tai Lung, la gente olvido lo que hizo, sus hazañas, excepto quizás, Shifu. Se ha mencionado que hay similitudes entre los dos personajes, y yo creo que si hay cierta similitud, en el que ambos eran buenas personas, pero por algun hecho en sus vidas ellos cambiaron y se convirtieron en villanos. Esta historia, mas que nada, es un estudio de personaje, como es que una persona se convierte en un villano y que es lo que paso para convertirlo en eso. Bien, dicho esto, gracias por tu comentario, te lo agradesco.

En cuanto al conejo Cheng, no he terminado con ese personaje, pero, spoilers. Quería hacer un personaje que fuera un sirviente, quizás el único personaje que sea un sirviente al que si se le va a dar un mayor enfoque; en otras cosas, que bueno que son vacaciones, cortas, pero que bueno que son vacaciones. Me he dado cuenta de que varios lectores son de Peru, así que les mando saludos a ustedes, amigos peruanos. Otra cosa de la que me he dado cuenta es que el primer capitulo, por extraño que parezca, es el mas leído, es el que todo mundo lee, no se el porque, pero también vale la pena leer el resto de la historia, apenas se va a poner buena; creo que este es el capitulo mas largo de la historia hasta ahora. Recuerden poner sus reviews, compartir el fanfic con sus amigos para hacer que esta historia sea mas conocida, recuerden que así, me ayuden mucho, bien, dicho esto, hasta la próxima.


	12. Capítulo 11: El Adiós

Capítulo 11: El Adiós

( Después de mucha demora aqui esta el nuevo capitulo; estos han sido meses muy lentos, la verdad nunca pense que me tardaría mucho haciendo este capitulo, pero como ya termino la escuela, al fin tendré mas tiempo, asi que disfruten este capitulo. Oh, y olvide mencionarles un pequeño detalle: este capítulo lo escribí en un celular, y el autocorrector de este es una basura, por lo cual disculpenme si hay uno que otro error de ortografía.)

* * *

Shen estaba algo triste. Era el ultimo día del Festival y mañana en tempano sus nuevos amigos volverían a su hogar; An podría jugar con el, pero apenas lo acaba de conocer y no sabe como era realmente. Ademas, el quería conocer mejor a Devika; ella era algo callada, rara vez podía hablar bien con ella, el hablaba mejor con su hermano y su hermana mayor. Así que el tenia un plan, el iba a hacer que este día fuera lo mas divertido posible para todos sus nuevos amigos.¿Pero que es lo que iba a hacer?

El se levanto de la cama y se cambio, en una de esas veces ocasionales, el solo; La adivina casi siempre le ponía la ropa, y el aprovecho el hecho de que ella todavía no ha probablemente despertado. El se puso una túnica de color rojo y salió del cuarto; el vio que La adivina ya había despertado, eso era extraño. Se había despertado, pero no lo fue a despertar y a ponerle la ropa. El vio la mesa,ella si hizo el desayuno, pero no lo despertó, quizás lo olvido.

"Hola, Nana." saludo a la vieja cabra, quien estaba sirviendo el te y estaba poniendo los platos en la mesa."Hola Shen, así que te despertaste tu solo, que bien. Hice el desayuno, así que siéntate, por favor." le dijo con una sonrisa al niño, quien se sentó. La comida se veía muy deliciosa; fideos y dumplings, acompañados de te para beber, un buen desayuno para empezar el día."¿Por que no me despertaste?" le pregunto a la vieja cabra,viendo el desayuno; ella se sentó en la mesa y tomo un poco de te, y le respondió:"Sabia que hoy ibas a estar triste por que tus nuevos amigos volverán a sus hogares, así que me desperté temprano, hable con tus padres sobre esto y ellos aceptaron que tu pases el día con tus amigos."

"¿Enserio?¿Y por que?" El pensaba que le estaban ocultando una sorpresa, o algo mas,¿pero que podría ser? Y había algo que le llamaba mucho la atención de esto.¿Sus padres aceptaron que el pasara el día con sus amigos? Eso si que era raro; rara vez sus padres(bueno, su padre nada mas) hacían algo bueno por el, aunque era posible que su madre haya hecho a su padre a aceptar que el pasara el día con sus amigos, pero el no estaba ahí para saber lo que paso, solo podía especular lo que había sucedido entre sus padres.

Pero, siempre ha habido algo peculiar que hasta hace poco había notado de su madre-ella se preocupaba mucho por el, no como su padre, que lo odiaba, desde su punto de vista.

"Porque tus padres quieren que pases un buen día nada mas." le dijo comiendo sus dumplings, cerrando sus ojos para disfrutar su sabor. Esta respuesta no convenció del todo al pavo real albino, quien comió sus fideos dudoso; esa respuesta no parecía resolver sus dudas-de vez en cuando parece que las respuestas que el busca no son las que el quiere, quizás el mundo o el destino no quiere que el sepa la verdad, en su simple opinión personal."Muy bien…pues…diles que les doy las gracias." Hubo un corto momento silencio; Shen solo vio su comida, bebió un poco de te y trato de pensar en otra cosa, pero…

"Parece que tu tienes dudas del por que,¿verdad?" le pregunto al niño. Shen ya se había acostumbrado a que la Adivina diga algo antes de que alguien diga algo, se podría decir que era un habito que le gustaba a su nana."Tu sabes todo, nana." le dijo a la vieja cabra, quien sonrío."Pero, quiero saber si ellos…"

"Shen, tus padres se preocupan por ti." le dijo, interrumpiendo a Shen, quien trato de ignorar lo que ella dijo; eso era algo raro de Shen-el siempre ponía atención a lo que ella decía, pero el no podía creer sus palabras. Desde que Shen tiene memoria, sus padres siempre hablan estado ausentes, el rara vez los veía, y cuando los llegaba a ver, el y sus padres no hacían lo que alguna familia normal haría: ir a pasear por el Puerto de la Ciudad, ir de paseo por las calles de la Ciudad, ir a ver obras de teatro y grandiosos espectáculos.

La adivina había hecho el labor de una madre y padre, ella lo trataba como si fuera…su hijo."Nana,¿tu me consideras como un hijo?" le dijo con unos ojos curiosos; el hacia una cara muy peculiar cuando había algo que le llamaba la atención-el abría sus ojos al punto de parecer que estos se saldrían de sus agujeros, movía sus cejas hacia arriba y en su pico el ponía una expresión de preocupación, haciendo que el se viera tierno, en otras palabras.

La adivina vio al niño a la cara y sonrío; el era el hijo que ella nunca pudo tener. Su labor como la Adivina de la Familia Real de Gongmen le hizo imposible que ella pudiera tener una vida normal, ella nunca pudo tener una relación con alguna persona, quizás por el hecho de que ella predice el futuro. Ninguna persona se atrevía a molestarla o contradecir lo que ella dijera, por temor a que ella se enojara y les diera una cruel predicción del futuro; pero eso no era verdad. La persona a la que se le daba la profecía tenia la opción de poder evitar su destino, si este era negativo, o aceptarlo si este futuro era bueno; la gente no podía entender cosas como estas, sobre todo en China. Ella ha ido a varios lugares fuera del Imperio y ha visto que la gente no es la misma en cada lugar que ella visitaba; pero lo que a ella le importaba ahora era la pregunta de Shen.

"Shen, yo siempre quise tener un hijo, pero, tienes que recordar que tus padres están ocupados, ese es el trabajo del Lord y Lady de la Ciudad de Gongen. Cuando tu crezcas lo entenderás mejor." le respondió al niño, quien se enojo por su respuesta.

"¡Si ellos me quieren,¿por que nunca pasan mucho tiempo conmigo?¿Por que la vida es así?!" Shen estaba realmente enojado, el lucia como si estuviera a punto de explotar, así que ella le dio un abrazo fuerte a Shen. El niño se fue calmando lentamente, mientras la Adivina trataba de calmarlo diciéndole algo que lo hiciera sentir mejor."Shen, puede que tu historia no haya tenido un principio muy feliz, pero eso no hace ser quien eres, sino el resto de tu tu decidas ser, Shen." le dijo dejando de abrazar al niño.

¿Enserio lo crees nana?¿Crees que mi futuro será bueno." le pregunto Shen a la Adivina, quien acaricio su cabecita. Ella sabia que no le podía decir la verdad a Shen, sobretodo siendo un niño."Shen, tu futuro será mucho mejor que el hoy, eso es lo que te puedo decir." Ella sabia lo que realmente le iba a pasar; durante la semana en que el estuvo en la enfermería, sus padres le pidieron que le hicieran una predicción sobre el futuro del niño, y lo que ella vio fue muy vago, ni siquiera ella sabia lo que significaba la profecía, todo lo que ella llego a ver de esta predicción fue una niebla oscura y un lugar muy lejano.

"¿Que es lo que significa esto?" le pregunto el Lord de la Provincia de Gongmen a la vieja, quien estaba perpleja por lo que acaba de pasar."Mi Lord, yo tampoco tengo idea de lo que acaba de suceder, no puedo entender esto." Baojia simplemente camino por la habitación en círculos, mientras Mei veía a Shen dormir, faltando pocos días para que el pueda salir de ese lugar para que siga jugando con sus amigos."Mi Lord, yo tampoco tengo una explicación para lo que acaba de suceder." le dijo a Baojia frustrada.

"Podría ser la predicción de un evento que sucederá cuando Shen sea adulto." Mei parecía estar de acuerdo con lo que dijo la Adivina, pero su esposo pienso en otra cosa cuando la Adivina menciono esto."Bueno, si es que ese niño llega a vivir mas allá de los siete años…" dijo con disgusto a la Adivina, quien se enojo al ver como es que el puede decir algo como eso."Mi Lord, como es que usted se atreve a decir semejante cosa en esta situación." le dijo a el Lord, quien simplemente vio al niño en la cama. Varias cosas peligrosas han pasado en su vida, y el las sobrevivió, porque el tuvo el poder de enfrentarlas, pero el no cree que este…niño, pueda enfrentar los desafíos que ocurran en su vida.

"Mi Lord, usted muy bien sabe que es solo una especulación que hizo el Doctor Wu que bien no podría ser verdad." le dijo la Adivina al Lord, quien gruño al oír esto; Mei río un poco al ver como su esposo gruñía como si fuera un perro, pero ella decidió quedarse callada al ver la seriedad de la situación, pero eso fue gracioso, a decir verdad. Pero ella también estaba intrigada por esta profecía, ya que-

"Nana…¿ya podemos desayunar?"

La Adivina fue interrumpida por Shen, quien ya tenia mucha hambre. Ella había estado pensando por mucho tiempo en lo que había pasado que olvido que la comida se había enfriado."Por supuesto Shen." Ella se sentó al otro lado de la mesa y tomo un poco de te, quizás algo sospechoso para el niño."Que mal, la comida esta fría." dijo Shen mientras comía un pan mantou.

"Puede que este fría Shen, pero también importa el sabor,¿verdad?" le dijo al niño, quien probó un poco de los fideos que estaban a su lado, y efectivamente si sabían bien, aunque estaban fríos, aunque eso ya no le importaba."En eso tienes razón, nana, están fríos, pero saben bien." le dijo sonriendo a la Adivina a Shen, quien continuo comiendo. Los dos continuaron comiendo, y cuando terminaron, se prepararon para ir con los tres hijos de Aadi."¿Que es lo que piensas hacer hoy con tus amigos Shen?" le pregunto con curiosidad al niño, quien estaba pensando en una respuesta. La verdad el había olvidado esto con la conversación que había ocurrido antes de desayunar."Voy…a ver." le dijo con poco entusiasmo a la Adivina, quien sonrío al oír esto.

"No te preocupes Shen, ya se te ocurrirá algo. Lo importante es que pases tiempo con tus nuevos amigos, y recuerda, vive el momento. En la vida eso es importante, ya que nadie sabe si algo así volver a ocurrir." El consejo de la Adivina le gusto mucho a Shen, era algo que el iba a recordar a partir de hoy. Pero,¿que es lo que el iba a hacer? Quizás le tendrá que preguntar a Devika que es lo que van a hacer, aunque el no sabe que es lo que sus hermanos querrán hacer, pero ya se le ocurrirá algo. Lo único que a el no le gustaba es que hoy seria su ultimo día con ellos, a el le hubiera gustado pasar mas tiempo con ellos, ellos de verdad eran buenas personas."Bueno, a vivir el momento." pensó Shen mientras el y la Adivina caminaban hacia el patio del Palacio.

* * *

"El ultimo día en la Torre De La Flama Sagrada, realmente me gusta mucho este lugar." le dijo el Emperador a su esposa, quien se estaba poniendo ropa normal para no ensuciar el sari rosa que ella usaría esa noche para la cena."Si, a mi también me gusta, debe de ser uno de mis lugares favoritos en el mundo." le dijo a su esposo, quien estaba observando a la Ciudad desde el balcón de la habitación."¿Te refieres a la Torre o a la Ciudad?" le pregunto con tono de bromista a Ananda, quien río y camino para estar parada a su lado.

"Ambos obviamente, mi amor." Ella puso su mano en el hombro de Aadi y admiro la Ciudad. Antes de que ella se casara con Aadi, nunca había venido a la Ciudad, de hecho, ella rara vez salía de viaje fuera de la India, sus padres eran comerciantes muy importantes, pero a ellos no les gustaba salir de India así que ella tenia que disfrutar las pocas veces en las que ella salía de su hogar en Mumbai; había una explicación para esto. Sus padres no se sentían seguros fuera de la India, no es que desconfiaran de la gente de otros lugares, claro que no, ellos eran comerciantes que tenían rutas desde India hasta la lejana Siberia, desde Siberia hasta Japón, desde Japón hasta Arabia, y desde Arabia hasta Egipto, así de grande son las rutas mercantiles de su familia.

La razón por la que rara vez salían de India era porque ellos-sus padres-no les gustaba estar fuera de su hogar. No es que ellos le tuvieran miedo a lo que hay all afuera, esto se debía a que su padre no quería abandonar la casa donde su familia ha vivido por generaciones, y el tenia miedo de que algo le pasara, y su madre, ella amaba mucho a su padre como para dejar que algo le pasara a su hogar, ademas, la casa si que era hermosa.

Cuando ella se caso con Aadi, no esperaba ir de viaje a otros lugares fuera de la India, ella esperaba que el no fuera de esas personas que viajaban, pero el era todo lo contrario, Aadi era una persona que viajaba y todavía viaja de manera continua a varios lugares de Asia. Aadi viajaba de manera muy frecuente a la Ciudad de Gongmen, mas que nada para visitar a su amigo Baojia. China fue algo nuevo para ella cuando comenzó a viajar a mas lugares del Imperio. Uno de los lugares que mas le ha fascinado debe de ser el Karst de Wulong, un lugar que esta en la China del sur; ella suele hacer pinturas cada vez que ella y Aadi viajaban a ese lugar, ella amaba pintar paisajes asombrosos y extraordinarios. Ella le daba las pinturas a los padres de Aadi, quienes amaban sus dibujos, eran hermosos.

Ella también los ponía en el Palacio, aunque había uno que otro hombre estupido que trabajaba en el Gobierno que detestaba sus pinturas solo porque los hizo una mujer, pero Aadi evitaba que esas personas les hicieran daño alguno."Ananda, me preocupa Baojia." le dijo el Emperador a su esposa viéndola a la cara."¿Que te preocupa sobre el?" le pregunto preocupada sobre su amigo; el también era su amigo. Aadi se alejo del balcón y se sentó en una silla que estaba al lado de la cama."Me preocupa su hijo,¿no lo has visto? El tiene un aspecto tan…enfermizo, y no es que tenga algo en contra de la gente que sea diferente, tu lo sabes, pero hay algo en ese niño que da mala espina." Su esposa se sentó en la cama al lado suyo, viéndolo a los ojos.

"Bueno…yo creo que…como decírtelo, yo creo que no hay nada de malo con ese niño." Aadi volteo a verla como si ella hubiera dicho algo malo, ella se dio cuenta de esto y dio una respuesta rápida a lo que dijo."Déjame explicarme. Me refiere a que ese niño no es malvado ni nada, el juega con nuestros hijos." Ella sabia que ese niño era bueno, y Aadi tenia que entenderlo, así como Baojia; cuando a ellos les llego la noticia de que el hijo de Baojia había nacido con el plumaje de color blanco no sabían como reaccionar ante tal noticia. En la India, el color blanco es el color de la paz y de la pureza, pero en China, era el color de la muerte; ella no podía entender eso. Como es que en un lugar ese color significa algo y en otro otra cosa. Cuando Mei le envío una carta describiendo a su hijo, a ella le hubiera gustado ir a verlo en persona cuando era un pequeño bebe, el era tierno.

Aadi, por otra parte, estaba feliz de que su amigo al fin tuviera un hijo. El no opino mucho al respecto, solamente felicito a Baojia, aunque el se lo tomo a mal; el le envío una carta, insultándolo por haberle escrito tal cosa. Aadi se dio cuenta al leer la carta que todo era un mal entendido, y le escribió una carta diciendo que solo le deseaba felicidades. Al menos ese asunto se arreglo, pero Baojia aun estaba disgustado con este niño, eso fue algo de lo que el se dio cuenta cuando lo visito una vez.

"¿Y como esta tu hijo?" le pregunto el Emperador a el Lord de Gongmen, quien se sintió incomodo con la pregunta."El esta…bien." el le dijo, con una pausa antes de completar la sentencia. Era obvio que el estaba mintiéndole, juzgando por las expresiones faciales que el hacia después de haberle dicho eso."¿Me estas mintiendo?" le pregunto a su amigo, quien daba la expresión de que Aadi ya sabia la verdad."Vamos, dime la verdad,¿como esta tu hijo? No me digas que tu nunca ves a tu hijo." Baojia observo su copa de mijiu, era obvio que el ya sabia, pero tenia que responderle."¡Si, nunca veo a mi hijo, el no duerme en su propia habitación, la Adivina lo cuida, solo Mei y la Adivina quieren a esa…monstruosidad!" El tiro la copa hacia el suelo, enojado.

"Cálmate Baojia.-"

"¡No me calmes!¿No puedes verlo? Esa asquerosidad…" Tenían suerte de que no había nadie en el bar, o hubiera sido una escena muy vergonzosa para los dos."Mira amigo, puede que tu hijo no haya nacido, bueno, no sea como tu querías, pero el es tu hijo, y tienes que quererlo y preocuparte por el. Tomate por ejemplo a mi, amo a mis hijos, a mi familia." le dijo dandole un sorbo al mijiu que tenia en su copa, no sabia nada mal, después de todo."¿Tu te preocupas por la tuya?" le pregunto observando la copa caída."Claro que si, yo siempre había querido tener una familia, y la he cuidado mucho, ademas, tengo una hija que acaba de nacer." Baojia se sorprendió al oír lo esta noticia."¿Por…por que no me lo dijiste antes?"

Aadi rió un poco y bebió un poco del mijiu, el no podía tomar tanto alcohol, al parecer."Si, quería que fuera una sorpresa, ademas, recuerda lo que paso hace un tiempo con el incidente de la carta, y pensaba que seria mejor decírtelo en persona." Baojia estaba feliz por su amigo, su segunda hija después de Indira."¿Y como se llama?"

"Se llama Devika." le dijo a su amigo, quien estaba feliz de que su amigo tuviera otra hija; al menos el si podía estar feliz con sus hijos, en cambio, el estaba descontento con su hijo.

Aadi no sabia cual era el problema con Baojia, quizás fue el maltrato que algunos familiares que lo hayan afectado en su vida, pero eso ya había pasado y el lo tenia que dejar ir."No se que pasa con el, es decir, recuerdo cuando el estaba emocionado sobre tener un hijo, solo por una superstición su deseo de poder tener una familia quedo arruinado."Quizás, pero el también no tiene que actuar así con su hijo, sabes."

"Si…mejor vayamos a ver si los niños ya se despertaron." Aadi se levanto de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta, acompañado de Ananda, pero Aadi se detuvo antes de salir."Aun así, hay algo que no agrada de ese niño, pero no lo odio.¿Que opinas?¿Debería de confiar en ese niño?"

"Si tu crees que es lo correcto, si." ella le dijo, saliendo de la habitación. La habitación de sus hijos estaba al otro lado de la Torre, tenían que darles a sus hijos algo de privacidad, pero tampoco los querían tan lejos de ellos, en especial Devdan. Su hijo de quince años a veces se salía de control, era un rebelde, para ser precisos. A el no le gustaba hacer mucho trabajo, era muy flojo, no le gustaba limpiar su habitación; el tenia que ser responsable si quería ser un buen Emperador, Aadi fue responsable cuando fue joven, su padre lo fue, su abuelo lo fue, sus ancestros lo fueron…

A pesar de que el ha hecho mucho para hacer que el madurara, era inútil. El ha hecho todo lo posible para que su hijo pudiera ser responsable, aunque sea un poco, pero responsable; el trato de que su hijo saliera del Palacio para poder ver trabajar con la gente de la Ciudad de Munger, pero el solo veía como la gente trabajaba, nunca ayudaba en nada a los ciudadanos, el prefería hacer tonterías con sus amigos que hacer algo útil, a veces pensaba en darle la ocupación de Emperador a Indira. Ella era mas responsable, estaba mejor preparada para hacer este, pero era muy sarcástica, y eso no era lo bueno para ser Emperatriz, ella no seria la primera Emperatriz que ha habido en India, pero si seria la primera Emperatriz de la familia, y eso seria extraño, desde su punto de vista- a Ananda le gustaría mucho esta idea.

Pero, el tenia que darle una oportunidad a Devdan, el aun no tiene la edad necesaria probablemente para poder tomar responsabilidades; de vez en cuando su hijo hacia algo, pero el no se rendiría, el hará todo lo posible para que su hijo sea un gran Emperador, cueste lo que cueste. El y Ananda llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de sus hijos, ella toco la puerta."¡Voy!" ella escucho la voz de Devika, y sonrío, ella la hacia sonreír cada vez que la veía, ella era tan inocente y feliz. Devika abrió la puerta y salió del cuarto, vestida con una bata que iba arrastrando."¿Ya se despertaron tus hermanos?" le pregunto su madre.

"Indira se despertó temprano, como siempre, pero Dev…"

"No me digas, sigue durmiendo." Los tres entraron a la habitación, y efectivamente, el estaba durmiendo, roncando."¿Por que no lo han despertado?" le pregunto su padre enojado."Ayer el salió a la Ciudad con algunos príncipes que fueron invitados, y…no se que mas paso. Eso es lo que te puedo decir." Ella no sabia lo que su hermano había hecho, peor no debía de ser bueno.

Aadi entro a la habitación, seguido por su esposa y su hija. El agarro un jarrón con flores, el las saco de este y le tiro el agua a Devdan; el se despertó abrupta mente, cayendo al suelo y dándose un golpe en la cara."¿Q…que…pp..paso?" le pregunto tartamudeando a quien sea que le haya aventado el agua."Ayer te embriagaste. Te dije claramente que no tomaras en el festival, pero eso no pareció importarte." Devdan se levanto tambaleándose, solo para volver a caer al suelo."¿Que clase de comportamiento es ese Devdan? Solo tienes quince años y ya tomas, explícate." le dijo su padre enojado.

El apenas había tomado conciencia de lo que estaba pasando para darse cuenta de que estaba en problemas."Este…" El no sabia que hacer, apenas recordaba algo de lo que había pasado ayer."Creo que…" El aun estaba buscando algo que decirle a su padre, no quería que su padre le diera castigo alguno en el ultimo día del festival, el se aburriría."Mira, no se como explicártelo, es complicado." Su padre le pego en la cabeza por no darle una respuesta clara y mejor hecha."Devdan, sabes muy bien que tu todavía no tienes la edad para poder beber, y aun a si no me haces caso, quiero que me expliques el por que lo haces."

"Vamos hijo, dínoslo, no tengas miedo." Su madre le daba mas confianza que su padre; ella sabia esto, pero lo que el hacia no era lo correcto, el era muy joven como para dejarse influencia por gente con malas intenciones, ella había hecho todo lo posible para que el tuviera una buena vida, pero el no parecía cooperar.

"Mira, lo único que quiero es disfrutar el día antes de volver a casa, cuando regresemos podremos discutir mejor esto, madre." El tenia los ojos cerrados mientras decía eso, el no quería verla, mucho menos a su hermana menor. Ella todavía era muy pequeña para poder entender lo que estaba sucediendo."Hermano, no se que esta pasando pero…" Ella observo a su padre y madre, Indira estaba al otro lado de la habitación, observando como esta situación se desarrollaba ante ella.

"Hermana, no te involucres en esto, no lo entenderías." le dijo Devdan a su hermana menor. El podía decirle lo que se le diera la gana a su padre, a Indira y a su madre-aunque en menor medida, pero el cuidaba mucho de su hermana menor de cualquier cosa que el sintiera que amenazara con su vida; ella era muy inocente, no quería que ella terminara corrompiéndose como el."Ven Devika." Indira se agarro a su hermana y se la llevo al otro lado de la habitación.

"¿Por que no puedo decir algo?" le pregunto a su hermana mayor, quien la miro por unos momentos. "Porque estas son cosas de mayores." Fue la mejor cosa que se le pudo ocurrir para decirle a su hermanita, pero era la mejor cosa que se le podía decir a un infante, a ella también se le dijo esa frase cuando era una niña pequeña. "Cuando tu seas grande podrás comprender mejor cosas como estas, recuerda que aun eres muy pequeña, solo se vive una vez." le dijo estoica a su hermanita.

"¿Y eso que significa?" le pregunto

Indira le respondió:"Disfruta de tu niñez, básicamente." Devika sonrío al escuchar esto. Ella disfrutara su infancia al máximo, no tenia que dejar que nadie se la arruinara.

"No Devdan, tienes que explicarnos que es lo que te sucede, tenemos que ayudarte con esto." le dijo su padre con tono de preocupación.

Era el cumpleaños numero quince de Devdan. El estaba feliz ya que estaba reunido con sus amigos en u lugar favorito para hacer sus escapadas; el siempre iba a una casa abandonada que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad. La mayoría del tiempo el se reunía con sus amigos para pasar el rato y para descansar, pero ya que hoy era su cumpleaños sus amigos lo convencieron de hacer una pequeña fiesta en la casa.

El no tenia idea alguna de quienes eran los dueños de esta casa, aunque en la casa todavía quedaban algunas pertenencias de los antiguos dueños, indicando que algún día podrían regresar."Feliz cumpleaños Dev." le dijo Amrish, uno de sus amigos. El jabiru le dio un abrazo muy fuerte a su amigo."Gracias." fue lo único que el pudo decir.

El conoció a Amrish hace tres años, cuando el rey Rama Varma realizo una visita a Munger. Solo les tomo una conversación para convertirse en buenos amigos; ellos competían por cualquier cosa por diversión, pero la mayoría de las veces tenían varias desventuras. Mucha gente pensaba que ellos dos eran unos flojos, aunque eso no era cierto. Desde el punto de vista de Devdan, ellos solo eran jóvenes que hacían lo que querían(aunque no porque ellos fuesen hijos de gente poderosa, sino mas bien por el hecho de ser jóvenes).

Amrish era tres años mayor que el, así que el al ser mayor le podía preguntar cualquier cosa sobre lo que sea. El era una persona muy curiosa, a decir verdad. Amrish sin embargo, tenia un carácter algo explosivo; si bien el era inteligente, también era algo arrogante. Sus otros amigos decían que Amrish solo quería llamar la atención, aunque el dijese lo contrario. El también era muy extraño, hacia cosas muy raras; cuando las hacia la gente lo miraba como si estuviese loco, pero el era el hijo de una familia real así que no podían hacerle ese comentario a su padre.

"Oye, te tengo una sorpresa." le dijo Amrish al joven pavo real.

"¿Que es?" le pregunto curioso a su mejor amigo. Amrish le dio una seña de que lo siguiera a una habitación de la casa abandonada; Devdan no sabia que era lo que le iba a dar de regalo."¿Que podría ser?" se preguntaba a si mismo y una y otra vez. Amrish saco de una bolsa que el llevaba consigo una botella de aspecto muy peculiar, tenia en ella escrita el nombre de handia."¿Que es…esta cosa?" le pregunto a el jabiru.

Amrish había estado esperando el momento en el que su amigo cumpliese quince años para poder tomar alcohol junto a el. El robo una botella de la colección de su padre y la guardo para dársela como regalo a Devdan; su padre no tenia que darse cuenta, o le daría un severo castigo."Es una botella de handia, una bebida alcohólica. Yo ya la he probado y tengo que decirte que tiene un buen sabor. Déjame ver si en esta casa quedan vasos o copas para poder tomarlo." le dijo a Devdan sonriendo. A el no le importaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto o no, ademas, el ya estaba lo suficientemente grande para poder tomar, el empezó a tomar a los dieciséis años, así que no podría haber problema alguno.

El ave recorrió la casa tratando de encontrar la cocina para encontrar algunos vasos o copas que habían dejado los dueños antiguos de la casa; algo notable de esta residencia es que todavía quedaban cosas de los dueños o dueño de esta casa, aunque a el no le importaba lo que le había sucedido a la persona o personas que vivieron en esta casa. El busco por los cajones de la cocina alguna copa o vaso, y encontró dos copas, las cuales estaban llenas de polvo, estaban sucias. El busco algo agua para limpiarlas, así que el tuvo que ir rápido a la fuente del jardín de la casa para limpiarlas; esta casa era muy grande, estaba llena de sorpresas.

El termino de limpiar las copas y corrió rápidamente hacia la habitación donde estaba Devdan; al llegar a esta se dio cuenta de que los demás amigos de Dev estaban con el, y cuando lo vieron se mostraban furiosos."¡¿Que es lo que te pasa Amrish!?" le pregunto enojado Chetan, otro amigo de Devdan. El elefante se paro entre el y Amrish, tratando de detenerlo.

"Vamos Chetan, no le pasara nada grave a Dev, solo quiero que el beba algo de esta excelente botella de handia." trato de explicarse el joven jabiru. El elefante había conocido a Amrish desde su infancia, y sabia que el causaba muchos problemas, el era una persona desastrosa, pero jamas pensó que el se atrevería a hacerle eso a su mejor amigo.¡Eran casi hermanos! Chetan consideraba a Amrish como una de las peores personas que el haya jamas conocido, era irresponsable, grosero, y demás cosas desagradables; Devdan ignoro la advertencia que el le había hecho hace ya tiempo, pero el lo ignoro. El creía que Amrish no era tan malo, ya que el le había contado su historia.

Pero la verdad era que el jabiru le había estado mintiendo sobre algunas cosas de su vida. Devdan le había contado a Chetan que Amrish había sido maltratado cuando era niño, ademas de haber sido puesto a hacer labores arduas desde que el era un infante. Chetan conocía muy bien a el jabiru, y tuvo que forzarlo a que le dijera la verdad, el no caería en sus juegos como sus otros amigos.

Gotama, un toro amigo de Chetan trato de quitarle la botella a el ave, pero el se resistía."Por favor, dame la botella." le pidió amablemente al jabiru.

"Largo."

Chetan oyó lo que dijo Devdan, y se empezó a preocupar."Devdan, por favor, tienes que comprender que lo que el quiere hacer es malo." le dijo con tono de preocupación, pero lo dijo de manera calmada. El joven pavo real le ordeno a Gotama que dejara a su amigo en paz, pero el le respondió:"Dev, no haré eso."

"Devdan,¿en que estas pensando?" le pregunto Gotama enojado.

"Solamente quiero que se vayan." el le respondió al toro, quien se disgusto con el rumbo que estaba tomando esta situación."Pero, se supone que…pero es tu cumpleaños." le dijo a Devdan. Era ya obvio que Amrish le causaba mucho daño a Devdan, y ya lo estaba afectando."Por favor, váyanse." le dijo a sus amigos. Ellos no tuvieron mas remedio que irse de la casa, dejándolo a el y a Amrish solos."Feliz cumpleaños, Devdan." le dijo Chetan, cerrando la puerta de la casa."Ahora que se fueron, creo que es momento de que bebas esto." le dijo el jabiru a Devdan, sirviéndole del handia en una copa.

Y así es como su adicción a beber comenzó, con una botella de handia. Cuando el tomo por vez primera no sabia como sentirse, era algo nuevo para el, y sin embargo, interesante. Tomar alcohol era algo que el no esperaba hacer a tan temprana edad, pero Amrish le dijo que era lo correcto. Por un tiempo sus padres no supieron que el tomaba, pero tarde o temprano lo descubrieron; cuando eso paso se armo una discusión de grandes proporciones entre sus padres y el, pero esa discusión no llevo a nada. Aun así, el ha tratado de hacer varios esfuerzos para ser una mejor persona…

"Devdan." le dijo su madre, preocupada. El camino por la habitación y le respondió:"Estaba recordando algo, madre." le dijo estoico. Ella puso su mano en el hombro de su hijo, tratando de hacer que el les dijera algo para poder solucionar su problemática."Hijo, dinos que fue lo que paso." le dijo su madre. El joven pavo real observo a sus padres, el no les dio respuesta alguna."Insisto, creo que es mejor que hablemos de esto al volver a casa." El no quería hablar de este tema por ahora, era molesto.

"Si eso es lo que quieres, esta bien, pero hablaremos severamente de esto, por ahora, solo vístanse y prepárense para ir con Shen." le dijo a sus hijos. Los dos padres salieron de la habitación, algo decepcionados por el comportamiento de su hijo."No me gusta el comportamiento de Devdan." le dijo su esposa."¿Al fin te estas dando cuenta de eso?" le pregunto su esposo con un tono sarcástico."Si." le respondió.

"Te he esto diciendo eso desde hace vario tiempo, y lo sabes." Los dos caminaban hacia el patio del palacio, donde sus hijos los alcanzarían pronto."No puede ser que el sea asi," ella pauso un momento, recordando varias cosas sobre su hijo."El era…no se como decirte esto.¿Que hago Aadi?" Ella estaba preocupada por el futuro de su hijo, el seria el próximo emperador, y tenia que mejorar como persona."¿Sabes que es lo que tienes que hacer? Dejar de tratarlo como niño," Ella lo vio a la cara cuando dijo; ella solamente quería lo mejor para sus hijos, sobre todo Devdan.

"Tienes que dejarlo crecer, es tiempo de dejar ir a ese pequeño niño y es hora de que el comience a tomar decisiones por el a casa me asegurare de eliminar cualquier rastro de alcohol que haya en el palacio." El aun se preguntaba porque coleccionaba bebidas alcohólicas, si de por si el no podía tomar un vaso entero de cualquier bebida, debe de ser algo a lo que el nunca se acostumbro."Tenemos que apurarnos, de seguro Baojia y Mei nos deben de estar esperando." le dijo a su esposa.

Devdan no sabia que pensar sobre todo esto, y mas Indira. Ella estaba consciente de que su hermano hacia cosas que no eran adecuadas para el hijo de un emperador, ella por eso trataba de portarse lo mas seria posible, aunque dudaba si su padre le heredaría su puesto para convertirse en la primera emperatriz de la familia Ghandi, aunque eso era mas una fantasía suya que una meta.

"Devdan, te comportaste como un idiota." le dijo a su hermano con su característico estoicismo-era algo que ella encontraba agradable; mostrar muchos sentimientos al hablar es algo que le parece extraño de hacer, hablar sin mostrar sentimientos en una manera correcta de hablar, motivo por el cual ella empezó a hacer eso desde que tenia ocho años. La gente en general no mostraba mucho interés, lo ignoraba, no era algo tan llamativo, pero de vez en cuando había una que otra persona que le llamaba la atención la falta de emoción con la que ella hablaba, aunque ella no era tan estoica en frente de sus hermanos, de hecho, ella si sonreía, contrario a lo que todo el mundo piensa(incluyendo sus padres), y cuando ella sonríe se ve hermosa, pero si alguien se da cuenta de que esta sonriendo rápidamente deja de hacerlo, para evitar romper su estoicismo.

"¿No que ya habíamos pasado por esa etapa?" le dijo a su hermana, quien puso su mano en su cabeza en señal de vergüenza."¿Por que eres así? le pregunto Indira, viendo que Devika estaba tapando sus oídos con sus manos."Parece que esta conversación es muy intensa para Devika."

"Devdan,¿fue Amrish,cierto?" le pregunto a su hermano consternada, claro que ella no mostraría emoción alguna."Indira,¿como lo supiste?" le pregunto embobado a su hermana."Chetan me lo contó todo, el me dijo lo que paso en tu cumpleaños." le dijo a su hermano, formando un puño en su mano."Ese imbecil…" pensó Devdan maliciosamente de su amigo."¿Cuando?" le pregunto a Indira."Unos días antes de partir, en la casa abandonada." le dijo a Devdan.

"¡¿También sabes de la casa?!" El nunca le había dicho nada sobre la casa a su familia, era un secreto que el y sus amigos hablan jurado guardar, pero Chetan rompió ese juramento, ahora estaba en aprietos."Devdan, no quiero que le vuelvas a hablar a Amrish, el es una mala influencia para ti. Sobre lo de la casa, no es como si nadie lo supiera, la casa era un secreto abierto que tu y tus amigos pensaban solo saber." le dijo a su hermano, observando la ventana de la habitación, y ella luego noto que su hermano se mostraba pensativo. El estaba haciendo una remembranza de varias cosas que haba hecho con Amrish, sus aventuras y desventuras, sus historias fantásticas, y muchas mas cosas que el había hecho con el."El es mi mejor amigo, no creo que yo sea capaz de hacer eso." le dijo a su hermana con tono algo triste.

Ella corrió hacia donde el estaba y le dio una cachetada, la cual fue tan fuerte que hizo que cayera al piso. Ella oyó una risa al otro lado de la habitación, y vio que era Devika, quien rápidamente volteo a ver a otro lado."Niña tonta" pensó Indira de manera juguetona."¡¿Por que hiciste eso?!" le pregunto indignado a su hermana."Porque has hecho varias cosas que están mal.¿Recuerdas cuando escribiste groserías en el muro de un local en Munger?¿O cuando destruiste varios locales en Delhi?" le dijo a su hermano, quien mostró pena cuando dijo esas cosas; el y Amrish causaban mucho caos a todo el mundo cuando estaba juntos, y ese era un motivo por el cual quería que el ya no se juntara con ese muchacho.

"Si…pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo." Esa fue la mejor excusa que se le ocurrió a Devdan, pero obviamente ella no caería en su excusa fallida."Devdan, tu tienes el poder para poder tomar decisiones buenas, y este es el momento en el que tu tienes que tomar una decisión, continuar ser amigo de Amrish o dejar de serlo, tu decides." le dijo a su hermano, quien miro el piso por unos segundos para después ver a sus hermanas.¿Será verdad?¿Ya es hora de que el deje ir a Amrish y busque una mejor amistad?

"Hermana," Eso llamo la atención de Indira; Devdan siempre le llamaba por su nombre o algún apodo apestoso que el inventaba, pero esto era nuevo, era la primera vez que el le decía hermana."No quería decir esto, pero creo que tienes razón. Amrish me ha hecho…daño." El lo dijo de manera torpe, pero era la verdad, era algo que el había querido decir desde hace mucho, pero era algo que el no quiso aceptar."Fue sencillo." dijo Indira estoica."¿Que sucede, hermana?" le pregunto Devika, quien se acerco a sus dos hermanos mayores."Creo que Devdan ya va a madurar." le dijo haciendo algo que rara vez ella hacia, sonreír."¡Estas sonriendo!" le dijo su hermanita emocionada, como si fuese algo que nunca pasara, claro que ella sonreía, pero no siempre.

"Si, pero no te emociones hermanita." le dijo a su hermana, quitando rápidamente la sonrisa de su rostro para volver a tener una expresión estoica."Entonces,¿si dejaras de ser amigo de Amrish?" le pregunto la joven pavo real a su hermano, quien mostraba preocupación."Estoy algo preocupado de que el te vaya hacer algo a ti o a Devika, tu sabes bien que el tiene varios contactos, practicante puede hacer cualquier cosa." le dijo a su hermana.

"Solamente dile que ya no quieres ser su amigo y listo, no tienes que complicarte tanto." le dijo en consejo a su hermano."Muy bien, solo espero que no pase nada." le dijo tímido a su hermana."No te preocupes hermano, nada va a pasar." Ella se acerco a Devdan y le dio un abrazo, su hermanita uniéndoseles."Eso fue inesperado, Devika." le dijo el joven pavo real a su hermanita, quien sonrío."Bien, ahora que este problema parece estar resuelto, tendremos que vestirnos para poder ir con Shen." le ordeno Indira a sus dos hermanos, quienes la obedecieron.

"Parece que las cosas mejoraran para bien." pensó Indira mientras caminaba al armario para buscar su cara choli de color rosado."Devika, ven, te ayudare a buscar tu ropa." le dijo a su hermanita."Hermana,¿por que es bueno tomar una decisión?" le pregunto con curiosidad a la pavo real."Es importante tomar una decisión porque así sabes que es lo que tienes que hacer, así como saber que es lo mejor para ti." le respondió a su hermana. Devika tenia que aprender mucho para poder tener una vida digna cuando sea adulta, eso dependerá si ella se casa con un buen hombre. Devdan se puso su ropa rápidamente para que sus hermanas no lo vieran sin ropa, aunque eso no seria tan problemático; el decidido ponerse un sherwani de color verde, su color favorito.

El espero a que sus hermanas terminaran de vestirse, así que salió de la habitación y pensó en lo que iba a hacer cuando vuelvan a casa-el estaba nervioso, a decir verdad. Terminar su amistad con Amrish será algo muy importante para el y para su familia, pero el no se quiere imaginar como es que el reaccionara cuando se lo diga. El vio que la puerta de la habitación se abrió, y sus hermanas salieron del cuarto."Esto será divertido." dijo Indira estoicamente.

* * *

"Ya se demoraron." dijo la Adivina, observando a Shen, quien estaba inquieto."Tranquilo Shen de seguro que ya vienen para acá." le dijo a el niño albino, quien camino en círculos por el patio de la Torre. Los padres de los amigos de Shen ya habían llegado-pronto llego al lugar su madre, de manera sorpresiva; el pensaba que ella iba estar ocupada, aunque su padre no estaba, así que el debía de estar trabajando, como siempre.

Los tres hermanos pararon a desayunar algo rápidamente-la verdad era que Devika tenia hambre, y ella era la responsabilidad de Indira, así que decidieron pasar rápido al comedor para que les hicieran algo. El cocinero de la Torre preparo unos dumplings rellenos con vegetales, los cuales fueron del gusto de los tres hermanos. Comieron rápido para poder llegar a tiempo al patio, Devdan incluso casi se atoro en las prisas. Las dos hermanas y el hermano salieron rápidamente del comedor, el cual comenzó a ser adornado para la cena en la noche tan pronto ellos salieron."¡Muchas gracias!" dijeron los tres hermanos mientras salían corriendo del comedor.

Los padres de los tres hermanos los vieron llegar corriendo, al punto de casi tropezar."Aquí están, ya se habían demorado," dijo Aadi a sus hijos."¿Donde estaban?" le pregunto a Indira, el le tenia mas confianza a ella que a Devdan, y Devika, todavía era muy pequeña."Fuimos a desayunar." le respondió estoicamente a su padre. Shen saludo a lo lejos a Devika, quien sonrío al ver a Shen.

"Pensé que Baojia vendría." le dijo el emperador a Mei. La pavo real le respondió:"El va estar muy ocupado hoy Aadi, no lo veras por el resto del día hasta la cena." le dijo calmada. Baojia era así a veces, el prometía algo pero no lo terminaba cumpliendo, lo cual a ella no le gustaba en lo absoluto."¿Sus hijos están listos?" le pregunto Mei a Aadi.

"Si." le respondió a Mei, quien sonrío al ver a sus hijos."Pero, si algo malo pasa será necesario que se nos diga," le dijo Ananda a Mei. Ella dijo eso debido a lo que sucedió con Devdan en la habitación."No quiero que nada malo pase." le dijo la emperatriz a Mei."No pasara nada malo Ananda, estas exagerando." Ella río un poco al oír como su amiga decía con tanta seriedad algo así."Si lo dices por Devdan no te preocupes, estoy segura de que Indira podrá encargarse de el, y si ella no puede, quizás Devika pueda hacerlo." Ella y los dos padres rieron al oír lo que acaba de decir-era algo que sonaba muy ridiculo, Devdan no podía ser tan idiota como para que su hermanita lo cuide. Mei sabia que el no era muy responsable y que también tomaba, pero esas cosas tenían solución.

Devdan podía escuchar lo que la madre de Shen y sus padres estaban diciendo, y el quería explotar, era penoso."¿Que te pasa hermano?" le pregunto, de todas las personas que estaban ahí, Devika."Nada, estoy bien." le dijo sutilmente irritado a su hermana menor. Indira trato de no sonreír al ver esta situación, así que hizo una pequeña sonrisa, ella no podía a veces contener sus emociones."Bueno, ya que Baojia no estará aquí será mejor nos vayamos a preparar para la noche, quiero verme muy bien esta noche.¿No es así Ananda?" dijo el emperador.

"Si, pero no bebas alcohol, me pondrías en vergüenza,¿entendido?" le respondió a su esposo esperando ver cual era su reacción."Como usted lo ordene, su majestad,¿desea algo mas?" le dijo a Ananda sarcásticamente."No, eso es todo." le respondió sonriendo a su esposo."¿La Adivina cuidara a los niños?" le pregunto la emperatriz viendo a la vieja cabra."Si, aunque creo que ella iba a estar ocupada hoy, ella ira a la ciudad a visitar a un amigo suyo, aunque tengo confianza en que Indira podrá vigilar bien a los niños." le dijo Mei.

"Bueno, tenemos que irnos,¿no nos acompañas?" le dijo Aadi a Mei mientras ellos caminaban hacia la torre."Si claro, deja que me despida de Shen y los acompaño." le dijo la pavo real a sus amigos.; ella camino hacia donde estaba Shen, al lado de la Adivina, y se puso de rodillas para poder estar a la misma altura de su hijo."Shen, quiero que te portes bien con tus amigos,¿entendido?" le dijo a su hijo, quien novio su cabeza en un si en señal de respuesta."Hijo, te quiero," le dijo a Shen dandole un abrazo.

"Si madre, lo se," le dijo el albino a su madre; ella le estaba dando un abrazo muy fuerte y apenas podía decir algo sin asfixiarse."Parece que te estas despidiendo de mi." le dijo tratando de terminar el abrazo, pero sin resultado alguno, hasta que ella finalmente lo dejo ir."Perdóname Shen, pero es que a veces soy así, recuerda que tu eres mi único hijo, y te quiero muchísimo." le dijo sonriendo al niño, quien al fin se dio cuenta de algo: su madre si lo quería de verdad. Después de mucho tiempo de creer que su amor maternal era falso, al fin comprobó que era verdad, no como el supuesto cariño que le tenia su padre, pero, oír esto le alegro el día, quizás mucho mas de lo que el esperaba.

Su madre le dijo que se verían a la hora de la cena, y agrego que la Adivina iría a la Ciudad a visitar aun amigo, pero que ella volvería en la tarde, por lo que Indira estaría a cargo de cuidarlo a el y a su hermano y hermana. El vio partir a su madre acompañada de los padres de Devika. Los padres de los tres hermanos, en especial el padre, Aadi, era mejor que su padre, el podía intuirlo. El parecía ser una persona responsable, el podría ser un adulto comprensible(los adultos eran raros la mayoría de las veces…), quizás si le preguntaba a Devika el podría saber mas de el. Shen sabia demasiadas cosas de las distintas familias que formaban el Clan del Pavoreal, el había leído muchos rollos y libros, algunos provenientes de ligares muy lejanos, antes de poder hablar, a el le gustaba mucho leer, era una de sus actividades favoritas.

El tuvo mucho interés sobre la familia Ghandi al leer un libro en un idioma-el cual el después descubrir que era sánscrito, y leyó de las grandes hazañas que esta familia ha hecho a lo largo de su historia; aunque su propia familia también tenia historias interesantes. Sin embargo, sus padres parecían que le ocultaban algunas cosas, por ejemplo, la misión de rescate en la que su padre y madre formaron parte; el sabia esto debido a que la Adivina le contó un poco de esta, pero aun así ella no dio muchos detalles, y cada vez que le preguntaba ella decía que eso era secreto-su madre tampoco le decía algo acerca de esto, es como si hubiese pasado algo tan grave que ellos no querían que el lo supiera.

"Shen,¿que hacemos?" le pregunto Devika.

"Este…" el estuvo tan ocupado pensando en todo lo anterior que el olvido en su plan para este día."Rayos." pensó el niño albino."Tengo una idea." le dijo la Adivina a los niños."Espera,¡ya se!" le dijo interrumpiendo a la vieja cabra.

* * *

_Barracas de la Torre_

"Hijo, quiero que te esfuerces muy bien, para ser un gran líder primero tienes que ser un gran soldado." le dijo el lobo a An. Hao estaba entrenando a su hijo en el manejo de armas y cual es la manera correcta de usarlas; el comandante le dio a su hijo un Dao, una de las mejores armas que había en todo el Imperio. El le ordeno que partiera en pedazos a los muñecos de prueba que estaban esparcidos en la habitación, pero el no se lo pondría tan sencillo; el lobo le puso una venda al niño, para que pudiera atacar al objetivo a través de sus sentidos."Recuerda, confía en tus instintos, piensa." le dijo calmado a su hijo.

El niño lobo camino lentamente primero para recordar la posición de cada muñeco, su padre le había puesto un cierto aroma a cada maniquí para confundir su olfato. El caminaba moviendo el Dao para tratar de encontrar un maniquí, hasta que el sintió algo."¡Te tengo!" pensó entusiasmado mientras el atacaba al muñeco. El continuo así por media hora hasta finalizar su entrenamiento."Bien hecho hijo, pero necesitas seguir entrenando en tus habilidades, recuerda que para poder pelear en el campo de batalla tendrás que usar todos tus sentidos." le dijo el comandante lobo al niño lobo.

Afuera de las barracas estaban los tres hermanos, Shen y la Adivina."¿Estas seguro sobre esto Shen?" le pregunto la vieja cabra al niño albino."Eso creo…lo conocí hace poco, aunque creo que el se ve amable." le dijo Shen a su nana, mientras que los dos hermanos mayores de Devika estaban reluctantes sobre esto. "Nosotros ya hemos visto a este niño, pero no sabemos nada de el," le dijo Indira a la Adivina."De hecho, casi no hemos hablado con ese niño." le dijo Devdan completando lo que iba a decir su hermana.

"¿Shen, estas seguro sobre esto?" le pregunto la Adivina, preguntándole lo mismo que ella dijo hace unos momentos."Claro que si, solamente tengan cuidado al entrar, el me dijo que cosas raras pasan de vez en cuando en este lugar." le dijo sonriendo a su nana, aunque esto hizo que ella y los hermanos mayores de Devika se sintieran incomodos."Vamos." Sin queja alguna, los tres hermanos, la Adivina y el niño albino entraron a las barracas, no sin antes haber sido detenidos en la entrada por un guardia lobo, de hecho era uno de los guardias que acompañaron a la cabra y a Shen cuando el fue por primera vez a la Ciudad.

"¡Alto!" le ordeno el joven lobo guardia al grupo. El apenas se le había asignado el puesto de guardia de la entrada a las barracas, y le gustaba esa ocupación, aunque a la vez la encontraba estupida, debido al hecho de que solo los guardias y soldados lobos pueden vivir en ellas(aunque el también sabia de casos en los que algún lobo se hacia pasar por soldado o guardia, aunque quizás eso era exagerar mucho)."Soldado, el hijo de Lord Baojia desea ver al hijo del Comandante Hao." le dijo la Adivina como si ella fuese una figura militar.

"Necesito confirmación alguna del niño en ese caso, el Comandante nos ordeno específicamente a todos los soldados que no sucediera nada extraño en el ultimo día de este festival, así que si, necesito confirmación al menos del niño." le dijo de manera juguetona al niño, quien estaba algo confundido por lo que el lobo acababa de decir."Este…ehhhh…si, vengo a ver a An." le dijo confuso al lobo, quien rió al oír lo que dijo el niño."Pueden pasar." fue lo que el dijo cuando calmo su risa.

El lobo abrió la puerta, dejando pasar al grupo."Y no hagan nada extraño,¿entendido?" le dijo tratando de esclarecer las cosas al grupo, aunque este no respondió. La Adivina conocía muy bien casi cada rincón del palacio y de sus alrededores, pero las barracas era uno de los pocos lugares que ella no conocía, ese lugar era muy misterioso, Shen pensaba lo mismo de este lugar, era extraño; por afuera este lugar se veía pequeño, pero realmente era mas grande por adentro. El lugar era prácticamente una casa enorme, el vio lo que parecía ser una cocina así como algo similar a un cuarto de juegos.

"Disculpe." le dijo el niño albino a un soldado lobo que iba caminando hacia algún lugar de las barracas."¿Donde puedo encontrar a An?" le pregunto al lobo. Eso si era nuevo, ver como el hijo de Lord Baojia viniese a las barracas, aunque eso no tenia nada de malo."Lo puedes encontrar en el cuarto de entrenamiento, qu esta al final del pasillo de la derecha." le respondió al pavo real."Muchas…gracias." le dijo tímido al soldado, quien se retiro para continuar caminando hacia donde fuese que ese lobo fuera.

El grupo camino hacia el lugar no sin antes notar que un lobo, no, una loba, estaba al lado del grupo."¿Quien es estaa persona?" se preguntaba Shen."Disculpe…usted conoce a An?" le pregunto nervioso a la loba."Claro que si, yo soy su madre." le dijo a el grupo en general."¿Enserio?" le pregunto Indira,curiosa. Quizás ella podría decirles mas cosas sobre ese niño lobo.

"Si,¿lo están buscando?" pregunto la joven mujer, a lo cual la Adivina le dijo:"Si, Shen quiere jugar con el." La loba le dijo al grupo que su hijo estaban entrenando y que no podría jugar con el."Por favor, déjelo salir, no sea así." le dijo el niño albino."Bueno, ya que tu pareces una buena persona, ver que puedo hacer, síganme." le dijo al grupo. La Adivina podía confiar en ella, aunque los hermanos mayores de Devika se mostraban algo desconfiados de la loba."¿Crees que es de confiar?" le pregunto Devdan murmurando a su hermana, quien tenia en su cara una expresión estoica."Es la esposa del Comandante del Ejercito de Gongmen, claro que es de confiar." le respondió sin voltear a verlo.

"Es que me preocupa que ese tal An sea una influencia negativa para ella," le dijo a su hermana viendo a Devika por unos momentos."No te preocupes por eso, la tendré a mi lado por el resto del día." le dijo a Devdan mientras ella le dio una seña a su hermanita para que se le acercara."¿Que pasa?" le pregunto algo confundida por la orden de su hermana."Quiero que te acerques a mi, no, quiero que estés a mi lado por el resto del día." le dijo la pavo real a su hermanita.¿"Por que?" le pregunto."Porque…solamente quédate a mi lado." le dijo sin mostrar alguna emoción.

El grupo llego al cuarto de entrenamiento, y cada uno de los que lo conformaban se asombro por lo que estaba pasando ante sus ojos. An estaba peleando contra un soldado con una dao con los ojos cerrados, lo cual era algo increíble de solo pensarlo."No lo puedo creer…" dijo Shen fascinado. El niño lobo tenia una coordinación casi perfecta en sus movimientos; el soldado detenía los ataques del niño, aunque An era rápido.

"Impresionante." dijo Devdan me tras veía lo que sucedía ante sus ojos."Si, el ha estado mejorando en sus habilidades." le dijo la madre del niño lobo."¿Va a ser un soldado o que?" le pregunto el joven pavo real a la loba."El será el siguiente Comandante del Ejercito de Gongmen, pero antes de eso si, el será un soldado, y por eso esta entrando." le respondió al joven."¿Eso es bueno para alguien de su edad?" le pregunto la Adivina a la loba."Nosotros los lobos somos fuertes y rápidos, podemos aguantar muchas cosas, nuestros ancestros le enseñaron a sus hijos a ser fuertes desde una temprana edad para prepararlos mejor para cuando fuesen adultos, es algo que se volvió importante para nosotros." le dijo la mujer a el grupo.

"¿El practica Kung Fu?" le pregunto Shen a la loba."No, aunque el puede luchar con daos, como puedes ver." le dijo a el niño albino. Su hijo era muy peculiar, porque a el no le gustaba el kung fu o cualquier arte marcial en general, pero le gusta mucho pelear; debe ser algo que el saco de su padre."Y con los ojos cerrados." dijo Devika. La madre de An sonrío."Es algo que el ha estado practicando por un tiempo, y es bueno en esto." le dijo la loba a la niña.

"¡Genial!" dijo Devika emocionada. El niño lobo continua luchando con el soldado por veinte minutos mas, ganando la lucha pero no dejo en vergüenza a su contrincante, e hizo reverencia al finalizar en señal de respeto; el vio a Shen en el grupo de personas."Hola Shen,¿que quieres?" le pregunto al pavo real albino."Me preguntaba si querías jugar con nosotros hoy," le dijo a el niño lobo señalando a los hermanos Ghandi."¿Si?" le pregunto a An."Bueno, hoy tenia que entrenar," le dijo al pavo real."No te preocupes hijo, puedes ir a jugar con tus amigos." le dijo la madre sonriendo a su hijo."¿Pero que le digas a mi padre?" le pregunto el lobo a su madre."Ve y diviértete, ya luego podrás continuar con tu entrenamiento."

El niño lobo se despidió de su madre y salió de la habitación junto al grupo."¿Que piensas hacer Shen?" le pregunto An a el albino."No lo se…quizás podemos ir a la ciudad, o visitar la Torre." Shen trataba de pensar en algo para que el y sus amigos se divirtieran."No tienes idea alguna de que hacer,verdad?" le dijo el lobo a su amigo, quien inclino su cabeza haciendl un si como respuesta."No te preocupes, tengo una idea." le dijo a sus amigos. La Adivina sospechaba que el tenia planeado algo malo, aunque ella tendría que ver lo que el haría.

* * *

Ajedrez. La mejor forma de pasar el rato, aunque esa no era su idea inicial, la nana de Shen tuvo que convencerlo de no hacer nada peligroso, teniendo que buscar otra opción."Esto es aburrido." dijo Shen mientras el miraba el tablero de ajedres, aburrido."Si tienes alguna otra idea dila." le dijo el lobo al pavo real albino."No se…" fue lo que dijo en respuesta. La Adivina se preocupaba mucho por Sheb, era algo que los tres hermanos Ghandi y An habian notado.

Quizas era probable que sus padres no estuvieran tan presentes en la vida de su hijo, o quizás también no se preocupaban por el, aunque ambas probabilidades eran crueles, como era posible que alguienpud miera tratar asi a un niño."Este niño es algo peculiar." penso el lobo mientras observaba el tablero de noto que Shen era muy inteligente para alguien de su edad, ya que observo la manera en la que el jugo ajedrez con Devdan y su tecnica era brillante-era gracioso que un niño de cinco años le ganara a alguien mayor en algo, aunque Devdan no se mostraba enojado por esto.

Shen, sin embargo, era muy sobre protegido por la vieja cabra, parece como si el fuera su hijo y no el de Lord Baojia y Lady Mei, aunque el no sabia lo que realmente pasaba entre el niño y sus padres, solo podia especular. El volvió a ponerle atencion al juego de ajedrez, viendo como jugaba, el era bueno en ese juego. La Adivina le dijo a Indira que iria a la Ciudad por algunas cosas y que volvería en la tarde, dejándola al cuidado de sus hermanos y de los otros dos niños.

"Quiero que cuides muy bien de ellos," Ella miro a los hermanos de Indira y a An y a Shen."Cuida muy bien a Shen, y quiero que no hagan nada malo." le dijo a la pavo real. "Si." fue lo único que dijo ante la orden de la profeta. Ella se despidió de Shen y de los demás y salio hacia la Ciudad."Tengo otra idea." le dijo An a Shen."Oye niño," le dijo Indira a An."No quiero que hagas algo peligroso, eso fue lo que la cabra me dijo, entendido?" le dijo a An.

"No te preocupes, mi idea no es mala ni peligrosa, nada mas siganme." le dijo al grupo haciendo una seña con un dedo."Vamos Indira, no puede ser tan malo." le dijo su hermano."Entonces dimela." le ordeno la pavo real al niño lobo."No puedo porque es una sorpresa," le dijo a Indira."Solo tienen que seguirme." le dijo a Indira."Vamos." le diko a los tres hermanos Ghandi y a Shen. El los llevo a un cuarto que estaba al lado de la Torre, abriendo la puerta de este.

"Que buena idea tuviste, venir a un cuarto." Aunque lo dijo de manera estoica, obviamente lo dijo en burla."Entren." le dijo al grupo."Que es este lugar?" pregunto Shen curioso."Ya veras." le respondio a su amigo. El abrio la puerta del lugar, y lo único que había en el cuarto era una escalinata que llevaba a un pasillo.

"Una escalinata…que bien." dijo Devdan torpemente."Caminen." le dijo An a el grupo. Ellos caminaron por el pasillo; este era un lugar que Shen nunca habia visto visto, lo cual era extraño ya que el conocia muy bien el Palacio-cuando podía, el daba largas caminatas por la Torre, era algo que le gustaba hacer mucho. El pasillo parecía no tener fin, podrían tomar horas incluso en llegar al lugar a donde los llevaría el pasillo.

Pero de repente este termino de manera abrupta."Aquí es." dijo el niño lobo abriendo una puerta que estaba a su lado. Shen se sorprendió al ver a que lugar habían llegado. Era la cocina. Shen se dio cuenta de algo: ese pasillo era un pasadizo secreto. El no sabia que el Palacio tenia esto. Hay cosas que sus padres no le contaban sobre la Torre, al parecer."No sabia que en había este tipo de pasillos en la Torre." dijo Shen mientras caminaba por la cocina-habia mucha actividad en ella, todos estaban haciendo su mejor trabajo para que la cena de esa noche quedara perfecta.

"Solo guardias, los soldados y tus padres tiene conocimientos de ellos, aunque ahora tu y tus amigos lo saben." le dijo al pavo real albino."Obviamente estos no llegan al resto de la torre, solo llevan a la planta baja de la Torre, aunque estos pasillos estan conectados a varios puntos importantes de la Ciudad, como la Plaza Principal. Las entradas y salidas se localizan en ciertos edificios aledaños." añadió el hijo del comandante al grupo."Esos son muchos detalles, niño." dijo Indira de manera estoica."Tenían que saberlos de todas formas." dijo el niño lobo sonriendo.

"Entonces, ?esta es tu nueva idea?" le pregunto Shen a An."Si. Explorar la Torre." le respondió a su amigo. El grupo camino por la cocina, los cocineros estaban muy ocupados como para ponerles atención. An rápidamente agarro un par de dumplings de un cocinero que no estaba cuidando su platillo-le dio uno a Shen, aunque el le dijo a An que hubiera agarrado tres mas para Devika y sus hermanos, pero le dijo que el cocinero ya se había dado cuenta de que faltaban dos dumplings en el plato."No! Me castigaran por esto!" El grupo escucho al cocinero a lo lejos y decidieron salir rapido de ahi.

"Eso fue raro." dijo Devika, el grupo estuvo de acuerdo con lo que dijo."Bien, busquemos otro lugar para pasar el rato." dijo el niño lobo sonriendo."Este sera un dia muy lento." pensó Indira observando la decoración de la Torre."Hay un lugar al que podemos ir." dijo Shen en voz baja."Sigan me." le dijo a sus amigos.

"La librería de la Torre." dijo Shen. Este era su lugar favorito del palacio, a veces iba ahi a leer junto a la Adivina, le gustaba mucho este lugar.

Siempre había algo que leer en el, aunque su nana le decía que hay ciertos libros que el no puede leer ya que contienen cosas que no son apropiadas para el, aunque eso le llamaba la atención, el quería saber que contenían esos libros y rollos prohibidos. La librería en si era un lugar enorme, tan enorme que no cabía en el primer piso de la Torre, por lo cual era también subterránea, ya que el arquitecto del edifico pensó que seria mejor que amontonarlos todos en la Torre.

Era una construcción majestuosa, era algo similar en cuanto a elegancia e iluminación se refería, pero su estilo de arquitectura era un enorme constaste con la de la Torre, era como una versión en miniatura del Salón de los Guerreros del Palacio de Jade, si el recordaba bien la historia que el Maestro Rino le dijo. Aunque había una diferencia, y es que en vez de que hubiera columnas con decorados de dragón, estas estaban adornadas con el ave fénix, uno de los mas importantes símbolos del Clan del Pavor real.

En algunos muros había pinturas, en algunas salia el ave legendaria, pero el resto eran pinturas de diversos paisajes de China."Veamos que podemos encontrar." dijo Shen sonriendo, estaba feliz de estar en este lugar.

"Hay muchos libros aquí…no se si pueda contarlos a todos." dijo Devdan, viendo embobado la gran cantidad de libros."Nada mas dinos que tipo de libro o rollo quieres, te ayudaremos a buscarlo." dijo Indira, mostrando un poco de emociones. Este niño era muy dulce y tierno, eso hacia que ella no pudiese mantener su estoicismo, aunque valía la pena de vez en cuando hacer algo asi."Quisiera un libro…especial." fue lo que le dijo a los dos pavo reales."Un libro especial, eso no es muy especifico, pero lo buscaremos." le dijo Indira al niño albino.

"Que buena idea tuviste al traernos a la Torre." le dijo Devika sonriendo. Era bueno que la gente hiciera cosas por los demás, su madre le decía eso, pero An tenia otra idea. Causar destrozos en el Palacio, aunque la idea de Shen de ir a la librería fue mejor que la suya, que bueno que el no pudo decirla, de lo contrario hubiese pasado algo malo."Si…" le dijo en respuesta a la niña.

Shen ayudo a buscar el libro, An y Devika se les unieron en la búsqueda."Hay muchos libros, no se si encontraremos el libro de Shen." Devika le dijo en respuesta,"Hay muchos libros aqui por que es una librería, obviamente, y encontraríamos ese libro si trabajaras de verdad, Dev." le dijo estoicamente, aunque Devdan juro verla sonreír por un momento.

"Oye Devika, ven a ayudarme." le dijo Shen a la pavo real. Ella le ayudo a buscar el libro. Shen se habia percatado de algunas cosas sobre ella, entre ellas, estaba el hecho de que rara vez hablaba, el tenia que saberlo."Devika…me he estado preguntando algo que he notado, y eso es, el porque no hablas mucho." le dijo el albino a la niña. Ella no queria responder esa pregunta." Por favor, dimelo." dijo sacudiendo el brazo de Devika."Shen, no te puedo responder eso." le dijo la pavo real.

"Por que?" le pregunto a Devika."Eso es algo...es un secreto." le respondio timida al niño albino, quien sospechaba que algo andaba mal."Oye, somos amigos, puedes confiar en mi." le dijo sonriendo a la hija del Emperador de Munger, pero ella aun no parecía querer contestarle su pregunta."Es que..." Ella vio que Shen puso cara de ruego, por lo que no tuvo otra opcion."Me obligan a hacerlo." le dijo a Shen, quien se sorprendió, lo bueno es que los demás no se dieron cuenta.

"Quienes?" le pregunto el niño albino a Devika, aunque el no sabia que era algo de lo que no sa hablaba de manera sencilla."Unas personas..." dijo Devika, volteando a ver a sus hermanos y al niño lobo, para ver si ellos no se daban cuenta de lo que estaba pasando."Y por que?" le pregunto a la niña. El quería saber quienes eran esas personas, pero ella no le respondió como el quería."Es algo que...no te puedo decir, aunque...

"Ellos no están aquí, así que te diré que es algo que se le ha enseñado a las mujeres de nuestra familia por generaciones. Cuando cumplen los seis años es cuando esto se deja de hacer, pero hay algunas mujeres de nuestra familia que deciden continuar con esta tradicion por el resto de su vida."

Eso era algo perturbador. Era extraño que a una niña se le enseñe tal cosa, eso era raro, aunque el ahora ya no queria saber el motivo de esta tradición."Y por que no lo dejas de hacer?"le pregunto a Devika."Te harian algo?" Ella tenia algo de miedo, asi que decidió responderle esto murmurándole al oído."Esas personas me podrían golpear." le respondió. Eso no era bueno, el sabia que una mujer era muy importante para una familia, así como para la sociedad. El admiraba a su madre por ser alguien que le ha demostrado a China que las mujeres pueden ser grandes lideres, estaba mal que unas personas ajenas a la familia se encargaran de hacer algo como eso.

"Estoy emocionada de que ya sea mi cumpleaños, ya quiero que esa cosa termine, no me gusta." Ella tenia miedo, esas personas eran malas, aunque sus padres eran lo unico que evitaran que hubiese un abuso."Es eso normal en India?" le pregunto Shen a Devika."No, como ya te había dicho, solo pasa en nuestra familia, no se si hay otras familias que hacen esto." le respondio la niña a Shen, quien quedo perplejo por esto.

Que bueno que el no era una mujer, no quería imaginarse que cosas le sucederian, ya de por si tiene que aguantar ser albino."Oye Shen, ven, creo que encontramos un libro para ti." le dijo An. El queria saber mas de Devika, pero An tuvo que hablarle."Ven." le dijo Shen a su amiga. Ahora el y ella tenían algo en comun, aunque el dudaba si ella tambken era objeto de burla, como el colir de su plumaje.

El deseaba a veces que hubiera una forma en la que el pudiese tener un plumaje de color, pero eso probablemente no exisita, el tiene que aceptar que tendra este color por el resto de su vida, a diferencia de Devika, quien solo tendria que soportar por poco tiempo esa tortura.

"Encontramos este...rollo," le dijo Indira a el pavo real albino."Te gusta?" le pregunto a Shen, estoica. El rollo tenia de titulo "Leyendas y Cuentos Para Niños", eso sonaba bien. "Vamos a otro lugar." le dijo Shen a sus amigos. El queria ir a una parte de la Torre que el deseaba ir desde hace mucho tiempo, pero varios factores se lo evitaban.

* * *

"Esto es una locura." le dijo Devika a el hijo de Lord Baojia."No lo es, solo tenemos que subir a la cima de la Torre y listo, y creo que ese no sera problema para tus hermanos y An." le dijo Shen a Devika, sonriendo al ver la cima del edificio desde un balcon."Shen, no creo que esta idea sea...segura." dijo Indira, observando a Gongmen pr unos momentos para despues voltear a ver a lo poco que se veia del techo.

"Si lo es, solo necesito que An me ayude a subir y listo. Crro que usredes si pueden subir." le dijo en respuesta a la pavo real. El niño lobo agarro a Shen para subirlo a la cima; el niño practicamente cabia en sus dos manos como si fuese un juguete. Shen, para sorpresa de todos, pudo subir con facilidad, todos habian escuchado que este niño era fragil, pero lo que estaba haciendo demostraba lo contrario.

Esto tambien sorprendio al niño albino, quien al principio no tenia idea alguna de como subiria hasta la cima. El estaba escalando la Torre sujetandose muy bien de la pared del edificio, la cual tenia varios decorados que servian como instrumentos para escalar."No mires abajo!" El escucho a lo lejos, lo cual indicaba que ya estaba mas cerca. La voz pertenecia a Devika, y el hizo caso. El no era estupido.

Sus amigos empezaron a subir, Indira siendo la primera en hacerlo, seguida de Devdan y Devika, y al ultimo estaba An, quien estaba algo preocupado; el no queria que Shen se cayera, eso no seria bueno para la Adivina y para su madre. El niño lobo sabia que estas dos mujeres eran, junto a el y a los hijos del Emperador Aadi, los unicos que respetaban y cuidaban a Shen, el sabia que su padre era un imbecil a veces con el niño, lo cual le disgustaba.

Pero, el no podia hacer algo al respecto, eso era algo que la familia tenia que resolver, ademas, a nadie le gustaria ver a la Familia Real separarse solo por el color del plumaje de Shen. El grupo llego a la cima, y observaron a la Ciudad.

La vista era maravillosa, Shen no se imaginaba que un espectaculo como este, era hermoso. Era un dia con un cielo azul, aunque habia muchas nubes, pero no habia viento, lo cual era afortunado, ya que si hubieran vientos fuertes alguien caeria. Elle pidio el rollo a Indira, y lo abrio.

De hecho este rollo era parte de una coleccion de historias que su padre tenia, este rollo hablaba sobre la Fenghuang, una de las deidades mas respetadas en el Clan del Pavo real.

"Fenghuang." murmuro Shen, observando el rollo."Si quieres yo lo leo." le dijo Indira a el niño albino."Si", le respondio, por lo cual ella procedio a leer, aunque lo leyo de manera estoica, para la mala suerte del grupo."Fenghuang es el ave que renace al morir, es el ave que simboliza a la belleza y a la inmortalidad. El ave fenix debe de ser respetado por todo mortal, Fenghuang no le tiene respeto a la gente con malas intenciones, ella solo respetara al buen hombre y mujer.

"El ave legendaria tiene un aspecto que indescriptible, pero el ave pavoreal es el ser mortal que mas parecido tiene. Solo unos cuantos le han visto, y esos pocos individuos tiene prohibido decirle al mundo de su apariencia, de lo contrario seran desterrados de este mundi." leyo la pavo real, quien trato de ponerl algo de emocion al relato. La vista que habia de Gongmen fascinaba a Shen, se veia mejor que la vista del balcon del Cuarto del Trono, se podia ver incluso un poco de lo que habia mas alla del cañon por el cual pasaba el rio que llevaba a otras partes de China.

A el le gustaba este nuevo lugar. El se dio cuenta de que a sus amigos tambien les gustaba, y Devika era la persona a la que le gustaba mas este lugar, el dedujo esto al ver su expresion, ella se veia relajada. Este era uno de esos pocos momentos en su vida en los que el era feliz completamente, el odia el hecho de tener un padre que no se preocupa por el. El deseaba que por un solo momento el mostrara preocupacion y amor, pero eso era improbrable.

Pero de repente, varios vientos fuertes empezaron a soplar, casi tirando al grupo de amigos del techo de la Torre."Tenemos que bajar!" grito Devdan; el grupo bajo rapidamente-pero con cuidado, del techo. El grupo entro rapidamente a la Torre, y Shen recordo algo."Oigan chicos, tenemos que apresurarnos, acabo de recordar que la Adivina regresara pronto." le dijo al grupo, el cual se alarmo al escuchar lo que dijo."Corran!" le ordeno a sus amigos, quienes corrieron como si fueran perseguidos por un toro.

Shen, sin embargo, no se habia dado cuenta de que su padre los habia visto, aunque el Lord si lo noto, y se preguntaba el por que corrian, pero no pudo alcanzarlos ya que tenia que hacer otra cosa."Niños." dijo Baojia.

"Cuidado Shen!" le grito Devika a el niño albino, quien se tropezo con las plumas de la cola de Devdan, pegandose contra una estatua que le habia sido regalada a su familia por el Emperador Aiguo, padre del Emperador que gobierna actualmente. La estatua, que era de una tierra lejana, era muy preciada por su padre. El ahora estaba en serios problemas.

El grupo se detuvo; Indira puso su mano en la frente de su cara."Buen..." dijo Shen con miedo al ver el brazo roto de la estatua."Creo que... no se como se lo explicare a pa." dijo el niño albino con preocupacion."Shen, creo que tienes que... Devika fue interrumpida por su hermano, quien dijo,"Mira, no quiero que discutas con el.

"Yo me hare responsable de esto, despues de todo, fue por mi culpa que te caiste." le dijo Devdan. Esto era extraño, el niño se preguntaba porque el tomaria la responsabilidad, aunque era admirable de su parte."Devdan, creo que..."

"Indira, no quiero que el sea castigado." fue lo mejor que el le pudo decir a su hermana, pero ella fue razonable, y dijo,"Bueno, si eso quieres, esta bien, pero creo que tenemos que volver al patio, un sirviente volteo a vernos." le dijo a su hermano, yel grupo decidio continuar con su recorrido al patio. Esto fue algo muy peculiar, era un lado que Indira rara vez veia de su hermano, quizas lo que le dijo su madre en la mañana ya lo hizo entender...

* * *

El grupo llego a tiempo a el patio de la Torre, la Adivina apenas estaba entrando a el palacio."Esto fue...asombroso." dijo An, mientras el trataba de recuperar un poco de energia sentandose en el piso."Bueno Devika, creo que es tiempo de volver a nuestra habitacion, nuestros padres nos esperan." le dijo Indira, estoica como casi siempre."Bueno, nos vemos al rato, Shen." le dijo Devika a Shen, sonriendo.

El veia como los tres hermanos Ghandi se iban a la Torre, y penso en lo que le dijo Devika sobre el porque ella se portaba; era algo que lo hacia sentir algo triste, aunque eso lo hacia sentir un poco mejor. El se dio cuenta de que hay gente que esta peor que el, pero Devika era una persona que no se merecia eso.

"Parece que hay algo entre tu y ella." le dijo una voz familiar, la Adivina."Que?" dijo el niño albino, preguntandose a que se referí la vieja cabra."Ella dice que amas a Devika." dijo An sonriendo."Tengo cuatro años, no creo que sea correcto." le dijo a la vieja cabra.

"Shen, tienes razón, pero, recuerda que el amor no tiene edad." dijo Ming-yu. Quizas no era bueno presionar a un niño(y en especial a Shen), a que tuviese una relación amorosa, pero ella veia el potencial que habia entre los dos."Mejor entremos a la Torre, quisiera descansar un poco." dijo Shen, tratando de cambiar el tema, lo cual al parecer funciono, ya que la Adivina le dijo que si.

Shen, sin embargo, se preocupaba por Devika. El se preocupaba por el hecho de que gente ajena a su familia la esta educando para portarse de otra manera. El mundo es un lugar extraño a veces; en unos lugares algo normal es visto como algo no normal en otro lugar, algo extraño es visto como normal en otros.

Los hermanos Ghandi le mostraron algo a Shen. Le mostraron que hay algunas personas que se preocupan de el. El quisiera que su padre fuese asi, pero parecía algo imposible de lograr. Lo unico que el podia hacer ahora era disfrutar del ultimo dia del festival

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, todas las familias reales se prepararon para marcharse de vuelta a sus hogares. Todas se despidieron como si fuese la ultima vez que se verían por un tiempo.

"Baojia, muchas gracias por todo." le dijo a su amigo, el Lord de Gongmen."No hay de que, viejo amigo, fue un honor tenerte aqui en mi Ciudad." le dijo a Aadi, quien le dio un abrazo muy fuerte."Ey...no...puedo...respirar." le dijo a su amigo, quien termino de abrazarlo."Lo siento, ya sabes como soy en cuanto a despedidas." dijo con una sonrisa.

"Devika..." dijo Shen con muchos nervios, el no sabia si lo que iba a hacer seria una buena idea. El se acerco a los hermanos Ghandi."Hola Shen, parece que vienes a despedirte." dijo Devdan."Este...si, si venia a hacer eso, he he..." Shen se pego contra una pared en su mente, el habia arruinado su plan."Bueno Shen, fue un gusto conocerte, yo la verdad pensaba que este viaje iba a ser aburrido, pero no lo fue. Ayer fue un dia emocionante." dijo el hermano mayor de Devika.

"Si, como el jarrón roto, Dev." dijo Indira, viendo a su hermano con un rostro serio, como si el hubiese cometido un crimen."Vamos hermana, nuestros padres no me pusieron un castigo fuerte, solo me dijeron que...limpiara el piso del palacio la lengua...eh, creo que pudi haber sido peor." dijo el joven pavo real con una risa incoloda .

Y la verdad, las cosas si hubieran sido peor, el ha sufrido peores castigos. Al menos el le dejo en claro a sus padres que ya no bebería, aunque el tendria que demostrarlo, y por eso observara como todas las bebidas alcoholicas seran destruidas. Pero bueno, pudo haber sido peor. La carroza de la familia estaba ya lista para partir, y los tres hermanos eran los unicos que faltabn en abordar.

"Shen, es hora de que nositros partamos a nuestro hogar, asi que adios." dijo Indira, entrando a la carroza, la cual formaba parte de una caravana de otras carrozas, esta tenia como destino la India, por lo cual la familia real aprovecho para volver a su hogar."Adios pequeño amigo, fue un honor conocerte." le dijo a el niño albino con un apreton de manos. Ahora era el turno de Devika.

"Devika...creo que...bueno, adios." le dijo torpemente a la pavo real, quien sonrió al ver como su amigo tartamudeaba." Adiós Shen, espero volverte a ver...un día muy pronto." le dijo a Shen, y le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo cual dejo a Shen prácticamente congelado."A...adiós." murmuro Shen, viendo como su amiga se iba de su ciudad.

Este había sido un gran festival, aunque el espectáculo de anoche fue algo decepcionante, aunque quizás para la próxima se les ocurriría algo mejor.

Sin embargo, nadie tenia idea alguna de que un gran peligro se acercaba a la Ciudad de Gongmen...

* * *

N/A: Al fin esta hecho este capitulo, y me tarde cuatro mese, que poco tiempo...Ehh ya no me tardare tantl en hacer un capitulo. Hubo veces en las que pense en cancelar el fic, pero no lo hize, ya que vi potencial.

Indira, ella esta algo basada en Mikasa de Attack on Titan, aunque eso se vera en apariciones futuras. Los hermanos Ghandi, bueno ellos tendrán una participación mayor en la historia en el Volumen dos, pero harán apariciones recurrentes en este volumen.

Les dire mas cosas en el siguiente capitulo, hasta la proxima.


	13. Capítulo 12: El carroñero

Capitulo 12: El Carroñero

* * *

Después de varios días de viaje, por el había llegado a su destino. El puso en practica sus habilidades para poder evitar ser descubierto por las tropas de la provincia de Gongmen, aunque el tenia confianza de que no sabían quien era el, lo cual era mejor. Un hermoso amanecer, uno de esos que merecían ser pintados para la posteridad, marcaba el comienzo de este día, el cual quizás pasaría a la historia, infame. El ha visto varios días así en su vida.

El asesino observaba a la Ciudad de Gongmen con admiración. El nunca había venido a esta ciudad, aunque el habla odio muchas historias sobre este lugar._"¿Estas seguro de que haces lo correcto?" _le dijo una voz en su mente."No." fue lo único que le respondió._"Sabes muy bien que no debes de confiar en el, sobre todo después de lo que __sucedió hace varios años."_ le dijo la voz a la persona misteriosa."Quiero olvidar eso," le dijo a la voz en su mente."Perdí todo lo que a mi me importaba, es por eso que tengo que hacer esto, tengo que acercarme mas a el para poder terminar con el de una vez por todas." le dijo estoico a la voz.

_"Tu no puedes hacer esto solo, necesitaras de mucha ayuda, tu solo no podrás vencerlo." _le dijo la voz a el asesino. El bote se estaba acercando al muelle lentamente, así que el estaba preparando la soga para amarrarlo."No te preocupes, tarde o temprano buscare ayuda; el lo había comprado a un precio relativamente barato a un comerciante mientras pasaba por Quinyuan." le dijo a la voz._"Aun así, esta mal que asesines a un niño, eso no es algo que tu harías." _El tenia razón."No te preocupes, yo no lo haré, solamente le daré el veneno a alguien que trabaja en la Torre de La Flama Sagrada, yo no lo haré personalmente, por lo que será la culpa de esa persona." le dijo a la voz.

_"Aun así, creo que es una mala idea." _le dijo al asesino. El bote arribo al muelle del Puerto de Gongmen, y algunas personas lo vieron._"Deberías de quitarte ese ridiculo manto, quizás así la gente dejara de sospechar." _le dijo la voz irónicamente."Lo haré después cuando encuentre a la persona que cometerá el crimen." le respondió a la voz.

_"¿Crees que es lo correcto hace eso?¿Dejar que otra persona haga un crimen así de perverso." _La voz tenia razón, pero el no podía hacerlo, el no seria capaz de matar a un niño, aunque en parte su empleador le había dicho que alguien que trabajara en la Torre tenia que matarlo, lo cual fue un alivio para el. La persona misteriosa camino por el puerto en busca de alguien que pudiese hacer este trabajo; el busco por todos lados, pero ninguna persona de las que estaba en el puerto trabajaba en el palacio, haciendo que el buscara hacia mas adentro de la ciudad.

El tenia que ser cuidadoso, no quería ser descubierto por los soldados lobo. El había oído en el viaje a Gongmen que el ejercito de esta ciudad era uno de los mejores que había en China, y el no quería ser descubierto por esa clase de soldados._"No debes de dejarte influenciar por ese maldito asesino, el es muy poderoso, deja que ella se encargue de esto." _le dijo la voz en tono preocupante a el asesino. Cuando el le hablaba de esa manera, el sabia que las cosas se iban a poner malas.

"Ella necesitara de mi ayuda y de la de demás gente, ella no puede hacer esto por si misma, tu has dicho que es muy peligroso." le dijo a la voz. Jiaying era la mejor peleadora que el había visto en su vida, así como una persona muy inteligente, pero su empleador era mas astuto que el y ella, ademas, el tenia mucha influencia en varias personas poderosas que podrían hacer que su plan sufriera contratiempos, lo cual no era bueno en este momento.

El camino por la ciudad hasta llegar a un callejón, el cual tenia de nombre "Dragón Negro", al fondo de este había una puerta, debía de haber un negocio ahí, deberia de ser el lugar adecuado para buscar a alguien que trabajara en la Torre de la Flama Sagrada._"Bingwen, sea lo que vayas a hacer, ten cuidado, no quiero que nada te pase, sabes muy bien que pasaría si el se diera cuenta de esto."_ le dijo la voz, como si el fuese su padre diciéndole un consejo muy importante. El le respondió,"Lo tendré en cuenta."

El abrió la puerta del local, del cual salían unos olores muy peculiares. Le tomo un vistazo rápido a el local para darse cuenta de que era una tienda de medicamentos, el no se dio cuenta de esto quizás porque no leyó el cartel que estaba en la entrada de este, aunque el era bueno parlando el idioma Chino y ciertos dialectos, mas no era bueno leyéndolo.

"Buenos días,¿que se le ofrece?" le pregunta Hai.¿"Hola?" pregunto de nuevo al cliente."Aquí abajo." le respondió vergonzosamente al vendedor. El ave secretario se acerco al borde de la mesa y vio a la persona, la cual era graciosamente pequeña, aunque a el no le gustaba burlarse de los defectos de los demás , era algo cómico ver a una persona que tuviese ese tamaño.."¿Que se le ofrece señor?" le pregunto a la persona, la cual llevaba puesta una túnica. Eso era extraño,¿era un criminal? No,no podía ser eso, le tendría que preguntar de manera discreta.

"Quisera saber algo sobre esta ciudad, me acabo de mudar y tengo algunas preguntas sobre Gongmen." le dijo la persona misteriosa antes de que el le pudiese haber preguntado algo."¿Como que cosa quisiera saber, señor?" le pregunto a la persona."Quiero saber si hay algún trabajo disponible en la Torre de la Flama Sagrada." le dijo a el ave, el cual el identifico como un ave secretario, el sabia conocido a uno en sus viajes por Africa.

"Bueno, yo no podría responderle eso, pero quizás mi amigo Cheng podría responderle esa duda, señor." le respondió el ave secretario, sacando de un jarrón un dulce de nuez."¿Y donde puedo encontrar a el señor Cheng?" le pregunto la persona en la túnica a el vendedor de medicamentos mientras observaba el local."El trabaja en la panadería que esta al lado del mercado, el cual esta cerca del puerto." le respondió el ave secretario.

El tendría que caminar de nuevo hacia el puerto; el no quería levantar sospechas en los habitantes de la ciudad."Oiga, me percate de que había una puerta al final del callejón,¿que hay detrás de ella?" le pregunto a el ave."Ahí es el lugar donde entrenan los maestros de kung fu. Quizás no lo sepa, bueno, ahora lo sabrá, pero ahí es donde entra el legendario maestro Rino Ciclón." dijo el ave secretario sonriendo; eso no le gusto, si un maestro de kung fu se entera de lo que su empleador tenia planeado, el estaría acabado.

"Bien, gracias por su ayuda, quizás luego pase a comprar algunos medicamentos aquí." dijo la persona misteriosa amablemente, para salir rápidamente de la tienda. _"Eso fue extraño." _penoso Hai mientras sacaba otro dulce de nuez del jarrón. El notaba algo extraño en esta persona, y eso era la manera en la que iba vestida, así como las preguntas que le hizo( era algo extraño que una persona de otro lugar pidiera un trabajo en la residencia del Lord y Lady de Gongmen, las dos personas mas poderosas de todo el sur de China), entonces algo estaba mal.

Pero, el recuerda cuando el llego a esta ciudad, la gente pensaba lo mismo de el, la gente le decía que el era una persona incivilizada solo porque venia de Africa, la cual era consideraba por una buena parte de la población del Imperio como un lugar de salvajes, donde el peligro y la muerte eran el pan de cada día, algo que no era verdad en el lugar de donde el provenía, aunque, cada lugar de este mundo tiene su lado bueno y malo.

El tenia que buscar un mejor trabajo. Lo malo del pueblo de donde el provenía era el hecho de que los trabajos eran muy escasos, y cuando había trabajo, la paga era muy mala; su familia tenia algo de suerte, ya que su padre era dueño de sembradíos, pero el reino estaba pasando por una terrible sequía, la cual al se predecir que duraría al menos un año, lo cual lo motivo a tener que buscar otra opciones de trabajo fuera de casa.

El había oído varias historias que contaban varios viajero sobre la Ciudad de Gongmen, todas ellas hablaban de esta ciudad como la tierra de las oportunidades, un lugar ideal para trabajar, lo cual lo incito aun mas a irse a vivir a esa ciudad, pero el no sabia que haría si dejaba atrás a su familia, y a su prometida-fue doloroso tener que despedirse de ella, el sabia que era probable que el no volvería a casa, pero el le prometio a ella y a su familia que les escribiría cartas, narrando sus vivencias en la lejana China.

Cuando el llego a la ciudad sin embargo, las cosas no salieron tan bien como lo había planeado. Cuando llego a Gongmen hubo desconfianza por parte de los ciudadanos, no fue sino hasta que conoció a la Adivina que hubo confianza entre el y la gente que conoció en la ciudad lo acepto(aunque en parte, también fue gracias al apoyo que le dio Lord Baojia y Lady Mei, a quienes la Adivina convenció para que lo dejaran de discriminar). El quizás no debía de desconfiar en esa persona, era probable que el solo estaba buscando un trabajo en lo que se establecía en la ciudad. El no podía adivinar los planes de esta persona, el no era la vieja cabra para poder hacer eso, aunque si el se queda a vivir en esta ciudad, lo cual es muy probable, el se haría su amigo.

* * *

El camino por el mercado hasta llegar a la panadería, pero antes de entrar a ella decidió caminar por un callejón poco transitado para poder hablar con el."No se si pueda hacer esto." le dijo nervioso a la voz._"No tienes porque estarlo, creo que lo disfrutaras."_ No puede ser, el no era la voz con la que siempre hablaba, era _el._"No me hables." dijo en amenaza a la Otra Voz._"La persona que __hará esto será torturada por el resto de su vida por cometer este acto." _le dijo fríamente a Bingwen."No te atrevas a hacerle esto a esa persona, no la involucres en esto." le dijo en advertencia a la Otra Voz.

_"Tu no me das miedo, Bingwen, de hecho, deberías de temerme." _le dijo la voz de manera siniestra para no volverle a hablar, no sin que antes sufriera un terrible dolor de cabeza._"¡Bingwen!" _le dijo la voz, gritando en desesperación."No es nada." le dijo con una voz cansada. El se sentó en una escalera, mientras el se frotaba su cabeza.

_"No días tonterías Bingwen, déjame ayudarte." _le dijo la voz, la cual hizo que el dolor en la cabeza del asesino se esfumara."¿Puedes hacer eso?" le pregunto incrédulo a la voz._"Si, pero eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que cuando entres a esa puerta una persona inocente va a sufrir." _le dijo la voz, consternada.

Bingwen se levanto de la escalera y camino hacia la entrada de la tienda, quitándose la túnica para no levantar sospecha alguna."Mira, haré lo mejor que pueda para convencerlo." le dijo a la voz, seguro de si mismo. El entro al local, el cual tenia un olor característico, el típico olor de una panadería. El tenia ganas de comer algo, el viaje a Gongmen no fue sencillo, hubo un mal clima, el cual dificulto su viaje, en todas las provincias por las que paso, a excepción de la Provincia de Gongmen.

El quería comer, pero ahora no haba tiempo para eso, quizás comería después."Buenos días señor,¿que se le ofrece? Aquí encontrara diversas variedades de pan." dijo el panadero, un conejo, sonriendo."Buenos días buen hombre." le dijo a el conejo, observando rápidamente un pastel lunar._ El tenia hambre._ Aunque el trato de evitar que su estomago hiciera el ruido característico que hace cuando alguien tiene hambre.

"Señor, quiero que usted me haga un gran favor." le dijo al conejo de tal manera en la que el no sospecharía con lo que se refería, aunque el conejo pronto lo sabrá. Al conejo se le hizo al peculiar eso, era peculiar que un cliente le pidiera un favor, no era una rareza, era mas bien algo muy peculiar que pasaba en pocas ocasiones."¿Un favor? Bueno, yo lo haré, solamente dígame que es lo que tengo que hacer." le dijo el conejo a la persona en la túnica-el la identifico como un ave, mas no sabia que tipo de especie era, nunca había visto un ave igual a esta en su vida.

Bingwen no sabia como decírselo a esta persona, el parecía ser del tipo de persona que no se mete en problemas, y lo que le pediría podría arruinar su vida. Esto es algo que el ave no quería que hubiera sucedido, pero paso, y ahora tendrá que darle un trabajo que nadie quería hacer a un inocente."Señor...lo que le pediré es algo que a mi me duele muchísimo expresárselo." le dijo a el conejo, el cual quedo confuso al oír sus palabras.

"Usted tendrá que asesinar al hijo de Lord Baojia y Lady Mei, Shen." le dijo al conejo, el cual empiezo a reír de manera extraña."Usted debe de estar bromeando señor, ya enserio, dígame que quiera que haga." dijo el conejo, algo confuso aun por lo extraño del favor, pero su risa termino cuando el ave misteriosa saco de una bolsa que traía varios frascos, los cuales contenían veneno de serpiente.

"Esto es enserio." le dijo al conejo, quien saco un cuchillo de un cajón."Señor, en ese caso tendrá que irse, no quiero involucrarme en esas cosas." le dijo en amenaza al ave, quien rápidamente le respondió,"Entonces tendría que discutir eso con mi empleador, y el no es la persona mas agradable que digamos, de hecho, no es una buena idea que hable con usted, su vida podría acabar en un parpadeo," le dijo a el conejo, el cual tiro el cuchillo al suelo cuando escucho la ultima parte.

"No es broma, el es una persona...muy poderosa, es alguien con el que no se debe jugar, créame." le dijo Bingwen al conejo, tratando de mostrarle la seriedad del asunto.

"¿Que clase de persona es su empleador?" le pregunto el panadero a la persona misteriosa, el ya se estaba empezando a asustar por esto."La clase de persona que mataría a un niño." le respondió sin mostrar emoción alguna."¿Por que...quiere que lo haga?" le pregunto el conejo a el ave, moviendo su bigote. El ave rápidamente agarro un pan lunar, guardándolo en su túnica para comerlo después.

"Mire señor, no quiero entrar en tantos detalles, así que le diré una versión corta de lo que quiere mi empleador. El quiere acabar con la vida del hijo de Lord Baojia por motivos personales, eso es lo único que le puedo decir." dijo Bingwen, observando al conejo, era notable que había un conflicto en el. Cheng no sabia que hacer ante esta situación, el no era la persona adecuada para algo como esto, y el no estaba preparado de manera moral para hacer esta misión.

"Señor..." dijo Bingwen.

"Cheng." dijo el panadero, aun pensando en que hacer."Mire Cheng, necesito que haga esto," El conejo, sin embargo, aun estaba pensando en esto.¡El empleador de esta ave estaba demente!¿A quien se le ocurriría tal cosa? Quizás era un asesino de menores, o peor aun, un asesino serial."sino algo grave pasara." le dijo al conejo casi gritado, aunque el no lo hizo ya que era probable de que hubiese alguien mas en la panadería."¿A que...se refiere?" Lo que el ave le acaba de decir era algo que se suponía que no debía de contarle a nadie, pero el no le tenia que contar todo.

"No le puedo decir mucho, pero es algo que podría poner en grave peligro a el mundo." le dijo a el conejo, quien ahora tenia miedo. Bingwen sintió una presencia, sentía a su empleador, el quería matar a Shen, cueste lo que cueste. El quería olvidar lo que sucedió en Egipto hace muchos años, cuando fue que conoció a esta persona. El era alguien violento, pero también muy inteligente, es por eso que también era un peligro, el tenia que ser detenido.

"¿Y matar a un niño lo detendrá?" le pregunto el conejo, quien se mostró un poco enojado."Eso es algo que yo quería evitar desde el principio, no quería que gente ajena a esto se involucrara, pero el me obligo a hacerlo, matar a ese niño quizás no lo detenga, pero si algo pasa, yo me encargare de el, el ya ha causado mucho sufrimiento, tiene que ser detenido, cueste lo que cueste." le dijo el ave misteriosa a el conejo, quien se tranquilizo un poco al escuchar lo que dijo.

"Quiere que lo mate usando veneno de serpiente, no creo que el niño sobreviva." le dijo a el ave, observando las botellas que había sacado."No se preocupe sobre eso, usara el veneno menos letal que traigo." le dijo el ave a el conejo, quien se sintió incomodo hablando de eso."No se si debo hacer esto." dijo el conejo.

Cheng tenia un negocio que mantener, su padre ya estaba envejeciendo y se ponía débil cada día, solo quedaban el y su padre, no podía dejar que un extraño arruine su vida solo para poder salvar el mundo. Ese se supone que es el trabajo de los maestros de kung fu, se supone que ellos luchan contra el mal, ellos deberían de estar haciendo esto, aunque, ea probable de que esto era un asunto que muy pocos tenían conocimiento, algo que el resto del mundo no sabia, y no tenia que saber.

El no podía hacer esto, tenia un negocio que mantener, aunque la casa en la que viven( la cual esta ubicada en el segundo piso en el edifico en donde esta la panadería) estaba empezando a decaer, por lo cual el tendría que hacer mucho trabajo, y si hacia esto, era probable de que tarde o temprano alguien lo descubriera.

"Cheng, si usted tiene algún problema financiero yo le puedo ayudar." le dijo al conejo. El ave se dio cuenta de que esta persona necesitaba dinero cuando vio que había una enorme grieta en la pared del establecimiento, así que saco de su túnica una pequeña bolsa, y le enseño el contenido de esta a el panadero: monedas de oro."No quiero esas monedas señor, no quiero ni siquiera saber como las consiguió." le dijo el conejo a Bingwen, quien aun así le dio la bolsa.

"Señor, he estado observando este lugar y me he dado cuenta de que necesita algo de dinero, debo de sospechar que su negocio ha tenido una falta notable de clientela,¿estoy en lo cierto?" le dijo el asesino a el conejo, quien se quedo perplejo al ver como es que esta ave sabia de su problema."Si...las ventas han estado bajando, no se a que se deba eso, es decir, estos panes son los mejores de toda la Provincia." dijo el conejo, quien noto que lo dijo de manera estoica.

"Entonces,¿esta listo para hacer esto?" le pregunto Bingwen a Cheng, quien se mostró incomodo."No lo se..." le respondió a el ave, quien le dijo,"Señor, tiene que hacer esto, quizás es la única cosa que se puede hacer por ahora." le rogó Bingwen al panadero, quien puso una de las botellas de veneno en la mesa y puso sus manos en su cara tratando de pensar en que hacer. "_Si era para una buena causa, pero a la vez era un asesinato, matar a un niño." _pensó el conejo, observando la mesa como si fuese la cosa mas interesante de la habitación.

"Bueno, lo haré, pero solo porque creo que su empleador debe de ser un demonio o algo así, solo deme el veneno menos letal." le dijo Cheng a el asesino. De hecho, el se preguntaba cual era su nombre."Señor,¿cual es su nombre?" le pregunto el conejo a Bingwen, quien se esperaba esa pregunta, tarde o temprano se la harían."Me conocen como el Carroñero." le respondió Bingwen, quien uso usaba ese apodo para ocultar su identidad, era el único no nombre con el que la gente lo conocía, y ese apodo se ganaba una fama cada vez que iba de un lugar a otro, el se convertía en una leyenda, admirado por unos, odiado por otros.

Cheng pensó que ese apodo era ridiculo, aunque _parecía _tener algo de sentido, analizando bien a este individuo; el tenia ciertas características típicas de un ave que devora carroña, pero era demasiado pequeño como para ser un ave de ese tipo, el ha conocido a algunos carroñeros, no son gente con la que uno debe de meterse a menos que no seas un animal pequeño como el, pero esta ave media mas o menos lo mismo que el, por lo cual la idea de que el era un carroñero llegaba hasta ahí.

Lo mas probable era que el Carroñero fuese un híbrido, una de esos hijos que nacen de padres de dos especies distintas, pero compatibles, el parece el hijo de un águila y un buitre, pero el no podía comprobar esta teoría, el no quería inculcarse en la vida de este "Carroñero" por mas que el quisiese."¿Cual es el plan para hacer esto?" le pregunto a el Carroñero. El le respondió,"Tendrás que darle el veneno a través de alguna bebida, eso lo hará mas fácil, pero ya que parece que tu no quieres que el niño sea asesinado, solo usa algunas gotas, eso es fácil de curar.

Tendrás que hacerlo cuando vayas a trabajar, pero ten cuidado de no llamar mucho la atención, tienes que evitar verte sospechoso." le dijo el ave a Cheng, quien noto algo sobre esto."¿Y que hago si Shen no quiere tomar algo?" le pregunto el conejo, a lo cual el ave le respondió,"En ese caso dale algo de comer, trata de aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para poder hacer esto." le dijo a Cheng, calmado; ese niño tenia que consumir el veneno.

"Le preguntare esto y quiero que me de una respuesta." El observo al conejo, quien por las expresiones faciales que estaba haciendo, estaba pensando en que responderle. El conejo estaba preocupado por las consecuencias que este acto tendría, el se sentía...controlado, el tenia la sensación de que el estaba haciendo esto por algun motivo, no, mejor dicho, el sentía que estaba siendo controlado.

"Creo que no tengo otra opción." dijo Cheng, triste.

"Lo veré en el atardecer, cerca del callejón Wukong. Hasta entonces." le dijo el carroñero saliendo de la panadería, caminando hacia otro lugar.¿Que iba a hacer?¿Se lo tenia que decir a Lord Baojia? El no sabia que hacer, esto era algo que lo estaba desesperando. Algo tendría que hacer si lo descubren. Si su padre se enterara de esto estaría acabado, y hablando de su padre...

"¡Hijo,ya llegue!" dijo el tanuki, quien había entrado por la puerta de la casa, no la de la panadería, como el solía hacer a veces._"Lo bueno es que el no vio lo que sucedió." _pensó el joven conejo, quien camino hacia la casa para atender a su padre, no sin antes poner un letrero afuera de la tienda que decía "cerrado".

* * *

"¿Como estuvo tu día en el trabajo, hijo?" le pregunto el tanuki a el conejo, quien comía sus fideos lentamente."¿Algo en especial?" le pregunto su padre, curioso."Estuvo bien papa, sin ninguna novedad." le dijo Cheng, tratando de sonar lo mas normal que podía sin que su padre sospechara. El tanuki observo una pintura de su esposa, quien había fallecido hace cinco años, le había llegado su hora de partir, y pronto llegaría la suya, pero no pronto.

Cuando el todavía viva en Japón, cuando tenia veinte años, el deseaba tener un hijo, pero un accidente que tuvo su esposa se lo impidió, y el estuvo muy triste despues de escuchar esta noticia que no supo que hacer por un tiempo. Su familia decidió irse a vivir a China cuando una guerra surgió entre diversos clanes, y el no quería que su esposa fuera una víctima del conflicto, por lo cual el la llevo a China. Tuvo que cambiarse de nombre al enterarse de que en China había un cierto odio hacia la gente oriunda de Japón, lo cual era extraño ya que su tierra natal había servido de inspiración para China. Vaya fue la sorpresa de la pareja al descubrir que había muchos años huérfanos en China, y el tomo ventaja de eso para poder adoptar a un niño y darle a ese niño la oportunidad de tener una familia.

_"¿Que le paso a ese niño?" le pregunto el tanuki a la cuidadora del orfanato. La oveja se acerco al niño y le __respondió,"Sus padres murieron en una tormenta, el estaba con su abuela, quien lo dejo aquí ya que ella estaba muy grave de salud y no podía cuidarlo. El tenia cuatro años cuando paso esto" le dijo la oveja al conejo, triste; ella lo tuvo que decir murmurando para que el no escuchara esto, era un tema muy delicado. Era trágico que un niño perdiera a su familia a tan temprana edad, nunca pudo tener una buena convivencia con sus padres. Pero el y su esposa le darán a este niño esa convivencia."¿El los __conoció? Es decir,¿el si llego a vivir con ellos?" le pregunto el tanuki a la oveja._

_"Creo que el ya no los recuerda, eso paso a una temprana edad." le respondió la cuidadora._

_"¿Cual es su nombre?" le pregunto Keiko, su esposa, a la cuidadora, acercándose al niño para acariciar su cabeza, quien __sonrió un poco al sentir la mano de la tanuki."Su nombre es Cheng Yuen." le respondió la oveja. El conejo se sorprendió un poco al notar que el niño tenia un nombre similar a su nombre chino, es una peculiar coincidencia._

_"Bueno, creo que ahora el tiene una nueva familia." le dijo el tanuki, sonriendo, a la oveja. Keiko sonrío al escuchar esto, y cargo al niño, su esposo se acerco al niño conejo y le dijo,"Bienvenido a la familia, Cheng." le dijo a el conejo, abrazándolo._

El tanuki recordaba, mientras tomaba el te, el día en el que su hijo había sido adoptado. El lo quería mucho, y se esforzó mucho para que tuviera la mejor; el había estudiado la cultura de China y descubrió que si el le compraba muchas cosas a su hijo el seria feliz- los chinos eran muy diferentes a los japoneses en varios aspectos, pero el y su familia tuvieron que adoptar las costumbres y tradiciones locales, aunque también tenían que respetar sus raíces japonesas, por lo cual tuvo que hacer un balance de las dos culturas.

Comían comida china y japonesa, vestían ropas japonesas y chinas, etcétera. Aunque haba gente que se interesaba en ellos por sus orígenes japoneses, los hacían sentir como si fueran personas importantes, era divertido a veces, y otras veces era cansado. Su relación con su hijo era peculiar; dos personas de dos culturas distintas conviviendo día a día era algo fascinante. En Japón parecía existir un sentimiento de odia hacia China, lo cual el encontraba ridiculo, ya que el sabia que China había inspirado demasiadas partes vitales de la cultura de Japón, como la escritura y la religión.

Por ese motivo el le había enseñado a su hijo a que respetara a la gente de otras culturas, así como sus tradiciones y costumbres, ya que el sabia que solo así se podía llegar a convivir con la gente de otros lugares, y el tenia razón, ya que su hijo se hizo amigo de Hai; el no sabia de que lugar en especifico de Africa venia, pero el vio como la gente lo trato cuando llego a la ciudad, por lo cual le dijo a su hijo que lo ayudara a adaptarse a la cultura de China.

Cheng, por otra parte, tenia algo que decirle a su padre. En los últimos días el había notado que su padre se veía mas débil, el no podía hacer cosas tan fáciles como levantar un plato, su trabajo en la construcción parecía ser el causante de todo esto, por lo cual el aprovecharía esta merienda para decírselo.

"Padre, creo que..." Cheng tenia que decírselo a su padre, tenia que decirle que ya tenia que dejar de trabajar, eso lo estaba afectando."Creo que debes de dejar de trabajar, ya no estas en la edad para laborar, solo imagina que pasaría si te pasara algo en el trabajo." Esto era mejor que pensar en el asesinato, aunque e lado de su conciencia que se preocupaba sabia que estaba mal.

"Hijo, no digas tonterías, sabes que el negocio no esta pasando por buenos tiempos, tengo que seguir trabajando." dijo el tanuki consternado por lo que el había dicho su hijo; el no quería ningun tipo de conflicto con su hijo, el a veces le decía esto, pero era algo que el no quería discutir, era inútil tratar de convencerlo. A el le gustaba mucho trabajar, era su pasatiempo favorito, pero su hijo siempre insistía que era malo que pusiera mucha energía a su edad.

Su padre era un trabajador, su abuelo lo fue, su tatarabuelo lo fue, sus ancestros lo fueron, y el quería que su hijo fuera un trabajador con muchas ganas, el tenia que ponerle todas las ganas a el trabajo, el le decía:"Es la herencia que te voy a dejar, es la única." Era la frase de la familia.

"Pero padre, no ves que ya-" El no pudo terminar de decirlo, ya que su padre había golpeado la mesa con mucha fuerza que sacudió los platos, pero se calmo rápidamente."No, hijo, tu sabes bien que mi padre trabajo mucho por nosotros para que nuestra familia tuviese una mejor vida, y yo quiero lo mismo para ti." le dijo a su hijo, quien bebió un poco de jugo y se quedo sin hablar por unos minutos.

Shusuke tuvo una idea."Bueno, ya que insistes mucho en ayudarme en el trabajo, quiero que hagas lo siguiente." le dijo a su hijo."Quiero que entregues esos ladrillos que están en el rincón," le dijo señalándolos,"y quiero que los entregues a la construcción que esta en el puerto. Ve por un carrito para llevarlos y dáselos al capataz, el señor Guan." le dijo a su hijo, quien termino de comer y fue por el carrito."Hijo, y ten cuidado con el señor Guan, el puede ser un poco...molesto, a veces." le dijo el tanukia a su hijo.

"Ok...bueno, nos vemos al rato, quizás pase a ver a Hai." le dijo Cheng a su padre sonriendo, y el salió de la casa para dirigirse al puerto. El, sin embargo, aun estaba preocupado por lo que había pasado en la panadería que encontrarse con el capataz. El tenia que hacer algo que era inmoral, y si se llegase a saber, malo para el. Si Lord Baojia o Lady Mei se enteran de que el lo hizo de seguro no tendrían piedad. El tenia que hacerlo, o si no el empleador lo mataría, y el no quiere morir.

_"¿Por que?" _se preguntaba el joven conejo, preguntándose el porque de su situación. Sin embargo, una parte de el le dice que esto pudo haber sido mucho peor, y quizás estaba en lo correcto, y era probable de que quizás nadie se daría cuenta...

* * *

"Deme otra botella de baijiu." le dijo a el cantinero, quien rápidamente le trajo otra botella de la bebida alcohólica. Bingwen tuvo que escoger el lugar menos indicado para pasar el tiempo en lo que llegaba la tarde; el no era alguien que acostumbrara tomar mucho, pero como están las cosas el no tenia otra opción."¿Que es lo que le pasa amigo?" le pregunto el cantinero, una grulla.

"Nada." le respondió, estoico, aunque eso no parecía convencer a el ave metiche, por lo cual no tuvo mas opción que mentirle para que lo dejara en paz."Bueno, la verdad es que tengo que hacer algo que yo no quiero." Al menos eso debería de funcionar, no es como si el cantinero de veras quisiera todos los detalles de su vida.

"Ah, ya veo, debe de ser algo muy malo si entonces no lo quiere hacer." le dijo la grulla con una sonrisa._"¡Demonios, este tipo me terminara descubriendo!" _pensó el carroñero con algo de preocupación al ver como este cantinero se había dado cuenta de que el trabajo era malo, pero quizás el estaba exagerando, la grulla todavía no sabia que es lo que el tenia planeado hacer, por lo cual el ya no tenia que hablar de mas de sus intenciones,

"Señor, usted obviamente parece tener un mal día. Mi madre siempre me decía que una persona tiene un mal día porque no deja de pensar en cosas negativas, ella me decía que la mejor solución era pensar en el mañana, ya que podía ser un día mejor si la persona, en este caso usted, piensa en que lo será." Lo que dijo el cantinero era algo muy interesante, era algo que ningún cantinero que Bingwen había visto en toda su vida oír decir, la mayoría solo se dedicaba a servir la bebida y a hablar de banalidades, pero este cantinero parecía ser distinto.

"Disculpe señor,¿como se llama usted?" le pregunto Bingwen a el cantinero, quien le respondió,"Soy Deming, un gusto en conocerlo,¿y el suyo es...?"

"Eso no se lo puedo decir...pero me conocen como el Carroñero." le respondió a la grulla, quien dejo de sonreír por un momento.

"¿Es usted algun criminal?" le pregunto a Bignwen, quien le respondió,"No, solo es como me dicen, soy un buitre." le dijo en respuesta a Deming, quien volvió a sonreír."Oh, ya veo, pero usted no parece un buitre." le dijo la grulla."Vengo de un lugar muy lejano, he viajado por varias partes del mundo." le dijo a el cantinero.

"Interesante. Yo siempre he querido viajar por todo el mundo...pero no se hablar otros idiomas, y no se como tratarían a alguien de China, he oído que hay lugares de este mundo donde hay un gran odio a la gente de China." dijo la grulla, viendo hacia la entrada de la cantina. El había leído historias de tierras lejanas, de lugares donde había montañas mas altas que cualquier hombre hubiese imaginado, lugares en los que había aguas de un azul muy claro, todas esas historias lo habían dejado fascinado.

"No se preocupes por eso señor, nada mas trate de ignorar esa gente. En cuanto a lo del dinero, mejor piense en ahorrar mucho si quiere conocer el mundo, y quizás debería de aprender otros idiomas, eso seria muy útil." le dijo el buitre a el cantinero, quien entendió lo que le dijo su cliente.

"Oh...bueno, tiene razón. Quizás no he hecho nada de eso por otra cosa, pero como sea, gracias por su consejo." le dijo en agradecimiento a el buitre, quien solo bebió del vaso en respuesta. La grulla vio que mas clientes habían entrado a la cantina, a lo cual le le dijo a el buitre,"Bueno señor, tengo mas clientes que atender, fue un placer conocerlo."

"Igualmente." dijo Bingwen en respuesta; el vio a la grulla caminar hacia el otro lado del establecimiento, comenzando a atender a los nuevos clientes._"Carajo." _pensó el ave de carroña. El quisiera tener la vida de ese cantinero, el era mas feliz y parecía no tener tantas preocupaciones mas que atender a la clientela de su cantina, el deseaba poder tener una vida normal, pero el destino le dio otra cosa.¿Por que?¿Por que la vida tiene que ser así? El no ha había hecho nada malo como para merecer esto, el solamente quería volver a esa época de su vida en la que todo fue fácil, el sentir nostalgia por esos momentos de su vida.

Quizás nunca debió de haber aceptado entrenar con su maestro, el fue el que lo involucro en todo esto, pero, quizás tampoco el hubiera luchado contra su empleador; el lo detestaba mucho, pero el era muy poderoso, sabia casi todas las técnicas de de kung fu que existían y daba enormes combates solo para demostrar su poder, y casi siempre el salía victorioso.

"Mira nada mas a quien tenemos aquí." dijo una voz femenina en un tono sensual, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Bingwen; el reconoció esa voz, el nunca olvida una."Lo mismo digo yo, Jia." le dijo Bingwen a la mujer, la cual se bajo la capucha de su túnica, similar a la que el traía puesta. Ella era una pero real, un pavo real cuyo plumaje era un azul claro, un color muy raro de encontrar en un miembro de su especie."Tu no sueles tomar, Bing, recuerdo cuando vomitaste por solo beber vino." le dijo con una sonrisa a su viejo amigo, quien se sintió incomodo cuando ella menciono eso.

"Eso paso hace mucho tiempo, ya olvídalo." dijo el buitre, quien no dejaba de sentirse avergonzado, pero la pavo real seguía riéndose."Lo siento, pero la verdad eso si que fue muy gracioso." dijo con una carcajada.

"¿Y que haces aquí?¿No se supone que irías a el Tíbet?" le pregunto el buitre a la pavo real."Bueno, alguien me dijo que tu vendrías, así que de quise hacer una pequeña parada." le dijo a Bingwen, quien continuo bebiendo."Que bien, ahora te tendré que soportar a ti." dijo el buitre en tono sarcástico. Jia era una persona que aveces se reía en los momentos menos indicados, aunque el le insistía que era malo.

"Vamos,¿cuando fue la ultima vez que tu has estado realmente feliz?" Pero justo fue en ese momento en que Jia se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error, era un tema muy delicado para el, y ella lo sabia, pero ella no se preocupo por eso cuando lo dijo, y la cara seria que el puso no ayudo de mucho."Oye, creo que...lo siento, no fue mi intención." le dijo en disculpa a su amigo.

Pero justo cuando el le iba a decir algo a Jia, el cantinero volvió."Bueno, ya esta, hoy si que hay mucha clientela, lo bueno es que tengo mucha ayuda aquí, sino esto seria algo muy complicado." le dijo a Bingwen, pero el noto a Jia, y dijo,"Vaya señor, yo no sabia que usted tenia una esposa,¡hasta se visten igual!" dijo el cantinero con mucha emoción, lo cual hizo reír a la mujer, y puso algo incomodo a Bingwen. La situación era tan graciosa que olvido por completo de lo que estaba pensando por esto.

"Ustedes dos si que son una pareja perfecta, usted parece que escogió a la mujer ideal." le dijo a el buitre, quien ya de por si tenia que soportar la risa de Jia(no es que fuese una mala risa, era una risa muy buena, pero le molestaba mucho)."Parece que alguien no sonríe mucho, vamos, trata de reír." le dijo la pavo real a Bingwen, quien tenia que decir algo al respecto.

"Lamento decepcionarlo señor, pero ella y yo no estamos casados, solo somos amigos." La risa de Jia paro, al menos."¿No? Pero si ustedes dos son el uno al otro,¿por que?" le pregunto a el buitre con curiosidad.

"Porque yo ya estuve casado hace mucho tiempo." le dijo a la grulla, levantándose de su asiento y dejando unas monedas de oro, y salió de la cantina. Deming, no sabia, pero Jia, si(aunque ella a veces lo olvidaba), que hablar de su esposa no era un tema sencillo. El empleador de Bingwen tuvo mucho que ver en esto, el arruino su vida por completo.

"No puede ser." dijo Jia, consternada."¿Que pasa?" le pregunto el cantinero a la pavo real."Tengo que hablar con el...con su permiso." le dijo a la grulla saliendo corriendo de la cantina._"Maldita sea."_ pensó enojada. Ella camino hasta encontrarlo; el estaba sentado en un callejón, rodeado de barriles, el claramente quería evitar contacto con la gente, y quizás ella también."¡Espera!¡Bing!" grito Jia.

"¿Que demonios quieres?¿No ves que estoy pasando por el peor momento de mi vida?" dijo el buitre sin emoción alguna, mientras Jia se sentó a su lado."Bingwen, no digas eso, tu...has tenido muchos momentos buenos en tu vida." Ella trato de hacer que su amigo se sintiera bien, después de todo el le había ayudado en los tiempos difíciles."Bing...perdoname por lo que paso, no fue mi intención..." dijo en susurro, agarrando la mano de el buitre.

"No tienes nada de que disculparte," el dijo en respuesta, soltando la mano de la pavo real,"creo que también fue mi culpa por no dejarme llevar con tu juego, pero bueno, al menos ya paso." dijo el asesino, observando a su amiga.

"Bingwen...no se como decírtelo, pero...creo que es tiempo que la dejes ir." Ella sabia que el estaba obsesionado con matar a su empleador, ya que solo así el volvería a ser feliz. La venganza era un concepto que ella detestaba, la venganza solo terminaba causando mas problemas, y era algo realmente estupido. Jia había tratado de persuadirlo varias veces sobre esto, pero el se rehusaba. El no iba a descansar hasta que ese desgraciado muriera.

Ella a veces se hacia la pregunta, que si es bueno olvidarlo todo solo para lograr algo sin importar las consecuencias. Ella quería responder esta pregunta, pero los actos que ha visto en su vida le hacen dudar si escoger entre un si o un no."Ya sabes la respuesta Jia. No la dejare ir, por mas que ruegues." Su esposa fue la persona mas importante de su vida, y el lo la olvidara, nada en este mundo lo hará cambiar de opinión.

"Pero Bingwen,¿no ves en el problemas que te has metido?¿Matar al hijo de Lord Baojia?" le pregunto a el buitre, quien inmediatamente le respondió,"Sabes que tengo que hacer lo que sea para lograr mi venganza, aunque a veces pensé si debía de hacer esto o no." le dijo a Jia sin expresión alguna, como si de un espíritu se tratase."Vas a matar a un niño." dijo Jia en respuesta a lo que dijo.

"He visto masacres a poblaciones enteras, guerras por creencias religiosas, desastres naturales que parecen sacados de nuestras peores pesadillas, se que hay cosas peores en este mundo que eso." le dijo a Jia en respuesta, pero ella no pudo decir nada al escuchar las palabras de su amigo. Quizás el estaba siendo controlado por el empleador, el no solía actuar así, pero ella lo sabría de inmediato, pues era fácil determinar si una persona estaba siendo controlada por el."Debe de haber otra manera de solucionar esto." le dijo de manera calmada a el buitre, quien la observo por un momento, para luego ver al piso, pensando en lo que ella había dicho.

"No, no la hay. He descubierto que el tiene algo planeado con ese niño, y le sugerí que matarlo seria una forma mas fácil de hacerlo, pero la verdad es que así una parte de su plan seria arruinada." le respondió a Jia, quien se levanto del suelo enojada, y le dijo,"¡Escucha maldito estupido!" le dijo señalándolo con su dedo, algo que lo dejo con la boca abierta; ella no solía gritar, mucho menos decir groserías, ella solo lo hacia cuando ella _odiaba _algo.

Ella rápidamente se calmo y bajo su dedo, solamente poniendo una cara enojada en su rostro."¿Y tienes que trabajar para el ?" le pregunto a Bingwen, quien se levanto y puso su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga."Es la única oportunidad que tengo de vencerlo. Mira, no quiero que el sepa que estuviste aquí, mejor continua con tu viaje hacia el Tíbet, iré ahí cuando termine esto para poder continuar con nuestro plan." le dijo con sinceridad a Jia; ella sin embargo, tenia otra preocupación.

"¿Que tal si el se te hace algo? Recuerda que el no es compasivo, y si lo tratas de matar tu solo algo grave podría pasarte, tal vez te podría matar." El sabia los riesgos que implicaba trabajar para esa persona, pero estaba dispuestos a enfrentar cualquier cosa solo para poder matarlo."No te arriesgues por mi, ya has echo mucho." le dijo en respuesta a la pavo real, quien le dijo rápidamente,"Si el te hace algo, yo iré por ti." le dijo, sabiendo que quizás algo podría salir mal en esto."Parece que vas a terminar insistiendo en esto, así que estoy agradecido por eso." dijo el buitre con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Jia le dio un fuerte abrazo a su amigo, ella a veces sentía que iba a terminar perdiéndolo, el era como hermano menor para ella en ocasiones, y esta era una de ellas."Nos vemos...Bingwen." le dijo a su amigo, terminando su abrazo, como si fuese el ultimo que le iba a dar. Ella a veces deseaba que la vida de su amigo fuese mejor que la que tiene actualmente, pero ella solo podía desearlo, pero, quizás algún día eso seria posible.

"Adiós, Jia." El se despidió de ella de manera simple, pero la simpleza era mejor que algo elaborado, o por lo menos eso creía el. Ella camino hacia el final del callejón, viéndolo por una ultima vez antes de ponerse la capucha de su túnica, y se fue, mezclandose con la multitud que caminaba en la calle."Bueno, ahora a esperar a que sea la hora." se dijo a si mismo.

Pero, el se preguntaba si ese conejo realmente estaba listo para esto, quizás el tenia una familia, pero, esto era importante para lograr su victoria.

* * *

"¿Quien demonios es usted?" le pregunto el toro a Cheng, quien se sentía intimidado por el capataz. El señor Guan, una de las personas mas infames que viven en la ciudad, un hombre que era conocido por ser despiadado con sus obreros, era el capataz del lugar donde trabajaba su padre. El conejo le dijo, tartamudeando,"Soy el hijo...de...Chang." El toro lo miro con cara de desconfianza, y le silbo a su ayudante, una cocodrilo."¿Que se le ofrece, señor?" le pregunto a la reptil, el cual llevaba con el varios rollos. El cocodrilo era un adulto joven, pero ya se veía igual de grande que cualquier miembro de su especie.

"No me había enterado de que el señor Chang tenia un hijo,¿por que no lo supe?" le pregunto a su ayudante, el cual rápidamente extendió uno de los rollos y lo leyó, y le dijo,"Si señor, el se lo ha mencionado varias veces." le dijo la asistente al toro , poniendo una cara inexpresiva, viendo a su jefe."Creo que si recuerdo algo..." dijo observando al conejo."Si, recuerdo algo,¿que hace usted aquí?¿Por que trae esos ladrillos y no su padre?" El levanto al conejo del suelo con sus brazos, el cual casi gritaba del miedo.

"Jefe, no tiene que ser así con el, es solo un conejo." le dijo en tono de preocupación al toro, quien solo a el conejo y disculpo."Vengo a dejar esto ya que mi ya que quería ayudar a mi padre en su trabajo." le explico a el capataz, calmado ahora."¿Y por que?" le pregunto la asistente, acercándose a el, aunque tenia temor de que ella se lo comiera, el sabia que los cocodrilos eran animales agresivos. Para su sorpresa, ella de hecho se puso de rodillas para poder hablar mejor con el, algo que la gente(excepto su padre y sus amigos) hacia.

El sentía algo de confianza con la cocodrilo, no sabia el porque,pero debía de ser por algo, por lo cual procedió con la respuesta."Señor, mi padre ya esta muy viejo, no lo quiero ver morir por culpa del trabajo, el es lo único que me queda en este mundo." El noto que el señor Guan se puso a pensar por unos momentos, quizás estaba entendiendo la situación.

"Eso suena algo razonable, pero usted debe de entender algo, y eso es, a que no se meta en el trabajo de su padre. Si tanto quiere ayudarlo, venga a trabajar aquí." le dijo a el conejo, como si lo estuviera amenazando."No puedo hacer eso señor, trabajo en la Torre de La Flama Sagrada en la tarde y en la mañana trabajo en la panadería de mi padre." le explico a el toro, quien le dijo simplemente,"Como sea, deje los ladrillos a ahí." le dijo señalando a un muro."Gracias, de todas formas." El capataz se fue, entrando a lo que quizás era su oficina. Pudo haber sido mucho peor. Quizás el señor Guan estaba de buen humor hoy y por eso no se comporto mal con el.

La asistente le había dicho que ella iría a su oficina en un momento."¿Y de que trabajas en la Torre?" le pregunto la reptil a el conejo, quien ya había terminado de poner los ladrillos en su lugar."Soy un sirviente, no es la gran cosa, aunque la paga es buena." le dijo el conejo a la asistente."Que bueno, la verdad, yo siempre he querido conocer a Lord Baojia y a Lady Mei,¿tu los has conocido?" le preguntó a el conejo, quien sonrío al escuchar lo que ella dijo."Claro, después de todo, yo trabajo en la casa de ellos," el se sentó en un tronco de madera que aun no había sido usado en la construcción, y dijo,"la verdad, ellos no eran lo que yo esperaba. Yo creía que ellos serian dos políticos aburridos, pero, fue todo lo contrario."

La cocodrilo puso mucha atención a lo que le contaba Cheng, tratando de ocultar el odio que le tenia Lord Baojia a su hijo; si alguien se enteraba de esto la gente de la ciudad vería con malos ojos a el Lord, por lo cual decidido hacerle una pregunta a su nueva amiga."¿Por que el señor Guan es así? He conocido a otros jefes que son mas respetuosos, el no parece ser uno." La asistente volteo a ver a la oficina, y dijo,"Su padre le enseño a ser así, el siempre le decía que el tenia que ser el mas fuerte de todos, ya sabes como son las personas que tiene esa mentalidad." Ella lo sabia muy bien, ya que su padre le inculco eso a su hermano, y casi lo intentaba con ella, pero decidió buscar un trabajo para evitar eso, y el de asistente fue el mejor que encontró en toda la ciudad.

Ella respetaba la forma de ser de una persona, pero ella no esta de acuerdo con que una persona abuse de otra solo porque no es igual que ella. Ella no le podía decir eso a su jefe, era muy probable que el la despediría, pero ella le decía que no fuese tan duro con los empleados, a lo cual el muy a fuerzas aceptaba. Su jefe al menos le tuvo confianza para decirle varias cosas de su vida, lo cual el le había dicho que era algo poco común que el hacia. Ella, al ser uno de los reptiles mas peligrosos que hay, pudo ser aceptada por su jefe(aunque ella no abusaba de esto, porque su madre siempre le dijo que la fuerza que ella tenia debía de ser usada para el bien, algo que ella sigue recordando hasta el día de hoy).

"Pero, bueno,¿que puedo hacer yo? Después de todo, soy su asistente. Bueno conejo, tengo que irme, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, fue un gusto conocerlo." le dijo al conejo."Igualmente." El conejo se despidió de la asistente, entrando a otra oficina, que estaba al lado de la de su jefe._"Bueno, creo que es tiempo de ir con Hai a la cantina." _pensó en conejo, levantándose del tronco, caminando hacia la tienda de medicamentos.

El tenia miedo. El sabia que el tendría que matar a el niño cuando vaya a trabajar a la Torre. El detestaba hacer esto, el sentía como si algo lo estuviese controlando para que lo hiciera, algo que le impedía detener esto. Lo único que le queda hacer a el esperar a que llegue el momento para ir a trabajar, después de eso ya nada seria igual...

* * *

N/A: Hay algo de lo que me arrepiento. Unos capítulos atrás, en una nota del autor, había escrito algo que a mi no me gusto después de recapacitar; había escrito que, básicamente, toda la historia se centrara en Shen. Me di cuenta de que eso estaría mal, ya que si una historia se centra exclusivamente en el protagonista esta no seria interesante, por lo cual varios capítulos se centraran en varios personajes. Ademas, mas personajes saldrán en el Volumen 2 y 3, por lo cual esto es algo importante. También, creo que no me importan mucho los reviews, es decir, no voy a pedir reviews porque si, cada lector publica su reseña porque quiere, no porque el autor lo fuerce a hacerlo.

El carroñero es un personaje muy interesante, pero no se darán muchos datos de el, así como el de la voz que le habla y de Jia, ya que quiero usarlos para el Volumen II. El señor Guan y su asistente, sin embargo, serán personajes secundarios en este volumen.

Hasta la próxima.


	14. Capitulo 13: Sinwang

Capitulo 13: Siwang

* * *

Después de tres semanas de viaje, por fin habían regresado. La visita a Gongmen no fue del agrado de Iskandar, a decir verdad. La Familia Real del Imperio Kediri bajo del barco y tomaron una carroza en dirección a el Palacio de Prambanan, su hogar. El rey pavo real detestaba la situación en la que su familia había sido dejada; estaban ahora en la peor situación que la familia real ha pasado por toda su historia.

"¿Que vamos a hacer ahora?" le pregunto su esposa, triste. El la observo, viendo como abrazaba a su hijo. Todo esto fue su culpa, quizás el no debió de meterse con el plan del Lord Oscuro. El sabia lo que tenia planeado, y no era nada bueno. El mundo no sabia de esto, pero, el sabia las consecuencias si esto quedaba revelado al mundo. Un caos total se apoderaría de el, lo cual haría imposible enfrentarlo; pero, en estos momentos, lo que mas importaba era tratar de detener el plan del Lord Oscuro.

"Tendremos que hacer lo que podamos." le respondió a su esposa, quien vio a sus ojos, como si el hubiese dicho algo malo."¿Que significa eso, papa?" le pregunto su hijo. Iskandar se preocupo mucho al ver a su hijo, el no sabia que seria de el si el Lord de la Oscuridad le hiciera algo, y peor si le hiciera algo a su esposa, los dos sufrirían de la peor manera posible si el los capturara. El tenia que hacer algo y pronto. El observo el pueblo aledaño a el Palacio, y vio que sus súbditos observaban la carreta, emocionados de que el regresara. El sentía un nudo en la garganta, no sabia que iba a decirles sobre la expulsión de la famili real del Clan del Pavo real, y quizás no tomarían esa noticia a la ligera.

El reino estaba en una condición que se podía describir como mediocre. A pesar de que su reino, el reino que su padre le heredo, ha sufrido de una grave crisis, tanto económica como social. Aunque el reino tenia muchos recursos naturales y bonitos paisajes, la corrupción de su gobierno era una realidad, una que el quería que su pueblo no supiese. Por ese motivo el nunca mencionaba varios de los problemas del reino en sus discursos, ya que el sabia las consecuencias que esto ocasionaría. Pero, una cosa como la que había ocurrido en Gongmen era algo que no se podía ocultar así de fácil, y tarde o temprano la verdad saldría a la luz. A veces el deseaba que las cosas no fueran así.

La carroza se detuvo enfrente del Palacio, donde varios sirvientes se apresuraron para recibirlos. Al llegar vio a su consejero, Ade, un dragón de Komodo. El observo bajar a el Rey y a su familia de su carroza, mientras que los sirvientes cargaban las cosas hacia el palacio."¿Como estuvo su viaje, su majestad?" le pregunto el lagarto a el pavo real, quien respondió sin animo alguno,"Pésimo, fue todo un desastre, ahora estamos fuera del Clan del Pavo real." Eso preocupo a el consejero. El pavo real había conocido a este lagarto desde el primer día que ocupo el cargo de rey, y son buenos amigos, pero siempre son profesionales en el trabajo. La única cosa que el odiaba de Ade era su saliva, la cual era muy peligrosa, ya que podía matar a cualquier persona que lo toque, pero el evitaba tocarlo, no como otros idiotas que se han atrevido a hacerlo.

El Palacio de Prambanan es un templo Hindu, uno de los mas grandes de la región. Fue construido cuando el imperio cambio su religión del Budismo Mahayana a el Hinduismo del Shivaismo. Un templo se había construido en el lugar en el año 850 por su bisabuelo Rakai Pikatan, y luego fue expandido por su abuelo, el rey Kopakala. De acuerdo con la inscripción Shivagrgha, el templo fue construido en honor a Shiva, Su arquitectura es similar a la típica estructura Hindu, basada en el Vastu shastra, el sistema de arquitectura tradicional hindu.

"¿Como?¿Que paso?" le pregunto a el rey, esperando alguna respuesta a esto."Fue culpa de el Lord Oscuro, el controlo a mi hijo para que matara a el hijo de Lord Boajia, y el termino creyendo que yo se lo había ordenado, en corto, el nos controlo a todos para que mi familia fuese eliminada del Clan, para que así no pudiera advertirles de lo que se avecina." le dijo a el consejero, quien no supo como reaccionar ante estas noticias.

"No puede ser...esto es grave." dijo el consejero, sintiéndose frustrado por esto.

La situación no podía ponerse peor, aunque el no imaginaba la reacción de los ciudadanos cuando se la noticia se diese a conocer por el imperio. De por si tratar de escribir un discurso sobre esto seria una pesadilla."No me digas Ade, y lo peor es que podría haber un estallido en la sociedad si se sabe la verdad sobre el por que." le dijo a el dragón de Komodo, caminando por el pasillo, su esposa dejando a su hijo en su habitación, ella no quería que el supiese de estas cosas, el todavía no podía entenderlas.

El abrió la puerta de su habitación, mientras que un sirviente puso su equipaje en la cama. El le dijo que se retirara, lo cual el hizo. Su esposa entro a la habitación, cerrando la puerta de esta para discutir sobre la situación."¿Que tienes planeado?" le pregunto Bethani a su esposo, quien se sentó en un escritorio que el tenia en su habitación que el usaba para escribir sus discursos, saco un papel y un cincel y comenzó a escribir algo.

El estaba escribiéndole cartas a varios reinos e imperios de la India que no estuviesen asociados al Clan del Pavo real sobre esta situación, quizás ellos si lo escucharían. Su esposa se acerco a el, y noto esto, y le pregunto,"¿Estas seguro de esto?¿Crees que ellos te harán caso?" Ella temía que lo tomaran por un loco, ella sabia de la mala fama que el tenia.

"No se si esto sea la mejor idea que tenga, pero al menos será una advertencia si los gobernantes de esos lugares llegan a comprender esto." le dijo a su esposa, terminando de escribir las cartas. El rápidamente salió del cuarto para dársela al mensajero, dandole las cartas y diciéndole a que lugares tenia que ser enviadas específicamente, y las tenia que entregar rápidamente. El pato obedeció la orden y salió volando con mucha rapidez, como si estuviese siendo perseguido por asesinos.

El volvió a la habitación, tratando de pensar en que hacer si el Lord Oscuro se hace presente en su hogar. El tenia mucho miedo ahora, el no quería que nada le pasara a su familia. El haría todo lo posible para que no les pasara nada, por lo cual el estuvo pensando en varios planes de acción que el haría si eso llegara a pasar.

"Bethani, he estado pensando en algo que me preocupa mucho," le dijo a su esposa, viéndola a los ojos, y continuo,"y es por tu seguridad y la de Banyu, no quiero que nada les pase a ustedes dos." Ella también había pensado en esto, pero no tenia idea alguna de que hacer al respecto.

"Señor,¿tiene un plan de escape?" le pregunto el dragón de Komodo a el rey, quien volteo a verlo cuando dijo eso, y le respondió,"Aun estoy pensando en eso, necesito algo de tiempo, ademas, nadie sabe cuando el podría aparecerse aquí." le dijo a su consejero, quien tuvo una idea."¿Y si dejamos que el ejercito del imperio se encargue de el?" le pregunto a el pavo real.

"No, necesitamos un ejercito mas grande, el nuestro es muy pequeño, necesitamos al menos tres mil tropas si queremos acabar con el, ademas de la ayuda de...la divinidad guardiana."

"¿No te refieres a...?" dijo Bethani, incrédula por lo que su esposo había dicho.

"Si, ella." fue lo único que dijo en respuesta.

"Aun así, habrá que tomar precauciones, le avisare a los guardias que estén precavidos si algo llega a pasar." dijo el consejero, quien salió de la habitación, dejando solos a Iskandar y a Bethani."Mi amor...no se si este es el fin, de todo lo que nuestra familia ha hecho. El Lord Oscuro arruino al reino, si tan solo no te hubieses involucrado en esto..." le dijo a su esposo, agarrando su mano."La divinidad guardiana, fue ella la que me involucro en esto, ella quería que yo les ayudara en su plan para derrotar a el Lord Oscuro, pero, las cosas salieron mal, al parecer." le dijo a su esposa, algo molesto.

Hace siete años, el fue de viaje a China, y en el regreso a casa, el paso por Nepal, donde algo muy peculiar le sucedió. El se había quedado a dormir en un templo Budista-los monjes fueron buenas personas, pero quizás no le advirtieron algo. El había caminado por el templo, pero el escucho unas voces que provenían de un cuarto; el tenia curiosidad de saber quienes eran esas personas, pero el cometió un error al hacerlo.

_"Tu tendrás que ayudarme a vencer a el Lord Oscuro." dijo la divinidad, la cual era imposible de ver ya que ella brillaba como si fuese el sol en el día mas caluroso."¿Quien es el?" pregunto el rey, perplejo por lo que estaba viendo ante sus ojos."El es la __reencarnación de la maldad, el es el mal de males. Nadie ha podido derrotarlo hasta ahora, y por eso necesitamos la ayuda de todo el mundo, y creo que tu puedes ayudarnos." le dijo la deidad a el pavo real, quien le __pregunto,"¿Que podría pasar si no es detenido?" _

_La deidad movió sus brazos, y puso una visión en la mente del rey. _

_El vio algo sacado de una historia de terror, el vio un __mundo en la oscuridad absoluta, un mundo en el que todos eran esclavos del Lord de la Oscuridad; este mundo era muy perturbador, era el infierno en la Tierra. El no podía creer esto, la visión se sentía muy real, el se sentía muy débil en este mundo, se sentía como si estuviese muerto, el caminaba muy despacio, y finalmente, lo vio. El Lord Oscuro estaba sentado en un trono, pero justo cuando lo vio a el, este rápidamente destruyo todo, dejando al lugar como un mar de fuego._

_Y la visión termino. Esto dejo muy perturbado al rey; el tenia que hacer algo para evitarlo._

Por ese motivo quizás también acepto hacer esto, el no quería ver a su mundo convertirse en eso, pero a la vez se arrepiente de haberlo hecho, ya de por si vio el poder del Lord Oscuro en esa visión. Aun así, el haría todo lo posible para que nada malo le pasara a su familia, el no permitiría que ese desgraciado le haga algo a su familia.

"Banyu...quiero hablar con el." le dijo a su esposa, quien fue con el a su habitación. Ellos entraron a la habitación de su hijo, quien estaba jugando con una oruga de juguete."Hijo..." El rey no sabia como explicarlo esto a su hijo, el era muy pequeño como para entender un tema tan serio como este, así que tendría que decírselo de la mejor manera posible para no asustarlo."Hijo, hay algo que tengo que decirte, y es muy importante." El noto que el niño soltó su juguete y se acerco a su madre, abrazándola.

El vio el rostro de su hijo, sabia que el tenia miedo, el estaba temblando."¿Que?" fue lo único que su hijo le dijo."Hijo, algo muy...grave podría pasar muy pronto," el rey pavo real se detuvo a pensar un momento en que le iba a decir a su hijo, y continuo,"¿recuerdas lo que le hiciste a el hijo de Lord Baojia?" le pregunto a su hijo. El niño se sentía culpable por lo que había hecho, pero una extraña fuerza le dijo que lo hiciera, sino moriría, y paso toda la noche llorando por lo que había hecho, era muy probable que el no lo perdonaría por esto.

"Si..." le respondió tímido a su padre."Alguien te dijo que lo hicieras, una persona muy conocida como el Lord Oscuro. El es la maldad mas pura en persona, y el acaba de arruinarnos a ti, a tu madre, y a mi. Por su culpa ahora..." el rey sintió un nudo en la garganta, pero decidió continuar,"ahora, la familia esta fuera del Clan." El no sabia si su hijo realmente se preocuparía por una cosa como esta, pero vaya fue su sorpresa cuando el vio que su hijo se empezó a preocupar por esto."Y esa persona es muy peligrosa, y si algo me pasa a mi o a tu madre...la venganza será la solución a esto." le dijo a su hijo, quien lo vio incrédulo ante lo que le dijo.

"¿Por que?" le pregunto el niño a su padre, quien no sabia como responderle a su hijo esta pregunta. Su madre quería que siguiera siendo inocente, pero como estaban las cosas quizás esto no duraría mucho."Porque hay mucha gente al afuera que solo piensa en hacerle daño a los demás." Esa respuesta fue lo mejor que el pudo pensar."¿Y porque dijiste que me vengara si pasaba algo malo a ti y a mi madre?" El rey y su esposa se dieron cuenta de que esto fue algo apresurado de asegurar, pero ellos dos tenían que estar precavidos para todo.

"Porque esa persona es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para lograr algo, y es posible que el nos haga algo." le dijo el padre a su hijo.

"Hijo, un mal tiempo se acerca para nosotros y el imperio, y debemos de prepararnos para lo peor." dijo su madre en complemento a lo que su esposo dijo. El niño observo su oruga de madera, y pensó por un momento lo que su madre había dicho."Tu padre y yo haremos lo que sea para que el imperio siga a pie,¿entiendes?"

"Si." le respondió su hijo, quien le respondió,"Aunque, creo que es tonto que el Clan nos haya expulsado, es decir, no somos malas personas." dijo el niño, mientras que su madre acariciaba su cabeza."Esa persona nos odia mucho...sobre todo a tu padre." El rey pavo rea vio a su esposa y a su hijo, y se acerco a ellos, y le dijo a su hijo,"Pase lo que pase, quiero que tu hagas todo lo posible para que sigas teniendo una buena vida, quiero que apoyes a tu madre en todo, y quiero que cuides muy bien de ella, si algo llega a pasarme." El abrazo a su hijo, como si fuera la ultima vez que lo fuera a ver.

El no quería que las cosas tuviesen que ser así...pero el Lord Oscuro pronto acabaría con el por interferir en sus planes, pero el estaría listo para todo."Iré al pueblo, tengo que conseguir algunas armas...por si acaso." El rey dejo de abrazar al niño, y le dijo a su esposa,"Quiero que estés alerta, el podría aparecer en cualquier momento, dile a los guardias que estén al tanto, y dile a Ade que vigilen todos los caminos y puertos del imperio." El salió de la habitación, pero volteo a ver a su familia por unos momentos, y camino hacia la entrada del palacio.

Iskandar necesitaba mejores armas si el se enfrentaría a el Lord Oscuro, por lo cual el iría con el herrero del Imperio , quien era el mejor haciendo espadas en todo Java.

El tendrá que hacer lo mejor que pueda, para sobrevivir...

* * *

"¡Atrapame si puedes!" le grito el niño lobo a el niño albino.

"¡Ni lo pienses, An!" le dijo emocionado a su amigo. Ellos dos estaban jugando a las atrapadas, ya que el quería jugar con An; sus nuevos amigos hablan regresado a casa hace una semana, y el quería buscar otra manera de pasar el tiempo. La Adivina le dijo que le podía escribir una carta a Devika, lo cual el haría después de jugar con An.

El se dio cuenta de varias cosas sobre los lobos, las cuales sus padres o la Adivina nunca le habían contado. An le contó que los lobos eran odiados en varias partes del imperio, ya que eran vistos como unos salvajes, y la Provincia de Gongmen cometió un error por haber dejado que su ejercito los tuviese como soldados. El pensó que era muy tonto que la gente pensara eso, ya que el maestro Rino Ciclón le había dicho que solo los ladrones y miembros de cualquier grupo criminal formado por lobos eran realmente peligrosos; An le dijo que la gente creía en esas cosas ya que hace mucho tiempo, los lobos solían atacar a la gente, en especial a las ovejas, y varios de los ataques fueron tan memorables que quedo en el colectivo de la gente la idea de que los lobos eran salvajes.

Pero, esos tiempos ya quedan atrás, y era tiempo de que la gente empezara a aceptarlos como personas normales y comunes, que no dejaran que lo peor de ellos los representara. El también le canto que la Familia Real(no la que actualmente gobierna la provincia, sino las anteriores), trataron muy mal a el ejercito por mucho tiempo, y por culpa de esto intentaron destruir la Ciudad, pero esto se pudo arreglar cuando su abuelo, Lord Chao, llego a un acuerdo con ellos, sin mencionar que el Emperador puso presión en la Provincia para que la situación terminara de una vez por todas. Esta fue una de las pocas veces en las que la ciudad de Gongmen fue el centro de una fuerte crisis, lo bueno es que esto paso en el primer año de gobierno de su abuelo.

Pero, esto lo dejo muy confundido. Su madre le había dicho que los lobos siempre hablan sido respetados por su labor de proteger a la ciudad de cualquier amenaza, pero lo que le dijo An contradecía esto. El tuvo que preguntarles si esto era verdad, acompañado de An, por supuesto, y efectivamente, esto si paso. Su padre sentía pena por esto hechos, pero el le dijo que de estas cosas se aprenden, y en uno de esos raros momentos en los que el sentía que el si lo quería, le dijo que los lobos eran respetados por la Familia Real. Por lo menos este asunto estaba arreglado, pero An le menciono que todavía había algunas personas en la ciudad que le temían a los lobos, pero el le dijo que no le tenían que importar esas personas, lo mejor era ignorarlas.

Esos es lo que el hacia cuando veía que alguien se burlaba de el.

"¡Ya casi te tengo!" le decía el lobo a su amigo, quien trato de correr mas rápido. La Adivina le había dicho que el estaba en condición para poder jugar con su amigo, lo cual era bueno ya que el odiaba tener que estar enfermo.

"¡Ni lo pienses!" dijo An, corriendo en cuatro patas lo mas rápido que podía, y alcanzo a Shen, tirándolo al piso."¡Te atrape!¡Perdiste!" le dijo a su amigo, emocionado por haberle ganado. Shen se sentía un poco cansado, el corrió mucho, pero fue muy divertido. El sentía que se iba a enfermar de nuevo, lo cual serian malas noticias para la Adivina."¿Estas bien?" le pregunto An con algo de preocupación, dandole la mano a Shen para que se levantara."Me siento algo cansado, y me duele un poco el cuerpo, por lo cual si, estoy muy bien." dijo con una falsa sonrisa, lo cual molesto a su amigo.

"Vamos, déjame llevarte con la vieja cabra." le dijo a Shen, quien casi volvía al piso, por lo cual el niño lobo tuvo que cargarlo hasta que llegaran a donde estaba la Adivina.

La vieja cabra estaba tomando te, sentada al lado de las escaleras que llevan a la entrada de la torre, y cuando vio que el niño lobo estaba cargando a Shen, ella se levanto para ver que estaba pasando."¿Estas cansado, verdad?" le pregunto a el niño albino, a lo cual el respondió con una voz algo cansada,"Tu me dijiste que estaba en condición para jugar." Ella le respondió, un poco enojada,"Pero si jugabas con cuidado." Shen solo pudo sonreír, lentamente empezando a dormir."¿Lo llevo a su habitación?¿En que piso queda?" le pregunto a la cabra. "_Shen no le contó a An que el no dormía en la torre." _pensó la Adivina.

"El...no duerme en la Torre, el duerme conmigo en mi habitación." le respondió a el joven lobo."¿Por que?" le pregunto, perplejo, a la Adivina. El había creído que Shen dormía en la torre, ya que el era el hijo de Lord Boajia y Lady Mei, por lo cual el debía de tener su propia habitación."Porque su padre lo ordeno." le respondió a el lobo, quien encontró a la respuesta como algo desalmado.¿Que padre se atrevería a hacerle eso a su hijo, a su misma sangre? Su padre nunca lo trato así, aun a pesar de que el fuese el Comandante del Ejercito de Gongmen, el le daba un buen trato, y el nunca trataba mal a sus hermanos. Puede que fuese de carácter algo explosivo, pero era un buen padre.

"Ven conmigo, quiero que me ayudes a llevarlo a la habitación." le dijo la Adivina a An, quien obedeció a la vieja cabra. Ella lo guió hasta la habitación, lo cual sorprendió a el lobo. El estaba esperando que la habitación fuera horrible, pero resulto ser todo lo contrario. Era mejor que las barracas en donde el y su familia dormía. Era muy similar a una habitación regular de la Torre, ya que tenia el mismo piso de color rojo, tenia esas...linternas que colgaban del techo, en fin, una habitación de la Torre pero fuera de esta.

"Aquí es." dijo la Adivina, abriendo la puerta de la habitación. Ella le señalo a An donde estaba la cama donde dormía Shen, mientras ella sacaba algunas hierbas."Muchas gracias por traerlo, muchas gracias." le dijo la vieja cabra a el lobo, sonriendo."No hay de que. Bueno, si eso es todo..."dijo An, solo para ser interrumpido por la Adivina."No, no, quédate, aun falta mucho para que anochezca, ademas, tu eres ya eres grande como para que tus padres se preocupen por si te pasa algo. Ven, siéntate." El joven lobo no protesto, y se sentó.

La Adivina busco una taza y le sirvió te, a lo cual el le dijo gracias."Bonita habitación." le dijo a la Adivina, tomando un poco de la bebida."Si, me gusta." le respondió la viaje cabra, tomando un poco del te."¿Y por que Lord Baojia le dijo a usted que Shen debía de dormir aquí? No creo que haya sido solo porque el lo ordeno, debe de haber sido otra cosa." La Adivina tuvo que hacer algo que ella sentía que era incomodo de hablar, pero al menos admiraba la curiosidad del joven.

"Porque del quería tener un hijo que fuera sano y fuerte, pero Shen...nació con un plumaje blanco, lo cual es visto por muchos como un signo de debilidad, ademas, Shen se enferma de manera constante, algo que Lord Baojia detesta." El niño lobo puso atención a lo que ella decía, tratando de analizar esta historia."Lord Baojia piensa que Shen no es inteligente, pero es todo lo contrario. El es muy curioso, puede leer muchos libros y rollos sin parar, ademas, parece que es bueno para las matemáticas." le dijo la Adivina."Lord Baojia no es una mala persona, solamente quería que las cosas salieran bien, pero el nunca pensó que su hijo nacería albino." la Adivina dijo, tomando un poco de te.

"No se, pero se me hace curioso que Shen sea albino, y sus padres tengan un plumaje...colorido." dijo el niño lobo, quien estaba confundido por esto."Bueno...eso se debe a varios factores, como el linaje de la familia de Shen. La familia de su madre ha tenido varios miembros que han sido de plumaje blanco a través de su historia. La familia de su padre, sin embargo, nunca ha tenido algún miembro que fuese albino, por lo cual es obvio que el saco ese rasgo de la familia de su madre." dijo la Adivina, observando hacia el cuarto donde dormía el niño pavo real. El joven lobo decidió hacerle otra pregunta a la vieja cabra.

"¿Y su madre?¿Shen si es importante para ella?" le pregunto el joven lobo. Al menos su madre tenia que preocuparse por su hijo, ademas, el quería saber mas sobre ella, ya que Lady Mei era una persona muy misteriosa. El casi no sabia nada de ella, y tenia curiosidad de saber mas cosas de Lady Mei, o al menos, saber como se llevaba con Shen."Bueno," dijo la vieja cabra, tomando un poco de te antes de continuar,"ella es una de las pocas personas que se preocupan por Shen,." le dijo la Adivina.

"Ella es todo lo contrario a Lord Baojia, en cuanto a el trato que le da a su hijo se refriere." le dijo la Adivina a el lobo, notando que el lobo se mostraba intrigado por lo que ella le estaba contando."Lady Mei se preocupa mucho por Shen, ella trata de apoyarlo cuando tiene la oportunidad." le dijo al niño.

"Entonces ella se preocupa por su hijo...¿y por que?" le pregunto el joven lobo a la profeta, quien tenia algo de inseguridad sobre responderle esta pregunta o no. Pero decidió responderle."Ella ha tenido familiares que han sido...odiadas por la sociedad, sin decirlo con palabras mas duras. Ella quería evitar que algo así le pasara a su hijo, pero, al parecer el destino no tenia los mismo planes. Ella nunca deseo que esto le pasara a Shen, y no le gusta el trato que le da Lord Baojia, así que ella trata de hacer que se sienta feliz lo mas que pueda, de hecho, fue ella la que tuvo la idea de que tu jugaras con el." le dijo la Adivina, riendo un poco al ver la expresión de emoción en el rostro del lobo.

"¿Enserio? Bueno, eso demuestra que ella si se preocupa por el, pero,¿que es lo que la gente de Gongmen opina al respecto?" La Adivina sabia muy bien que la gente de Gongmen-no todos- era muy supersticiosa. La gente sabe que el color blanco es el color de la muerte, y el, al tener un plumaje con ese color tan temido, ha sido objeto de burla por parte de varias personas. Pero, yo le digo a el que no le haga caso a esas personas, el tiene que ignorar las burlas de la gente que le desea el mal,¿no crees?" dijo la Adivina, quien termino su te y se sirvió mas de la bebida.

El joven lobo a veces se preguntaba porque la gente era así; la gente casi siempre terminaba creyendo algo que era erróneo solo porque se le dice en que creer, en vez de tener su propia creencia. El, sin embargo, no podía hacer mucho al respecto por ahora. El solamente era un joven lobo, el cual se estaba preparando para ser el sucesor de su padre, pero, quizás Shen podría cambiar las cosas, pero el no que planeara su amigo a futuro, lo mejor será esperar para ver que planes tiene Shen.

Después de platicar un poco mas con la Adivina, An se despidió de la Adivina, pero ella le dijo,"No quiero que alguien sepa una sola palabra de lo que te conté, esto era un secreto, y varias cosas malas podrían pasar si alguien se llega a enterar de esto." El joven lobo prometio que no diría ni una sola palabra, y se retiro de los aposentos de la Adivina. El ahora tenia varias cosas que pensar sobre la Familia Real; era increíble ver que Lord Baojia, quien sin duda alguna era uno de los mejores gobernantes que ha tenido la provincia, odiaba a su hijo solo por ser albino, y lo pero es que si alguien se enteraba de esto algo podría pasar- aunque la vieja cabra no dijo exactamente que pasaría, debía de ser algo muy malo.

El joven lobo camino hacia las barracas, donde su madre lo estaba esperando, y ella no se veía feliz."¿Donde estabas? Te tardaste mucho en regresar" le pregunto la loba a su hijo, quien rápidamente le respondió,"Shen...se desmayo y lo lleve a su habitación...y platique con la Adivina..." dijo An algo nervioso. A veces su madre era mas dura que su padre, y eso que el era un comandante. Quizás se deba a la manera en la que ella creció, sus padres-mejor dicho, sus abuelos, le dieron una crianza muy estricta, muy distinta a la de cualquier mujer, y esto hizo que ella detestara el tradicional rol que tiene una mujer en China, lo cual es algo mal visto, pero ella, al estar casada con un militar, no recibe queja alguna por cualquier persona que este en contra de su manera de pensar.

Por este motivo también le tenia algo de miedo a su abuelo y abuela."Ya veo," dijo la loba, y le pregunto,"¿y de que hablaron?" El joven evito mencionarle de lo que le hablo la Adivina sobre la Familia Real, y hablo de otras cosas que la vieja cabra le había contado.

Su madre le dijo que entrara a su habitación, ya que mañana el acompañaría a su padre en una misión de patrullaje afuera de la ciudad.

_"__Quizás mama y papa se darán cuenta de esto, o tal vez ya lo sepan, pero no piensan en decírselo a nadie." _pensó el joven lobo, caminando hacia su habitación, viendo por unos instantes a la Torre de La Flama Sagrada, mientras la puerta de las barracas se cerraba lentamente.

* * *

"Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto." dijo el conejo, tratando de encontrar a el Carroñero.

El conejo sabia que esto iba a ser muy malo. El no sabia que era lo que realmente quería hacer el jefe de el ave de carroña con el hijo de Lord Baojia. Quizás era algún complot, o una intimidación. Quizás era un enemigo político del Lord de Gongmen, y quería dejar en claro un mensaje, pero el era un cobarde por tener que matar a un niño, y no enfrentársele.

Si el no quería matarloo, entonces,¿por que no lo hace por el mismo? Ta vez no quiere que Lord Baojia sepa que fue el, ademas, la seguridad de la Torre de la Flama Sagrada es muy alta; los guardias están muy bien entrenados- y las barracas del ejercito estaban prácticamente a unos pasos. Es posible que esto lo justifique, pero el deseaba saber quien era el empleador de esta persona, el realmente quería- para gritarle en su cara que era un loco.

El nunca ha tenido ni la menor intención de asesinar a alguien, mucho menos a un niño. Matar a una persona sin justificación alguna era uno de los peores crímenes que uno podía cometer. El sabia que varia gente moría asesinada en guerras y conflictos, pero esos asesinatos ocurrían durante situaciones en las que la justicia no estaba presente, por lo cual muchos se salían con la suya sin ningún castigo. Pero aquí si habría consecuencias.

Hacer una cosa así era uno de los caminos mas fáciles para llegar a la maldad mas pura, su padre siempre le decía que el mal era una de esas cosas que tenia que ser combatidas para que el mundo fuera un lugar mejor. El dudaba si el Carroñero compartía sus ideas.

"Te tardaste." le dijo una voz, la cual era familiar; era el. Cheng camino hacia el callejón donde estaba el ave misteriosa, con rapidez ya que pronto comenzara su turno en la Torre."Tenia cosas que hacer..." dijo el conejo con un tono de voz algo molesto."Bien.." dijo el ave, sin tenerle mucha importancia a lo que el panadero le había dicho. El asesino saco de una bolsa varias botellas, y se las dio a el conejo, quien las miro con algo de miedo. El veneno de varias serpiente venenosas estaba dentro de esas botellas.

"Quiero que lo hagas rápido y sencillo." le dijo a Cheng, notando que el conejo tenia miedo."¿Pasa algo?" le pregunto a Cheng, quien sabia que esta pregunta quizás seria su ultima oportunidad para abandonar la misión."Si...creo que no...esta no es la mejor idea...puede ser muy peligroso." El ave de carroña observo a el conejo, examinando su lenguaje corporal, y decía la verdad. Pero, el tenia que obedecer al Lord Oscuro, de lo contrario el seria castigado por desafiarlo.

"Lo siento, pero ya es muy tarde para detener esto." dijo con algo de lastima, observando que el conejo quería volver a llorar, era la misma situación de la panadería."Mira, mientras nadie se entere que fuiste tu, nada malo pasara." le dijo con confianza, tratando de calmarlo. El conejo comenzó a sentirse extraño, el sentía algo...pero no sabia que era, la mejor forma de describirlo era decir que era frío._"No intentes retirarte...es inútil resistirse al instinto asesino." _dijo una la misma voz de la vez pasada, murmurando, haciendo que el conejo se sintiera mas incomodo de lo normal.

"¡No!" le grito a la voz en su cabeza, llamando la atención de Bingwen, quien se quedo helado al ver lo que sucedía ante sus ojos._"Lo siento, pero no me queda otra opción mas que hacer esto."_ Bingwen llego a oír esto, y comenzó a temblar de miedo, el se sentía...manipulado. El se sentía como si no tuviera una mente, pero lo peor era que el estaba consciente de lo que estaba pasando._"Lo mataras,¿si o no?" _le pregunto con un tono amenazante al panadero, quien respondió sin emoción alguna,"Si."

_"Perfecto, haz bien esto, no quiero que nada interfiera en mi plan." _dijo la voz de manera siniestra, dejando la mente del pobre panadero."¡¿Esta bien?!" le pregunto el Carroñero, angustiado."Creo que si...no se bien que paso, pero sentía mucho frío, y dolió." dijo el conejo, quien tambaleaba."¿Fue su jefe?" le pregunto a el asesino.

"Si." Esa respuesta lo sorprendió, el no creía posible que algo así fuese posible. Parecía algo sacado de un cuento de fantasía.

"Señor, tiene que tener cuidado con el...no tiene idea alguna de que pasaría si el se enojara, usted solo ha visto una pequeña prueba de lo que el capaz." dijo el asesino.

"Eso suena como si...algo malo fuese a pasar...creo que mejor no le digo nada." dijo Cheng, algo confundido.

"¿Quiere usted hacer esto realmente?" le pregunto el asesino una ultima vez."Si." le respondió el conejo, quien ya quería acabar con esto de una vez por todas. La moral del empleador era nula, definitivamente el no tenia respeto por la vida de los demás, ni los peores criminales de toda China eran así(aunque también es cierto que los actos que han cometido no son nada bonitos que digamos).

"Nos vemos en la taberna cercana a el mercado mañana cuando termines tu turno, quiero que me informes como sucedió tu misión con detalles, y después de eso ya no nos volveremos a ver." El no quería que algo malo le terminara pasando a el panadero, pero el tenia que partir hacia Nepal, el tenia que ver a la Deidad Guardiana lo mas pronto posible para contarle todo lo que había pasado, pero quizás Jia le daría un adelanto. El conejo simplemente movió su cabeza en seña de "si", y camino hacia la entrada del Palacio.

El guardo guardo los frascos en una bolsa que el traía consigo, donde guardaba algunas cosas para su trabajo. Cheng tenia suerte ya que los guardias de la entrada no revisaban nada, solamente te preguntaban quien eras, pero ellos ya lo conocían muy bien.

El asesinato tenia que hacerse en el momento indicado, por lo cual el tendría que esperar...

* * *

N/A: Y...pronto veremos que pasa con esta trama. El empleador es un personaje muy peculiar, podria decir que el es como el Anticristo en cierto sentido, pero tampoco hace cosas que sean malvadas de una manera obvia, para mi un villano tiene que ser sutil en sus acciones, así como su comportamiento, un gran vilano no tiene que estar gritando como loco a cada rato, solo unas pocas veces. Un gran villano tiene que comportarse de manera calmada...hasta que las cosas se empiezan a poner malas para el, y eso es algo que estoy aplicando con el.

Bingwen realmente lo odia, pero no tiene mas opción que trabajar con el. Esto se explicara con mas detalle a futuro.

En cuanto a Shen escribiéndole una carta a Devika...si habrá un romance, pero uno realista, ya que se inicia a veces con una amistad.

E Iskandar. Cuando empece a escribir a este personaje, me di cuenta de que podía hacer algo creativo con el, y por este motivo reescribi si capitulo introductorio, ya que quería que...de eso se hablara luego.

Bueno, dicho esto, hasta la próxima.


	15. Capítulo 14: El Discurso del Rey

Capitulo 14: El Discurso del Rey

* * *

_ Capital del Imperio Maurya, India_

El oso corría con mucha prisa hacia la oficina del Emperador Aadi, un noticia icia muy importante, y a la vez terrible, le había acabado de llegar de China. El general entro a la oficina, donde observo la lgobernante del Imperio.

"Señor, hay noticias urgentes que tiene que conocer." le dijo el General a el Emperador, quien estaba sentado analizando el mapa del mar Indico.; el tenia que establecer una nueva ruta comercial un reino importante de Africa muy pronto, y este mapa era uno de los mas precisos que tenia. El imperio necesitaba mas materia prima para poder mantener a la creciente población, ya que hace una semana la ley migratoria había sido aprobada.

Africa era el lugar ideal para obtener esos recursos."¿Que sucede General Khan?" le pregunto el pavo real, interesado por saber que traía a una figura tan importante solo para decir una noticia."Señor, hace unos días, hubo un intento de asesinato a el hijo de Lord Baojia." Justo cuando el oso había terminado de decir estas palabras, el gobernante le pregunto furiosos,¡¿Que?!" El general se asusto un poco al ver gritar al emperador, solo en unas cuantas ocasiones el se enojaba así.

_"¿Como era esto posible?" _se preguntaba el emperador. Esta noticia era algo impactante,¿quien seria capaz de hacer algo así? Aadi corrió hacia la mesa hacia donde estaba su esposa, quien se sorprendió al verlo tan emocionado."¿Que paso?" le pregunto a su esposo."Alguien trato de asesinar a el hijo de Baojia." le dijo a su esposa, quien quedo perpleja al escuchar esto."¿Esta bien?" le pregunto la pavo real a el oso, quien respondió,"Todavía esta en la enfermería de la Torre, pero no se sabe por ahora si estará bien." le dijo el general, leyendo la carta que le llego desde la provincia de Gongmen.

"¿Crees que debamos de ir?" le pregunto la emperatriz a su esposo, pero el le respondió,"No podemos ir ahora, tenemos que crear esa nueva ruta comercial. Baojia es mi mejor amigo, pero el imperio necesita mas recursos." El realmente quería estar con su amigo y su familia en estos tiempos de crisis, pero el bienestar de su imperio no se lo permitía.

"Demonios, justo me tenían que llegar estas noticias hoy...¿Ya todo el mundo sabe de esta noticia?" le pregunto a el general, quien le respondió lentamente,"Si, China ya se entero de esto, y Lady Mei no quería que nadie se enterara de esto excepto las familias del Clan."le dijo el oso, algo molesto por esto."¿Que paso exactamente?" le pregunto Aadi a el general."No se sabe bien que paso realmente, pero se cree que uno de los sirviente de la Torre tuvo que ver con esto." le dijo el oso a el pavo real, quien se sentía frustrado ante esta situación.

* * *

_Seis Dias Antes..._

"Shen,¿ya has pensado en que escribirle a Devika?" le pregunto la vieja adivina a el niño albino, quien estaba nervioso y emocionado a la vez."¡Si!" dijo Shen, sonriendo de alegría.

El niño se levanto de su cama, caminando hacia la mesa de la habitación para comenzar a redactar su carta."Bien, aquí boy." Y Shen comenzó a quería escribir algo que fuese muy bueno, nada de ridiculeces como en algunos cuentos que el había leído. Muchos decían ser bueno, pero solo eran una basura, por lo cual el evitaba esos libros.

Unos minutos después, el termino de redactarla."¿Y como quedo?" le pregunto su nana, curiosa. El no quería contárselo, por lo cual el le dijo,"Bien...creo que le va a gustar. Se la enviare mañana a primera hora. Estoy ansioso por ver que opina de ella, ojalá me envíe una también." dijo el niño albino, guardado la carta en un un lugar en el que nadie podría encontrarla; pero la Adivina supo que el la guardo en el cajón, pero ella no la iba a leer, debía de ser una sopesa.

"Iré con tus padres,¿no quieres venir?" le pregunto la vieja adivina a Shen."Si, quiero ver a mama." le dijo a su nana, saliendo de la habitación."Bien, vámonos." le dijo la vieja cabra con una sonrisa, abriendo la puerta de la habitación, caminando hacia la Torre. Ella esperaba que no estuviesen tan ocupados hoy, ya que la visita de Lord Baojia a la Ciudad Imperial seria en tres días.

Shen tenia curiosidad de saber como era la capital del Imperio, y había leído sobre ella, pero lo había cautivado tanto que el quería conocerla. Pero su madre le dijo que su padre iría a atender unos asuntos importantes, cosas solo para adultos. Los adultos y sus problemas, solo hablaban de cosas aburridas.

La vieja Adivina y el niño albino caminaron hacia el cuarto del trono; hoy era un día normal en el Palacio, se veía algo vació después de que todos los invitados del Festival se fueran. Por el momento no habrían mas visitas a la Torre. Aparte de la familia real estaban los sirvientes, pero ellos solamente hablaban cuando tenían sus descansos, haciendo que a veces el lugar sintiera sin vida.

Los dos subieron las escaleras, las cuales a veces eran un problema; era un poco pesado subir todas las escaleras, alguien se podía tardar viente minutos subirlas. A veces el pensaba que hacer un palacio similar a el de la Ciudad Imperial hubiera sido mas sencillo, pero el edificio hubiera perdido su belleza, pero para cualquier persona que no estuviese en la condición adecuada seria toda una odisea subirlas.

Después de varios minutos, al fin llegaron al Cuarto del Trono. El Lord y Lady de Gongmen estaban discutiendo un itinerario sobre la visita a la capital del imperio., así como una lista de varias cosas que tendrá que llevar"¿Iras en barco o a pie?" le pregunto la pavo real, anotando en una hoja todo lo que el decía."Bueno, ir en barco seria mas corto y sencillo, pero si voy a pie, bueno, seria mas lento." dijo el Lord, tomando un poco de te mientras veía que su esposa parecía decidir por el."Ir caminando seria mejor." le dijo en respuesta a la duda de su esposo, quien simplemente sonrío."¿Te quedaras en una posada cercana al Palacio o te quedaras en el." menciono la Lady, a lo cual el respondió,"

"Bueno, eso ya esta listo, solamente falta preparar las cosas que llevaras para el viaje." menciono la pavo real, anotándolo en la hoja. Ella volteo hacia los escalones, viendo a la Adivina y a su hijo entrando a el cuarto del trono."Buenas tardes, mi Lady, mi Lord." dijo la Adivina en saludo."Hola mama, hola papa." dijo Shen sin formalidades, ellos eran sus padres y no era necesario saludarlos con mucha formalidad."Hola Shen." le respondió su madre, acercándose a el para darle un abrazo. Su padre se levanto del trono, dejando su taza en el asiento, y camino hacia donde estaba su hijo.

A veces el quería ser feliz con su hijo, pero el color de su plumaje le preocupaba mucho.

"Hola, hijo." dijo el Lord de Gongmen a su hijo, quien sonrió al verlo."Hola papa,¿de que estaban hablando tu y mama?" le pregunto con curiosidad a su padre."Como sabes, iré a la capital en unos días y estábamos...viendo que todo estuviera listo para el viaje.¿Y que has hecho tu?" le pregunto a su hijo."Este...le escribí una carta a una amiga." dijo nervioso. El Lord rápidamente sospecho que era la hija de Aadi, ya que ella era la única niña(sin contar a la Adivina) con la que el ha hecho una amistad.

"Ya veo...¿y que le escribiste?" pregunto el Lord con curiosidad."Este...cosas..." respondió Shen tartamudeando.

"Muy bien...ya veo." dijo el Lord de Gongmen, mirando sospechoso a su hijo. El estaba intentando tener una conversación con su hijo, le guste o no le guste(ademas, Mei estaba molestándolo con eso cada día). El sospechaba que su hijo sentía algo por esa niña, pero tenia que descubrirlo ahora."Creo que hay algo entre tu y..." insinuó el pavo real, alarmando a Shen, quien empezó a temblar un poco de pena."¡No!" grito el niño; el todavía era muy joven como para saber de esas cosas, el amor solo era una tontería que le importaba a los adultos(y a las novelas malas de romance que había en la librería).

"Shen, no tienes que sentir pena por eso, es normal." dijo su madre, sonriendo."¡No...no estoy enamorado, eso es de adultos!" exclamo el niño albino, tratando de comprender esta situación."Hijo, el amor es algo que no tiene edad, aunque claro, siempre están los que se enamoran solo por dinero o poder, o..." Ella no continuo con lo que estaba diciendo al ver que su hijo,(y Baojia), se sentían algo incómodos.

"Mira Shen, todavía estas a tiempo para que hagamos una ceremonia de matrimonio entre tu y Devika." dijo el pavo real, confundiendo a su hijo."¿Que?¿Casarme?" le pregunto con confusión a su madre, quien le respondió,"Déjame explicarte Shen. En India, la mayoría de las personas se casan en una boda arreglada que se hace cuando los dos 'novios' son menores."

"Y si se llega a un acuerdo, los dos se tienen una ceremonia cuando son mayores de edad." Ella se lo explico de manera sencilla para que lo entendiera."Ya veo...eso lo habías indirectamente hace poco." dijo Baojia, mientras Shen veía a sus padres, pensativos.¿Se habrán casado de la misma manera? La Adivina le había contado que sus padres se habían conocido hace muchos años, al inicio eran amigos, pero la amistad entre los dos termino en amor, por lo cual decidieron casarse. El, sin embargo, creía en lo que le decía la cabra, por lo cual esa pregunta era algo idiota. El se sentía incomodo por lo que sus padres le habían dicho; este tema fue algo muy aleatorio.

Shen quería hablar de otra cosa. Aunque el amaba pasar tiempo con su padre, el no quería estar todo el día en la Torre. El quería hacer algo mas con sus padres.

"¿Vamos a la Ciudad?" le pregunto Shen a su padre, quien camino hacia el balcón de la habitación, observando a la gran ciudad. Shen y su madre se acercaron a el, el niño abrazando la pierna de su padre."Eso suena bien hijo, pero quisiera ir mas allá, quisiera ir a otro lugar.. un lugar fuera de la ciudad." dijo su padre, poniendo sus manos en el balcón."Tienes razón, quizás deberíamos de llevar a Shen a Sichuan." menciono la Lady de Gongmen, mirando hacia el horizonte.

"¡Eso suena bien!" dijo Shen, emocionado. Su madre miro a el niño, sonriendo al verlo brincar de felicidad. Su padre y madre, así como la Adivina, rieron."Si, pero iremos después de que vuelva de mi viaje a la capital." dijo su padre. Shen se decepciono un poco al oír esto, ya que el no sabia cuantos días iban a pasar hasta que el volviera."¿No podemos caminar por le patio al menos?" le pregunto a sus padres. Ellos le respondieron con un si y los cuatro salieron del Cuarto del Trono, otra larga bajada por las escaleras; so hubiera una manera mas fácil de bajar...

* * *

Este día era el peor de su vida, definitivamente. El tenia miedo, esa maldita ave le había arruinado el día, y el no podía hacer algo al respecto para detener lo que seria el final de la Provincia. Y todo porque solo un hombre quería poder, quizás mas del que tiene. El camino hacia la cocina, en donde buscaría algún vaso para poner el veneno y terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

"Hola Cheng,¿como estas?" le pregunto uno de los colegas de trabajo a el conejo,una oveja, quien interrumpió su caminata hacia la noto que el tenia miedo, y también estaba nervioso."Bien.." le respondió sin dar mucho detalle. Esto era algo raro, ya que el conejo siempre estaba de buenas todos los días, ademas, el se veía muy nervioso, como si hubiese visto algo muy escalofriante."¿Que te sucede?" le pregunto la oveja a Cheng."Nada." le respondió sin decir mucho al respecto; el estaba ocultando algo, esto ahora era extraño.

El conejo trato de evitar a toda costa que alguien le hiciera preguntas que pudiesen poner en peligro la misión, pero ella estaba peligrosamente cerca de descubrir lo que realmente estaba pasando."Voy a hacer algo...importante." le respondió a la oveja, quien lo miro sospechosamente."¿Que harás?" El no quería mentirle a su amiga, pero el tenia que hacerlo."Lord Baojia me dio un encargo muy importante, por eso estoy nervioso." le respondió de la manera mas natural posible para evitar levantar sospechas, y al parecer, funciono.

"Muy bien...tengo que irme, tengo que limpiar un destrozo que hicieron los cocineros. Adiós." la oveja se despidió, y camino hacia la cocina. Genial, ahora ya no podrá dejar el veneno en un vaso. El agarro la bolsa que traía consigo y la abrió para asegurarse que todo estaba en su lugar, y la volvió a cerrar._"¿Que haré ahora?" _pensó el sirviente. El tendrá que buscar otra forma de hacer esto, lo cual solo pasaría si el niño llegara a tener que tomar algo, por lo que el estaría al tanto.

El vio que la familia real, acompañada por la Adivina de la familia, caminaban hacia la entrada de la Torre, siendo abiertas por dos guardias lobo. Quizás cuando regresen, el podría tomar acción, pero el evitara por ahora levantar sospechas.

* * *

La Familia de Gongmen caminaba por el puente del patio, el cual cruzaba un pequeño arrollo que servia de decoración para el jardín de la Torre. Shen quería subirse a uno de los tantos arboles que había en el patio, pero su padre y madre le dijeron que no, ya que podía caerse y se lastimaría mucho. La Adivina estuvo de acuerdo con lo que ellos dijeron, y decidió no subirse."¿Me puedo subir a uno cuando crezca?" le pregunto a su madre, quien le respondió sonriendo,"Claro que si Shen, pero primero te enseñaremos a planear, pero eso será después."

"Muy bien." dijo el niño albino. El estaba feliz de que al menos estaba pasando algo de tiempo con sus padres. Tuvo la suerte de encontrarlos en un día no tan ocupado. El no quería ir a las clases de etiqueta, las cuales eran cada tercer día de la semana, y hoy era ese día, pero como el se puso a dormir no podo ir, para suerte suya; el odiaba esas clases, eran extremadamente aburridas. El tiempo se pasaba de manera tan lenta en esas clases que incluso un caracol se quedaría aburrido.

Sus padres, sin embargo, le decían que eran para su bien, ya que el tenia que tener buenos modales cuando el fuera el Lord de Gongmen. Y de solo pensar en las cosas que el va a hacer cuando ya gobierne, es algo cansado, pero quizás le iría bien. El profesor no era realmente malo, pero si instruía de una manera tan estricta que hacia ver a el padre de An como un santo.

Los adultos eran raros aveces, ya que varias veces ellos eran serios, y otras veces, eran muy fiesteros. Quizás cuando sea mas grandes el los entenderá mejor.

"Shen,¿como te va en las clases de kung fu?" le pregunto su padre, curioso de saber como era el desempeño de su hijo en este arte marcial.

"Bien...pensaba que ibas a verme." le dijo a su padre.

"A veces voy, recuerda que estoy ocupado." le respondió a su hijo, notando que en su rostro había algo de decepción.

El joven pavo real realmente quería que su padre viera lo que estaba haciendo en las clases, apenas estaba empezando y quería que su padre lo apoyara; su madre iba a verlo, eso era algo.

"Ya veo.." dijo Shen, caminado hacia el cuarto del trono. Mei noto esto, y le dijo a su esposo,"Oye, trata de pasar mas tiempo con el, se que ser Lord te mantiene muy ocupado, pero yo también te puedo ayudar en esto."

"Se que me puedes ayudar con esto, pero Shen...no me gusta su plumaje." Al terminar de decir eso, el escucho algo muy familiar: La Adivina mordió su ropa."Otra vez." dijo el Lord de Gongmen, viendo como la vieja cabra se tragaba su prenda. Ella termino de comerla y dijo,"Ella tiene razón. Ademas, usted le tiene miedo a su plumaje, pero yo no. Tiene que entender que hay mas cosas que solo el color de unas plumas."

El Lord de Gongmen se quedo pensando en unos momentos en lo que su consejera le había dicho. La idea de que el color blanco era de mala suerte, y de que también era el color de la muerte era una idea tan arraigada en China y en otros lugares que la idea de ver a una persona enteramente blanca era terrorífica. Pero, su hijo nació con ese color, un infortunio.

En una sociedad como esta, la gente criticaba muchas veces la superficie de una persona, en vez de_ la_ persona. El padre de Baojia nunca le dijo nada a su hijo cuando se caso con una mujer que ha tenido varios albinos, creyendo quizás que su nieto no seria así, pero se equivoco. Cuando le llego la noticia de su nacimiento, así como del hecho de que era blanco. El anterior Lord de la Provincia reacciono con algo de sorpresa al enterarse de esto, pero no de la misma forma que su hijo.

"Mi padre, el me dijo que la gente albina era..no era natural." le explico a la vieja cabra y a su esposa. Mei sabia que su padre era una persona intorelante a lo diferente, pero decir que la gente albina(como su hijo), no era natural...era malo. Ella, sin embargo, no quiso decirle algo por que quizás era probable que la relación entre su familia y la de su esposo se tornara en un odio.

"Mira, la gente es diferente, y tienes que respetar eso." le dijo su esposa, y el noto la cara seria que ella tenia. La Adivina dijo estar de acuerdo con ella, dejándolo a el sin apoyo."Lo se, pero...hay algo en el que no se...no se como describirlo, pero me da mala espina." dijo el Lord de Gongmen, viendo a el niño albino sentado al las escaleras que llevaban al trono.

"Aunque, creo que intentare llevarme, no hoy, pero algún día.." dijo el Lord pavo real, viendo que su esposa esta vez lo estaba viendo con cara de duda.

"¿Igual a la vez en la que tu dijiste que pasarías mas tiempo con Shen?¿No lo olvidas Baojia?" pregunto su esposa, recordando la promesa no cumplida que había hecho. El se sentía algo culpable por no haber cumplido su promesa.

"Eso se debe a que le dije esa promesa durante el Festival, estábamos ocupados los dos en aquel entonces. No tenia tiempo para estar con el- Ahora que se acabo podremos hacer cosas nosotros tres." le respondió a su esposa. El nunca incumple una promesa, ademas, el estuvo con su hijo en su primera clase de kung fu, aunque observo la clase sentado en las escaleras de la Torre.

"Si, pero tu dijiste que _tratarías _de pasar mas tiempo con el." dijo Mei, confrontando a su esposo."Cuatro años desde que el nació y hasta ahora quieres que seamos una familia." dijo la Lady de Gongmen con un tono triste.

Era imposible lidiar con esta situación, no podía aguantarla mas. El solamente quería sentirse feliz con la mujer que el amaba, pero estos argumentos sin sentido arruinaban cualquier oportunidad.

"Mira, lo haré, pero no ahora...necesito algo de tiempo." dijo el pavo real, caminando hacia donde estaba su hijo.

"Shen." le dijo el Lord a su hijo, quien se levanto y lo vio, inclinando su cabeza ya que el era muy alto."¿Que?" le pregunto el niño albino a su padre, quien le respondió,"Creo que tenemos que debemos de pasar mas tiempo tu y yo." Y al decir eso, el Lord y su hijo salieron del cuarto del trono, llamando la atención de la Adivina y Mei."¿A donde van?" se preguntó la Lady a ella misma.

* * *

"¿Que crees que es?" le pregunto el Lord pavo real. El le había dado a su hijo un plano de un invento que el había diseñado hace unas horas. Los dos estaban en en una habitación conocida como el "laboratorio", ya que en el se hacían algunos experimentos con varios instrumentos como el sismógrafo.

"No lo se.." dijo el niño, sintiendo curiosidad al ver el plano. Era una cosa muy extraña, no podía describirla muy bien. Algo que le llamaba la atención era que, en una esquina del plano, decía que funcionaba con pólvora. Debía de ser algún tipo de arma o algo así.

"Es un fuego artificial." le dijo el Lord de Gongmen a su hijo. Una noche después del festival el tuvo un sueño; el quizo hacer algo impresionante para el festival, y quería hacer algo mejor que solo un espectáculo. El quería hacer algo que sorprendiera a todos, algo que fuera espectacular. Todos los gobernantes anteriores a el habían dejado su legado para el mundo, y era su turno de hacerlo.

"¿Un que?" le pregunto su hijo, confundido.

"Un fuego artificial. Es un contenedor que contiene pólvora el cual se prepara para que ocurra una reacción pirotécnica en su interior." le explico a el niño, quien vio de nuevo el papel.

"Ya veo...¿y para que servirá?" le pregunto con curiosidad a su padre.

"Para entretener a todo el mundo, a decir verdad. Quiero crear algo maravilloso, algo...impresionante. Será un gran espectáculo para los ojos, eso puedo asegurarte." le dijo orgulloso a su hijo.

El dedujo que la reacción terminaría causando una explosión, pero el se preguntaba como seria esto posible."Interesante.¿Cuando la harás?" le pregunto a su padre, quien le respondió,"Pronto, quizás en dos o tres meses. Tengo que hacer algunas pruebas primero." Su hijo le dio los planos, y los analizo por unos momentos. Esta idea suya iba a funcionar, el estaba seguro de esto.

"¿Y como piensas lanzarlos al cielo?" le pregunto a su padre. El observo a su hijo por unos momentos, y le respondió,"Serán lanzados usando varas que serán sujetadas por un objeto que servirá para sostenerlo." le explico a el niño.

"Oh...ya veo." dijo su hijo, quien sonaba interesado por todo esto.

"¿Que te parece?" le pregunto el Lord a su hijo, ansioso por saber su opinión al respecto. El niño albino pensó por unos momentos su respuesta, y dijo,"Es genial." le respondió a su padre. Baojia sonrío al oír la respuesta; quizás debería de pasar mas tiempo con su hijo, eso seria lo mejor."Se hace tarde, creo que debería de volver con la Adivina." dijo Shen, observando el atardecer desde la ventana de la ciudad. Las mejores vistas de la ciudad se observaban en la Torre, sin lugar a dudad.

El estaba feliz de que su padre al menos quería estar con el sin que su madre se lo dijera, lo cual era algo. Este día fue muy bueno, ya que nada malo paso.

"Oye.¿No quieres dormir aquí?" le pregunto a su hijo, quien se quedo sorprendido al escuchar la pregunta. Esto era extraño,¿era el su verdadero padre y no un impostor? Quizás el al fin se estaba dando cuenta de sus errores, lo cual era muy bueno."No lo se...¿Que diría la Adivina sobre esto?" le pregunto a su padre. Se sentiría extraño no dormir en la habitación en donde el había dormido por muchos años, y el quería saber que opinaba su niñera al respecto.

Los dos salieron del laboratorio, y fueron a el Cuarto del Trono, donde las dos los estaban esperando."¿Y bien?" le pregunto Mei a su esposo, mirándola con cara de confusión."¿A que te refieres?" respondiéndole con una pregunta a su esposa."A que tu y Shen al fin pasaron tiempo juntos, y al parecer nada malo paso." dijo Mei con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Le enseñe a Shen los planos de mi nueva idea, y le gusto." dijo el Lord de Gongmen, sonriendo al ver a su hijo."Si, es muy interesante, ya quiero verlo." dijo el niño albino emocionado."Que bien la verdad, es bueno que ustedes dos convivan así." dijo la Lady de Gongmen. Ella había estado esperando un día así desde hace mucho tiempo; era algo bueno honestamente. Quizás esto cambiaría su mentalidad.

"Oye Adivina, mi padre me dijo que podía dormir aquí en la Torre." le dijo a su niñera. La vieja cabra pensó por un momento en su respuesta; esta era una buena oportunidad para el niño, ya que seria la primera vez que el dormiría en la Torre, algo que Shen añoraba."Una bien eso Shen, quizás así puedas convivir mejor con tus padres, podrías desayunar con ellos e incluso ir a la Ciudad." dijo la vieja cabra, viendo a Shen, quien se puso feliz al escuchar lo que ella dijo.

Quizas Baojia ya había cambiado. Ella recuerda cuando el era un niño. El era como Shen; inteligente, un niño con mucha energía, un niño feliz.

"¡Genial!" dijo Shen, brincando de alegría. El estaba emocionado por todo esto, el día quizás terminaría de buena manera para el y su familia. Mañana temprano se lo contaría a An, el tenia que saber de esto."Bien, pero antes de que te vayas a tu habitación,¿que tal si cenamos algo?" le pregunto su madre, caminando hacia donde estaba su hijo. Después de decidir que iban a cenar, los cuatro salieron del Cuarto del Trono y bajaron hasta llegar al comedor. Shen y su familia, incluida la Adivina, cenaron unos exquisitos fideos preparados por el cocinero real, acompañado de aperitivos nueces y semillas.

_"Esto si que es bueno." _pensó Shen, feliz de que su vida comenzaría a mejorar.

* * *

Iskandar estaba listo para dar su discurso, el mas doloroso que quizás haría en toda su vida. Sus súbditos eran muy importantes para el, ya ellos eran uno de los motivos principales para luchar contra ese Lord oscuro. Había gente en el imperio que lo odiaba, quizás por la forma en que el manejaba ciertas situaciones y el hecho de que su padre dejo al Imperio en una grave crisis económica que todavía no ha podido ser resulta; pero el hacia lo que podía, y el hecho de que el reino ha sido expulsado del Clan quizás bajaría su popularidad de manera muy drástica. Esto terminaría, si no se encuentra una solución, con el debilitamiento del reino, lo cual seria uno de varios problemas que el tiene.

El rey camino hacia el balcón del Palacio, y observo a la multitud. Miles de personas fueron al lugar solo para escuchar su discurso. Muchas de las personas que estaban en el lugar, algunas preguntándose el porque de tan importante anuncio. Varios guardias vigilaban la explanada en caso de que algo raro sucediera, así como para evitar alguna trifulca después de terminado el discurso.

La esposa y el hijo del Rey lo acompañaron para apoyarlo, el quería estar con su familia para dar este discurso. El quería que otros miembros de su familia, como su madre, estuvieran presentes, pero el nunca tuvo una buena relación con muchos de ellos. Su madre se distancio mucho de el cuando su padre murió, su hermano se fue a Japón debido a que se caso con una mujer de esas tierras, y el no ha hablado con el resto de su familia por mucho tiempo. Pero el solo necesitaba a su esposa e hijo.

_"Por los dioses que nada salga mal." _pensó el rey algo preocupado por lo que pasaría después del discurso. El sintió un nudo es su garganta, mientras el caminaba hacia el balcón del Palacio, y abrió el rollo que el traía, leyéndolo un poco antes de anunciarlo ante la gente.

El salio al fin a la luz, y observo a la multitud por unos momentos, y luego abrió el rollo, listo para leerlo.

"Mis leales súbditos, hoy tengo que hacer un importante anuncio." dijo el pavo real con una voz que indicaba poder. La gente empezó a murmurar al escuchar esto."Hace unas semanas, mi familia fue culpada de manera injusta por haber causado una agresión a el hijo de Lord Baojia, el gobernante de la Provincia de Gongmen en China. Su nombre es Shen." continuo el rey, viendo como algunas de las personas que estaban en la explanada silbaban en odio después de mencionar el nombre de Baojia.

En el Imperio había mucha gente que odiaba a la familia real de Gongmen, ya que siempre eran los que tenían la ultima palabra sobre que cosas debía de hacer el imperio._"Quizás una obra del Lord oscuro." _pensó el rey pavo real, volteando por unos momentos para ver a su asistente, quien inclino su cabeza para indicar que continuara.

"Una persona, cuya identidad no pudo dar a conocer, manipulo a un miembro de la familia para que agrediera a el hijo de Lord Baojia." dijo Iskandar, oyendo que varias personas entre ma multitud gritaban varias preguntas, muchas de ellas tenían que ver con la identidad del Lord oscuro. Pero la verdad, ni siquiera el sabia como se llamaba realmente, incluso el dudaba si tenia uno. Quizás el era el hijo no deseado de alguien, quizás era una persona muy importante que hizo un trato con algún demonio, nadie sabia con exactitud que era realmente(a lo mejor la Divinidad Guardiana sabia algo al respecto, pero el dudaba que le dijera mas cosas sobre ese Lord).

"Debido a esto, el Imperio Kediri ha quedado excluido del Clan del Pavo real." Apenas termino de decir esto y toda la multitud estallo de enojo, muchos lanzado insultos, otros tratando de destruir lo que estuviera cerca. La situación rápidamente ese salió de control, por lo cual los guardias rápidamente trataron de controlar la situación.

"Su majestad, debe de continuar con su discurso, quizás a si se calmen." dijo Ade, observando el caos que estaba pasando en la plaza. Bethany observo a su esposo, y movió su cabeza en señal de si para que continuara."Por este motivo, tendremos que buscar nuevos aliados para que nos puedan ayudar en estos tiempos de crisis, así como encontrar al verdadero culpable del crimen." dijo el rey, gritando para que los súbditos le pusieran atención."El maldito será buscado y ejecutado por sus crímenes contra el Imperio Kediri." exclamo el pavo real, sintiéndose un poco mejor al escuchar aplausos por parte de sus súbditos.

El no sabia si era posible encontrar a el Lord Oscuro, solamente el Carroñero, Jia posiblemente sabían algo al respecto sobre su paradero, pero era la Deidad quien tenia mas información al respecto. Pero no tenia tiempo suficiente siquiera para escribirle una carta a Jia, ella era la persona mas cercana a la Deidad, quien sabia mas a fondo sobre donde el podría estar. Quizás podría escribirle la carta después de intentar negociar con algún reino o imperio cercano para poder tener algo de ayuda económica.

"Tenemos que ser fuertes en estos tiempos duros, la union entre todos nosotros hará que la situación se resuelva de manera mas fácil." dijo el rey de manera gloriosa, haciendo que la gente aplaudiera de manera estruendosa."¡El Imperio Kediri seguirá siendo fuerte, pase lo que pase!" grito el pavo real, viendo como la gente ahora gritaba de felicidad.

_"Al menos nada malo paso, que bueno." _pensó el pavo real, observando a la estaba algo preocupado por su familia, era posible que ese Lord se atreviera a hacerle algo malo a su esposa e hijo. Pero, si ese maldito se atrevía a hacerle algo a su familia, el le daría la pelea de su vida. El protegería a su familia y su gente cueste lo que cueste, incluso si el termina muriendo.

El termino su discurso, y camino hacia el palacio, siendo seguido por su familia y Ade. El puso el rollo en una mano; el penso que debía de tirarlo, pero mejor decidió no hacerlo.

"¿Que te pareció?" le pregunto Iskandar a Bethani. Ella se quedo pensando por unos momentos, y volteo a ver al balcón, viendo como la luz de afuera se perdía mientras ellos entraban mas hacia el Palacio."Creo que debiste e haber sido un poco mas honesto. Tu sabes bien que no podremos encontrar a ese Lord oscuro fácilmente." le respondió su esposa de manera honesta.

"Haré todo lo posible para derrotar a ese maldito, cueste lo que cueste. Le ordenare al ejercito que haga una búsqueda extensiva por todo el Imperio, tengo el presentimiento de el esta aquí, esperando el momento perfecto para atacar." dijo Iskandar, molesto por el hecho de que las negociaciones para buscar apoyo económico tendrían que suceder después de encargarse del Lord Oscuro.

"Ade, quiero que vayas a el ejercito y les digas que quiero que cada soldado del Imperio vigile si hay algo sos cada rincón de cada ciudad, pueblo y villa que hay en el imperio. Quiero que interrogan a cada persona que se vea sospechosa. Quiero que comiencen a buscar a partir de hoy." le dijo a el dragón de Komodo, quien obedeció y salió corriendo con muchas prisas para poder dar la orden lo mas pronto posible.

Iskandar sabia que el ejercito estaba mal equipado, pero eran fieles y sabían lo que tenían que hacer en cada misión. El palacio también será vigilado de manera cuidadosa para que ese maldito asesino no logre entrar."Creo que mejor nos preparamos por si acaso algo llega a pasar." le dijo Iskandar a Bethani, quien observaba a su hijo. El estaba preocupado por los dos, eran las personas mas importantes de su vida, y el los iba a proteger a toda costa."Tienes razón, pero tenemos que ser cuidadosos." añadió su esposa. Ellos caminaron hacia el cuarto de Banyu, para que el se quedara ahí.

"Quiero que vigiles a el niño." le murmuro a su esposa, viendo como su hijo se les quedaba viendo.

Banyu tenia miedo, el no entendía que estaba pasando. El se sentía muy culpable por lo que le hizo a Shen, el desearía haberlo evitado. Por su culpa el Imperio había sido sacado del clan. El no se sentía feliz durante esta situación, el se sentía muy triste, aveces el lloraba durante la noche, ademas, el tenia pesadillas que tenían que ver con la situación, lo cual ponía peor las cosas.

"Banyu..." El niño escucho la voz de su madre, quien se sentó a su lado."¿Que te pasa?" le pregunto su madre, quien quería saber que le pasaba a su hijo."Tengo miedo." dijo el niño temblando, luego abrazando a su madre."Yo también tengo miedo, pero hay que ser fuertes." le dijo consolando a su hijo. Ella jamas pensó que algo así le pasaría en su vida, parecía ser que el destino tenia otros planes. Ella pensó que su vida seria normal...hasta que su esposo tuvo su encuentro con la Divinidad; desde es día las cosas no volvieron a ser las mismas.

"¿Que haremos si algo malo le pasa a mi padre?" le pregunto el niño a su madre, consternado.

"Hacer lo que sea, para sobrevivir." le dijo a su hijo sin mucha emoción. El niño simplemente no dijo nada y continuo abrazando a su madre, esta vez mas fuerte. Iskandar camino hacia donde los dos estaban, y se sentó al lado de su esposa. El Lord Oscuro podría atacar pronto, quizás mañana, en un mes, o tal vez hoy, pero el los protegería,"Hijo." El niño volteo a ver a su padre."Yo siempre estaré aquí, para protegerlos." le dijo sinceramente a su esposa e hijo, quienes lo abrazaron.

El amaba mucho a su esposa, el estaba feliz de haberse casado con ella; ir a esa fiesta de cumpleaños de su prima fue un golpe de suerte, ya que el la conocía a ella en la fiesta, y se podía decir que era amor a primera vista, algunos decían eso; pero la realidad era que fue complicado llegar al matrimonio. La mujer de Java era autónoma y respetada, a diferencia de otros lugares del mundo, y el respetaba eso.

Era curioso saber que la familia estaba unida en su hora mas oscura; el a veces se odia así mismo, ya que debió de haber pasado mas tiempo con su hijo que en su trabajo, pero el tenia un trabajo que hacer. Quizás Baojia sentía lo mismo, cualquier padre que tenia un cargo importante debía de sentir lo mismo. La vida era muy corta como para vivirla como se debe, y el sentía que el final de la suya se acercaba, aunque no estaba seguro con certeza.

"Mi amor, hijo mío, quizás el final se acerca, pero estaré aquí para enfrentarlo." le dijo a su esposa, y concluyo,"Con ustedes." Despues de decir esto, la familia durmió.

* * *

Shen estaba caminando cerca de la bahía de la Ciudad de Gongmen, acompañado de su padre y madre. Era un día soleado, con algunas nubes en el cielo, con un viento no tan fuerte. El día era muy hermoso, era como una obra de arte que había cobrado vida. Varias nubes que indicaban una lluvia acercándose se podían ver a lo lejos, moviéndose lentamente sobre las montañas que llevaban a Gongmen a viajeros que venían de otras regiones de China.

El joven pavo real albino observaba las olas del océano, mientras varios barcos se acercaban a la Ciudad, tambaleándose al moverse con las olas del océano. El camino cerca de la orilla, observando el reflejo de las pocas nubes que había en el cielo en el agua. El se acerco un poco a la orilla para ver su reflejo en ella. Sus padres caminaban cerca de donde estaba el, abrazándose el uno a el otro.

El niño albino observaba su reflejo con curiosidad, tratando de ignorar su plumaje blanco. El quería ser normal como todos, pero el color de sus plumas se lo impedía. El solía ponerse algo de pintura en la cara para ver como seria si fuera normal, pero luego recordaba que el no era así. La vida podía llegar ser muy cruel a veces con la gente menos esperada, y eso era algo que perturbaba a Shen. Eso significaba que quizás había una fuerza mas allá que controlaba la vida de cada persona, ni siquiera Shangdi, el gran dios supremo era capaz de hacer algo como esto, debía de ser una entidad maliciosa.

El joven pavo real vio a sus padres acercarse a el, sonreído."¿Que sucede?" le pregunto con curiosidad a su madre, quien parecía tratar de decirle algo."Tenemos algo que contarte. Te gustara oírlo." le dijo a su hijo, quien miro a su madre inclinado un poco su cabeza."¡Tendrás un hermano!" Esto sorprendió a Shen, ya que el nunca había deseado tener un hermano, aunque quizás la compañía de uno seria buena. Pero una cosa que el encontraba peculiar era el hecho de que su madre podía tener otro hijo, el sabia que no podría tener un hijo.

Esto era extraño."Vamos, el huevo esta a la orilla del mar." La familia camino hacia el otro lado de la orilla, y Shen vio un huevo. El vio a su madre levantarlo, y lo miro con mucha admiración."¡Espera, otro huevo!" exclamo su madre al ver como otro huevo había aparecido en la orilla, y su padre rápidamente fue por el. El lo agarro y se lo dio a su esposa, quien sonrío de felicidad al ver su nuevo descendiente. Esto solo hacia que Shen se pusiera algo triste. Esto significa que sus padres ahora tendrán que preocuparse por los otros niños, y peor aun, era posible que ellos tuvieran plumaje de color.

"Creo que ahora tendremos que ocuparnos de ellos." dijo su padre de manera extraña, como si hubiera dado a entender que el ya no era de la preocupación de ellos."Si, parece que es tiempo de dejarte ir." le dijo su madre, asustándolo mucho."Creo que es tiempo de que te vayas, ya no te queremos, quizás los hijos recién llegados hagan lo que tu nunca pudiste, hacer que me sintiera orgulloso de tener un hijo." dijo su padre de manera maliciosa, caminando lentamente hacia donde el estaba parado.

Su padre sonrío por unos momentos, y le dio una patada muy fuerte en la cabeza, empujándolo a el agua; el niño fue rápidamente arrastrado por las olas del océano hacia las profundidades de este. Varias voces sonaron en su cabeza, todas ellas decían que el debía morir. Una fuerza desconocida lo estaba jalando hacia el fondo del océano, de manera muy violenta. El veía pasar por su mente su relativamente corta vida, y varios de los peores momentos de esta eran los que mas destacaban.

El empezaba a sentir que no podía respirar, sentía como su boca se llenaba de agua, mientras que sus ojos querían salirse de sus cuencas._"¡Ayuda!" _pensó Shen alarmado. El sentía como su sangre quería detenerse, y como su corazón dejaba de latir.

El iba a morir, de manera lenta y dolorosa. Sus padres lo habían dejado solo, y la Adivina no estaba por ningún lado para salvarlo de esto, este era su final. Al menos el ya no tendría que sufrir por el color de su plumaje. Al menos sus padres estarían felices con sus nuevos hijos.

* * *

"¡Lord Baojia!" grito un guardia lobo, entrando con mucha prisa a la habitación del Lord de Gongmen. El lord pavo real y su esposa se despertaron rápidamente, alarmados por la entrada repentina del guardia."Con calma soldado.¿Que sucede?" pregunto el Lord con una voz cansada. Ya era muy de noche y el quería dormir, ya mañana continuaría trabajando. Su esposa, por otra parte, no estaba tan cansada, pero igualmente quería dormir."Mi lord, la Adivina dijo que su hijo estaba respirando de manera muy rara, y lo llevo a la enfermería." dijo el lobo, quien intuía que algo estaba mal, pero no sabia con exactitud que era.

"¿Que le paso?" le pregunto Mei a el guardia, preocupada. El trato de pensar en una manera no tan fuerte para decirles esto a los padres del niño, pero decidió responderles con la opción mas complicada."Su hijo...esta convulsionando, y esta saliéndole espuma de la boca, no se-" el guardia fue interrumpido por Lady Mei, quien le dijo,"¡¿Que?!" pregunto la pavo real gritando, y salió rápidamente de la habitación hacia la enfermería.

"No puede creerlo. Guardia,¿no sabe con exactitud que le esta sucediendo a Shen?" le pregunto a el lobo, pero el le respondió que no sabia. El pavo real y el lobo salieron del cuarto, el guardia regresando a su puesto mientras que Baojia se dirigía a la enfermería. El bajo rápidamente las escaleras hasta llegar al piso donde se encontraba la enfermería.

El entro rápidamente a la habitación, donde vio a su esposa sentada al lado de la cama donde se encontraba su hijo; ella estaba llorando. El se acerco a ella, y miro su rostro. Ella estaba muy afectada por esto, sus ojos se habían llenado de lagrimas."Shen..." murmuro Mei, abrazando a su esposo, quien simplemente observaba a su hijo. Esta situación era similar a la que paso en el festival con el hijo de Iskandar, pero esto se ve mas grave.

El Lord de Gongmen veía a su esposa con preocupación,a diferencia de la melancolía que el sintió cuando el hijo de Iskandar golpeo a Shen."¿Donde esta el doctor?" le pregunto a su esposa sin mucho animo en su voz."La Adivina le dijo a un guardia que fuera a avisarle a el doctor Wu, llegara pronto." le respondió estoicamente. El vio entrar a la vieja cabra,a la Adivina, a la enfermería, viéndolos con ojos de preocupación. Todos estaban preocupados en estos momentos, pero el quería saber que le estaba pasando a Shen.

"¿Cree que se pondrá bien?" le pregunto Baojia a la profeta, quien observo al niño, y respondió,"No lo se, tenemos que rezar para que se ponga mejor." dijo con un tono serio, algo contratante con su normal forma de hablar.

"Pero, tengo el presentimiento de que alguien esta detrás de todo esto." continuo la vieja cabra, mientras que el Lord pavo real la miraba con cara de duda."¿Cree que fue un intento de asesinato?" le pregunto Mei a la vieja niñera de su hijo. La cabra pensó por unos momentos en lo que había pasado antes de que Shen comenzara a ponerse en este estado. Ella llevo a Shen a su habitación el la Torre, el le dijo a ella que tenia sed, por lo que ella le ordeno a un sirviente, un conejo para ser exacto, que le trajera agua.

¿Seria posible?¿Seria posible que ese sirviente hubiera envenenado a Shen?

"Mi Lord, le sugiero que hable con el Comandante Hao al respecto, sospecho que uno de los sirvientes intento asesinar a el niño." le explico la Adivina a el Lord de Gongmen, quien se sorprendió al escuchar esto. Alguien ocasiono esto entonces. Mañana en la mañana organizaría una investigación al respecto, pero nadie tenia que saber de esto.

"Bao...creo que es mejor que lo hagas de inmediato, yo estaré aquí con la Adivina y esperare al doctor." le dijo su esposa, viéndolo a los ojos. El le regreso la mirada, y se levanto, dejando de abrazarla."Encontraremos al maldito que hizo esto." Y después de decir esto, el salió corriendo de la enfermería. El tono con el que el dijo eso indicaba que las cosas se pondrán muy serias, y el que intento asesinar a Shen sufriría un severo castigo, sino es que peor.

Al menos el ya se preocupan por su hijo, algo que ella siempre añoraba. Pero no tenia que suceder de esta manera. Las peores situaciones juntaban a la familia, incluso si esta era problemática.

* * *

"Oye,¿sabes que esta pasando?" le pregunto un soldado dragón de Komodo a un soldado orangután. El orangután trato de recordar por un momento lo que le había dicho el comandante, pero todo lo que dijo era tan extraño que pensaba que lo que dijo era algo sacado de un cuento. Hace apenas unas horas le había llegado a el cuartel la notificación de que tenían que hacer una misión muy importante, pero curiosamente varios detalles de esta parecían ser guardaos en secreto, como si hubiese algo oculto detrás de la misión.

El orangután sabia muy bien que varias cosas se le ocultaban o(en ciertas ocasiones), alteraban lo que decía el rey Iskandar sobre algunas misiones que les daban, quizá porque esas cosas eran algo que solo la familia real tenia que saber, pero no decirles lo que realmente pasaba hacia dudar de la importancia de las misiones y operaciones. La misión actual no ha dado resultado alguno, no han hallado nada, y eso que han buscado por todos lados.

Las tropas se moverán al oeste de Java para tratar de buscar en el Imperio vecino, pero lo mas probable es que tampoco se encuentre rastro de esta misteriosa persona. Debía de ser muy peligrosa si se hacia un movimiento militar como este. Algunos de sus amigos teorizaban que era un criminal altamente peligroso, otros decidan que era un enemigo político que se volvió loco, pero nadie estaba seguro de quien era ese hombre.

"No hemos encontrado nada, incluso los demás parecen dudar de la existencia de esta persona." dijo el dragón de Komodo, observando a su amigo con poco entusiasmo ante la misión. El día iba a ser muy largo, de eso estaba seguro.

* * *

"Iskandar..." murmuro la esposa del rey, quien estaba durmiendo acostado a su lado. Ella lo sacudió un poco, y su esposo abrió lentamente los ojos. El observo a su esposa e hijo sentados a su lado."¿Que..sucede?" le pregunto, bostezando después de decir esto."De quiere hablar contigo, dice que es algo importante." le dijo su esposa, levantándose del suelo, su esposo e hijo haciendo lo mismo. Los tres salieron de la habitación; Iskandar quería darse una ducha antes de ir a la oficina.

"Bueno, primero tomo un baño y voy a ver que quiere decirme,¿donde esta?" le pregunto a su esposa, quien estaba caminando a su lado."Esta en tu oficina." le dijo a Iskandar. El pavo real luego camino hacia la bañera; después se visito con prendas limpias que le había dado su esposa y salir a ver a su asistente. Tenia que ser muy urgente."Bueno, cuando regrese desayunamos." le dijo a su esposa, dandole una pequeña sonrisa.

El rey camino hacia su oficina, y vio al dragón de Komodo con un rostro de decepción."¿Que sucede?¿Paso algo?" le pregunto a el lagarto. El lagarto se quedo observando a el piso por unos momentos, y le respondió,"Señor, el ejercito no ha logrado encontrar nada. Han hecho todo lo que pueden, pero no han dado con su paradero." le dijo el lagarto a el pavo real."Pero, se han ido rumores de una extraña persona con las características que usted dio al este de Java, pero todavía no se ha dado confirmación del Imperio Janggala de que esa persona es realmente el Lord oscuro." le informo a el rey, quien gruño al escuchar esto.

La situación se ponía peor cada momento que pasaba."¿Y el patrullaje en la costa de Java?" le pregunto a el asistente, quien observo los papeles que el traía, y los vio por un momento."No han encontrado nada, incluso se ha dudado de la existencia del Lord oscuro." fue lo único que le respondió. El rey frunció el ceño al escuchar esto. Nada de esto estaba dando resultados, quizás esto fue una perdida de tiempo."¡Maldición!" grito el pavo real, frustrado por el poco avance en la investigación.

"Señor, es posible que en los próximos días sepamos algo al respecto." le dijo el lagarto a el rey. Ade rara vez presenciaba un comportamiento como este por parte de su jefe, pero la situación era tan frustrante que el hubiera hecho lo mismo en su lugar."Ade, tenemos que estar alerta, ese maldito podría aparecer en cualquier momento, no podemos darnos el lujo de esperar. Quiero que le avises a los guardias del palacio que doblen la guardia, no quiero que nadie pase sin que yo lo sepa." le ordeno el rey a el dragón de Komodo, quien salio apresurado de la habitación.

Iskandar se sentó en la silla de su escritorio, tratando de pensar en que iba a pasar con esto. El tenia que hacer algo para mejorar la situación de Imperio, y tenia que lidiar con el Lord Oscuro, el cual podría aparecer en cualquier momento. El se quedo unos momentos mas en la oficina, y luego salió de esta, caminando hacia el comedor. El vio a su esposa e hijo, recién aseados y con ropas nuevas, sentados en la mesa. Ya que esta era muy grande, los dos se sentaron cerca, para evitar estar alejados.

"¿Ya le dijiste al cocinero que preparar?" le pregunto Iskandar a su esposa, quien respondió,"Si, y es una sorpresa." le dijo a su esposo, tratando de sonreír a pesar de la situación en la que la familia se encontraba. El se sentó a un lado de su esposa, y la miro a la cara."¿Estas preocupada?" le pregunto Iskandar a su esposa."Si. Me preocupa saber que quizás el Imperio este en decadencia." le dijo a su esposo con un tono delicado; ella sabia muy bien que el Imperio era algo importante para el, ya que su padre, el rey Kamesvara, le dijo que era una gran responsabilidad(aunque el tampoco fue un gran gobernante que digamos).

Ella no quería ver como el Imperio terminaba por problemas económicos, quizás hacer un acuerdo comercial con el Imperio vecino era la mejor opción, pero había otro problema, y era ese maldito Lord oscuro. Ella intuía es ese hombre era un traidor y sucio cobarde, el solo fue capaz de acabar con la reputación del Imperio."No se la verdad que nos va a pasar. A ti, a mi, y a Banyu." dijo Bethani, observando a su esposa, y luego volteando a ver a su hijo, quien no ha hablado por un tiempo, el no quiera hablar por el momento.

"Tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos dejar que este Imperio que ha durado mas de dos siglos se venga abajo." dijo la reina, esperando a que llegara la comida. Este día iba a estar muy agitado, e iba a ser cansado. Ella odiaba esta clase de días, pero eran los días que ellas mas ha vivido, así que solo tendría que esperar a que llegara la noche para poder tener un buen descanso.

Ella vio que unos sirvientes les trajeron el desayuno, lo sirvieron en los platos que estaba en la mesa, y se marcharon. El cocinero les había preparado tempe goreng, una de las comidas mas deliciosas de Java. La familia desayuno a gusto, y al terminar le dijeron a un guardia que llevara a Banyu a su habitación, ya que iban a discutir cosas de adultos.

"¿Que harás cuando encuentres a el Lord oscuro?" le pregunto Bethani a su esposo, observando su vaso de bandera, una bebida de coco tradicional de la región. El rey se quedo observando por un momento el la mesa, respiro profundamente por unos momentos,y luego le respondió,"Hacer lo que es correcto. Lo llevare ante la Divinidad y ella se encargara de el." le dijo a su esposa, quien no se veía muy confiada por esto."No creo que eso vaya a ser fácil. Tu me has dicho que el es muy poderoso y que es capaz de hacer cosas mas allá de lo posible, algo que ni siquiera podría pasar en un cuento de fantasía." dijo la reina, bebiendo un poco de la bebida que había en su vaso. Sabia bien.

"Mira, hay que tener optimismo en que todo saldrá bien. Si algo sale mal..." Iskandar sabia que un destino peor que la muerte probablemente le esperaba si el se enfrenta contra el Lord oscuro y pierde la batalla."Iskandar, no se, pero creo que fue un error que te hubieras involucrado en esto." le dijo de manera sincera a su esposo, quien puso su cabeza en sus manos."Pero Bethani, solo mira de lo que ese maldito hombre es capaz, el tiene un plan muy siniestro que puede amenazar al mundo, y quizás pueda terminar con el." le dijo con un tono serio, haciendo que Bethani se quedara un momento pensado en lo que ella había dicho.

"Tienes razón, pero hay que recordar que no podemos estar seguros de que tu plan pueda funcionar." le dijo Bethani a Iskandar.

"Haré lo posible para que ese imbecil sea detenido de una vez por todas." le dijo con seguridad a su esposa, quien solamente le dio una mirada de preocupación a su esposo. Los dos se retiraron del comedor y caminaron por los pasillos del Palacio.

"Aun así, me preocupa el hecho de que el ejercito no pueda hacer algo para detenerlo." le dijo Bethani a su esposo, quien le respondió,"No te preocupes sobre eso, le di la orden a el ejercito de que tiene que encontrarlo con el mejor esfuerzo posible." le dijo en respuesta a su esposa, quien aun se veía insegura."No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien." le dijo viéndola a los ojos. Ella sonrió un poco, en un intento por hacer que su esposo se sintiera bien.

"Esta bien, pero creo que debemos de tener cuidado." Ella se acerco a su marido y lo abrazo. Ella tenia miedo de que algo le pasara a el y a su hijo."Todo estará bien." murmuro Iskandar.

* * *

La figura misteriosa caminaba por las calles de la Ciudad Kediri, observando cada rincón de esta para evitar encontrarse con un soldado, aunque ellos no eran realmente un problema para el. El se había enterado que el rey del Imperio había dado la orden de encontrarlo. Que golpe de suerte fue el torturar a ese tonto soldado, lo mejor es que le dijo de esta orden, sino ya hubiera sido atrapado por el ejercito.

El camino hasta la entrada del Palacio, donde dos guardias lo detuvieron."¿Quien es usted?" le pregunto uno de los guardias, un rinoceronte. El otro guardia simplemente se le quedaba viendo, apuntando su lanza a el extraño."Soy el Embajador del Imperio Janggala. Vengo por parte del gobernante del Imperio para negociar con el rey Iskandar un tratado económico." dijo la persona extraña de manera pomposa. Lo importante era que los guardias creyeran su historia, y lo hicieron, ya que lo dejaron entrar."Y, quiero que esto sea una sorpresa, por lo cual no quiero que el se entere de mi presencia." le dijo a los guardias son voltear su cabeza, y los guardias obedecieron su orden.

El camino hacia la entrada, y luego desapareció, pero ninguno de los guardias se dio cuenta de esto. Ellos habían cometido un grave error. Pero el era una persona que engañaba de manera tan fácil a la persona con la inteligencia mas baja, una persona idiota. El apareció dentro del Palacio, donde varios guardias lo miraron con cara de desconfianza."Soy el Embajador del Imperio Jangada, vengo a ver a el rey Iskandar." dijo la persona misteriosa, quien observo como los guaridas le daban miradas sospechosas."No se recibió un mensaje que nos notificara de esto." le dijo un dragón de Komodo guardia."La carta no pudo ser entregada ya que el mensajero fue atacado por un grupo de vándalos." le dijo a el grupo, el cual sospechaba aun mas.

"No le creo." dijo uno de los guardias.

"Tiene razón." dijo la persona misteriosa. Esto alerto a el dragón de Komodo, quien trato de atacar a el falso embajador , pero la persona misteriosa rápidamente saco una espada de su túnica y mato a los guardias, quienes apenas se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado. El observo a los guardias ya muertos, y sonrío un poco al ver la masacre que el ocasiono. Todos los pobres infelices sufrieron una muerte rápida, pero dolorosa. Un guardia a lo lejos logro ver esta terrible escena, y corrió a avisarle a el rey Iskandar.

El Lord Oscuro camino lentamente hacia por el Palacio, esperando el momento perfecto para atacar. Pero, el ya sabia por donde empezar su ataque.

* * *

"Su alteza." le dijo el guardia orangután a el rey, quien estaba con su esposa en el patio del Palacio."¿Que sucede?" le pregunto a el guardia notando su comportamiento."La persona que usted ha estado buscando esta aquí." Apenas el guardia había terminado de decir esto, el rey corrió del patio hacia el palacio."¿Como entro a el Palacio?" le pregunto la reina, quien estaba alarmada por esto.

"No lo se, pero vi como ese hombre mato a varios de los guardias." dijo el orangután, viendo ahora como la reina iba corriendo hacia el Palacio."Esto se va a poner feo." se dijo el guardia a el mismo. La situación en el Imperio probablemente no seria la misma después de estos eventos, pero el no sabia con exactitud que iba a pasar.

Iskandar corrió hacia su oficina, y de un armario saco una caja que contenía la espada que le había hecho el herrero del pueblo. El le había dicho a el herrero que tenia que ser similar a una Talwar de la India, y el la había hecho a la perfección. Esta era una de las mejores espadas de la India, sino es que la mejor, y era la ideal para una situación como esta. El salió de la oficina corriendo en rumbo a la habitación de su hijo, y vio que su esposa estaba siguiéndolo.

"El guardia me dijo que el Lord Oscuro mato a los guardias de la puerta, pero no sabe como el logro entrar a el Palacio." le dijo preocupada a su esposo, quien le dijo,"Ven, veamos si Banyu esta bien, si ese maldito le hizo algo..." Los dos corrieron hacia el cuarto del niño, y casi gritaban al ver lo que estaba frente a sus ojos. El guardia esta literalmente hecho pedazos; era una escena muy repugnante. Bethani entro a el cuarto de su hijo, empezo a sentirse muy preocupada al ver que su hijo no estaba.

Iskandar entro a el cuarto, y vio que estaba hecho un caos."No...no puede ser..." dijo Bethani con mucho miedo.

Esto era lo peor que le podía suceder a cualquier padre. El hecho de que un asesino demente le hubiera hecho algo a su hijo le causaba escalofríos a los dos."Bethani, quiero que vayas con Ade y quiero que le el traiga a el ejercito." le dijo a su esposa, saliendo del cuarto."Yo me encargare de ese bastardo." El salio corriendo al terminar de decir esto, y Bethani se quedo en la habitación por unos momentos para luego salir de esta.

El rey corría lo mas rápido que podía y observo a un grupo de guardias a lo lejos. El se acerco a el grupo y le dijo a los guardias."Vengan conmigo, necesito de su ayuda." Los guardias obedecieron, y lo siguieron, corriendo detrás de el. Ese maldito iba a pagar por lo que ha hecho, y esto acabara de una vez por todas.

* * *

N/A: Y en el siguiente capitulo veremos como termina todo esto. Al principio había puesto a Iskandar y a su familia como villanos secundarios, pero decidi cambiar eso ya que vi que había potencial con los personajes.

El porque Iskandar usara una espada, en este caso una Talwar, bueno, eso se explicara mas adelante, no quiero dar Spoilers. El Imperio Janggala no tiene tanta importancia porque no supe que escribir sobre este, pero quizás juegue un papel importante en capítulos futuros. Y si, el titulo esta sacado de la película del mismo nombre.

La pesadilla de Shen esta inspirada en una que tuve hace un tiempo...solamente que en esa pesadilla no pasaban los mismos hechos de la pesadilla de Shen, aunque esa sensación de ahogamiento si paso en la mia.

Dicho esto, hasta la proxima.


	16. Capitulo 15: Desgracia

Capitulo 15: Desgracia

* * *

Iskandar caminaba lentamente hacia el salón principal del Palacio de Kediri, tratando de buscar a el Lord Oscuro. Los guardias del Palacio estaban corriendo detrás de el, listos para capturar a el asesino."Esperen aquí, yo iré primero." le ordeno el rey a los soldados, quienes obedecieron la orden sin queja alguna. El camino lentamente hacia el salón, cuando de repente escucho una risa. Debía de ser el.

"Iskandar, es un gran honor conocerte." dijo una voz detrás de el. Iskandar volteo rápidamente para ver a el Lord Oscuro, pero el ya no estaba."Pero me temo que esta será la ultima vez que usted siga con vida. Que lastima la verdad." dijo el asesino con una voz de falsa pena, y luego apareció enfrente del rey."Pero creo que una buena pelea antes del final seria lo mejor." dijo el Lord Oscuro de manera tentativa.

"Pero antes, deja ocuparme de esos molestos guardias, no te serán útiles." Apenas termino de decir esto, los guardias empezaron a gritar de sufrimiento, como si sus almas fuesen sacadas de sus cuerpos. El Lord solamente podía reír en locura, viendo como acababa con la vida de estas personas. Los cuerpos de los guardias cayeron al suelo sin vida, haciendo que Iskandar quisiera vomitar.

"¡¿Donde esta mi hijo?!" le pregunto furioso a el demente, quien rió de manera sádica al escuchar esta pregunta."Tendrás que matarme para saber eso, pero no discutamos mas, a pelear." Y después de decir esto, el Lord Oscuro dio un grito demencial, sacando una katana de su túnica. Iskandar rápidamente saco su talwar, y las dos espadas chocaron, los dos enemigos empujándose con ella.

"Parece que esta pelea será muy corta, hasta ya se quien la ganara." le dijo con una sonrisa a el pavo real, quien trato de clavar su espada en el pecho del Lord, pero el lo bloqueo, y lo empujo con mucha fuerza, tirándolo al piso."Se ve que tienes mucho valor para enfrentarme, pero será en vano." le dijo a el rey, quien se levanto rápidamente del suelo."Tu plan va a fallar, eso si te puedo asegurar." dijo Iskandar con una sonrisa en su rostro, rodeando a el Lord Oscuro.

El Lord rápidamente choco su espada contra la del rey, y después lo empujo para darle una patada en la cara. Iskandar grito de dolor, ya que la patada había sido una muy fuerte, y puso su mano en su boca al sentir un liquido salir de esta. Era sangre. El rey de Kediri trato de regresarle el golpe, pero el Lord Oscuro bloqueo su ataque."¿Crees que puedes detenerme? Estoy seguro de que tu no sabes si quiera una técnica de kung fu." le dijo en voz burlona a el rey.

El se quito la sangre de su boca, y sonrió de nuevo."Quizás no te pueda detener, pero te haré sufrir." Y apenas termino Iskandar de decir esto cuando el salto para atacar a el Lord Oscuro con su talwar, listo para acabar con la vida de su rival. El iba a sufrir.

* * *

"¡Ade!" grito la reina al ver a el dragón de Komodo, quien volteo a ver a la pavo real , quien estaba corriendo hacia donde el estaba; el estaba con caminando hacia las barracas de los guardias cuando apareció la reina.."¿Que sucede, su alteza?" le pregunto a la reina con tono preocupante."Quiero que vayas a pedirle al ejercito ayuda, Iskandar esta en peligro." le dijo con preocupación a el lagarto."¿Como entro el Lord Oscuro a el palacio?" le pregunto la reina a el asistente. Esto era muy malo. Ella le había encargado a dos nuevos guardias que vigilaran muy bien la entrada principal. Ellos eran nuevos, pero ella le había dicho que no tenían que dejar entrar a el Lord Oscuro al palacio.

"Unos guardias me dijeron que el engaño a los guardias de la entrada." le respondió a la pavo real."¿Donde están? Tendré que expulsarlos del Imperio por lo que han hecho." dijo la reina, enojada por lo que hicieron los dos guardias de la entrada. Ella sabia que fue un error dejar a dos guardias inexpertos para que vigilaran la entrada del Palacio.

"Están...muertos. Después de que el Lord entrara a el Palacio ellos...como se lo puedo explicar...explotaron. Hay un gran charco de sangre en el lugar donde ellos estaban parados. Ya mande a otros guardias para que vigilaran la entrada y para que se encargaran del desorden que causo el Lord oscuro." le dijo el lagarto a la reina, quien se quedo congelada por unos momentos al escuchar lo que el asistente le dijo. Los dos...murieron."Uno de ellos tenia una familia..." dijo Bethani, triste de oír como la vida de dos personas inocentes había acabado. Y es muy probable que el Lord Oscuro haya matado a muchas mas personas en el pasado.

Esto sonaba aterrador , ella ni quería pensar como paso esto exactamente. Se sentía muy mal por ambos guardias, esa debía ser la peor muerte que ella había escuchado en su vida. Ella estaba muy preocupada por Iskandar ahora, al escuchar de lo que el Lord Oscuro era capaz. La Divinidad Guardiana le había dicho que el Lord del mal tenia varias habilidades y poderes que eran peligrosos, se tenia que tener cuidado al luchar contra el.

"Ya veo...entonces, vamos a la base del Ejercito tenemos que traer a los soldados,¡rápido!" le dijo a el dragón de Komodo, quitando su tono triste de su voz, sonando mas determinada ahora."Usted." le dijo a los guardias, quienes voltearon a verla rápidamente."Quiero que vayan adentro del Palacio y busquen a nuestro hijo, ese maldito demente lo tiene recluso en alguna parte del palacio." le ordeno a los guardias, quienes salieron corriendo hacia el palacio._"Esta persona debe de estar tan demente como para creer que puede hacerle algo a el hijo de la reina Bethani." _pensó uno de los guardias, un elefante de Borneo.

Y el tenia razón. Solo una persona sin cordura seria capaz de hacerle algo a el hijo de una madre que se preocupaba mucho, y el sabia muy bien que las personas que hacían cosas así terminaban muy mal. Ese maldito probablemente aprendería eso muy pronto.

* * *

Los guardias corrieron hacia la entrada trasera del Palacio, y vieron a lo lejos que el rey Iskandar y una persona misteriosa, probablemente el criminal que estaban buscando, pelear."¡Alto ahí en nombre del Imperio Kediri!" grito el elefante, quien apunto su filosa lanza a el Lord Oscuro, quien dejo de luchar con el pavo real al ver a estos estorbos. Uno de los guardias, un mono narigudo, corrió hacia el hombre misterioso, tratando de atacar a el asesino.

"¡No!" le grito a el guardia, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El Lord Oscuro detuvo a el guardia mono, quien empezó a gritar de dolor. El Lord Oscuro comenzó succionar el alma del mono, quien se sentía débil cada segundo que pasaba. Su alma salió lentamente del cuerpo del guardia, quien gritaba de miedo al ver como su vida era literalmente extraída de su cuerpo.

El guardia sentía como su cuerpo se deterioraba lentamente, viendo como su pelaje empezaba a perder su color, tornándose de color gris, y como su cuerpo se ponía mas delgado."¡Ayuden..me!" grito el guardia con una voz débil. Todos los que estaban presentes, excepto el Lord Oscuro, quien estaba riéndose de manera maníaca al ver sufrir al guardia.

"¡Déjalo ir!" le ordeno el rey pavo real a el asesino, quien volteo a verlo con una cara burlona. El observo a su victima por unos momentos, viendo que ya no era necesario seguir con su tortura, estaba muerto."Como usted lo ordene, su alteza." dijo el asesino, soltando el cuerpo ya sin vida del guardia. El cadáver soltó un ruido de quiebre cuando cayo al suelo, y la poca piel que quedaba del cuerpo se convirtió en polvo en unos segundos.

Iskandar quería vomitar al ver como quedo el pobre guardia. El no se merecía un destino como este, era el peor final para cualquier persona."Parece ser que usted, su alteza, no sabe de lo que mis poderes son capaces de hacer. Ahora,¿desea seguir luchando? Recuerde que solamente luchando contra mi usted podrá ver a su hijo de nuevo." le dijo a el rey, quien lo miro con cara de furia."Váyanse, busquen a mi hijo, yo me encargare de este maldito." le dijo a los guardias, quienes salieron rápido del salón.

La experiencia de ver como uno de sus compañeros había sido asesinado de la peor manera posible era algo que no dejaría de perturbar a los guardias por un largo tiempo, pero ellos tenían que encontrar a el hijo del rey. Pero, aun así, la idea de que una persona era capaz de quitarle la vida a otra persona de manera tenebrosa y perturbadora era algo que le causaba miedo a los guardias, quienes ahora tenían otra forma de ver la vida.

Los guardias buscaron por todo el Palacio con mucho esfuerzo, pero no encontraron a el hijo del rey. El Lord Oscuro oculto muy bien a su hijo

Mientras tanto, Iskandar y el Lord Oscuro continuaron con su lucha, esta vez de manera mas furiosa. El rey corría lo mas rápido que podía, intentando decapitar a el Lord Oscuro."Buen intento, señor Iskandar." le dijo a el pavo real, observando a su rival. El estaba planeando algo, y sabia que Iskandar iba a hacer algo audaz para derrotarlo.

El Lord Oscuro esquivo el siguiente golpe del rey, quien gruño al ver como el asesino evitaba sus ataques."Vaya, parece ser que eres un cobarde, no quieres aceptar tu destino." le dijo en intimidación a el Lord de la oscuridad, quien sonrío al ver como este rey intentaba intimidarlo.

El le dio una patada al pavo real, golpeándolo en el pecho. El rey cayo al suelo, gritando de dolor, soltando su espada; el Lord le dio una patada muy fuerte que lastimo mucho su cuerpo. El Lord Oscuro puso su pie en el pecho del pavo real, quien sintió dolor al sentir el pie(el cual tenia unas garras muy afiladas).

"Parece que todo esta acabado para usted, señor Iskandar." le dijo a el pavo real, apretando su pie mas fuerte en su pecho. El Lord Oscuro rasguño el pecho de Iskandar con una de las garras de su piel, haciendo que sangrara."No...no lo creo." dijo Iskandar con una voz débil. El uso todas las fuerzas que tenia y empujo a el Lord del mal, tirándolo a el suelo. El rey agarro su espada y lo apunto a el cuello del Lord."Usted ha perdido, su plan ha fallado." le dijo a el asesino de manera triunfal.

El Lord Oscuro rió de manera macabra al ver el esfuerzo fútil del rey."Creo que es tiempo de acabar ya con esto de una vez con todas, usted va a morir." le dijo a Iskandar, y desapareció enfrente de los ojos del pavo real. El rey se reacciono con miedo al ver desaparecer al asesino, el podría aparecer en cualquier parte. "¡Padre!" El pavo real escucho un grito de socorro, era de su hijo. El corrió hacia su habitación, ya que era de ahí de donde el grito provenía.

* * *

El Doctor Wu llego corriendo lo mas rápido que podía a la Torre. Cuando se le dio la noticia de lo que le había pasado a Shen, el quería creer que era una mal sueño, pero el guardia le había confirmado que era real. Esto era algo para lo que el estaba listo; encargarse de la salud de la familia real de Gongmen era una gran responsabilidad, y algo que a veces era difícil.

Si algo malo le pasaba a la familia real, si una operación salia mal toda la culpa caería en el, y eso era algo que el siempre tomaba en cuenta cuando iba a la enfermería de la Torre.

El doctor entro a el Palacio a toda prisa, y llego a la Enfermería, donde vio a Lady Mei y a la Adivina sentadas al lado del niño."Que bueno que llego, es urgente que haga algo." dijo la Adivina, observando a el doctor."¿Donde esta Lord Baojia?" le pregunto Wu a Mei, quien le respondió,"Fue a hablar con el Comandante Hao, va a haber una investigación para saber quien hizo esto." dijo la Lady sin mirar a el doctor, quien saco de una bolsa que llevaba consigo varios instrumentos de medicina.

"¿Cuales son los síntomas que tiene Shen?" le pregunto a la Adivina consternado al ver al niño.

"El estaba retorciéndose en su cama cuando comenzó esto, y vi que vomito sangre." le dijo la vieja cabra a Wu, quien se quedo pensando por unos momentos en que podía causar tales síntomas. El recordaba que hace varios años, antes de ser el medico de la familia real, cuando trabajaba en la prisión de Manzhou, o Manchuria_,_ el había visitado un mercado de productos ilegales en la Ciudad Imperial, y en uno de los locales una serpiente vendía el veneno de diversas especies de serpientes de varias partes del Imperio, y el compro algunos venenos para ver sus efectos en la salud de las personas.

El había usado un poco de su sangre, y se sorprendió al ver como reaccionaba su sangre después de que pasaran unos momentos al contacto con ella; el hizo mas pruebas con varios criminales que eran mandados a la prisión de Manchuria, y vio como reaccionaban después de que ingirieran el veneno, el cual era vertido en varias bebidas que se servían a los prisioneros a la hora de la comida. "Mi Lady, creo que Shen fue envenenado." le dijo a la pavo real, quien se quedo literalmente congelada al escuchar esto."¿Envenenado?" preguntaron Mei y la Adivina, preocupadas por el niño.

"Yo ya había visto esto antes, y cosas como esta no terminan bien." le dijo a la Adivina, quien volteo a ver a Shen; el se veía en un estado deplorable."Tendré que hacer esto rápido, no se si mis ayudantes puedan llegar a tiempo, por lo que ustedes dos tendrán que ayudarme." dijo con rapidez, mientras que la pavo real y la vieja cabra se quedaron viendo la una a la otra con cara de preocupación.

Mei tenia que hacer esto si quería que su hijo siguiera con vida; la Adivina pensaba lo mismo, ademas, ella tenia algo de experiencia en el campo de medicina."Bien, dígame que tengo, digo, tenemos que hacer." dijo la Lady con mucha determinación en su voz. El oso malayo saco su equipo de la bolsa, y se prepararon para trabajar."Tendré que hacerle una pequeña cortada en cualquier parte de su cuerpo para poder saber que tipo de veneno es." le dijo a Mei, quien le pregunto,"¿Que?" de manera molesta.

"No se preocupe, para evitar que sienta dolor le daré unas hojas de esta planta que me han traído de una tierra lejana que esta al norte de África, cerca de la frontera del mundo conocido." Y el saco de su bolsa las hojas secas de una planta llamada cáñamo indico , y el saco las flores de esta planta."Quiero que mezcle esto para poder comenzar la operación, esto hará que el se duerma." le dijo a la Adivina, pasandole las hojas y flores a la vieja cabra.

Ella fue rápidamente por su tazón, el cual estaba en su habitación, para mezclar las flores. La vieja cabra puso las hojas y las flores en el tazón, y las mezclo. Ella regreso con la misma rapidez con la que partió de la habitación, y le dio el tazón a Wu.

"Bien, su alteza, quiero que usted le de esto a Shen, abra un poco su boca e introduzca la mezcla." le dijo a la pavo real, quien agarro el tazón y agarro un poco del a mezcla en su mano y se acerco a su hijo. Ella abrió su boca y metió la mezcla lentamente para evitar que se ahogara. El niño trago la mezcla de manera inconsciente, tosiendo un poco después de tragarse la mezcla."¿Que es lo que le acaba de dar, señor Wu?" pregunto Mei al doctor."Es una mezcla que hace dormir a la gente de manera profunda. El sueño dura siete horas, por lo que tenemos mucho tiempo para hacer la operación." le respondió a la pavo real de manera tranquila.

"Ahora tendré que cortar un poco la parte superior de su brazo, quiero que sujete su brazo," le dijo a la Lady pavo real, quien se veía preocupada." No se preocupe, no le voy a hacer nada malo, se lo prometo." dijo el doctor de manera sincera. El oso saco un pequeño cuchillo, el cual ya estaba completamente limpio de gérmenes para poder ser usado en la operación. El oso agarro el brazo, y corto unas cuantas plumas de su brazo, para luego cortar la piel sin plumas.

"Creo que no hay tiempo para hacer un análisis de la sangre, lo mejor será sacar la sangre y luego hacer el análisis. Deme ese vaso por favor." le dijo a Mei, quien rápidamente le dio el vaso al oso."Usted tendrá que sacar la sangre del brazo de su hijo, solamente tendrá que succionarla." le dijo de manera estoica a el medico, quien le dio de nuevo el vaso a Mei."¿Usted no lo hará?" le pregunto con duda al doctor.

"Tengo unos dientes muy afilados, quizás le haga mas daño a Shen del que ya tiene. Usted lo hará. Solamente succione la sangre del brazo, viértala en este vaso, y tome un poco de agua. luego tendrá que escupirla." le dijo el oso a la pavo real, quien se acerco al brazo de su hijo._"Vamos Mei, tu puede hacerlo, tu puedes." _pensó la pavo real.

Ella puso su pico en el brazo de su hijo, y succiono un la sangre del brazo. Ella no podía soportar el sabor del veneno. Mei rápidamente escupió el veneno en el vaso, y agarro otro vaso que le dio Wu para quitarse el veneno de la boca."Ahora hay que ver que clase de veneno es, ya que si es un veneno poco letal, si es de serpiente no habrá que preocuparse, es posible que pueda salvar la vida del niño." dijo Wu, quien agarro el vaso con la sangre envenenada.

"Ojalá que no sea un veneno muy peligroso." dijo el oso, observando la sangre de Shen.

Mei tenia miedo. Mucha cosas trágicas han pasado en su vida, pero esta seria una de las peores si su hijo llegase a morir._"¿Quien quiere vivir por siempre?" _pensó la pavo real de manera algo irónica, recordando la canción que su esposo canto en el festival no hace mucho tiempo. Si su hijo moría, ella estaría destruida, todo lo que ella ha hecho para hacer que el se sintiera bien con la Adivina habría sido en vano.

_"¿A el le importara su hijo?" _pensó la pavo real, observando a su hijo, quien perdía la vida cada minuto que pasaba.

* * *

Iskandar entro a la habitación, la cual estaba sumida en la oscuridad total."¿Hola?" pregunto el rey, esperando una respuesta."¿Banyu?" pregunto de nuevo, caminando lentamente por la habitación. No había ninguna vela prendida en el cuarto, por lo que se le hacia difícil ver; el tenia que encontrar a su hijo, el tenia que estar en esta habitación.

"¡Papi!" grito el niño, quien grito desesperado."¡Banyu!¡No te preocupes, ya estoy aquí!" grito el rey con mucha felicidad. La oscuridad de la habitación le impedía ver a su hijo."¡¿Donde estas?!" le pregunto a su hijo.

"Aquí." le dijo de manera emocionada a su padre. El rey corrió emocionado hacia el lugar del que provenía la voz de su hijo."Aquí estoy." dijo Banyu, quien se acerco a su padre."¡Hijo!" grito Iskandar con mucha alegría. El rey vio a su hijo en un rincón de la habitación, viendo a su padre correr."Que bueno que estas bien." le dijo el rey a su hijo de manera feliz; el ahora tenia que sacar a su hijo de aquí, esto era muy peligroso para el y Bethani.

"Has caído en mi trampa." De la boca de Banyu no salía su voz, salía la voz de...El Lord Oscuro. El niño desapareció, y en su lugar apareció el Lord Oscuro, quien rió de manera demencial, y burlona, al ver la expresión en el rostro de Iskandar. Era una expresión de terror e ira a la vez. El no podía creer que había caído en una trampa.

"Vaya señor Uwais, usted si que es fácil de engañar," dijo el asesino, terminando su risa."Su hijo no esta aquí, pero no se preocupe, ya esta siendo buscado por alguien mas." El Lord saco su espada de nuevo, intimidando a el pavo real."Si yo fuera el, me avergonzaría de tener un padre cobarde." El rey saco rápidamente su Talwar, furioso, listo para atacar a el asesino.

"¿Por que no te quitas tu túnica? Si eres realmente valiente como dicen." le dijo a el asesino en intimidación, quien solamente lo miro en respuesta."No, porque lo que esta debajo de esta túnica será la ultima cosa que veras antes de morir." le dijo a el rey de manera amenazante, caminando alrededor de el lentamente."Pues hazlo." le dijo el pavo real de manera atrevida.

"No lo creo." Iskandar corrió hacia donde estaba el Lord, pero el lo esquivo de manera audaz."Tienes ira, furia, odio, y no las usas. Suelta tu ira. Solo tu odio me podrá destruir. " le dijo el Lord a Iskandar con poca emoción en su voz, golpeando a el rey en la cara con un puño."No necesito tales emociones para luchar contra ti." le dijo a el asesino, quien sonrío al escuchar esto."Quizás no, pero tu falta de ellas será tu final. Tu hijo y tu esposa morirán, y tu veras como sufren." le dijo a Iskandar, tentándolo para que lanzara toda su furia contra el.

El rey estaba punto de perder su cordura, y golpeo mas fuerte la espada del Lord Oscuro. Había un conflicto en su mente, un conflicto entre el bien y el mal. Si el se unía a el Lord Oscuro, su familia sufriría de manera terrible, y si no se unía a el, quizás no le pasaría nada a su familia, pero solo el sufriría un terrible destino. Era una decisión muy dura. Pero el tenia que hacer algo; el tendría que derrotar a el Lord Oscuro si quería acabar con esto. El destino del mundo estaba en las manos de unos pocos, y el que ganara esta batalla decidirá su destino. La Oscuridad, y el de La Luz.

Solo uno de ellos seria el que determinaría el destino de todo el mundo.

"El fin se acerca, no puedes hacer nada para detenerlo." le dijo a el rey, empujando su katana contra el talwar de Iskandar muy fuerte."Tus sentimientos por tu familia son fuertes." le dijo a el pavo real, y rápidamente le lanzo una patada a el estomago del rey con mas fuerza.

Iskandar grito de dolor al sentir el impacto del golpe del Lord oscuro, tirando su espada en el proceso. La sangre salía en grandes cantidades del estomago, creando un pequeño charco del liquido en el piso."Y pronto ellos sufrirán." continuo el Lord Oscuro, alejándose del pavo real lentamente. El lo estaba haciendo a propósito,

"N...no...no...¡**NO**!" Iskandar grito, y corrió hacia donde estaba el Lord. El ataque fue muy rápido, tomando a el Lord por sorpresa. El pavo real rasgo la túnica del asesino con mucha fuerza, pero el Lord le lanzo una patada en la cara. La ira y la furia dominaban la mente del rey, quien intentaba golpear mas fuerte a el Lord del mal, pero el esquivaba sus golpes sin mucho esfuerzo. El Lord Oscuro no mostró emoción alguna al ver los esfuerzos inútiles del pavo real para hacerle daño alguno."Bien, bien. Estas usando tus sentimientos negativos, pronto te unirás a mi." le dijo a el rey con una sonrisa.

Iskandar se quedo quieto por un momento, pensando en lo que había hecho. El había dejado que sus sentimientos negativos se adueñaran de sus acciones. La Divinidad se lo había advertido antes de otorgarle la misión._"Los sentimientos y emociones negativas le dan mas energía a el Lord Oscuro, y eso lo hace mas poderoso." _recordó el pavo real, quien casi soltaba su espada. El había hecho caso omiso de lo que la Fenix le había dicho, pero el Lord Oscuro era un hombre muy odioso. Cualquier persona perdería la cordura si pasara unos cuantos minutos si estuviera con el(claro, si es que el no lo mataba antes de que se volviera loco).

"Nunca, nunca me uniré a ti." le dijo de manera desafiante al Lord de la Oscuridad, quien simplemente lo observo. El nunca se unirá a el, y el lo decía enserio.

"Si así lo desea, su majestad." dijo el Lord de manera burlona, y rápidamente ataco a el rey con su katana, pero Iskandar lo esquivo. El decidió aprovechar que el Lord estaba cerca para hacer algo que se le había ocurrido.

Iskandar le dio un golpe muy fuerte en la cara usando su pierna, haciendo que el Lord Oscuro tirara su espada al piso. El Lord ignoro el golpe del rey, pero por unos segundos el sitio pánico. El rey estaba dando una muy buena pelea, tenia que admitirlo. El rey vio que su espada cayo al piso y vio que el Lord la estaba viendo. Iskandar corrió para agarrar la espada, y el Lord hizo lo mismo. Ambos corrieron lo mas rápido que podía para agarrar la espada. Si Iskandar agarraba la espada tendría mucha mas ventaja, ya que el podría pelear de manera mas fácil contra el Lord Oscuro, porque el obviamente usaría sus poderes. Pero si el Lord la agarraba primero, la pelea continuaría, quizás de manera mas agresiva.

Iskandar trato de agarrar la espada del Lord para cortar su cuello, pero el la agarro primero."Estas muy cerca de unirte a mi, puedo sentirlo. Unete a mi, solo así tu familia no sufriría. Es tu única opción." El Lord Oscuro observaba como Iskandar caminaba de manera débil, la perdida de sangre siendo la culpable.

"Es tu única opción." repitió el Lord del mal, observando al debilitado hombre. Iskandar agarro su talwar, y dijo, con poca emoción,"No lo creo." El rey observo a el Lord, impresionandose al ver como el asesino parecía haber perdido la paciencia, como si ya estuviera harto de todo esto.

"Entonces, morirás." Y después de decir esto, el salto hacia donde Iskandar estaba, quien esquivo a el asesino para evitar el toque de su takana. El rey golpeo la takana del Lord con mucha fuerza; ambos caminaban rápidamente durante la lucha, terminando en el salón principal del Palacio, Iskandar caminaba de manera torpe gracias a sus heridas. Iskandar quería terminar con esta pelea de una vez por todas, pero el Lord Oscuro al parecer no tenía esa intención. El no iba a permitir que ese desgraciado le hiciera algo, siquiera la menor cosa, a su familia. La talwar de Iskandar impacto de manera fuerte la espada del Lord, ambos empujandose con mucha fuerza.

El Lord Oscuro se sentía cada vez mas frustrado. A pesar de que Iskandar estaba herido de gravedad, el seguía luchando con mucha energía."La Divinidad Guardiana pronto vera como todo lo que ella ha hecho caer. Nadie estará a salvo de lo que se avecina." le dijo a el rey estoicamente. Iskandar no sabia si hacer caso de lo que el estaba diciendo o no. El creía que la Divinidad Guardiana podrá terminar con esto, el no iba a aceptar las palabras de un asesino, un genocida que ha hecho lo peor de lo peor.

"Habra salvación, mientras haya gente que crea en ella." le dijo en respuesta a lo que el Lord Oscuro había dicho."Tus palabras no son lo suficiente como para causarme temor. He visto muchas cosas terribles en mi vida entera, y tu eres una de las menos peores. Tu solo eres un idiota que se cree muy poderoso. Eres un cobarde" le dijo en insulto a el Lord Oscuro, quien no se tomo muy bien la ultima parte.

El rey observo como el Lord Oscuro se alejo un poco de el, quedándose quieto por unos momentos."¿Como...me llamaste?" le pregunto con una voz quieta al pavo real, quien rápidamente le respondió,"Cobarde." Iskandar tenia su talwar lista, sabiendo que la situación se iba a poner fea."Nadie se ha atrevido nunca se ha atrevido a insultarme, morirás por haberlo hecho." El Lord lo dijo de una manera tan calmada que Iskandar se inquieto al ver como el asesino corrió rápidamente hacia donde el estaba, listo para matarlo. El rey había encontrado su punto débil.

Iskandar esquivo el ataque del asesino, quien tenia muchas ganas de matarlo. El Lord Oscuro observo a su enemigo, y sonrío por unos momentos. Este maldito iba a sufrir por haberse burlado de el, ese pavo real sufriría de manera terrible. El Lord Oscuro desapareció enfrente de los ojos del rey, y varias sombras aparecieron en el salón, todas girando alrededor de este."¡Ven y pelea maldito!" le grito Iskandar al asesino. El observo el patrón que estaban tomando las sombras, y todas las sombras se unieron de manera repentina.

El Lord del mal apareció enfrente del rey, y rápidamente corrió hacia donde el estaba. Las dos espadas chocaron una con la otra, sacando chispas debido a la enrome fuerza que sus portadores ejercían.

Justo cuando el iba a atacar de nuevo a Iskandar, la entrada principal del Palacio fue abierta por un dragón de Komodo. Casi doscientos soldados entraron al Palacio, Bethani acompañándolos."En nombre del Imperio Kediri, usted queda bajo arresto." dijo Ade, mientras varios soldados rodeaban al asesino, unos doscientos cinco aproximadamente. El rey sonrío al observar que el Lord Oscuro era rodeado por los soldados.

"Parece que ya no tienes escape, estas son las mejores tropas de mi ejercito." dijo el rey, sonriendo al observar que el Lord Oscuro tiraba su katana al piso en desesperación."Me rindo, tu y tu Divinidad ganan, por ahora." dijo el Lord de mal de manera burlona. Esto no había acabado aquí, la pelea iba a continuar otro día."Sáquenlo de aquí, llévenlo con la Divinidad Guardiana en el primer barco que salga rumbo a China, ella sabrá que hacer con el." le ordeno el rey a los soldados, quienes obedecieron su orden.

El camino hacia el pasillo, el quería salir de esa habitación, el estaba cansado, y su pierna izquierda estaba muy herida. El quería descansar, quizás los guardias ya encontraron a su hijo. El iba a pasar mucho tiempo con su familia a partir de hoy. Aun el no puede creer que el Lord del mal los haya controlado a todos para hacer lo que el quería. Y tan solo imaginar lo que el ha hecho en el pasado...

"Iskandar..." El pavo real escucho la voz de su esposa; el volteo y la encontró en el pasillo donde el estaba. El camino, cojeando gracias a la herida que le dio el Lord Oscuro. Ella camino hacia donde el estaba, y, notando que estaba cansado, lo ayudo a sentarse en el piso."¿Estas bien?" pregunto Bethani, preocupada al ver a su esposo bañado en sangre.

"Siéndo honesto, cansado. No estoy muy bien que digamos." dijo el pavo real, quien puso su mano en la herida de su pie. Bethani rompió una parte de las mangas de su ropa y lo amarro en el pie herido de su esposo."Gracias." le dijo en agradecimiento a Bethani."Han sido días difíciles, pero las cosas se pondrán mejor a partir de hoy." dijo Bethani con una sonrisa. Ella estaba feliz de que su esposa seguía con vida. La ayudante de la Divinidad Guardiana, Jia, le había dicho que muy pocas personas han sobrevivido a una pelea con el Lord Oscuro. Era un milagro que el siguiera vivo.

"Tenemos que encontrar a Banyu." le dijo el rey a su esposa, su voz mostrando un tono cansado. El solamente quería volver a ver a su hijo."Ojala que ese maldito no le haya hecho nada. El Lord Oscuro...tomo su forma. Fue una trampa." le dijo con algo de miedo en su voz a Bethani, quien se quedo quieta al escuchar esto."Jia, la ayudante del Fénix, dijo que el era capaz de poder para poder cambiar de forma de otra persona, sin importar el tamaño o forma." dijo Bethani, quien se acerco a su esposo y puso sus manos en las heridas de Iskandar."Tus cicatrices sanaran." le dijo a su esposo, quien sonrío al escuchar esto.

"No, las heridas sanan." dijo Iskandar, corrigiendo lo que dijo su esposa."¿Entonces las cicatrices desaparecen?" le pregunto de manera juguetona a su esposo, quien sonreía a pesar del estado de su cuerpo."Las dos sanan, Bethani, ambas sanan." le dijo en respuesta, aunque era obvio que ella sabia eso.

El estaba agradecido de haber conocido a Bethani; ella , junto a su hijo y Ade,eran una de las pocas personas que realmente se preocupaban por el. El la conoció hace muchos años, en un viaje que el hizo con su padre a la frontera sur del Imperio. El la conoció a ella en la posada donde el y su padre se quedaron a pasar la noche hace quince años.

_"Disculpe,¿usted es Iskandar Uwais?" le pregunto la joven pavo real, quien estaba sentada en una silla en la sala de la posada; el estaba ahí para pagarle al dueño la estadía__. Bethani estaba emocionada. Ella siempre había querido conocer a alguien de la realeza, y nada mejor que conocer al mismo hijo del rey Budi._

_"Si,¿que se le ofrece?" le pregunto en respuesta a la joven mujer, quien sonrío al escuchar su "si". El sabia que el era admirado por varias personas en el Imperio, sobre todo mujeres."Oh, este..." ella se quedo pensando en que decirle, nunca __pensó que tendría una conversación con el hijo del rey."¿Esta usted de viaje?" Esa fue la mejor pregunta que ella pudo hacerle._

_"Si, yo y mi __padre vamos de viaje a Watulagu." le respondió a la pavo real. Era peculiar que una extraña le estuviera haciendo estas preguntas, pero ella __parecía ser una persona confiable, por lo cual el decidió platicar con ella. Su padre ya se había ido a su habitación, y unos sirvientes que los acompañaban ya se habían llevado sus cosas a la habitación. El iría pronto con el._

_"Ya he ido ahí, es un buen lugar." dijo la pavo real. Iskandar se sentó en una silla al lado de la joven, y dijo,"Es la primera vez que voy a ese lugar. Yo quería ir a el Krakatoa, quería visitar ese pequeña isla." dijo el príncipe, y observo las monedas que estaban en una bolsa que el llevaba. _

_"Ese lugar es muy interesante, yo también quisiera ir __ahí." comento la mujer. Iskandar se sorprendió un poco al escuchar esto; era una coincidencia muy peculiar."Oye,¿no te gustaría acompañarnos?" le pregunto curioso a la mujer, quien se quedo boquiabierta al escuchar esto."¿Es...enserio?" le pregunto a el joven príncipe. Ella no __podía creer que esto estaba pasando._

_"Si, solamente tendría que discutir esto con mi padre, tenemos mucho dinero para el viaje, ademas de que es posible que el acepte que usted venga, y supongo que esta posada es de tu propiedad." le respondió a la pavo real, quien se quedo algo sorprendida al escuchar como el descubrió que la posada era de su propiedad, bueno, es propiedad de su familia. "No lo se, es decir, si quisiera ir con usted, pero tengo que cuidar de la posada, mi padre esta fuera y le prometí que cuidaría del lugar." le explico al príncipe, quien se levanto de su asiento, y dijo,"¿Cuando volverá su padre?" le pregunto a la mujer, quien recordó el día de llegada de su padre."Mañana a primera hora." le respondió a el príncipe._

_El joven príncipe camino alrededor de la pavo real, y le dijo,"Le diré a su padre que usted esta invitada a que me acompañe a mi y a mi padre en el viaje, y que puede esperar por usted en la Ciudad Kediri,¿que le parece eso?" le pregunto a la joven mujer. Ella se quedo pensando por unos momentos."¿Y si mi padre usa esto como una oportunidad para que consiga un esposo?¿Y si algo malo pasa? Oh por los dioses,¡esto es una locura!" pensó de manera casi __caótica."Suena bien, pero es mejor que usted se lo diga a mi padre en persona, y si el acepta, entonces con todo gusto lo acompañare en su viaje." le respondió a el príncipe del Imperio Kediri._

Y ese viaje fue el que cambio la vida de los dos. El y Bethani, un año después de ese viaje, se casaron en el Palacio Kediri. El estaba feliz por haber sobrevivido al peor asesino que el mundo haya conocido, pero algo aun estaba mal.

Ella apretó muy fuerte la herida en su vientre, y el gruño de dolor."Cuidado." le dijo de manera molesta a su esposa."Tendrás que aguantarte si quieres que traten tus heridas." dijo la pavo real, observando el rostro de su esposo."Hay algo muy extraño en todo esto, el Lord Oscuro se dejo capturar muy fácilmente..." El tenia sospechas de que algo estaba mal desde el momento en el que el Agente del Mal se rindiera.

"Tendremos que ir a ver como lo sacan del Palacio. Les diré que lo lleven a el puerto mas cercano." le dijo a su esposo, quien le dijo,"Ya hice eso." El sonrío al ver la expresión estupefacta de su esposa."Bueno...solamente tendremos que ver como se lo llevan." le comento su esposa, quien siguió apretando sus heridas."Aun así, creo que fue muy fácil. Quizás..." el se quedo observando las paredes del pasillo, y luego volteo a ver a su esposa."Quizás debemos ir a ver, déjame ayudarte para que te levantes." Ella agarro del brazo a su esposo, y lo levanto con cuidado.

Justo cuando ellos se dirigían al salón, alguien dijo,"Su majestad..." Los dos pavo reales voltearon a ver quien era. Era Ade. El dragón de Komodo se veía feliz, como si algo bueno hubiera sucedido."¿Que sucede Ade?¿Que paso?" preguntaron ambos pavo reales, curiosos de saber que era lo que Ade tenia que decir.

"Encontramos a su hijo." dijo el lagarto, sonriendo. Ambos pavo reales, en especial Iskandar, quedaron atónitos al escuchar esto."Los guardias lo encontraron en un armario." añadió el dragón de Komodo."Bien hecho Ade, bien hecho." dijo Iskandar en agradecimiento."Síganme, los llevare hacia donde el esta." dijo el lagarto, caminando hacia el salón principal. Mei puso su mano sobre el hombro de su esposo, para ayudarlo a caminar mejor.

"Le diré a el curandero que se encargue de tu pierna, no me gusta como se ve." dijo Bethani con preocupación en su voz. Los dos pavo reales seguían a el dragón de Komodo. Iskandar sentía dolor en su pierna; el quería que este dolor se fuera de el. El ha participado en varias guerras, pero ninguna realmente le había dejado heridas como las que el Lord Oscuro le había dejado. La peor herida que el había tenido antes de lo que le había hecho el Lord Oscuro era una cicatriz que el tenia en su cuello.

El la obtuvo durante una batalle en una guerra contra un imperio lejano, cuyo nombre el no recordaba bien. Un soldado hirió su cuello con una lanza; la herida fue de mediana gravedad. Su padre consideraba que las heridas eran un símbolo de poder, algo que servia de recuerdo de la victoria ante el enemigo. Iskandar considera esta herida como algo mas que un símbolo, representa para el todo lo que su familia ha hecho por varias generaciones. El era el único que podía salvar el Imperio Kediri, junto a su familia.

Iskandar y Bethani llegaron al salón principal, donde observaron como los soldados intentaban sacar al Lord Oscuro del palacio. Iskandar y Bethani observaron que varios guardias salían del otro lado de la habitación, y uno de ellos, un rinoceronte, llevaba a su hijo con el. El guardia noto que el rey estaba en el salón, por lo cual se lo fue a dar. Iskandar camino cojeando hacia donde estaba el guardia, tratando de ignorar el dolor de su herida, aunque este ya no era tan fuerte como antes.

"Su majestad, su hijo." le dijo el guardia, entregándole su hijo a el rey en sus manos, el y sus compañeros caminando hacia donde estaban los soldados. El le dijo gracias al guardia, y observo a Banyu con una sonrisa. Bethani camino hacia donde estaba su esposo emocionada, y vio a su hijo, quien tenia una expresión de miedo en su cara; algo debió de haber pasado."Hijo." dijo Iskandar de manera feliz, abrazando a Banyu."Que bueno que estas bien." dijo el rey con muchas ganas de llorar. Bethani observo la escena que ocurría ante sus ojos, pero luego volteo a ver a los soldados que intentaban llevarse a el Lord Oscuro, quien se quedo viéndola por unos instantes.

"Mama..." Bethani escucho la voz de su hijo, quien estaba sonriendo de verla.

"Oh Banyu." dijo la pavo real, dejando de observar a el criminal, y abrazo a su esposo e hijo al mismo tiempo. Ella los abrazo muy fuerte, casi asfixiando al pobre niño."Mama...me estas...no puedo respirar." dijo el niño; Bethani rápidamente termino su abrazo, y dijo,"Lo siento Banyu, pero es bueno ver que estas bien," dijo Bethani, observando a su hijo con mucho cuidado para ver si el Lord Oscuro no le hizo algun daño,"¿No te hizo algo malo?¿Golpeas?¿Heridas?" le preocupo preocupada a su hijo.

"Estoy bien, no me paso nada." le respondió el niño pavo real a su madre, quien le pregunto,"¿Como es que terminaste en el armario?" le pregunto curiosa a su hijo. El niño se quedo pensando por unos momentos, y le respondió,"No lo recuerdo, solo se que desperté en el armario." le dijo a su madre, quien se quedo viendo a su padre por unos momentos."El Lord Oscuro debió debió de haber usado alguna habilidad suya para borrar su memoria." dijo el rey."Si, Jia también menciono que tiene esa clase de poderes..." añadió Bethani. Los dos pavo reales mejor decidieron no continuar con la conversación, ya que estaba confundiendo a su hijo.

"Banyu, prometo que a partir de hoy pasare mas tiempo contigo y con tu madre." le dijo a el niño con una sonrisa en su rostro, acariciando su cabeza de manera gentil. Bethani, sin embargo, seguía preocupada por el hecho de que todavía los guardias no habían sacado al Lord Oscuro del palacio."Iskandar, los soldados aun no han sacado a el Lord Oscuro del palacio, el no se deja llevar por los guardias." dijo la reina, observando lo que hacían los soldados y guardias.

"Aun no han podido sacarlo del salón." añadió la pavo real. Iskandar puso a su hijo en el piso, y le dijo a Bethani,"Yo me encargo, cuida a Banyu." El pavo real camino, cojeando, hacia donde estaba el Lord del mal."Señor, no creo que sea seguro que se le acerque." dijo un soldado, quien detuvo a el rey antes de que llegara a donde estaba el Lord Oscuro; Iskandar noto que el Lord estaba esposado, por lo cual no había peligro alguno."No se preocupe, solamente le diré algo al Lord Oscuro." le dijo el rey al soldado, quien a pesar de no estar muy seguro acerca de esto, lo dejo pasar.

"Al parecer tu nunca te rindes." le dijo el rey al Lord Oscuro de manera desafiante, viendo como el Lord no hacia un movimiento alguno. El Lord se quedo observando al rey del Imperio Kediri por unos momentos de manera muy detallada."Sabes que el bien siempre triunfara contra el mal." dijo el rey en tono victorioso. El Lord del mal rió al escuchar esto, y luego dijo,"El bien y el mal solo son fachadas para ocultar lo que realmente somos, nadie en este mundo es bueno o malo." Iskandar se quedo pensando en lo que su enemigo había dicho."Yo creo en el bien, ese es un motivo por el que vale la pena luchar por este mundo." dijo Iskandar, recordando una frase que su padre le había dicho cuando el era joven. El Lord no creía en tales tonterías; hace mucho tiempo el dejo de creer en el concepto del bien y el mal. Eran simples cosas que la gente decía para justificar sus acciones.

El noto las heridas en su cuerpo, en especial la herida de su pie."Creo que tus cicatrices no van a sanar por ahora." Esto hizo reír a Iskandar."No, las heridas sanan." le dijo a el Lord Oscuro, corrigiendo lo que el había dicho.

"Puede que las heridas sanen, pero las cicatrices no lo harán." dijo el Lord Oscuro. Antes de que Iskandar pudiera decir algo, el Lord desapareció. Bethani y su hijo se sorprendieron al ver lo que sucedió, y varios soldados y guardias quedaron perplejos."¡Todos!¡Prepárense!¡El podría parecer en cualquier momento!" le ordeno a los soldados y guardias, quienes rápidamente prepararon sus lanzas y flechas.

Iskandar volteo a ver a su familia por un momento, viendo que su esposa e hijo se acercaban; el tenia miedo de que el Lord Oscuro planeara hacerle algo a ellos."Bethani, quiero que salgan del palacio." le dijo a su esposa. Pero, justo antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, el Lord apareció frente a el, y clavo su katana en su vientre con una gran fuerza. Todas las personas que estaban en la habitación se quedaron atónitas al ver lo que sucedió ante sus ojos.

"¡Iskandar!" grito Bethani. El rey sentía como lentamente su corazón dejaba de latir, como su vida terminaba. La respiración del rey se volvía lenta, y sus piernas perdían fuerza segundo a segundo."Es una lastima que tengas que morir, pero interferías en mis planes." murmuro el Lord Oscuro, observando como Iskandar caía al piso. El Lord vio que varios soldados estaban apuntado hacia el con lanzas y flechas, por lo que el decidió desaparecer del palacio."¡Demonios!" grito Ade en desesperación. El corrió hacia donde estaba el rey, en un intento por hacer algo para salvarlo.

Bethani y su hijo corrieron hacia donde estaba Iskandar, quien estaba dando sus últimos respiros."Iskandar..." murmuro Bethani, quien acaricio la cara de su esposo de manera gentil. Banyu comenzó a llorar al ver a su padre, poniendo su rostro en el vientre ensangrentado de su padre; Iskandar trato de calmar a su hijo con la poca energía que le quedaba."Ca...Calma...hijo mío. No pueden...hacer nada por mi." dijo Iskandar a los tres, agonizando."Iskandar, no..." Su esposo puso su mano en la cara de su amada esposa, observándola por una ultima vez."No, no me dejes." dijo Bethani al borde del llanto.

"Bethani...quiero que cuides de Banyu." dijo el rey, quien lentamente cerraba sus ojos para siempre. La mano de Iskandar dejo de tocar la cara de su esposa, cayendo en su cuerpo."No.." dijo Bethani, quien comenzó a llorar al ver como su esposo moría. Los soldados y guardias hicieron un gesto en tristeza al ver la muerte del rey del Imperio Kediri.

Banyu quito su cabeza del vientre de su padre, pero la sangre de su herida mortal dejo una mancha en su rostro. La muerte de Iskandar dejo algo mas que una mancha en el rostro del niño, dejo una herida que nunca iba a sanar...

* * *

N/A: Nada mejor que empezar el año con un episodio oscuro. Este capitulo fue algo difícil de escribir para mi, ya que no podía decidirme entre matar a Iskandar o dejarlo vivir. Decidí dejarlo morir para que Banyu y Bethani tuvieran una mayor motivación para odiar a el Lord Oscuro. Las consecuencias de su muerte, así como lo que sucede con Banyu y Bethani, tendrán mas importancia en un futuro no tan lejano, tengo algo muy importante planeado para ellos. Si se preocupan porque no hubo mucho kung fu mas que unos cuantos golpes, no se preocupen, esto esta justificado. Iskandar no sabia artes marciales, aunque si era un buen luchador en su juventud. Un duelo con espadas se me hacia algo interesante, y quizás vuelva a utilizar esa idea en un futuro. Habrán escenas de acción con kung fu cuando empiece de nuevo el entrenamiento de Shen. Quiero que esta historia este un poco mas centrada en los personajes que en la acción. El siguiente capitulo quizás se centre mas en An y su familia, es tiempo que el sea el protagonista de un capitulo. Bueno, dicho esto, hasta la próxima.

SOUNDTRACK:

Tema del Lord Oscuro:

watch?v=6aPiAM8pY4o&amp;index=2&amp;list=PLg1hvssN_l3-RYUt0tpV8di-j-z6eQKeG

Tema de Banyu:

watch?v=P1sNmRBRkrA&amp;list=PLSkDgOjIVZrRTap9uOv_LWdA8ql5Z7L0i&amp;index=12

Tema de Mei:

watch?v=NV_blhVoadY&amp;list=PLg1hvssN_l397C775jQ8s3CoxxW_uz30q&amp;index=6

Pelea entre Iskandar y el Lord Oscuro:

watch?v=yHmkN_nZp9M&amp;list=PL9E47E3C8647D1388&amp;index=4

Muerte de Iskandar:

watch?v=jYhTIR1dwys&amp;index=19&amp;list=PLg1hvssN_l397C775jQ8s3CoxxW_uz30q

Tema de Baojia:

watch?v=9Sv1HhaU_hI


	17. Capitulo 16: Culpa

Capitulo 16: Culpa

* * *

La Adivina y Mei estaba en la enfermería esperando a que regresara el Doctor Wu. La Adivina se acerco a Mei para ofrecerle consuelo a Mei. Ella también se sentía muy mal. Ella había cuidado a Shen desde que el era un bebe. Ella no quería ver morir al niño que ella cuido por mucho tiempo. Ella hizo lo posible para que el niño viviese bien en la ausencia de sus padres."No entiendo porque esta pasando esto, Mingyun." dijo la pavo real con tristeza. La vieja cabra nunca esperaba ver que algo así pasara en su vida."Yo tampoco se porque. Yo siempre he cuidado de el." dijo la vieja cabra, observando al niño que ella ha cuidado como si fuera su hijo."Lo siento, Mei." fue lo único que le dijo la Adivina a la gobernante de Gongmen.

"Mingyun, tu cuidaste de mi hijo por mucho tiempo, tu pasaste mas tiempo con el que yo. Tu fuiste como una madre para el. Me siento mal por no haber pasado mucho tiempo con el." dijo la pavo real en tono triste; ella deseaba .

Mei se sentó en la cama al lado de su hijo, observando como dormía. Mei no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Ella no pida creer que su hijo había sido envenenado, y lo peor seria descubrir quien fue la persona que hizo esto. Debía de ser una persona sin moral, una persona que de seguro no tenia recelo de lo que ha hecho. Ella tuvo una idea que quizás le haría sentir mejor. Ella recordó una canción que su madre le cantaba.

_"Mi pequeño niño."_

_"No tengas miedo, aquí estaré yo."_

_"No tengas miedo."_

_"Aquí estoy yo."_

_"Yo estaré aquí contigo."_

Mei le cantaba de manera gentil a su hijo una canción que su madre le cantaba cuando ella tenia miedo. Ella tenia miedo cuando lluvia muy fuerte, sobre todo cuando caían relámpagos del cielo. Pero Baojia le ayudo a superar el miedo. Ella no quería que su hijo muriera. El tenia toda una vida por delante. La muerte de alguien tan joven,sobre todo de un hijo era una tragedia en todos los sentidos. Pero a veces parecía que el destino quería que fuera así. Ella tenia mucho miedo.

Ella no quería que Shen muriera; no era justo. La persona que se atrevió a hacer esto debía de ser detenida. Ella no podía creer que alguien se haya atrevido a envenenar a un niño, pero era algo que sucedía en las familias reales en China. Un miembro de la familia sola ser envenenado por algún motivo, ya sea poder, intereses personales, venganza...

La gente que hacia cosas como esta estaba enferma de la cabeza.

El Doctor Wu llego a la enfermería, dejando el vaso con sangre en una mesa, y lo observo por unos momentos. Mei y la Adivina se quedaron viendo al doctor por unos momentos."¿Que sucede doctor?" le pregunto Mei, preocupada por escuchar lo que iba a decir el oso."Recordé algo que aprendi en la librería de la Ciudad Imperial hace muchos años, cuando estaba estudiando medicina. Leí en un rollo de medicina escrito por una curandera del Valle de la Paz llamada Qing Qi sobre los efectos del veneno en el cuerpo." dijo el oso; el la había conocido en persona hace tres años, cuando viajo al Valle de la Paz para conseguir hierbas medicinales. Qing Qi era una buena persona. El deseaba que nada malo le pasara a esa buena mujer.

El oso de cincuenta y cinco años había vivido tantas cosas en su vida, y el ha visto cosas muy raras. Varios casos de gente con enfermedades extrañas, heridas fuera de lo común, y envenenamientos. El había ayudado a salvar gente en el pasado de morir envenenada. Y casi siempre lograba salvar a la persona. El se sentía muy mal si el no lograba salvar a alguien. El era un hombre que podía soportar cualquier cosa

"Su hijo no esta en peligro." le dijo a Lady Mei y a la Adivina. Ambas se sorprendieron al escuchar esto.

"¿Como?" pregunto la vieja cabra, quien observo al doctor por unos segundos. Esto era algo muy inesperado.

"Recuerdo que hace un tiempo leí un rollo que trataba sobre los efectos del veneno de serpientes en el cuerpo, y vi que si era consumido, no sufriría nada, mas que un dolor de estomago." le explico a la vieja cabra."¿Podría explicarlo de manera mas detallada señor Wu? Quisiera saber mejor que efecto tiene el veneno en el estomago." le pregunto Mei a el oso para que entender mejor lo que el dijo; ella sabia algo de medicina, sabia usar hierbas medicinales, y sabia curar heridas, pero no mucho mas fuera de eso. Wu se quedo pensando, recordando lo que el había leído en un rollo que el había leído en la Biblioteca Imperial.

"Bueno, se sabe que el veneno de serpiente afecta la sangre, pero no a los órganos. Cuando se ingiere el veneno de una serpiente, el riesgo de morir por haber sido envenenado es poco. El veneno solamente es peligroso si llega a las venas sanguíneas." explico el doctor con mas detalle."Pero, sugiero que lo mejor seria sacar el veneno del estomago." añadió el oso.

Esta ultima parte hizo que Mei se quedara congelada.¿Sacar el veneno del estomago? Esa idea sonaba muy arriesgada. La pavo real se quedo pensando por unos minutos, ella no sabia si decirle que si o no al doctor. Por un lado estaba el peligro de que algo le pasara a Shen durante la operación, algo podría salir mal. Pero por otro lado, esta era la única manera de sacar el veneno de su hijo."¿No hay otra forma? Debe de haber una forma mas sencilla de hacer esto." le pregunto la doctor oso, quien se quedo pensando por unos momentos.

"Si lo hay." le dijo a la Lady y a la Adivina.

"El tendría que beber muchos líquidos para que el veneno sea expulsado del cuerpo, esa es la forma fácil de hacerlo." dijo el oso, quien se quedo observando a Shen, y luego añadió,"Recomiendo que mejor se haga eso a hacer la operación." El sabia de los riesgos que se corrian si se hacia una operación, pero el siempre había querido hacer una operación de este tipo. El tendrá que esperar hasta la próxima.

"¿Entonces que decide?" le pregunto el doctor a la gobernante de la Provincia, quien pensó en su respuesta.

"La mas fácil." dijo Mei y la Adivina al mismo tiempo.

"Bien. Entonces tendremos que esperar hasta que el despierte. Lo que podemos hacer es prepararle varias bebidas para que se al despertar las beba para que luego expulse el veneno de su interior." dijo el medico, quien simplemente observo a Lady Mei. El método sencillo era de lejos la mejor forma de sacar el veneno sin tener que hacer una arriesgada operación.

"En ese caso me encargare de servir las bebidas para que Shen las beba a primera hora de la mañana, para lo cual creo que no hace falta mucho." dijo la adivina, y luego dijo,"Tendré que ir a la cocina por las bebidas.¿Me acompañas Mei?" le dijo a la pavo real, quien miro a su hijo con cara de preocupación, y luego volteo a ver al doctor y a la vieja cabra.

"No, quiero quedarme con Shen." le respondió Mei a la vieja cabra.

"Esta bien. Venga conmigo Wu, necesitare de su ayuda para que me diga que bebidas son las que Shen deberá tomar y como hacerlas." le dijo al doctor. El oso y la Adivina salieron de la enfermería, pero la vieja cabra observo a la madre e hijo antes de salir de a habitación. Ella se sentía muy mal por lo que ha pasado; ella quería saber porque esto ha pasado.

Ella sabia eu ser el hijo de la persona mas poderosa de Gongmen tenia sus riesgos, pero ella nunca pensó que esto iba a pasarle a Shen.

Mei se sentó a un lado de Shen, observando a su hijo con cariño. Que suerte que había una solución a esto, pero aun así, el que hizo esto va a pagar muy caro las consecuencias. Ella quería saber que persona despiadada pudo hacer esto.

* * *

Shusuke caminaba por su casa de manera tranquila, esperando a que su hijo regresara de su trabajo. El se sentía feliz de que su hijo trabajara en la Torre de La Flama Sagrada, era un gran honor. El deseaba que su esposa estuviera aquí para ver lo que ha logrado su hijo. El, sin embargo, estará con su hijo hasta el día en que el deje de estar en este mundo.

Mucha gente se preguntaba porque el, un tanuki, había adoptado a un conejo. El odiaba que mucha gente criticaba la decisión que otra persona tomaba. Esta decisión no era mala en lo absoluto. El y su esposa decidieron adoptar a Cheng porque ellos deseaban tener un hijo, así de simple. No se tenia que elaborar mucho en una decisión. Lo único que el odiaba era que el tiempo se pasaba muy rápido. El recuerda el día en que su hijo tuvo su décimo cumpleaños como si fuera ayer. Varias cosas buenas han pasado en su vida, el estaba alegre de eso.

Shusuke, a pesar de tener setenta y dos años, aun tenia mucha fuerza para vivir mas. Su padre vivió hasta los noventa y nueve años, el falleció hace diez años, por lo que era posible que el lograra vivir mas años. El quería vivir lo suficiente para ver a su hijo tener una familia.

El espero por unas horas hasta que su hijo al fin regreso."Hola hijo mío,¿como te fue en el trabajo?" le pregunto, sonriendo de manera gentil. El noto que su hijo estaba preocupado, como si algo malo hubiera sucedido en el trabajo. El conejo no sabia si responderlo o no a su padre, pero el iba a insistir en que le dijera."Acaban de envenenar al hijo de Lord Baojia." dijo el conejo de manera sutil.

Esto fue lo mejor que Cheng pudo decir al respecto. El sabia que le había mentido a su padre, pero no había otra forma de ocultar la verdad de lo que sucedió en el palacio."¿Que?¿Envenenaron al hijo de Lord Baojia?¿Como es esto posible?" le pregunto con preocupación a su hijo. Cheng se sentía culpable por lo que el había hecho. El nunca tuvo que aceptar el sucio dinero que esa persona misteriosa le entrego.

"Si. Un sirviente enveneno al hijo de Lord Baojia. Aun no se sabe quien fue." Cheng sabia que ya habían comenzado a buscar el culpable. El tendría que decir la verdad para evitar ser desterrado de la Provincia, o peor aun, ejecutado. El no quizo involucrarse en esto, pero su necesidad de dinero le gano antes que su moral. Pero, quien sabe que hubiera sucedido si alguien mas hubiera aceptado la labor de matar al hijo de Lord Baojia. El mejor hubiera dicho no.

"¿Y que van a hacer?" pregunto preocupado su padre. Shusuke no le tenia miedo al hijo de Lord Baojia, a diferencia de otras personas en la ciudad. Era ilógico tenerle miedo a una persona solamente por su color, era algo idiota. La sociedad siempre le tenia miedo a lo que fuera distinto.

"Van a buscar quien hizo esto. Me siento mal por lo que le ha sucedido a la Familia Real; esto fue muy inesperado. Se supone que hay mucha seguridad en el Palacio." le respondió a su padre con poca emoción. El tanuki se sentía terrible por lo que había escuchado.

El había visto algo similar en Japón cuando el era un joven adulto; cosas así pasaban cuando había disputas por el poder en ciertos lugares del Nippon. Hay mucha gente mala en este mundo, solamente interesada en hacerle daño a los demás, y casi siempre lo hacen sin razón alguna. El odiaba a gente como esa, gente que solo quiera ver sufrir a los demás.

"Ojalá que detengan al maldito que hizo esto." dijo su padre, quien no sabia que fue su propio hijo quien enveneno al hijo de Lord Baojia. El conejo se quedo viendo a la pared de su casa, y dijo,"Si, tienen que detenerlo." El decidió cambiar de tema para evitar sentirse peor."Oye,¿y como te fue en el trabajo en el puerto?" le pregunto a su padre con una felicidad falsa.

El conejo se sentó en la sala de la casa, cansado de estar parado."Que bueno que me , fue cansado, pero me fue muy bien." le respondió a su hijo adoptivo con una sonrisa gentil. El conejo sonrío un poco y le dijo a su padre,"Pues, me iré a dormir, estoy muy cansado." Cheng ya no quería saber mas de lo que había sucedido en la Torre. El iba a rezar para que no le hicieran nada a el y a su padre. El quería que nada malo le pasara a su padre; el deseaba nunca haberse involucrado en esto.

El conejo salió de la sala y camino hacia su habitación lentamente. El conejo abrió la puerta deslizable de su habitación, y se sentó en el piso, donde estaba su cama. El estaba desesperado por la situación. El no quería que nada malo pasara.

_"Amaterasu, Guanyin, Yuhuang Dadi, por favor ayudenme en __este tiempo de crisis. No quiero que nada malo le pase a mi padre." _rezo Cheng en su mente. Era probable que mañana se le dijera a la gente de la ciudad sobre lo que sucedió. El tendría que afrontar las consecuencias de su acto. El simplemente no quería que nada malo le pasara a su padre. El por ahora quería dormir. Ya era tarde y estaba muy cansado. El se tapo con sus sabanas y cerro sus ojos. El solamente quería dormir.

* * *

El Lord de Gongmen corría lo mas rápido que podía hacia las barracas que estaban en el patio del Palacio.¿Porque el estaba preocupado por lo que le había sucedido a Shen? Durante todos estos años el odio al niño por el color de su plumaje. El odiaba a Shen por haber nacido; ese niño no era el hijo que el deseaba, y sin embargo, el estaba corriendo hacia las barracas para encontrar al culpable detrás del envenenamiento del niño.

Había algo dentro de el que le decía que esto era lo correcto, su consciencia. El, a pesar del odio que el tenia hacia Shen, hacia esto. El podía decir que lo hacia por Mei, pero su conciencia decía que el debía de hacer esto por Shen. El sabia que su hijo lo respetaba mucho a pesar del odio que el demostraba hacia el niño. Ese niño había soportado muchas cosas en su relativamente corta vida, el lo sabia. Mei siempre le contaba cada noche antes de dormir los problemas que su hijo tenia; ella le decía que Shen quería tener una vida normal. Shen quería un padre que lo amara a pesar de su plumaje.

Baojia ya había visto antes como la muerte se llevo la vida de alguien importante para el: su hermano. La muerte de su hermano ha sido la tragedia que mas le afecto. El no lo pudo creer, el no pudo creer que su hermano había muerto.

_El mensajero camino lentamente hacia donde estaba Lord Chao, su esposa y su hijo. Los tres estaban preocupados debido a que se les había notificado que el clima en los Himalaya estaba __emperoando. Han había ido a Nepal de viaje con unos amigos, y el ya estaba de regreso del viaje. El Lord y su esposa querían saber como se encontraba su hijo. Baojia estaba muy preocupado por su hermano. El no quería que le pasara nada grave a la persona que mas le importaba en su vida._

_"Mi Lord, mi Lady, tengo muy malas noticias." dijo el sirviente con poca emoción. El no estaba listo para decirles la noticia._

_"¿Que paso?" le pregunto la esposa de Chao con preocupación. Ella tenia miedo. El mensajero tuvo que decirles lo que sucedió._

_"Su hijo...El murió." dijo el mensajero, diciendo sus palabras con un tono triste. _

_"No...No...Eso..E...es imposible." murmuro Baojia; el joven pavo real no creía lo que acababa de escuchar."¡Es imposible!" repitió Baojia en tristeza y enojo."¿Que sucedió?¿Cual fue la causa de la muerte?" pregunto Lord Chao con el corazón roto. Su esposa lentamente comienzo a llorar. Esto era devastador."No, esto no puede estar pasando." murmuro Baojia. _

El se preguntaba porque había pasado esto.¿Por que?¿Porque el tenia que morir? El siempre se hacia estas preguntas cuando pensaba en su hermano. El destino hizo una jugada muy cruel contra su hermano. El no se merecía morir.¿Porque tenia que morir? La vida no era justa varias veces. Morir sin haber logrado lo que tu querías en tu vida era algo muy cruel.

Ahora la vida de su hijo quedaba en las manos del doctor Wu. El tenia que salvarlo para evitar otra tragedia como la muerte de su hermano.¿Porque el se preocupaba por su hijo hasta este momento? Porque, el quería cambiar.

El quería dejar de odiar a su hijo, pero la decepción que el sintió cuando vio el color del plumaje de su hijo le hacia sentir asco de solo verlo, Su padre le solía decir que la gente albina era asquerosa(aunque el nunca dijo eso enfrente de la familia de Mei, el nunca se atrevería). La familia de su padre creía que todos los pavo reales de color blanco eran seres repugnantes. Pero, su padre nunca le dijo el porque de su odio hacia los pavo reales de ese color. El quería que el odio se detuviera. El estaba siendo destrozado por el odio que el sentir hacia su hijo.

Los dos guardias lobo que vigilaban la entrada de las barracas, y vieron al Lord de Gongmen correr hacia el edificio. Los dos guaridas dejaron entrar al Lord a las barracas. Ambos lobos notaron como iba corriendo el Lord."Algo malo acaba de suceder." le dijo un guardia a su compañero, quien no dijo nada al respecto."Lord Baojia siempre corre así cuando algo malo sucede.¿Que crees que haya sucedido?" le pregunto el guardia a su compañero."Algo muy malo." le respondió estoicamente.

El Lord corrió por las barracas, buscando al Jefe Lobo. El era un hombre que no dormía mucho, por lo que era probable que el estuviera caminando por el edificio, el siempre hacia eso durante la noche. Varios soldados lobos observaban al Lord caminar rápidamente. Todos sentían curiosidad al ver esto. Algo debió de haber sucedido.

Baojia busco al lobo por mas de media hora._"¿Donde __estará?" _se preguntaba el pavo real en su mente. El tenia que encontrar al Jefe Lobo lo mas pronto posible. El Lord de Gongmen busco por todas las habitaciones que había dentro del edificio. Mientras el caminaba por un pasillo del edificio, el llego a toparse con el hijo de Hao, An.

"Buenas noches Lord Baojia,¿que ocurre?" pregunto el niño lobo, notando la prisa que tenia el gobernante de la Ciudad de Gongmen. El pavo real no sabia como explicarle esto a un niño. El sabia que el hijo de Hao era amigo de Shen, el Jefe Lobo se lo había dicho hace unas semanas en una conversación que los dos habían tenido.

El nunca había esperado que su hijo tuviera una amistad con el. El pensaba que su hijo estaba destinado a estar solo, pero el se había equivocado al haber pensado de esa manera. Los hijos de Aadi y del Jefe Lobo habían formado una amistad con Shen.

"An, algo muy grave ha sucedido." le dijo al niño lobo con algo de dificultad. El niño lobo se quedo observando al gobernante de Gongmen.¿Que pudo haber pasado? Debía de ser muy grave si Lord Baojia estaba preocupado.

"Han envenenado a Shen" El lord de Gongmen observo la reacción del amigo de su hijo; el se veía devastado al escuchar esto. El joven lobo no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Esto no podía ser real.

"¿Que?¿Como es que esto sucedió?" pregunto An, confundido. El intento calmarse, pero lo que le había dicho el Lord era imposible de creer.

El Lord de Gongmen observo al hijo del Jefe Lobo. Parte de el se sentía mal por lo que le había dicho al niño, pero parte de el también el sabia que había hecho lo correcto.

"Aun no sabes quien fue el responsable, por eso estoy aquí. Quiero que tu padre me ayuda a buscar a la persona que hizo esto." le dijo al niño lobo, quien tenia muchas ganas de llorar en este momento. El quería saber quien fue el responsable de esto; el culpable tenia que ser llevado ante la justicia.

"Quiero ayudarlo a encontrar al que hizo esto. Por favor, déjeme ayudarlo." le suplico An al gobernante de Gongmen. El pavo rea pensó por unos momentos en lo que el le iba a responder al hijo del Jefe Lobo. El podía serle útil para ayudar a encontrar al criminal que hizo esto, considerando el hecho de que los lobos tiene un gran sentido del olfato y son muy organizados.

"Claro que si, pero también depende de lo que decida tu padre. Dime donde esta el y quizás es posible que puedas ayudar." le respondió al niño lobo, quien se sintió un poco mejor al escuchar esto."Bien, sígame Lord Baojia, lo llevare a donde el esta." le dijo el joven lobo al pavo real, quien escucho lo que el dijo y siguió al hijo del Jefe lobo.

El Lord de Gongmen siguió al niño lobo por las barracas hasta llegar a la habitación donde estaba el Comandante del Ejercito de Gongmen. Todos los soldados lobo observaron al Lord pasar. Todos se preguntaban que puedo haber sucedido para que el gobernante de la provincia hubiese tenido que venir a las barracas. Debía de ser algo muy importante, viendo la expresión seria que tenia el Lord.

An y Baojia llegaron a la habitación donde el Jefe Lobo estaba."Aquí es." dijo el niño lobo.

Baojia sabia que habitación era esta. Era la pequeña cantina de las barracas; en este lugar se reunían las tropas para descansar y entretenerse."Espera aquí afuera. Cuando termine de hablar con tu padre ver que puedes hacer." le dijo al joven lobo, quien obedeció lo que el gobernante de Gongmen le dijo. El Lord abrió la puerta de la cantina, entrando lentamente a la habitación.

El vio que el Jefe Lobo estaba sentado en una pequeña mesa en el rincón derecho de la cantina. El tenia junto a el una pequeña botella de baijiu. El camino hacia la mesa, y observo a su viejo amigo por unos momentos.

"¿Que sucede?" le pregunto el lobo a su amigo. Ambos se conocían desde que eran niños, similar a lo que sucedió con Shen y el hijo de Hao. El Lord pavo real se sentó en una silla al lado de su amigo de toda la vida; el no tenia interés en servirse de la bebida que Hao estaba bebiendo.

"Necesito de tu ayuda. No vas a creerme lo que te voy a decir, pero acaban de envenenar a mi hijo." dijo Baojia yendo al mundo del asunto.

"Era de esperarse. Tarde o temprano esto iba a suceder." dijo el lobo, tomando un poco de la bebida. Cuando Baojia era joven, muchas veces hubo alguien que intentara terminar con su vida, algo un poco común que sucediera. La mayoría de la gente que hacia estos intentos de asesinato era gente que estaba inconforme con los gobernantes, gente demente, rivales políticos, y enemigos.

"Hay que resolver esto. Tenemos que saber quien intento matar a mi hijo." dijo Baojia con preocupación. El observo que el Jefe Lobo cerro la botella de baijiu, y termino de beber.

"¿Así que ahora es tu hijo? Recuerdo que hace tiempo tu me dijiste que lo odiabas con toda tu alma.¿Cambiaste de parecer ahora o que?" le dijo al Lord con su frente alzada. Baojia trago su saliva al escuchar esto. El realmente era un hipócrita. Durante casi cinco años el dijo que odiaba a su hijo, pero justo ahora el estaba preocupado por el.¿Acaso el ya no lo odiaba?¿Acaso fue su odio el que le impidió ver lo que Mei le ha dicho en repetidas ocasiones? Probablemente si.

Quizás ya era tiempo para dejar ir el odio, pero el aun no estaba seguro de hacerlo. Mei era la persona mas importante de su vida, y si perdía a su hijo ella no se lo perdonaría.

"Quiero dejar ir mi odio hacia Shen, pero no puedo. Mi padre me enseño a no tenerle respeto a los albinos." dijo el Lord con algo de culpa en su voz. Hao observo a su amigo, sintiéndose algo culpable por lo que dijo.

"Te voy a ayudar, Bao, pero quiero que pases mas tiempo con el niño. No se, vayan a pescar, practiquen kung fu, pero haz que tu hijo no te odie. Yo siempre paso tiempo con An." dijo el comandante, sonriendo un poco.

"Ya que mencionas a tu hijo, el me dijo que quiere ayudar a encontrar al culpable." dijo Baojia, parándose de la silla donde el se sentó.

"¿Enserio? Pues dile que si, pero que sea útil y no haga tonterías." dijo el lobo, levantándose de la silla, dejando el vaso en el que bebió el baijiu, y camino hacia la puerta de la pequeña cantina.

An observo a su padre y al Lord salir de la habitación, esperando su respuesta.

"¿Que fue lo que dijo?" le pregunto a Lord Baojia, pero su padre respondió en su lugar.

"Si, pero haz lo mejor que puedas." le dijo Hao, Baojia sonriendo al ver la reacción del hijo de sus amigo.

An corrió hacia donde el y sus familiares dormían; el quería que ellos le ayudaran a encontrar al culpable de envenenar a Shen. El estaba determinado a saber que fue lo que paso.

* * *

_En alguna parte de Nepal..._

Jia había llegado lo mas pronto posible al lugar donde residía la Divinidad Guardiana. Uno de sus aliados que le ayudarían a detener al Lord Oscuro ha sido asesinado por el mismo.

Estas noticias era desastrosas; cada vez tenían menos aliados para luchar contra el.

Jia camino por un sendero montañoso por tres días, hasta llegar a un monasterio. Varios monjes cuidaban del lugar de reposo de la Divinidad, todos ellos esperando al momento de que estuviese lista para luchar contra las fuerzas del mal lideradas por el Lord del Mal. Una lucha que continua hasta estos días, y que posiblemente continuara hasta que el Lord Oscuro sea detenido.

"Bienvenida, señorita Jia." dijo el monje, un orangután, quien la recibió a la entrada del monasterio. El se veía preocupado por la alarmante noticia que había llegado al monasterio hace cuatro días.

"Muchas gracias, gran Rinpoche." dijo la joven pavo real, quien cargaba con ella una bolsa de viaje en la que llevaba sus pertenencias. Ella la dejo en un rincón del monasterio; ella se sentía muy cansada por el viaje, pero había asuntos mas importantes que ese por ahora, ya luego iba a descansar.

"¿Donde esta ella?" pregunto la pavo real, y el Rinpoche le dijo la respuesta."Ella esta...Tomando el te en la cocina." dijo el orangután con una sonrisa gentil en su rostro."Parece que ella si se tomo muy enserio estas noticias." dijo Jia de manera sarcástica, caminando hacia la cocina del monasterio. Para ser un ser que era considerado una leyenda por muchos, ella podía llegar a ser algo relajada.

Ella entro a la habitación, y vio al ave legendaria sentada en el piso, su taza de te en una mesa, mientras ella leía un rollo.

"¡No puedo creerlo!" dijo el ave fénix sorprendida al ver a la joven pavo real entrar a la cocina. Jia se quedo quieta al escuchar la reacción de la Divinidad.

"¿Que es lo que sucede?" pregunto la pavo real con preocupación, caminando hacia donde ella estaba sentada con mucha prisa. Ella se sentó al lado de la fénix, y luego ella le respondió.

"¡Esta historia termino justo cuando todo se ponía bueno!" exclamo la Divinidad con mucha emoción, haciendo que su aprendiz la mirara con una cara estoica. La situación se estaba poniendo seria y ella estaba perdiendo el tiempo en tonterías. Ella decidió calmarse, y hablo con la Divinidad.

"¿No ves que acaban de matar a Iskandar y tu estas perdiendo tu tiempo?" murmuro Jia, mientras que la ave fénix la miraba con una cara poco seria."Si. lo se." dijo la ave, cambiando el tono de su voz a uno mas serio, dejando el rollo que estaba leyendo en la mesa, y tomo un poco de te."Y ha sido una gran perdida para nuestro pequeño grupo." dijo la ave legendaria, mientras miraba a su aprendiz.

"Tendremos que mandarle una carta a la familia con nuestras condolencias." dijo la la ave fénix, observando con tristeza a su joven aprendiz."¿Solo eso?¿No crees que debemos de asegurarnos que este a salvo?" pregunto Jia.

"También quiero que escribas una carta para que le digas a la familia que se mude al Imperio Maurya bajo una nueva identidad. Es hora de que ellos salgan de Java e inicien una una vida." dijo la divinidad, terminando de tomar su taza de te. La joven pavo real vio con preocupación a la ave fénix, y ella decidió decirle algo.

"Fenghuang..." murmuro la pavo real.

La ave legendaria se quedo quieta al escuchar su nombre. Jia rara vez lo usaba, ella por lo general se refería a ella como La Divinidad, o señorita. Jia solamente la llamaba por su nombre si la situación era muy seria.

"No te preocupes, me asegurare que ellos tengan una vida muy buena, Jia. Mientras tengamos aliados para enfrentarnos a las fuerzas del mal, habrá esperanza." dijo la ave legendaria, tocando gentilmente la mano de su aprendiz.

* * *

N/A: Y aquí esta, el capitulo 16 de esta historia. Fue mas corto de lo que yo esperaba. Pero bueno, ya pronto estará listo el capitulo 17, donde veremos que fue de la esposa de Iskandar y su hijo. Mientras tanto, si quieren, lean mi fanfic de Zootopia, El Caso, el cual ha estado siendo bien recibido por el publico. Léanlo, se que les va a encantar.

Bien, dicho esto, hasta la próxima.


	18. Capitulo 17: El Criminal

Capitulo 17: El Criminal

* * *

"¿Entonces quien crees que pudo haber sido?" pregunto Mei, mirando a su esposo con preocupación. El Lord de Gongmen camino por la enfermería, pensando en una respuesta a la pregunta de su esposa.

"Lo mas posible es que fue uno de los sirvientes." respondió el pavo real, parándose frente a Mei. El Lord sabia que esto era lo mas probable, ya que muchos aceptarían la paga de un demente para hacer una labor como esta. No todo el mundo aceptaría algo como esto, pero había algunos que podían hacer todo por conseguir dinero.

"Pero,¿porque?" pregunto la Lady de la provincia, intrigada. Ella sabia que la respuesta iba a ser obvia, pero para su sorpresa, Baojia le dijo algo que no esperaba oír."Esto es muy extraño Mei. No puede ser que haya sido un simple intento de asesinato. Mas bien hay algo mas detrás de esto, y el responsable de esto debe de querer algo mas que intimidarnos a nosotros y a la Provincia.

"Alguien esta planeando algo mucho mas grande que esto. Si hubiese sido un intento normal se lo hubieran hecho a mi o a ti." dijo el Lord pavo real, mirando a su esposa de manera consternada. Los dos se habían puesto ropas mas formales, ya que no podían seguir con sus ropas de dormir ante esta situación.

Baojia y Mei estaban en el comedor del palacio, tomando un poco de te para quitarse el estrés."Dices que fue un sirviente el que enveneno a Shen, pero es extraño que uno lo haya hecho. Es decir, no creo que ninguno de ellos nos tenga odio, pero, quizás, quizás alguien le pago para que hiciera el trabajo sucio." dijo la pavo real, tomando un poco de te lentamente.

El Lord se quedo pensando en lo que su esposa dijo. Ella estaba en lo correcto. Esto era algo en lo que casi nunca se había puesto a pensar. Los sirvientes eran leales a la familia real, y en muy pocas ocasiones había sucedido un incidente de gravedad con ellos. Y esta era la primera vez en muchos años en que un sirviente envenenaba a un miembro de la familia. La ultima vez que esto ocurrió fue cuando un cocinero y un sirviente conspiraron para matar a su padre hace treinta años, siendo igualmente un intento de envenenamiento.

Y los dos fueron ejecutados, pero eso se debió mas al hecho de que ellos no solamente trataron de matar a su padre, sino que también eran asesinos en serie, que pagaban por sus servicios al mejor postor.

"¿Crees que sea lo correcto interrogarlos a todos?" pregunto la pavo real, mirando por unos segundos la taza en la que estaba tomando su bebida. El gobernante de Gongmen dio un suspiro, y le respondió a su esposa, algo cansado debido a que las ganas de dormir seguían siendo muy fuertes.

"Si, es la única forma de saber que fue lo que sucedió. No quiero llegar a una conclusión errónea si no se lo que sucedió." explico el Lord de Gongmen, levantándose de su asiento, y salió del comedor hacia el patio del palacio. Mei le siguió el paso, y ambos llegaron al patio. Mei quería serolver esta situación lo mas pronto posible.

La Adivina estaba en el patio del palacio desde hace un rato, y simplemente observaba el gran árbol que estaba en el. El árbol ha estado presente en los eventos mas importantes de la ciudad desde que fue plantado, al igual que ella. La vieja cabra ha visto muchas cosas suceder en su vida, y la muerte era parte de ello. Ella había presenciado la muerte del padre de Baojia, la muerte de Han, el hermano de Baojia; todos ellos fueron momentos tristes para la familia. Tenia suerte de que Shen había resultado ileso en este intento, pero puedo haber sido mucho peor.

Los dos gobernantes caminaron hacia donde la profeta estaba parada, y Mei la miro por unos momentos."¿Como ha estado Shen?" pregunto la gobernante de la provincia con preocupación. La vieja cabra dio un suspiro calmado, y dejo de mirar el gran árbol para mirar a los dos pavo reales."Bien, durmiendo tranquilamente." dijo la vieja cabra de manera calmada.

"¿Que fue lo que paso?¿El veneno le ha...?" pregunto el Lord de manera dudosa, mirando a la vieja cabra y a Mei. La vieja cabra respondo antes de que Mei le pudiese decir algo."Por suerte no paso a mayores, pero vaya que fue un susto." dijo la Adivina, sonriendo un poco al terminar de hablar. Mei estaba intrigada por saber el porque de su preocupación, si el le tenia mucho odio.

"¿Porque te preocupas mucho por el? Si tu le tenias mucho odio al niño." Mei le dio una mirada severa a su esposo, quien se quedo quieto al escuchar lo que ella le dijo. El Lord de Gongmen se quedo pensando en las palabras de su esposa; ella tenia toda la razón.

El odiaba a Shen por no haber sido lo que el esperaba. El niño se enfermaba con mucha facilidad, era un ave que tenia un aspecto tierno, eso so, pero a la vez repugnante. El tenia un plumaje albino, lo que hacia imposible que tuviese una pareja en un futuro. Pero, algo en su interior le decía que algo estaba mal, y este niño era la clave para saber que era eso.

"Porque debo de hacer lo que sea, para que la ciudad este a salvo. Tengo el presentimiento de que algo grave a a suceder, y creo que Shen tiene que ver con ello." Esto hizo que la Adivina se quedara con los ojos bien abiertos. Ella había tenido un presentimiento de que algo grande iba a suceder, pero lo que el Lord dijo había llamado su atención.

Mei, sin embargo, se quedo boquiabierta al escuchar lo que dijo su marido."Vaya, así que ahora te preocupas por Shen solo porque tuviste un presentimiento. Todos estos años y hasta ahora muestras la mas mínima preocupación por el." Las palabras de Mei, aunque dichas de manera estoica, hicieron que Baojia se quedara pensando muy profundamente. El quería gritar de enojo por lo que había escuchado, pero no podía hacerlo; el Lord quería dejar ir su furia, pero no podía hacerlo.


End file.
